GTA: Three Queens
by PoliceSniper SGT
Summary: Three young women will descend into the criminal underworld and attempt to make their wildest dreams come true. Will they survive and get their fortune or will they be destroyed before they can even reach it?
1. Synopsis, Protagonist

**Grand Theft Auto: Three Queens**

 **By**

 **PoliceSniper SGT**

 **This is my first story, please review and rate it. Let me know what I can do to improve the story.**

 **Synopsis** **:** Los Santos, a sprawling and glitzy city teaming with those who are living the american dream and those who are willing to do whatever it takes to seize that dream, no matter how costly it has to be. Beneath all the glamour and celebrity scandals is a dark underbelly of criminals who are ready to destroy and swallow those unsuspecting individuals they come across; enter three young women who are going head first into the criminal underworld and who are desperate enough to achieve their dreams. Sunny, a gang member returning from a self imposed exile and who attempts to go straight only to find that is easier said than done. Geraldine, an under achieving and over appreciated bounty hunter who want's to make more in her life . And Chelsea, a former soldier turned safe cracker who has both a complicated past and a deadly score that she intends settle.

Love, honor, greed, family, friendship, corruption, betrayal, revenge and redemption all rolled into one. When these three women meet, all hell is going to break loose! That's if they can survive long enough to claim their fortunes. Will these women live to see tomorrow and make their wildest dreams come true? Or will they be destroyed by the craziness that is Los Santos? Get ready for craziness and brace for impact! It's going to be a long, long and complicated night.

 **Protagonists:**

Name:Sunny Rhee (Sun Hi Rhee)

Age: 24

Relatives: Young Shin Rhee (mother, deceased), Linda Rhee (sister, alive)

Hair: Black, Short and slightly trimmed on the sides.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Ethnicity: Korean American

Notable Features: Sunny has a full Asian styled dragon tattoo on her back and also has numerous other tattoos on her body which include the words 'Korean pride' tattooed in Korean on her stomach, the Korean symbol for 'honor' tattooed on her lower right forearm, her mother's name above her right breast, a small set of black stars on her left arm and a red starfish on her lower right leg.

Skills: Sunny is skilled in firearms, mainly from her years running with a street gang and a skilled combatant whether with her hands or a knife. Sunny can also speak other foreign languages which include English, Korean (her native language), Cantonese and a little bit of Spanish.

Background: Sunny is born in Los Santos to a single mother, who immigrated from her native South Korea. Her father would abandoned her mother before she is born and she would later leave Korea, while still pregnant with Sunny, for the United States to give both her along with her sister Linda a better life for the both of them. Their lives however are anything but easy with their mother working as a seamstress and often times as a waitress, barely making enough to get by. Desperate to provide for her daughters, Young Shin decides to work in an underground casino run by the Kkangpae hoping to make enough money for her family and to ensure that her children would have a better future; This would prove to be successful as Young Shin made enough money to move her and the girls into a small house near the beach, it would also catch the attention of the organization's leader, Old Man Park, who saw the mother as somebody who could benefit them greatly. Park eventually decides to put the family under his protection and involves Young Shin in some of the organizations smaller activities such as holding medium sized bags of money for them or hosting a gathering for some of their associates. She attempts to keep her role quiet as much as possible all the while trying to balance her role as a mother and as an associate of a criminal organization, she also wants to make sure that both Sunny and Linda do not fall prey to the criminal lifestyle, knowing full well that the lure of easy money can be deadly.

Life is good for the family and they enjoy the spoils of their wealth, however problems would soon arise. Young Shin becomes addicted to gambling, owing money to a vicious loan shark, also complicating matters even more is that certain high ranking members of the Kkangpae are pressuring her to partake in more even riskier activities such as hiding large quantities of methamphetamine and storing illegal firearms in her house. Park however disapproves of this, believing rightly so that such activities could potentially attract the attention of law enforcement and that this could put the family in great danger but this mostly falls on deaf ears.

At the age of 8, in a desperate and well intended attempt to pay off her mother's debt, Sunny along with her friend Kenny decide to join the Five Star Dragons. The gang accepts them, with the members quickly take a liking to Sunny who include her in some of their activities such as hiding their drugs and guns for them, acting as a look out in case of police activity and often times spying on their rivals for them. They eventually reward her with money that she uses to pay off her family's debt. Her mother and sister however disapprove of this; Linda tells her to stop because she knows that Sunny could hurt or worse, while her mother begs her not to do this because this is a debt that she shouldn't have to pay off. Sunny however ignores them and keeps running with the gang eventually being arrested by the police on a number of occasions. At the age of 12 Sunny gets her first gang tattoo, a small set of black stars on her left arm. Rather than give her a full dragon tattoo they give her the stars which signify's that she is both a member and someone who is under their protection. However when she is 13, their is an incident that shatters the peace at home and forever changes her life. When she comes home from school, her mother's loan shark is in their house, demanding that Young Shin pay them or suffer the consequences. She tries to tell them to give her more time and to be patient, thinking that he being made to look like a fool the shark orders his goon to grab the girls and points a gun at their heads threatening to kill both of them if she does not pay him. Sunny manages to low blow the goon, takes his revolver and points it at the shark threatening to kill him if he doesn't leave her family alone, thinking that she isn't a threat the shark holds a knife to her mother and threatens to kill her. Without any hesitation Sunny shoots him in the arm, wounding him and setting her mother free. She then empties the last five rounds into the man's body, killing him and scaring off the goon. Her family, horrified at what has accrued in front of them are presented with a bigger problem: the loan shark had ties to a high ranking member of the organization. Young Shin calls Park and tells him what has happened. He and his crew come to their house to clean up the mess but mostly to find a way out of the situation for them. Looking at what the girl had done and knowing of the danger that awaits them, Park decides to take Sunny to his private office, presenting the young girl with the only viable option: Sunny must become a member of the organization. She at first refuses telling Park that she will just run away but he states that if they cannot find her, they'll kill her family. As this is the only option available to save her family, Sunny tearfully accepts. To seal the deal Park cover's up the truth and to ensure that no one would hurt her, he tattoo's a full dragon on Sunny's back which is mostly for her family's protection. A saddened Sunny returns home and her family is glad that she is unharmed but when Linda hugs her she notices blood on her back and lifts up her shirt, seeing the dragon in full detail.

Ashamed at what she had to do, Sunny tries to explain but Linda slaps her across the face and yells for her to leave. Knowing that she is longer welcomed, she tearfully hugs her mother one last time and leaves home, disappearing into the night. A month after the incident Sunny is arrested on an assault charge and is sent to juvenile hall. Her mother visits as much as she can and expresses her regrets for being involved with the organization. Sunny reassures her that it's not her fault as she did what she had to do to survive. Before leaving, Young Shin tells her daughter to come home and no matter what happens she'll always love her. This is the last time they would see each other. At the end of her first month in detention Sunny receives the tragic news that her mother has died which leaves her heartbroken. When she is released, she doesn't go home as Linda has not forgiven her for what she did, instead she continues to work for Park; At 18, Sunny leave's Los Santos and goes to the Midwest to help expand the organization's influence but she mostly goes to live in a self imposed exile. In 2014, at 24 Sunny returns home intending to pay off the last of her family's debt but also to finally go straight and to restore her relationship with her sister. However she finds that going straight is not easy and is forced back into her criminal ways to survive. She meets her love interest Roberta, who also has the same feelings towards Sunny. It's by an unlucky set of circumstances that she eventually meets her future criminal accomplice, Geraldine and later on meets Chelsea. Sunny also comes into conflict with Linda, now a police officer and who is still angry at her sister for her past mistakes.

Name: Geraldine Winslow

Age: 22

Hair: Apple red, originally black

Height: 5'5

Weight: 124 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Ethnicity: African American

Notable Features: Geraldine is known to wear large hoop earrings on her ears and does not shy away from showing them off. She known for her bright red hair but has been teased for it though nobody would say anything to her face unless they want to anger her. Geraldine has at least two tattoos on her, the words 'one love' tattooed across her chest in bold words and a pit bull on her right arm. She's also quick to anger if someone wrongs her and will not hesitate to use it if someone pushes her.

Skills: Geraldine is a remarkable shot and can hold her own ground against other armed opponents, because of her skills as a bounty hunter she can track down anybody irregardless of where they hide. She is an exceptional driver and can easily outrun anybody. Geraldine is also a skilled fighter, she took boxing in her younger days and can take on anybody, whether they're male or female.

Background: Geraldine is orphaned right after she is born and bounced around from foster home to foster home. Always picked on, she took up boxing to take out her frustrations and soon becomes skilled at it, however like others she has her fair share of run ins with the police. At 16, Geraldine becomes fixated on making good money and takes several jobs but she quits all of them because they either did not pay well or they simply did not pay her enough. By 17, at the suggestion of a friend, Geraldine takes a course in bounty hunting and remarkably finds that she has a natural skill for it; She gets her license making her one of the youngest bounty hunters in Los Santos and she would later make her best friend Reggie her partner. She quickly gains a reputation for always getting her intended target, no matter how deadly and dangerous the bounty is. Despite being tough though, by 19 the money that she made dries up, getting fewer and lesser if not cheaper bounties. The bounties that Geraldine receives are usually for minor crimes such as drunk driving, missing court dates, speeding, unpaid parking tickets and petty drug crimes. When she goes to her boss, Martinez, he says to not complain and accept them as they're better than nothing. However she quickly spots her rival, Frank and notice's that Martinez is paying him more than he would pay her. This angers her as Geraldine tells him to either give her more and better bounties or she'll quit and go at it alone if she has too. He reiterates to her to be patient and to give it more time. Eventually at 22, Geraldine becomes more and more frustrated, as she keeps getting cheaper bounties. She again threatens Martinez that she will quit if she again does not receive better bounties, Martinez however scoffs at her threats, knowing that no one would hire her and she has nowhere to go. Geraldine knows that bounty hunters who work alone usually do not last long and she also knows that because of her reputation of getting into shootouts with certain bail jumpers, that nobody would risk hiring her unless they want to risk having a lawsuit thrown at them.

Stuck and having nowhere else to go, she vents to Reggie that she wants to quit bounty hunting as it has lost it's appeal and plans to start up her own private investigation & security firm, knowing that their is actual money to made in that line of work. Reggie however tells her with all the money they barely make, it wouldn't be easy for them to start their own business and that it won't last that long. She also tells Geraldine that her dream is just that, a dream and that they should stick with bounty hunting for the time being. One day by a set of unlucky circumstances, Geraldine goes to catch a bounty who works at a strip club, she apprehends the dancer and puts her in the back of her car as usual. While driving back to Martinez's, an unknown Asian woman surprises her from behind the backseat and puts a knife near her jugular vein. The woman tell's her to pull over and also forces her to uncuff the dancer, she then forces Geraldine to drive back her to boss's office. The woman calls herself Sunny and ask why she was arresting the dancer, Geraldine states that the girl had a warrant for her arrest for a minor drug possession charge but Sunny says that's impossible as the dancer paid the fee weeks ago and suspects that the bounty hunter might be involved in fraud but Geraldine denies this as she was relying on the information that was given to her. When they arrive Sunny orders Geraldine to drive right through the office, she hesitates but Sunny tells her either drive or lose her life; She accelerates the vehicle and plows right into the office.

Looking at the damage to his office, a hysterical Martinez asks Geraldine what did she do, she tries to explain but Sunny hands her a small wad of cash, apologizing to her for putting her through the ordeal and then tells her to leave. She does so as a furious Martinez attempts to beat up Sunny. Sunny viciously beats Martinez, breaking his arm in the process and threatens to do worse to him if he tries to come back to the club again. While on the way home Geraldine calls Reggie and tells her that they've been fired, asking on why they got fired, she mentions the incident with Sunny. As soon as she gets home she gets a phone call from an irate Martinez. He yells at her, telling her that she got her wish and promptly fires her. Geraldine fires back telling him that he can't fire her as she quits and hangs up. Having no money and looking for work, she manages to track down Sunny and bears no ill will towards her about what happened before. Impressed on how she handled herself, Sunny decides to make Geraldine her apprentice and teaches her how to make real money. They quickly become friends and come to respect one another. Sunny respects Geraldine for staying calm under fire and Geraldine respects Sunny for her cunningness. Eventually they run into a problem. When Roberta's sleazy and sexist boss makes an unwanted pass towards her, they chase the man but kill him by accident and they find out that he has an unpaid debt to a crime boss. They either have to pay off the remaining debt or suffer the consequences. With Geraldine's help they manage to track down a former thief named Dominic, who decide's to help by assisting them in a heist. Later they eventually meet Chelsea and pull off even more daring jobs.

Name: Chelsea Mitchell

Age: 26

Hair: Strawberry Blonde, the sides of her head are shaven.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 118 lbs

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Ethnicity: Australian

Notable Features: Chelsea has an Australian military tattoo and has three others. A 'Lest We Forget' Anzac tattoo covering her left arm, the words 'Aussie Pride' covering the back of her shoulders, the Australian flag on the right side of her abdomen and a set of chains going from her right arm down to her wrist. She has numerous piercings on both of her ears but her most notable feature is her nose ring in the center of her nose. Chelsea takes pride in her military service and is always seen wearing her old dog tags around her neck.

Skills: Because of her military background Chelsea has remarkable skills that go beyond the limit. She is skilled in small arms tactics, close quarters combat, maritime warfare, explosives and a skilled sniper. Chelsea is so skilled in hand to hand combat that she can kill anybody with her hands and can easily beat anybody, before joining the military Chelsea was a competitive swimmer during her high school years, winning several awards before being expelled and is also a skilled scuba diver. She is a skilled sniper and her main weapon of choice is a Steyr AUG rifle that she nicknames 'Jessie'. It should be noted that the Steyr is a favorite in both the Australian military and law enforcement. Above all else though, Chelsea can get violent if the situation calls for it and will do certain not-so ethical things to get what she needs.

Background: Born and raised on the Gold Coast to working class parents, Chelsea had a hard time fitting in with other children and often times would lash out when they would pick on her. She above all else despised rich kids as they can often times getaway with anything without suffering the consequences of their actions. The feeling is mutual as they despise Chelsea and call her 'bogan trash' (bogan is slang for unsophisticated or unintelligent). Her dislike towards the rich intensifies when a boy who cheated on an exam is only suspended for only a week and is put on academic probation, he is later found mysteriously beaten and bloodied. While Chelsea is a suspect, out of sheer fright the boy says he didn't see who assaulted him. She becomes something of a loner and because of her volatile attitude, she has almost no friends. At 16 on her mother's advice, Chelsea reluctantly joins the school swim team despite some initial hesitation from the other girls who keep their distance. During the very first tryout Chelsea manages to beat the others and discovers that she has a natural talent for swimming, which leads her to compete in tournaments, winning numerous awards and also gaining the respect of the other girls. But when she is 17 and during her final year of high school, Chelsea makes it to the regional finals and surprising enough she wins. But a false rumor would ruin everything for her. At the end of the tournament Chelsea is later accused of cheating but she strongly denies this and says that she would never stoop to cheating to win, regardless though she is briefly kicked off the swim team and begins to suspect that someone had set her up.

Her own investigation into the matter leads her to a member of the team, ironically enough the girl in question is rich. When she confronts the girl in question, she denies it at first but Chelsea knows that it was her who spread the accusation. Smugly enough she admits the whole thing and when asked why, the girl responds that she wanted to knock Chelsea off the team, Chelsea gives the girl a choice: either come clean and tell the truth or face her wrath. It's what the girl says next that seals her fate. The girl says that Chelsea "will always be bogan trash. No matter how hard you swim or how many medals you get, your just a bogan bitch with no class." It's that one word that pushes her over the edge. Chelsea pushes the girl down to the ground and physically assaults her, it takes roughly five students and two security guards to stop her. The girl has her face bloodied, has both of her eyes blackened, a broken nose and has a few teeth knocked out. While no charges are filed against her, Chelsea is expelled from school. Her parents desperate that she does not fall into the wrong crowd enlist her in the Australian military and remarkably does really well, it would later come in handy in her criminal career. At 21 Chelsea later takes up safe-cracking and makes good money but seeks more opportunity, she later leaves Australia for the United States eventually settling down in Liberty City. Soon she forms her own crew, later meeting friends Charlie and Freddie, together they pull off numerous heists. Eventually Chelsea and Charlie fall in love with each other, Freddie however doesn't take too kindly to this as he thinks that Chelsea is trying to take away his best friend and he makes it known that he doesn't like her. When she's 23, Charlie propose's to Chelsea, she quickly accepts and announces their engagement; This quickly angers Freddie and he plots to destroy her.

Chelsea and the crew decide to pull off one final heist, they decide to rob a casino owned by the Ancelotti crime family, the money that their going to rob is worth an estimated $100 million and could benefit all of them for life. The night of the heist comes but Freddie is nowhere to be seen. Then all of sudden the crew is ambushed and in a hail of bullets, everyone is killed but Chelsea manages escape with a badly wounded Charlie and makes it back to her hideout. Charlie eventually dies in Chelsea's arms and leaves her heartbroken. Knowing that she can no longer stay in Liberty City, Chelsea decides to disappear but when she goes to get her money it's all gone, Charlie's and the crews money are also missing; As Freddie is the only one missing, Chelsea concludes that he sold them out to the mob and made off with all their money. Scrounging up what money she can find, Chelsea leaves but not before vowing revenge against her former colleague. She arrives in Los Santos and takes up residence in Blaine County. By 26, living in a trailer park, Chelsea performs odd jobs but on some occasions still performs safe cracking jobs and has amassed a good enough fortune to get by on. One day she hears about two women who pulled off a daring heist, sensing that she can make bigger money, she decide's to track them down. She introduces herself to Sunny and later Geraldine but they both hesitate to trust her as she appears too be a bit unstable, Chelsea convinces them that she's sane and that she can be trusted. When Sunny is coerced by crooked cops to perform jobs, Chelsea helps her and prove's her worth to her. Later on she opens about her past, she later considers Sunny and Geraldine the closest thing she ever had to friends maybe possibly even family.

Chelsea will appear in the beginning of the second half of the story.

 **Note: For those who do not what the Kkangpae is, they are a real life organized crime syndicate in South Korea. Like their counter-parts in Japan, the Yakuza, they also have tattoo's on their bodies.**

 **The next part will describe allies, supporting characters and enemies.**

 **The story will also be broken into 3 'books': book 1, book 2 and book 3.**


	2. Allies Supporting characters and Enemies

**Allies, Supporting Characters and Enemies**

 **Allies:**

Dominic Coronado: Dominic is a former thief that has since more or less retired. He comes from a long line of thieves and takes pride in his work, Dominic dislikes the current class of criminals because they are young and too brash as they are more concerned with making a impressionable enough reputation. Above all else though he has a strong dislike towards to organized crime as they often times take more in the profits and leaves less for those who take the risks. Before meeting Sunny and Geraldine, Dominic lives a mundane life in a sort of semi retirement, he spends his time lamenting of the past to anybody willing to listen too him. Geraldine tracks him down after she and Sunny get into trouble. At first he's reluctant to help but after hearing their story he's convinced and helps them pulls off a daring heist. Dominic see's that both women have talent and tell's them that their is money too be made in performing heists, taking them under his wing. When he's introduced to Chelsea, he is very wary of her mostly because of her some what crazy behavior but later take's a liking too her; Dominic himself is also eager to pass his knowledge of thievery to the women as all of three have remarkable potential and skill.

Reggie Johnson: Reggie is a bounty hunter and Geraldine's best friend since middle school. Growing up on the mean streets of Los Santos with Geraldine, she always had her friend's back and doesn't mind helping her but unlike Geraldine they have very different ideas on how to make money; While Geraldine is focused on starting her own private investigation firm, Reggie wants to make quick cash and devises some get rich schemes that strains their friendship. After being fired from their bounty hunting jobs Reggie involves Geraldine in some jobs with some rather shady people who she associates with but some of these jobs end with bullets being shot at them and almost gets them both killed, this angers Geraldine who argues that Reggie doesn't know who she's dealing with and that every job that they've taken always ends in shots being fired. But Reggie says that this is the quickest way to the top and that she shouldn't complain, as a result of this they briefly end not only their partnership but also their friendship. Eventually she get's into trouble after a deal goes bad and nearly gets killed but Geraldine manages to save her in the nick of time, asking what happened Reggie says that Frank knew some people who could help her but the whole thing turned into a set up. Geraldine deduces that Frank had set her up to be killed and also believes that the previous deals had also been set ups. Reggie apologizes to Geraldine and renews their friendship, Geraldine tells her lay low for a while and let her deal with Frank when the time comes.

Linda Rhee (Lee Yeon Rhee): Linda is Sunny's sister and a police officer with the Los Santos Police Department. Linda grew up in South Korea and later with her mother, who was pregnant with Sunny, moved to the United States. Both sisters were once very close to one another but when their mother decide's to work with the Kkangpae their lives become more complicated, as their mother gets addicted to gambling and end's up in debt too a loan shark. When Sunny joins the Five Star Dragons gang to pay off her mother's debt and ends being involved in criminal activity, Linda strongly tells her sister to stop as she's going to get killed but Sunny stubbornly ignores her as she tells her that she is doing this for their family. When the incident with the loan shark occurs, his goon points his gun at the girls, with the shark threatening too kill them. Sunny manages to low blow the goon, grabs his revolver and kill's the shark but when they find out he had ties to the organization, they are put in great danger. When Park is called to their house, he takes Sunny to his private office and she's forced to take a deal in order too protect her family. A saddened Sunny returns home, her mother and sister are relieved that she has come home unharmed, but when Linda hugs her she notice's blood on her back. Lifting up her shirt, she see's the dragon tattooed on her sisters back in full detail, Linda demands to know what Sunny had done; Ashamed of what she did, Sunny tries to explain but Linda slaps her across the face and yells for her to leave. Sunny tearfully hugs her mother one last time and leaves. When Sunny goes to juvenile hall for an assault charge, her mother visits her but Linda, still angry over her sister's decision, refuses to visit her. After their mother passes away, Linda blames Sunny for her death and coldly states she no longer has a sister.

At 21, Linda joins the Los Santos Police Department. She graduates top of her class, quickly becoming a rising star within the department and gaining a reputation for not only being tough on criminals but for always getting results. Their are some issues with her anger though, at least on two occasions she been accused of using excessive force; The first one is when she viciously beat an abuser and breaks his nose. The second one is when she shot a gang member in the leg and steps on his wound. Both charges never stuck but it's something that follows her wherever she goes. Linda is above all else very harsh on gang members because of Sunny's affiliation with the Five Star Dragons and because of the toll that it took on their family, she doesn't shy away from threatening to put them behind bars. Despite being an officer of the law, Linda is not entirely blind, she is aware of the departments issues with corruption along with it's controversial history; She's also aware of the Task Force's deadly reputation and soon becomes aware of their more illegal activities, which later puts her own life in danger. When she's 28, after returning home from exile, Linda pulls Sunny over and forces her into her squad car. Demanding to know why she came back, Sunny tells her that she's here to pay off the last of their family's debt and too also restore their relationship, but Linda coldly rebuff's her. She tells Sunny that she's just another criminal and will not hesitate to put her behind bars if she pushes her, even if they are sisters. Throughout the story Sunny attempts to mend their relationship but always fails. Although she doesn't want to admit it, Linda still cares for her sister and feels rather conflicted about it. On the one hand, Sunny is just another criminal that she see's on the streets but on the other, Sunny is still her sister and wants her to live a normal life. Eventually she starts to doubt herself and wonders if she should forgive her sister for her past mistakes.

In the aftermath of their first heist, Linda gets word that the Task Force will be handling the investigation but becomes very suspicious of them and begins to wonder if their is something more to it. She secretly begins to search for clues and finds out that the group is involved in drug trafficking, selling firearms to gangs, extortion and also giving certain high ranking gang members information about possible indictments. But it's when Linda finds out that they have her sister in their sights that she makes her own harrowing decision. Linda quits the force and attempts to warn Sunny but is ambushed by the groups leader, Victor Wolf, and is taken hostage. Sunny soon gets a call from Linda saying that she is in trouble and needs her help, telling her too meet her at an abandoned warehouse at Terminal. When Sunny arrives she is ambushed by the Task Force. She is then presented with a bound and gagged Linda, Wolf tells her that they won't harm harm her unless she cooperates with them which Sunny reluctantly does. Wolf then tells her their demands: Sunny must eliminate witnesses threatening to expose them and also too destroy evidence of their illegal activities or otherwise they will kill Linda. Sunny then performs jobs throughout Blaine County and fulfills the terms of the agreement, Wolf tell's her that they will let her sister go and that they will meet in the desert just outside the County. Suspecting that Wolf will try to kill the both of them Sunny call's Chelsea and tell's her to bring her rifle. At the exchange Wolf hands over Linda and just as Sunny predicted he tries to kill them but thanks too Chelsea the sisters escape.

On the way home Sunny tells Linda that she will move in with her and Roberta, she at first refuses but Sunny tells her that she will because right now is not the time to at each other's throats. Both sisters keep their distance at home and do not talk to each other. One day Linda hears crying coming from the living room, she finds her sister sleeping on the sofa but crying out for their mother and begging for her forgiveness, which shocks and saddens her. She later finds an old photograph of the both of them spending time at the beach, both girls hugging and smiling but it's when she looks on the back, seeing the words 'Happier Times' scrawled in bold white lettering that makes her see her sister in a whole new light. Linda decide's to finally make amends with Sunny and they meet at the pier. She apologizes to Sunny for the way she's been treating her and that she's no longer angry at her anymore, realizing that Sunny is who she is and that she needs her support no matter what. The sisters tearfully hug finally putting the past behind them. Later on Linda becomes the Head of Security for Roberta's new nightclub.

Old Man Park: Park is head of the Los Santos branch of the Kkangpae. He got his start in South Korea running protection rackets and also running numerous underground gambling dens, slowly and gradually he rose through the ranks, despite some resentment from of the others. Park leaves Korea for the United States and establishes a branch for the organization in Los Santos, becoming it's leader. Throughout the years Park rules Little Seoul with an iron fist and doesn't hesitate to use lethal actions to maintain order, be it a civilian who thinks he can stand up to him or a member of the organization who questions his leadership and authority. He however is not entirely ruthless, Park can be very compassionate to others. When he meets Young Shin, Park decide's too put her and her daughters under his protection, later involving her in some of their activities. But it's when other members pressure her into acts such as stashing drugs and firearms in her home that Park voices his disapproval; He voices his disapproval of this, as such actions could attract the attention of law enforcement but they mostly ignore him. When Sunny kills the loan shark he becomes aware of the danger that awaits her family, he takes her this personal office who makes one of the most regretful decisions of her life. After Sunny leaves juvenile hall she continues to work for as she is no longer welcomed at home and later leaves for the mid west to establish a foothold there. When Sunny comes back to Los Santos she visits Park and ask how things are. He tells her that their are more gangs from Southeast Asia who are violent and who have ties to rival organizations, complicating matters even more is also Park's egotistical grandson who is interested in seizing more power for himself and who also plans too introduce narcotics trafficking to the organization. What Park doesn't tell Sunny is that he is sick and that he doesn't have long to live.

Paul Dericourt: The leader of a crime syndicate from France. Dericourt grew up in Lyon and later moved to Paris in his teen years, he joined the Corsican mafia when he's 20 and quickly rose up to be a top earner. Years down the road he moves to Los Santos and prospers there, opening a well respected restaurant along with a winery; He also becomes business partners with Old Man Park and are also good friends. Like Park he will use any means to hold onto his power against anybody if they step out of line and need to be reminded otherwise. Sunny and Geraldine meet Dericourt after they accidentally kill Roberta's sleazy and sexist boss, Tully, who had an unpaid debt that had not been payed off for a long time. As the money can no longer be collected Dericourt tells the women that they have to find a way to pay off the remaining debt or else he will kill the both of them. After the success of their heist, they manage to pay him off and he employs them in some of his activities, later becoming business partners with Sunny.

Pierce: A mysterious government agent working for an unknown agency. Pierce is considered an enigma wrapped around another enigma, nobody knows who he really is or what his motives are but whatever it is it some how involves the criminal element in Los Santos. After Sunny is coerced into helping the Task Force to save her sister Pierce gets in contact with her and tells her he can keep the authorities off her back in exchange for some work that she and her partners must perform for him, which ranges from simple intelligence gathering to sabotage, stealing rather high-end military grade weaponry and eventually assassinating high valued targets of opportunity. Sunny asks what his angle is and why is he so interested in helping her, he simply responds that certain thing's need to be "kept in order". Pierce values the trio and considers them the perfect assets, as they get things done with the best results. Sunny speculates that Pierce may not be his real name and asked if he is with the IAA but Pierce coldly states that he wouldn't work with a "third rate agency" and becomes rather annoyed let alone disgusted when she mentioned that one agency. Chelsea seems to be afraid of him for one reason or another, as he knows something about her military years that have put her on edge. Whoever he is, Pierce is a valuable Allie and irregardless of his motivations, the enigmatic agent is someone not that no one should cross unless they want to disappear.

 **Supporting Characters:**

Roberta Fuentes: Roberta is the love interest of Sunny. Roberta at one time worked in the adult film industry and later left to help run 'The Last Ride' strip club becoming it's co-owner. The club's owner, Tully, however harasses her often time's making inappropriate jokes and making her uncomfortable by hitting on her. Roberta puts up with it as much as she can in the hopes of one day opening her own nightclub. The club soon runs into financial problems as Tully gets into debt with Paul Dericourt and ends up owing money to him, he pays off a little bit of the debt by stealing money from some of the employees, including Roberta. Sunny meets Roberta after she is mugged by a couple of thugs and saves her by beating them up, Sunny walks her back to the club where she meets Tully and quickly takes a dislike to him because of the way he treats her. Eventually they go on their first date, having a fun time and opening up about the issues in their lives, later on they get to know each on a more personal and intimate level. When Tully makes an unwanted pass at Roberta, Sunny and Geraldine chase him but accidentally kill him. After his death, Roberta becomes the new owner and as a result the club's profits go through the roof under new management, eventually she make's Sunny it's co-owner. With the last of Tully's debt paid off, and with some of the money left over from the heist, Sunny and Roberta move into a luxurious house together in Vinewood. Sunny decides to help Roberta fulfill her dreams of opening a nightclub by investing some of her money into it. After Linda is rescued and moves in, Roberta quickly befriends her but also notices the emotional distance between the sisters. They both talk and when Roberta mentions that Sunny talks about Linda in a sisterly manner, it leaves her surprised. She also offers Linda the job as the Head of Security for her nightclub, which she later accepts after she and Sunny make up.

Arnold Foley: Arnold is an Irish American who owns an antique shop and is also a part time weapons trafficker. Originally from Liberty City, Arnold started legitimately selling antiques but then receiving more illegal items such as paintings and rare vases. To make sure that his business doesn't go down under, Arnold quietly sells illegal firearms on the sidelines to anybody with the money. He later moves his business to Los Santos however he struggles to compete with the local street gangs who because of their numbers and not wanting too attract the attention of the police, he does what he can to stay afloat but knows that he won't last that long if the competition isn't gotten rid of. Geraldine goes to Arnold's shop to purchase weaponry for the heist but he refuses to sell her anything but seeing that she could help with his problem, Arnold tells her that he will give Geraldine the guns if she can eliminate the competition. Geraldine goes around picking off the local dealers and ends up securing the weapons, as a sign of goodwill Arnold decides to give Sunny and Geraldine a discount when they purchase guns.

Anna Faustin: Anna is the daughter of infamous Russian mobster Mikhail Faustin. Anna and her mother, Illeyna, moved to Los Santos from Liberty City to start over from their previous lives. Because of her father's abuse, Anna lashes out against her mother, often times running away from home and always hanging around bad people. When Illeyna finds out that Anna is abusing drugs, she fears that her daughter will die if she doesn't get help. She refuses any help and continues on a downward spiral. One day Anna, in a drug induced anger, throw's a rock at one of the club's windows. Sunny give's chase but loses her, however she does find Anna's ID card with her address on it. She visit's their home and talks to Illeyna, Sunny reassure's the worried mother that she won't harm her daughter but want's to know why she broke their window. Illeyna tells her about the abuse they endured from her late husband and seeing a clearer picture, Sunny decide's to help them not only financially but also gives Anna a job at Roberta's club. Anna waits outside the club for Sunny, asking why she would help her after everything she had done. Sunny tells about her own mistakes and how it ruined her family's life because she was to stubborn too listen to them. Anna goes home and tearfully apologizes to her mother. After sobering up, Anna works as an event planner for Roberta's nightclub.

Uncle Kang: Kang is the owner of the local bakery and tea house. Having known the Rhee sisters since they we're little, Kang considers them the daughters that he never had and they in return consider him the father they never had. Young Shin later makes Kang their godfather in case something happens to her, which he happily accepts. When Sunny comes back, she visit's the bakery were he recognizes her and they joyfully hug. Since she's been gone, Kang still does remarkably well for himself however when Sunny ask's about Linda, Kang say's that she stopped visiting after their mother died, which saddens her. He also mentions that the local street gang often harasses him which puts his customers in danger and often put's his business in jeopardy of shutting down. Sunny find's the gang member's and eliminates them along with it's leader. Sunny often time's comes to Kang's bakery, mostly to unwind from the stressful situations that she puts herself in but on some occasions because of her difficult and estranged relationship with Linda. Unbeknownst to either of them, their mother left something for them which is in Kang's care and this will bring them closer than ever before.

 **Enemies:**

Kenny Tek: Kenny is a Korean American gang banger and childhood friend of Sunny. Kenny has been friends with Sunny ever since grade school, both have had each others back when things would get intense. When they're both 8, they join the Five Star Dragons street gang. However their experience's with the gang are different as the two climb through the ranks, the gang quickly takes a liking to Sunny often giving her a bigger share of the pie which she uses to pay off her mother's gambling debts. But with Kenny it's entirely different, he performs mundane jobs and get's a smaller share, which upsets him as he works just as hard as Sunny does. While Sunny rises through the ranks rather quick, Kenny however lags behind and climbs rather slowly, which seem to frustrate him a lot more. When Sunny is forced to join the Kkangpae too save her family from certain death, he becomes envious of her because of the things that he had to put up with from the O.G.'s. In later years Kenny would break away to form his own clique, and prospers in the drug trade, later teaming up Old Man Park's grandson and earning even more money. When Sunny returns to Los Santos, they are both happy to see each other but unbeknownst to her, Kenny is resentful of her status within the organization and soon plot's to destroy his best friend.

Frank Walker: Frank is a bounty hunter operating in Los Santos. Standing at 5'7, Frank work's as a bounty hunter and is skilled at it and also serve's as Geraldine's main rival. He would get his start apprehending violent criminals be it muggers, drug addicts and gang members, making him a sort of celebrity in the criminal underworld. But how he gets them is mired in controversy, as some speculate that he maybe planting evidence and could possibly be arresting people on faulty charges. One such case in peculiar, a man was taken in for not paying child support, Frank ends up shooting and crippling the man but claims that he reaching for a gun. Geraldine believe's that he's crooked and that he is no different than any criminal. Frank is above all a narcissist, he automatically thinks he is the better bounty hunter and that everyone else is just jealous of his success. Geraldine hate's him as Martinez gives both better bounties and more money, he often times rubs it in her face and Geraldine start's to suspect that he might be stealing her money. When Geraldine saves Reggie from a deal gone wrong, she mentions that Frank had some people who could help her but the whole thing turned into a set up. Geraldine concludes that Frank set up Reggie to be killed and suspects that the previous deals where also set ups. After this incident, Geraldine vows to kill Frank.

Jin Tae Park: Jin Tae is Old Man Park's grandson and a member of the Kkangpae. Jin Tae got his start in the organization when his father introduced him to gambling and later extortion, eventually becoming a foot soldier within the organization. While he does really well, Jin Tae runs into trouble when he loses a rather large bag of money and is accused of stealing. He deny's this and while the money is never found, the lingering suspicion of the theft get's around to other members. When Jin Tae is caught sleeping with the girlfriend of a high ranking member, he is beaten and is almost killed but his father intervenes, saving his life. Tired of his attitude, his father send's him to the United States, primarily Los Santos. However Old Man Park does not think highly of his grandson, his thinks he is to spoiled and arrogant to run things. Other members also do not think kindly of him. Jin Tae is an egomaniac, he thinks he can boss anybody around because of who he is and thinks he deserves more, he also thinks that he is more smarter than everybody else. Park bitterly states that the only thing they have in common is their last name and nothing more. He later teams up with Kenny Tek and they quickly prosper in the drug trade. When Sunny meets Jin Tae, he tries to boss her around but she tell's him just because he is Park's grandson doesn't mean he can boss her around and says' that she has done more for the organization. They quickly become adversaries as Jin Tae bungles numerous operations, that cost the organization a lot of money and Sunny is forced to help him out. Park, tired of Jin Tae's lack of thinking and ego disowns him. This is the straw that breaks the camel's back, as both him and Kenny plan not only to eliminate Sunny but they also plan a coup d'grat to overthrow Park and take over the organization for themselves.

Victor Wolf: Wolf is a corrupt detective with the Los Santos Police Department and head of the Task Force. Most join the police department to make a difference and serve the greater good but for someone like Victor Wolf, they join to twist and take advantage of the law. Like a lot of officers fresh out of the academy, Wolf start's his career in the patrol division and moves through the ranks. He later joins the vice division, managing to rise through the ranks. Wolf eventually becomes a detective and becomes the top cop throughout Los Santos. He soon creates the Task Force: a special team made from the patrol division, the anti-gang unit and the vice division. The specialized team soon start's apprehending the toughest criminals in some of the most dangerous neighborhoods and as result of this, the crime rate in those area's drops dramatically. Needing more firepower, Wolf recruit's members of the SWAT team and soon the Task Force become's a force to be reckoned with. While the spot light is a good thing for the department, somewhere along the way suspicion about their reputation soon follows. The Task Force is later accused of corruption and bribery, they also accused on the allegations of physically beating gang members and planting false evidence on them if they don't co-operate. While the accusation's are never proven, the group soon become's just that: another group of criminals who prey on the weak. Wolf is not only intelligent but is rotten to the core, he will do whatever it takes to keep his power even eliminating his fellow officers. Linda discovers the truth about their illegal activities but when she finds out that they have her sister in their sights, she quits the department to warn Sunny but is ambushed by Wolf and is taken hostage. Sunny is then coerced by Wolf and the Task Force to eliminate witnesses who could expose them and to destroy any evidence that can potentially destroy the group. After she complete's all the assignments, Wolf agrees to release Linda and tell's her that the exchange will take place in the desert outside of Blaine County. Suspecting that Wolf will attempt to kill them both, Sunny calls Chelsea and tell's her bring her rifle. At the exchange Wolf attempt's to kill the sisters, just as she suspected but thanks to Chelsea both Sunny and Linda escape. After this, Sunny vows not only to destroy the Task Force but to personally kill Wolf herself.

Freddie Reagan: Freddie is a professional thief and a former teammate of Chelsea. Freddie grew up in Liberty City and would get his start in thievery by stealing small items and later to more bigger jobs, he would soon involve his best friend Charlie. Both would become successful partners in crime, pulling off numerous high end jobs and would make a name for themselves. One day they meet Chelsea and quickly become friends, along with her own crew they become a team and make bigger money. Charlie and Chelsea soon fall in love with each other, Freddie however objects to their relationship and views Chelsea as someone who is stealing his best friend from him, he makes his dislike of her known to them. When the couple get engaged to be married, the crew is excited but Freddie become's furious over this and plans to kill Chelsea. The crew soon plans one of their most intense heist ever: they plan rob a casino owned by the Ancelotti crime family, the money in this heist is worth over $100 million, enough for the whole crew to be set for the rest of their lives. On the night of the heist, Freddie is missing and he's not answering his phone. Rather than call off the heist, the crew continues on. All of sudden, they are ambushed and are all killed in a flurry of bullets. Chelsea manages to escape with a badly wounded Charlie to their hideout. Charlie however dies in Chelsea's arms. When Chelsea plan's to leave Liberty City,all of her money including the crews money is missing. She concludes that since Freddie was the only missing, he sold them out to the mob and has run off with their money and disappeared. She leaves the city but not before swearing revenge against her former teammate. He will make a surprise appearance in book 2 and will be the second antagonist in book 3.

Joanna Van Houten: Van Houten is an Internal Affairs officer with the Los Santos Police Department. The picture of perfection and looks, Van Houten got her start in the department after graduating from college with a degree in Criminal Justice, slowly and gradually rising through the ranks. She joins the Internal Affairs Bureau to root out corrupt elements within the department, in one such case Van Houten caught two patrol officers selling information to gang members and arrested them. The result would implicate a few more officers, which put certain corrupt elements on high alert. Van Houten attains the rank of lieutenant but her promotion is riddled with suspicion. It is believed by some that she may have blackmailed some high ranking officials into giving her a promotion. When an officer working under Van Houten is mysteriously found dead in the trunk of his car, it's speculated that he was killed to protect a secret that he was threatening to reveal and it's possible that Van Houten may have somehow been involved in his death. Even the Task Force seems to avoid her, however Victor Wolf doesn't seem to be intimidated by her and warn's her too stay clear from him and the group. While her intentions are good, she's no different than any other corrupt officer and is willing to exploit others to get what she wants. Linda personally believes that Van Houten may be just as or even more corrupt than the dirty officers that she goes after. Van Houten hypocritically states that what she does is for the greater good and if the department had more officers just like her, their wouldn't be any corruption let alone anytype of scandals. It's possible that Van Houten is using the information that she gather's to keep people under her thumb, from the lowest beat cop to possibly the Chief of Police. Whatever good in her is long gone and is not coming back, and whatever dirty secret that Van Houten is hiding, she going to protect it at any cost. Van Houten will be an Allie in book 2 but will be the main antagonist in book 3.

 **Some crew members from the game will be in the story, the one's that I liked personally, and some crew will be added to the story. Characters such as Paige Harris, Gus Mota, Taliana Martinez and Hugh Welsh will be included as teammates and like the game, they will take a certain percentage of the profits.**


	3. Book 1, Ch 1 Welcome Home Sun

**Book 1**

 _ **Introduction:**_

 _The sunset looms in the distance, the waves crash and the gull's screech overhead. A lone woman in a red dress looks on from a villa admiring the view, her body covered in the markings from her past. A slight breeze blows through, slowly inhaling,remembering the things from those years that got her to this point. A small smile appears on her face, remembering all the good times from those days and the moments that make her smile warmly. A frown soon appears on her face because while those moments were some of the best times of her life, their are the moments from a certain part of her past that are always going to be there. They are there to remind her of the mistakes that nearly destroyed her and those closest to her, but their also there because those same mistake's are also what made her stronger than before and it's those moments that shaped her into the person that she is today. She carefully clenches the pendant hanging around her neck, sliding it through her fingers. Looking at the sunset, she exhales and slowly closes her eyes, remembering how it all began on that one crazy summer..._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Sun**

Los Santos, Summer 2014

The ride from the airport was slow because of the traffic, it was always heavy mostly because of the people going from here to there. Tourist, business people, the rich coming back from some half assed vacation to complain about it when they get back and the wanna be A-Lister's trying to make it big but only to see their dreams fall apart. "Hey, you awake?" the taxi driver eyes peer into the rear-view mirror, she's sits in the backseat quietly and stare's out the window, her eyes covered by the black lenses of her sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm awake" she look's back at him, annoyed because he ruined the silence. Sunny wasn't the typical Korean woman. Her hair was short, black and the sides were always trimmed, she used to have bangs but she never liked them, even though her mother always said that she looked adorable with them. She was skinny, most people would assume that she wasn't eating right but what did they know.

He notice's the black stars tattooed on her left arm, but he quickly averts his gaze back to the road and continues driving. She had the one on her back but never showed it off to anybody unless they wanted to know what kind of price she had to pay for it. "So...what brings you to Los Santos? money? fame?" Sunny sighs trying to come up with a half a decent answer, "I used to live here..." the only words that came out of her mouth and nothing more than that "Why'd you leave?" his curiosity was annoying her, she said the one thing that kept him quiet "Why don't you just shut the fuck up and drive the damn taxi" his mouth stayed shut afterwards. When the beach came into view it all changed quickly. Sunny's heart began to pound a lot faster than usual, she hadn't felt this anxious before but certain memories started coming back. Her stomach was in knots, it's been years since she felt like this.

"Stop here" she demanded, the driver looked back at her "Why here?" "Because I said so, alright" he pulled over into the curve and she exited the cab with her bag, she handed him a few hundred dollars and went her way disappearing into the bustling crowd of beach goers.

Walking on the pavement past the girls in bikinis and the one's doing yoga or jogging, Sunny never imagined that she would see Vespucci Beach again. Some things have changed but some things haven't; the hot dog vendors, the surf shops with eager looking young surfers and a young guitar player playing for dollars. Sunny remembers that there was a small ice cream stand around the corner but now it's some vegan grill serving god knows what out of that place. She stops briefly...it all come's back to her. When she closes her eyes, she can see it all.

 _"Mommy, jeh-bah! (please!)" the little girl makes a sad pouty face "O gwaenchanh-a (Oh, alright)" the mother warmly gives in and goes to the vendor, she returns with two small sundaes "One for you and the other for your sister" the one the younger girl got was covered in caramel, nuts and a cherry on top. "Linda, come sit with us" the older girl quickly ran to the table to sit, her sundae was covered in hot fudge along with same toppings. The older one tried to put her spoon in but her mother stop's her "What do you say?" "Thank you" she smiled as the sisters ate their sundaes. They both started to eat their sundaes but the older girl head started to throb, she must have ate it too fast, she put her hand on her forehead whimpering as the cold rushes to her brain. A small goofy laugh came across the table, the younger girl giggle's, her face covered in caramel and ice cream, their mother started too laugh "That's not funny! My brain feels numb!" her face tightens up a bit but a smile and a small giggle starts too form up on her mouth. All three start to laugh, it was one of the funniest times that they've ever had._

Sunny takes off her sunglasses and shakes her head "That was so long ago...it's all gone now..." she mumbles to herself, trying to focus back to why she came back in the first place. She want's to stay longer and remember all the good things but remembers that she has an appointment to keep. She walks around the corner and crosses the street, cursing herself and wishing that she never had this type of life.

 **...**

The streets haven't changed much, their the same as always. Dirty, hard and unforgiving to those who wren't strong enough to survive, the strong taking advantage of the weak and crushing them in one fell swoop. Sunny walks through downtown Los Santos, the smell of coffee from the cafes and the hipsters complaining about the outdated trends. Screen writers writing scripts hoping to start a career in the film industry and young women trying their luck in the modeling business. She looks forward trying not to look back, knowing what lay ahead was more important than anything else.

The walk from the beach was exhausting _Maybe I should've stayed in the cab_ she thought to herself. Sunny nears the corner, suddenly the sound of sirens comes from behind her. A female officer steps out of the squad car "Stop right there" the officer commanded, Sunny tries to turn around "Don't move!" she straightens up trying not to do anything stupid, the officer grabs her by the arm and drags her to the hood of the squad car. "Hey, look I didn't do anything!" she complained but the cop seemed to be uninterested in her pleas, her hands started to pat down her body "Keep your hands-!" Sunny tried to resist but the officer pushed her down on the hood of the car. "Turn around" confused she turned towards her, the officer was Korean just like Sunny and she had the same hair color as she did except her hair was in a bun, they were nearly the same height but Sunny was at least a half a centimeter shorter but when she looked at her name tag, her jaw almost dropped to the ground. 'Rhee' that's what it read. "Get in the car..." she commanded, Sunny hesitated at first but she grabbed her bag and got in the squad car, driving off to a remote area .

Sunny was nervous, she didn't look at the officer and mostly stared down not saying a word. They drove drove into a remote alley, the officer turned off the engine and they both sat there. "Hello Linda...how are you doing?" Sunny finally stared up at her, she said nothing to her and stared straight ahead. Sunny was shaking, butterflies were in her stomach and it made her want to throw up. "Why are you here?" Linda finally asked, surprised Sunny tried to say something but the police dispatcher interrupted her "All units we have a 211(Robbery) at the corner of Little Bighorn Avenue" Linda slowly turned to Sunny and stared at her "A-Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked, without looking Linda switches off the radio and glares at her. "You didn't answer my question" the way her voice sounded made Sunny tremble even more "Why...Are...You...Here?" she composes herself as best she could and tried to not make herself look like a fool. She inhales then exhales "I'm...I'm here to pay off the last of the debt..." Linda looks into the open end of the alley.

"...and I plan to go straight, you know just live a regular life like everybody else" she scoff's when Sunny say's that "It won't lost that long, you'll just go back to whatever it is that you do and ruin somebody else's life" Sunny looks at her, her eyes cold and resentful. She gulps trying not to choke on what she say's next "And I uh want to start over with you, you know just start over between you and me...be a family again" she turns her at her, her eyes went from cold and resentful to angry. Linda leaned towards her, Sunny tried to back away as best she could "Start over? Start over with _you_?!" her voice started to rise "After what you put me and mom through, why would I want to do anything with you?!" her voice screamed with fire "I know you're still angry but I'm still your sister, can't we just put everything behind us?" Linda's right hand slowly reaches towards Sunny's face "Understand this" she closes her eyes "to me you're still a criminal, some street punk running around being stupid and not giving a damn about the consequences but..." all of sudden her right hand grabs the hair on the back of her head, Sunny yelp's in pain "just because we're sisters doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you no different than anybody else, do you understand?!" her voice echoed in the squad car, the windows vibrated. "Dangsin-eun inhaehanda? (Do you understand?)" Sunny wanted cry but all she could was comply "Ihae haess-eo...(I understand...)".

Linda let's go of her hair and turns the radio back on, she grabs the mike "This is 1 charlie 4 2, where are we with that 211? Over" "Possible sighting near Davis, around Brogue Avenue. Suspect is armed and considered dangerous, proceed with caution" she starts the engine "10-4 over" putting the mike back, Linda stares blankly at the end of the alley "Get out" Sunny grab's her bag and exits. The squad car goes down to the end, the blue and red lights go on and the wail of the siren echoes, it turns and disappears. Sunny stares, she's sad but then again she can't blame Linda for being angry, after all she remembered what happened and Sunny remembers the price she had she to pay for it. "Good to see you too...big sister" Sunny sighs and leaves, hoping to just put everything behind her and start over.

 **...**

Little Seoul, the name of the city that she always wanted to visit, Sunny walked down it's streets filled with the same enthusiasm that had when she was small. The smell of food that she dreamnt about made her smile. Kimchi, seasoned vegetables, chilie pepper paste soup and dumpling soup but the thing she always craved was barbecued beef; marinated in soy sauce, sugar, sesame oil, garlic and pepper the smell of it made her mouth water. Sunny inhaled savoring the juicy smell as much she could, she wanted to stay and scarf down as much beef as she could but her appointment made it almost impossible stay _I swear when I'm done with this, I'm gonna eat so much galbi until I get sick_ she left, hoping to come back and praying that all of that beef would still be there.

Walking the streets was tedious mostly because of the people in the way, Sunny remembered that the streets were always full but never this full. Hearing the language was nothing new to her and hearing the people speaking it never bothered her, but walking about something was a little different. She heard Korean of course but heard some Cantonese, something that she hasn't heard since her days in the Mid-west. It wasn't common see other Asian minorities like the Chinese,Vietnamese, Laotians or Indonesians here and there but they're were a lot more than usual. Sunny always heard the stories that some of the gangs back home and other places abroad could get really violent at the drop of a hat and that some would kill people for the most random things. Calling them thugs was a bit of an understatement, she compared them to wolves who would viciously rip anybody apart and wouldn't give a damn who they hurt as long everybody in the community said nothing; that was the thing about Asian communities, people were always tight lipped and would say nothing to the police even if someone was beaten to a pulp or gunned down, they say nothing just out of pure fear.

Sunny neared her destination, she noticed people whispering whenever they saw her, whispering as quiet as they could. They noticed some of her tattoos, seeing not only the stars on her left arm but took notice of the large one on her back. Even if the back of her shirt had covered it, some parts of it would show. She wouldn't glare at them but she didn't say anything, Sunny just looked forward trying ignore it as best she could. She stops and stares at two middle aged women, they quickly turn and head into a mini mart "Goddamn it" Sunny curses under her breath, she quickens her pace wanting to escape the whispers and looks. The one on her back may be a beautiful piece of art but she always resented it and no matter where she went it always gave her an uncomfortable feeling. _Almost there and all of this will be over_ that's the only thing that kept her going. Soon that one wish would come true for her.

She arrives at the office, a four storied building towering over Little Seoul, entering the elevator her stomach turned eagerly wanting to get this over with. Sunny's heart was racing, the ride up felt like it went on forever _Why can't this thing go any faster?_ she clenched her fists trying to keep a clear mind as much as possible. Ding! chimed the elevator, she exits and finally she was here. A pretty looking secretary was sitting behind a marble counter typing on a computer, she looks up and see's Sunny. "I'm here to see Park, is he in?" "Ireumeun-mueosip-nikka? (What is your name?)" Sunny felt annoyed by this girl but put up with it just to see Park "Je ireum-eun Rhee Sun Hi imnida (My name is Sun Hi Rhee)" the secretary pressed the button on the intercom "Sir, Sun Hi Rhee is here to see you" there's a pause for a brief second "Send her in" the voice commanded, the secretary nodded for her to go in. Sunny proceeds to the door, exhaling slowly "Haeng-un-el binida (Good Luck)" the secretary quipped, when she said that her heart wanted to explode, slowly she turned the knob and quietly entered.

The office was grand, it looked like it had been renovated a number of times, how many times exactly no one could say. The walls were all green, a large gray carpet covered the black hardwood floor with two black arm chairs near a chestnut brown office table. Their's man in a beige suit staring out the window, his back towards her. Sunny slowly walks to one of the chairs, she was shaking and she wanted to leave as fast as possible "You're late" he continued looking out in the street "I'm sorry, I-I got sidetracked" it was the only answer she get out "With what?" he sounded inpatient "The beach, I uh walked here and I...walked all over Little Seoul" "The beach?" the way he talked made her feel small. "Please don't be angry" she pathetically pleaded, he finally turned to her. He was tall, at least 6'1, his hair was a salt and pepper color which was cut neatly. He had no facial hair, even at his current age, it was smooth as a piece of granite. Park held himself in a certain way that any person, even if they weren't involved with their line of work, would be impressed with; their was something him about that Sunny noticed. Park looked a lot thinner _Could he have lost weight? Or is he not eating right?_ whatever it was she quickly put it out her mind. He stared at her and frowned "I'm not angry" Sunny let out a sigh of relief, he walked to his chair and sat in it "Please sit" Sunny eagerly took her seat and sat down in the chair.

"I know why you're here, your debt has finally been paid off" Sunny looked at him, waiting to see if he'd go back on his word "You did good for us over there. You made us a lot of money and managed to establish a connection there" "So...?" she shakes her head, he smirks "So you're free." When Park said those words, Sunny wanted to burst into tears and cry until she passed out, but she was too tired do any of that. "Does...Does anybody k-know...about what happened...?" she was shaking like a leaf "No...the only people who know are you, me and your sister" Sunny closed her eyes and sighed, the secret of that night was safe for the time being. The intercom suddenly came back to life "Sir" the secretary chimed through the device "Yes?" "Your grandson on line 1, he says it's urgent" "Shi-Bal...(Fuck...)" Park cursed under his breath "I'll talk to him in a few minutes" "I'll tell him right away" He looked at Sunny, who looked surprised "You have a grandson?". Park shook his head "Unfortunately yes. His name is Jin Tae," he struggled to say something nice but whatever he would say is far from the truth "he may be related to me but he's nothing more than an arrogant ass" she tried to contain her laughter "I'm sorry" "It's okay, you're haven't met him" he rubbed his forehead, preparing for the incoming headache that's his grandson.

"He's trying to impress me, but he's more trouble than he's worth" "What do you mean?" Park got up from his chair and went back to the window. He stares out into the open and shakes his head "When you arrived, did you notice that their were other types of people here?" Sunny simply nods "It's because they look at places like this and try to capitalize on whatever opportunity that they can get their filthy little hands on" Sunny get's up from the chair and goes to where he is. "Why don't you kick them out?" Park turns his head to her and frowned "Another group, similar to ours, is working together with them...and I think my grandson might somehow be involved." Sunny puts her finger's between her eyes and tries make reason of what Park said "Involved?" "He want's to take the organization into the narcotics trade, he's knows I won't allow that to happen" Sunny always remembered how Park hated that type of business and advised her never to be involved in that of work, the reason why was because of the heat from the police and nobody would risk doing a 30 something sentence for dealing smack on some street corner. She looks at him, seeing the inner turmoil in his eyes "Their's been a long lasting peace because I was willing to compromise but because of him and those fools, things may get bloody" Park again stare's into the open knowing that whatever is coming could put them all in danger.

"Listen I have to go, I have two more places that I wanna visit" Sunny grabs her bag and goes to the door "Before you go, do you need money or any help?" she turns to Park, a sigh comes from her mouth "I-I just wanna see what's out there for me..." "I understand. You know where to reach me" he nods. Sunny exits, waiting to see if this was some sort of dream, she pinches herself to see if she is dreaming. _No...this isn't a dream_ when Sunny is finally on the outside, a smile crept up on her face as she started to run, a debt that for years she worked to pay off was finally gone. As soon as she got to the corner, Sunny laughed as hard she could. Some people looked at her and thought that she may have been high, if she was high on anything it was relief and that was the only high she was ever going need.

 **...**

A knock on his door woke him up, he ignored it Knock! Knock! Knock! three loud knocks echoed through the hallway. More knocks came "Ugh! Fuck!" he cursed, he puts his shirt and pants on, walks towards the door two more loud knocks came his way. He reaches for the knob and opens the door, "Man, I don't know who the fuck-!" his eyes look at a face that he hasn't seen in long time "Hey asshole, longtime no see". A laugh soon follows "Sunny! Oh my god!" the friends hug "Come in girl!", Sunny enters and goes to the couch. Kenny wasn't as skinny as Sunny was back when he was younger, he looked a little more buff. His hair a lot more longer, he looked like a punk rocker rather than a banger, Kenny didn't have the black stars tattoo on him like Sunny did but he have a large black dragon going from his back to the front of his chest. His earlobes were pierced with diamond piercings, they were flashy and that saying something right their.

Kenny came to Sunny, smiling and laughing "Holy shit, why didn't tell me you were coming home?" "I didn't wanna make it a big deal" Sunny got up from the couch "What the hell have you've been up to the last few years?" she stammered a little bit, it's been so long what could she say? "I...I just been doing this and that" Kenny looked surprised "Really?" "Yeah, really..." he threw his hands trying to be friendly. "Listen uh, what's going with you and the gang?" Kenny shot a look at Sunny "The gang's not the same anymore" a confused look came on her face "What you do mean 'not the same anymore'?", he goes the refrigerator and grab's a couple beers. Sunny grabs a bottle, Kenny pops the cap off and takes a quick gulp "I mean the gang's not one anymore" she opens her bottle as he went on "It's not Five Star Dragons anymore. Now it's New Star Dragons, Bounty Hunter Star Dragons, Alta Star Dragon and some other stupid fucking names I can't remember" he finishes the beer and grabs another one from the fridge.

Sunny remembered when the gang was strong and was a force to be reckoned with and now, now it's full of punks who don't know a damn thing about respect. She drinks her beer, "We're basically the last of the old guard" Kenny sighs as pops the bottle open "But it's not so bad, I mean we're O.G.'s now, so you and me can do whatever we want" Sunny raises her eyebrow as she finishes her beer "What do you mean?". Kenny's bottle is half empty as he speaks "I managed to form my own clique" when he said that a confused look appeared on her face, _Started your own clique huh?_ "The gang wasn't giving me enough money, so I formed my own clique" "So what are we exactly?" Sunny appeared surprised at Kenny forming his own set. He wasn't always the brightest one too make it on his own.

"We're the Black Star Dragons" Sunny was taken aback when Kenny mentioned the new name. She put down the beer bottle on the nearby table "I was thinking you and me could run together, you know just like the old days" she wanted to say yes but remembered what Linda would think if she saw Sunny, she was a cop now and all she needed was one reason to haul her own sister in. All of sudden she heard an unknown female voice coming from his room "Dangsin-eun Geugeos-eul alaelo yujihabnida! (Will you keep it down!)" Kenny curses as quietly as he can "Maybe you should come back another time" "Do I even want to know?" Sunny chuckles a little bit. "Look see you another time" they hug and she leaves his house. It was good seeing Kenny again, even if it was for a brief bit, Sunny got a grasp of the situation now. _Newer sets? That's not good_ Sunny heard about gang in-fighting; a certain group of people become annoyed by the way things were going down, they leave and form their own set. Most of the people who would join were teen's trying to impress the high ranking members, they were completely disorganized and most weren't that bright.

Cops would look at them, easily finding a weak member and flipping them on some bogus charge. Indictments would soon follow all because of that one weak member. Sunny shook her head in displeasure. This wasn't the gang that she was a part of, whatever it was it's long gone now. She had one more stop to complete and then maybe she could finally relax.

 **...**

She entered the Inchon bakery and tea house, the smell of fresh gin sing and baked bread filled her lungs. Sunny remembered the red bean pastries, she practically could eat 3 plates of them even if it gave her a stomach ache. She looked around seeing an array of people; some girl ordering tea her co-workers, a business man who flirt's with one of the waitresses and some white boy trying to enjoy himself with his Korean girlfriend. Sunny finds a waitress "Excuse me, I'm looking for the owner" the waitress points to the corner and see's a 50-something man reading a Korean newspaper, she smiles and goes to his table. He read's with thick gold-rimmed glasses, he hear's someone approaching him. He doesn't bother looking up. "Jeoriga...(Go away...) Ulieun dangsin-eul wihae amugeosdo (We have nothing for you)" she smiles at the man's crankiness "Simjieo yes chingu e daehan? (Not even for old friends?)" when he heard that, he lowers the paper and see's a familiar face "Annyeonghaseyo samchon...(Hello uncle...)".

"Sun Hi!" Kang leaps up from his seat and they both hug, smiles and laughter fill the air. "Sesang-e! (Oh my god!)" he held her as tight as could, they break off briefly "Sesang-e! (Oh my god!)" Kang put's both of his hands on her cheeks and smiles "Museun il-l iss eoss eoyo? (What happened to you?) Dangsin-eun neomu nop-eup geos...(You're so tall...)" Sunny almost burst out laughing "Naega naiga iss-eo (I got older)" she warmly smiled. They both catch their breath and finally sat down, Kang jesters for tea. He smiles and shakes his head "You came back, I can't believe it", the waitress comes back with a tray of hot tea, Sunny almost wanted to cry when she saw Uncle Kang not because he gave sweets or pastries when she was little but because he looked out for her and Linda when they were little. Seeing him made her feel like she was four again, remembering she ran and laughed as he chased her around, giving the sisters a set of extra pastries when he would make too much bread and always cheering Sunny up whenever she had a bad day at school. Being in the bakery made her feel welcomed again.

She looked around "This place, it's a lot bigger than I remembered" Kang chuckles under his breath "You noticed. I made a lot of money since you were gone, I managed too expand the place a little" Sunny manages to put a smile on her face but ponders on something he said when she came in. "Let me ask you something, you said that you have nothing for me...What did you mean by that?" Kang's mood changes from happy to concerned, "You're bound to find out sooner or later, some thugs come by and take money from me" "Thugs? You mean gangs?" he nods a simple yes "Have they threaten you?" looking over his shoulder, Kang tries not sound worried "They don't take much but they often harass the the workers and the customers, business will suffer if those idiots keep it up". She shakes her head, trying to make sense on how everything has changed. "Don't worry my girl," he puts his hands on top of hers, doing his best to reassure her "it's nothing I can't handle" Sunny tries not to look worried but she puts her trust in Uncle Kang. She smiles warily putting on a brave face as best she can.

Kang picks up his cup and takes a small sip of tea, Sunny looks at her tea trying to put all of concerns behind her. Before she can pick up her cup, their something that she want's to know "Listen, has Linda come by? Does she still pick up pastries from here?" he looks at the girl, frowning he tries not too upset her _Maybe she should know_. "Linda...your sister...she stopped coming here" "She's a police officer now, maybe she's too busy" that was the only excuse that she could come up with "No...that's not the reason," what Kang said next made her heart skip several beats "she stopped coming after your mother died" Sunny felt light headed, her eyes watered a little bit. A small migraine started to form in the front of her head. She slowly wiped some of her tears away and tries to compose herself, Sunny felt like someone threw a brick at her head. "It's okay" Kang held one of her hands, he never seen her that sad before it was depressing seeing the girl like this.

In a minute or so Sunny felt somewhat better, Kang looks at her, he knew their mother for such a long time. To see both of her daughters in pain was hard, he never saw that much sadness and sorrow as both girls did, Kang remembers how the oldest one took out her anger and grief but It's what she said about her sister that shocked everyone _It's best if she doesn't know what Linda said about her, she's in enough pain as it is_. Sunny starts to drink her tea, she drinks trying too take her mind off her sister.

"Are you staying anywhere at the moment?" Kang asked "I'm trying find to a hotel" Sunny didn't mind staying in cheap looking hotels but the thing about staying them is that they charge by the hour. "There's a place down the block from here, it's an upstairs apartment and its' got one room" she was taken aback "I don't...I don't want to be a burden" "Nonsense, I'll pay for the rent, that's the least I can do" a warm smile came across her face, she now had a home; A temporary home but a home none the less. She slowly raised her tea cup "Geonbae (Cheers)" Kang raised his "Geonbae (Cheers)".

Finding the apartment was very easy. When she entered the complex, the one thing that caught her eye was the pool. It was gated of course, the size was at least 8 feet in diameter. _That pool looks...somewhat nice but another time_ Sunny proceeds to the stairs. Reaching the third floor was rather tiring but she made it. Sunny opens the door, the apartment was rather more spacious than she thought. The living room was rather large, there was only a small couch in the center and a 28 inch flat screen t.v. in the corner, they were probably the only pieces of furniture that was she going too have for the time being. She checked the kitchen, there was a stove yes but no refrigerator in sight. The bedroom was the last stop, there wasn't a bed; Uncle Kang said he would bring one and some other stuff tomorrow, until then the couch will do. She goes back to the living room and unpacks her bag.

Some clothes, a pair of underwear and some socks. Sunny hardly had anything but the clothe's on her back. Digging around the bag she felt something, a small black tab with a switch; she pushes the button and a blade flips into place. A 6 inch blade, small but very lethal in the right hands. If Linda found this on her, she would've most likely throw her behind bars and wouldn't have any problems doing it. She quickly flipped the blade back in and put's it aside. Rummaging through more Sunny pull's a picture frame with an old black and white photo of a Korean woman, the woman looked six years younger than Sunny, her hair was black and tied into a bun. Both were identical in their features, after all, they were both mother and daughter. Her mother was a beautiful woman. Sunny remember's her beauty, her smile, the perfume that she put on and remembering that everywhere she walked their always a radiant glow that followed.

She hugs the frame and closes her eyes. _"Sun-Hi stop being silly!" "Mommy! Mommy!" she remembers those moments. She runs to her mother and hugs her as much as possible, not wanting to let go; "Mommy! Linda's being mean too me!" "I am not!" "Yes you are!" "You're such a brat!". "Please!" "Let my mom go!", she picks up the gun "I said let her go!" the man makes a move. "No!" Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A gasp comes out of her mouth, Sunny slowly breathes trying to catch her breath. She shakes her head. Sunny caresses her mother's photo her heart ached in so many ways, it's been so long since she been able to look at a photo of her mother again. "I've finally came back home mommy..." she hugged the frame one last time and reluctantly set's it aside. Sunny walks back into the bedroom and opens the sliding door of the balcony, the sun is about to go down. She peers into the distance, the sounds of the city from the cars to the people from every walk of life fill the air, the sirens echo somewhere off in the distance. Things will be a lot harder but she'll make the best of it as much as she can. She always imagined that the city was a living breathing thing, it had a life of it's own and it would swallow up those it deemed too weak and fragile. A crooked smile comes across her face "Los Santos...I'm home" _Welcome home_ the city spoke back, Sunny goes back inside, tomorrow will be the start of a new life for her and that's all that was going too matter. Welcome home...Welcome home indeed.

 **Rate and review. Also notify me about spelling errors. Chapter 2 in progress.**


	4. Ch 2 Geraldine and Reggie

**Chapter 2: Geraldine and Reggie**

A bounty hunter and her partner drive to their destination, a small house in East Los Santos. The bounty:a banger by the name of Willie Nunez, wanted for possession of a concealed firearm, an assault charge and numerous drug offenses, all of which violated his probation. With her bright apple red hair, Geraldine drives the silver Cavalcade. Her best friend Reggie is seated in the passenger seat, she turns the radio on and tries too tune into her favorite channel. Her friend quickly swats her hand and turn's it back off. "Man, I don't what your problem is, you grouchy as a motherfucker" Reggie sneers at her partner "It's just another typical fuckin' day for you and me, alright" she focuses on the road. The light turns red and the SUV stops at the intersection, "I don't why that motherfucker Martinez gave us this shitty job, it's always the same shit" "Girl he always gives us shit cause you always' getting in his face" Geraldine let's out an annoyed sigh "I get in his goddamn face so I can get more paper but it's always the same bullshit" the light finally turns green and she turns left at the intersection.

Reggie pulls out a cigarette "Uh-uh, what did I say before?" she glances at her friend "Gerry come on, it's just a cigarette" Reggie takes out her lighter and flicks it "I told you're stupid ass before, I don't want my car smelling like some ashtray" annoyed Reggie puts' away her light and cigarette away. They pull into a Cluckin' Bell and order food for their stakeout. Geraldine orders a number 9 and Reggie orders a number 5, they drive off too their destination. Reggie decides eat her food early "What you're eating now? Didn't I tell you too wait til we get there and then we can eat" Geraldine looks at her as she starts stuffing some fries into her mouth "I'm fuckin' hungry okay, I haven't eaten a damn thing all day" she said with her mouth full of fries, Geraldine chuckles a bit as Reggie stuffs more food into mouth; they're almost there, only three more blocks and the stakeout would begin. The large hoop earrings on Geraldine's ears shined when the sunlight hit them, she focuses on the bounty and the money that would be hers.

"How much money did Martinez say it was?" Geraldine asked, Reggie put's down her food and checks her phone, she scrolls down and check's on the bail jumper's information. _Birth-date, driver's license..._ "Here it is, oh shit...!" Reggie's eyes widened, she almost choked on some of her food "What girl? What, come on, what the fuck is it?" Reggie smiled "35" "35 what?" she smiles "$35,000". Geraldine slams the brake's "What? Are fucking serious? 35 g's?" Reggie show's her the phone, she flips through the information. "Motherfucker got to be worth a lot of money than" Geraldine smiles at Reggie "We're gonna work really hard to get this asshole", both started too laugh and Geraldine pushes the gas.

Their hearts started too race, $35,000 too some that amount of money was small and nothing but chump change but to Geraldine it was enough too pay off some old debts and maybe enough to finally fulfill that dream of hers. "We'll only get the money if this motherfucker still breathing" Reggie resumed drinking her soda "Yeah I know, otherwise Martinez ain't gonna pay us shit" Geraldine gestured too Reggie to give her some of her soda "You have your own damn soda" "Come on, share" she complained, Reggie handed her the soda and she takes a couple gulps. She hand's the drink back as they near the bail jumper's house. They park the SUV down the block and wait. Geraldine get's on her cell phone "Hey, is that motherfucker in his house?" all Reggie can barely hear as the snitch talks rather fast "What do you mean he ain't there?! When the fuck is he gonna come back?" the bounty hunters voice sounded more than upset "You got too be fucking kidding? Fuck" she curses as the snitch hangs up, her partner looks at her with a concerned look.

Geraldine curses at everything, curses at Martinez, her job, her life and the snitch. "Girl what's wrong? What is it?" she look's at her, trying too get a grasp at what just happened "The guy ain't home," the look in her eye's said everything "he isn't gonna home til tomorrow morning!" Geraldine slams her fist against the dash board "Fuck!". Reggie shake's her head "Man that sucks," she complained "so what are we supposed go home? Or do we wait here?" Geraldine grabs one of Reggie's cigarettes "Hey I thought you said that you didn't want anybody to smoke in here?" she looks on as Geraldine pushes the portable lighter below the radio "Unless it's me" the lighter pops back out, she grabs it and lights the cigarette; she opens her window too let out the smoke "Man, that's bullshit" Reggie looked at her partner as she took another puff. "We wait here until this guy comes back" Geraldine grabs her food, it looks like it's starting to get cold "look's like we're here stuck for the night" she opens the bag and takes the crispy chicken, some fries and a pair of onion rings.

Geraldine toss's her cigarette out the window, Reggie tries to grab some fries but a hand smack's hers away "You already ate your food, I'm not giving you any of mines" "Come on! I gave you some of my soda!" she complained "Reggie you always hungry, I told you're ass before to wait and you didn't listen!" "So what! I'm a grown ass woman, I can't be hungry?" Geraldine tried not too give in but her partner was starting to pout, with an annoyed sigh she caves in "Fuck, alright you can have my fries but you're not drinking my soda" she grabs the fries and scarfs them down. Geraldine eat's her chicken and sips her soda, both waiting til morning.

 _12:55 a.m._

Geraldine come's back too the SUV with more supplies; chips, soda, cigarettes and gum. She sit's back in the drivers seat as Reggie grab's the chips "You're welcome" she said sarcastically, Reggie looks at her and wonders why Geraldine had an attitude problem. "Hey, why you giving Martinez shit?" her eyes turned towards her partner "What do you mean?" "You're always arguing with him, man, every time something goes down you always gettin' in his face" Geraldine looked at Reggie, she stayed quiet at first but this was her best friend "You wanna know why? Because I want more money that's why" a surprised look came on too Reggie's face "You remember what it was like back then? We got a lot of money then but now," she shakes head "now things are stupid as hell. Martinez ain't giving us shit, whatever he's giving us ain't worth shit" "Gerry, girl, I know that but come on, what can we do? We ain't good at anything else" Geraldine twist the cap of the soda bottle, she takes a big gulp to drown out her dislike too this job.

As she put's the bottle down in the cup holder Reggie put her hand on Geraldine's and hold's it, they look at each other. "You and me been friends for a long time, we always had each others back since we were young, you just gotta hang in there" "Yeah I know, it's just...I'm getting tired doing of this shit" Geraldine let's out a sigh, this job was never meant too be perfect and as much as it pained her Reggie more or less was right, she just hang in there. "Thanks Reg" Geraldine put on an easy going smile "Get some sleep, remember this fool ain't gonna be here til the morning" Reggie pushed her seat backwards "Yeah I know, let me know when he shows up", Geraldine remained inclined in her seat, the bounty wouldn't show up until morning, she hated waiting. She tried to keep her eyes open as much as possible but she drifts off and finally goes to sleep, whatever tomorrow brought all that was going too matter is that she was going to get that money.

 **...**

 _"Winslow try harder!" Coach Spitz yelled as Geraldine tries to hit the punching bag a lot harder "I'm trying okay!" she breathes hard and tries to hit the bag as hard as she could "That was pathetic! You'll get you're ass kicked at this rate!" with that she thinks of something that could help, the punks who always picked on her, the ones who personally deserved to get their teeth knocked out and their asses kicked. "Now come on! Get angry! Get mean and beat this fricking bag!" thinking of those punks, she releases all that rage; a left and right hit the cheaply made bag "Their you go! Their you go! Come on now, keep it up!". With all her effort, Geraldine keeps going and going, sweat pours down her face like a faucet "Alright that's enough, let's take a break" she's short of breath as she wipes her face with a towel. Coach brings her a water bottle, she grabs it and takes a big gulp. Geraldine had been training since 5 in the morning and it's still not enough doing everything from push-ups to sit ups, lifting weights and jogging. Her heart beats, it's still beating fast from all the activities that she's done._

 _Spitz sits next to her on the bench "We'll start again in fifteen minutes, sit back and relax" he looks at her "Gotta say, most people who come here just quit when they can't take it anymore" Geraldine chuckles a bit "I guess because I'm tougher than the rest" "Or more hard headed" he says as Geraldine takes another gulp of water, she looks up at the clock, 2:56 p.m., just one more hour and then she could home. Time's up and she gets back to training, this time their going too work on her speed something that she's been lacking for a while. They train until 4:30,she gets dressed and says her goodbyes promising too come back on Saturday to finish the rest of the training. Walking on the streets was dangerous for most people who didn't know them but for Geraldine it was nothing but home too her. The bangers standing guard on their corners, drug addicts looking for their next score and the hustlers day away. The streets were like a giant ocean, the fish were the weak ones while the sharks were the strong ones, you could either be a fish and get ripped apart or you could be a shark and devour those fish to coming through here needed more than just heart and they knew it._

 _Geraldine finally arrives home, she opens the door and the phone rings. Ring! Ring! Ring! she see's that the t.v. is one and spots her foster mother sleeping on the sofa, a half bottle of whiskey sits on the coffee table, she's passed out. She picks up the phone "Hello? Hey Reggie, yeah I remember about tonight. Yeah, yeah I know, I won't forget okay? Look I'll see you there, bye" she hangs up, Geraldine goes to the sofa and checks on her foster mother; she grabs the half empty bottle and shakes her head. This isn't the first time that she's came home and found her passed out somewhere. Geraldine turns off the t.v. and goes upstairs to take a shower. First she takes out her sweaty clothing and puts it in the basket then she grabs a fresh pair of panties, a red sleeveless shirt and dark blue denim jeans. She takes off all of her clothes and enters the shower, turning the hot and cold water on; the spray of the water washed away all of her worries of the day._

 _As soon as she was done, she put on her undergarments then her jeans and red shirt. Geraldine took a hair brush and began to comb her hair. She put them into a set of braids and combed the sides, unlike Reggie she wasn't a fan of putting on make up unless it's lipstick or gloss. She quickly put on her socks and shoes, Geraldine goes to the front door but stops halfway and looks at the woman sleeping drunkingly on the sofa, she grabs a small blanket and covers her foster mother with it. She finally exits the house, looking out into the open Geraldine see's the streets, a dangerous place for anybody not strong enough to survive. She walks to see her friend, getting ready for whatever lay ahead of them._

"Gerry! Gerry! Come on wake up!" Reggie starts shaking Geraldine, she opens her eyes "What is it?" "That guy just came home right now" Geraldine quickly rose up "You sure it was him?" her partner simply nodded "It looks like he brought his girlfriend too", they get out the car and go to the back. Opening the back door they pull out a couple of bulletproof vests, Geraldine pulls out a Beretta 92 giving Reggie a Glock 19; they put on their vest and gun holsters _This should be easy_ she told herself. "Alright here's the plan, I'll go through the front and you through the back" "How come I gotta go through the back?" she complained "Because that's the element of fucking surprise, okay" Geraldine whispered as quiet as possible "Look if we do this right, we get our money, you do want that money don't you?" Reggie smiles warily "Alright girl, I gonna trust you on this" they neared the jumpers house. Geraldine sneaks towards the front yard as Reggie goes to the right of her and sneaks into the backyard. Before she got to the front door their was a noise coming from an open window near the living room _The hell?_ their was Nunez, sitting in a recliner laughing at the cartoons playing on his t.v. set; she seen a lot of weird and crazy things but this one more or less takes the cake.

Nunez laughs hard at the characters as they make hilarious jokes and do wacky antics "Man this shit's too funny!" Knock! Knock! He ignores the knocks and continues to laugh at the cartoons. Suddenly the door is busted open, Nunez leaps from the recliner "What the fuck?!" Geraldine burst in gun drawn and pointed at the jumper "I got you now motherfucker! Hands up!" Nunez puts them up. Reggie hasn't busted in through the back door yet, where was she? "Hey listen! I haven't done anything!" "Man shut the fuck up! Now get you're ass up!" Geraldine holds him at point, his hands start to shake as he slowly rises, as she start's to cuff his hand the door behind the recliner opened. Her eyes widened as a woman with a sawed-off 12 gauge came out and points it right at her intended target. Geraldine boots Nunez to the wall as she runs too the kitchen. Boom! The first one misses her and destroys a part of a kitchen chair; she pumps the shotgun and a spent shell ejects from the chamber, Boom! The next shot blows a chunk of a wall off. Geraldine manages to get too cover as two more blasts echoes through the kitchen. She shoot's off three more shots at the hunter "Get that bitch baby!" Geraldine manages to break from cover and squeezes off a few shots, the couple themselves take cover. "Reggie! Reggie! Where the hell are you?!" she was supposed to come through the back, what happened?

"I got you now bitch!" Nunez sadistically laughed, all of a sudden a loud boom come's from the back. Bang! Bang! Two shot's rang through the hallway "Gerry! Girl you alright?!" Reggie finally came in "Damn girl, what the hell took you so long?!" "I got caught up in something!" she was mad at her but catching this guy was more important "Man just help me catch this fool!". Geraldine aims her handgun at Nunez and fires a shot above his head, the girlfriend see's her and aims at her but before she could Reggie fires a round at her hands, the shotgun falls to the ground. Nunez breaks for it and bolts to the bedroom. The girlfriend tries to grab the shotgun but a kick to the face from the already pissed off bounty hunter stops her. Geraldine grabs both of the girls hands and cuffs them "Reggie, watch her" she rushes over too the unconscious girl as Geraldine sprints to the room. The window screen had been popped out, she climbs out the window and pursues him to the front of the house. Geraldine heard the sound of an engine trying to turn over, she see's an old rickety looking car _Oh, trying to get away?_ the car finally starts, she shoot's the back windshield shattering the glass. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots hit the trunk; he floors it as hard as he can; Geraldine aims her gun a centimeter up and too the right, her sight lines up and Bang! The bullet strikes him in the back of his right shoulder.

Crash! The car careens into another car parked into the curb, Geraldine runs towards the wreck, her gun trained on the door of the vehicle. The door creaks open as the wounded banger stumbles out; she rushes him against the door, blood oozes from the dark red spot of his shirt. "Oww! Fuck you! You fucking bitch!" he curses at her, she turns him towards her and knees him the stomach. He falls to the ground still cursing her. Geraldine cuffs him, "I'm gonna get you! You messin' with the wrong vato!" having enough, she lift him up and punches him in the mouth "Man, shut the fuck up! You going to fucking jail!". Police sirens wail in the distance, Reggie comes out with the girlfriend in tow, their's going too be a lot of explaining to do the cops about what happened here. Theirs' some damage here and there, not exactly a good way to start the morning.

When the cops came they weren't happy about what happened; Geraldine explained about what had accured, this smarmy looking detective got in her face. He smelled of cheap bourbon and stale cigarettes, the way his breath stank made her want to vomit, he talked about the damage to the car, the shootout and the jumper wanting to press charges against her. "Look, what happened here wasn't our fault and if you don't like that then fuck off" the detective got away from her, all she wanted to do drop off Nunez and his girlfriend at the county lockup, get her money and go home. "Reggie, go to my place and wait until I get there" "You sure?" "Yeah I'm sure, I got drop these fools off at lockup and I gotta deal with Martinez" she waved her friend away as she got on her phone and ordered a cab. Geraldine got into her SUV, Nunez and his girlfriend cursed at her in English and Spanish. She turned the radio on, _All about the Benjamins_ by Puffy was playing. Putting the volume on 25 drowned them out and off she went.

Martinez was smoking the last half of a carton of cigarettes. He gave it up years ago, swearing never to pick up another pack of smokes again but in light of certain circumstances throughout the years he'll occasionally smoke if he's stressed out. Now a days it's because one of his employee's has gotten involved in shootouts and he's at risk of getting a heart attack. It was always the same stuff as always from property damage to excessive force, discharging a firearm or threatening people; that was the minor stuff but when the police department get's in his business about that peculiar employee, his stress level goes from moderate to regularly stressed to beyond stressed. Martinez has now gained some weight and the worst thing other than smoking is now he's lost some hair on the top of his head. Life couldn't be more stressful as it is.

The silver Cavalcade park's into the lot, Geraldine steps out already annoyed on how things played out this morning. Martinez look's into the back of the SUV, he doesn't see Nunez "Hey, where's Willie?" Geraldine raised her eyebrow "What do you mean? I took him to Lockup" Martinez looked like he was going to blow a gasket "I was supposed to take him too Lockup, not you" "You were supposed to take him?" Martinez nodded a yes "I didn't hear that part" Geraldine went into the office, he followed her grumbling at Geraldine's lack of respect. "Geraldine, why is it every time you and Reggie go to get somebody it always ends with someone getting shot?" she had her back too him as she poured some coffee into a cup "Cause people don't mind their damn business", Martinez let's out a frustrated grunt "Hey look, it ain't my fault. Shit like this happens because you give me these fucking jobs" Geraldine head's to Martinez's office, he follows behind her "Those things on your ears must've screwed up your hearing, when something happens with you the fucking cops jump down my throat!" his voice echoes in the office. "Look, just give me my money and I'll leave" Martinez goes to his desk and produces two envelopes, Geraldine grabs them content that she got her money.

Something felt off though, they looked small "Hey this is light" Martinez sat down his chair "Yeah, because I had to use some of it" "The fuck you mean 'used some of it'?" she opened them open and saw how much money was in the envelope, Martinez stared at her as she looked up at him. "$12,000...? What the fuck? Are you fucking playing with me?" her blood started to boil "No I'm not, you know why? Because whatever you and Reggie do it fucking hurts me," Geraldine slowly came to his desk "I have to pay off the cops and lawyers, not only that, the little bastard that you rousted is probably going too sue us! So sorry if what you got is a little small!" she pounds her fist against the desk "I told you before it wasn't my fault! That snitch said he be there and he wasn't!" Geraldine got in his face and both start to argue, the walls are sturdy enough to block most of out but the loudness of it starts to pour out into the office. "I told you before to follow orders! Don't fucking push me!" Martinez tries to catch his breath, panting like he ran a marathon "I told you before that I want better fucking jobs or else I'm gonna quit and take my fucking business somewhere else!" Geraldine's heart pounds as hard a jackhammer "Oh please! Geraldine how many times have you me told that? Every time you say that nothing fucking comes out of it! You know well as I do that someone like you wouldn't last that long out there for a second!" Geraldine balls up her fist, looking at the envelopes she turns around and heads for the door. She slams his door, he was right. Who would hire someone like Geraldine? No matter where she went that reputation of her's would follow, nobody would hire her unless they want to lose their business or their money.

"Well, look who we have here" Geraldine glances up towards the doorway, someone who she hated was standing in the exit. He stands at 5'7, his hair was as brown as sand, he has some rather thick cheek bones, his eyes were a light gray almost like a pair wet stones. Frank had a muscular exterior broadening between something from a really lame action film and a crooked cop. "The fuck you want?" Geraldine snarled "I heard what happened this morning, you and Reggie must've screwed up big time" a cocky looking smirk comes across his face, she wanted to punch that look off his face so badly, "That's none of you're damn business" she starts to crumple up the envelopes. "Stuff like this never happens to me, you know why? Because I take my job seriously and I actually catch the bad guys without getting shot" Geraldine let's a sigh, something between anger and frustration "You know, I should partner with you, you'll probably learn a thing or two" Frank let's out that smirk again "I'd rather kill myself than fucking partner with you" "Oh Geraldine," he chuckles under his breath "that attitude of yours is the problem, always suspicious of everyone it's not healthy" she came to where he was standing and slowly inched her way to his left ear "You can fool everybody else but you don't fool me motherfucker" her whisper was full of venom and anger. As Geraldine pulled away Frank's smile faded briefly, he stared her down as she exited the office "Like I said...that attitude of your's is not healthy".

Geraldine speed's to the corner, cursing under her breath as everything that happened today starts to crash around her. She take's a hard left into an alley; turning off the engine, she starts to pant. Geraldine let's out a scream. Her scream said it all, all that frustration and angst over the years, everything that she's worked for isn't going the way it supposed too. Letting out another scream, she slams her fist against the dash board and begins to cry; to be giving it her all but to get so little broke her in two. She wipes away her tears and composes herself, Geraldine was a strong woman but she didn't know how long she could last. She starts the SUV and decide's to go home, Reggie is the only good person she could talk to, her friend was always there for her even if she was a pain in the ass. She exits the alley and heads home to tell Reggie what happened.

 **...**

Reggie was sitting on the porch, she waits for Geraldine to come back. Geraldine's house looked like any house in the ghetto, it was white and the roof tiles were a dirty orange, there was hardly a fence let alone any grass which had combined with some mud. Overall it was just another house that no one gived a damn about. The silver Cavalcade pulls into the driveway, as soon as Geraldine steps out she could see the look in her eyes "Hey girl, everything okay?" she said nothing as Reggie followed her into the house. "Gerry come on talk to me. Did Martinez give us the money?" Geraldine turns around and hand's her the envelope. Reggie open's it up and see's how much is in it "Hey this is small" she complained, Geraldine open's her refrigerator and pull's out a couple 40's; Reggie just stares at Geraldine, she could sense that something was wrong. She hand's Reggie a bottle and goes to sit on the couch.

With a quick sigh Geraldine open's the bottle "Martinez used some it," already she felt bad "he had to pay off the police and some fucking lawyers" Reggie sat down next to her "Fuck, are you serious?" Geraldine drank some the liquor "Yeah...I'm sorry girl" she shakes her head, Reggie opens her bottle and takes a swig of her liquor. She put's her hand on the back her friend's head, she was sad but it made her feel a little better. Geraldine's head started to ache, after what's she's been through all she wanted to do was unwind.

"Reggie, I need to tell you something" Geraldine looked up at her as she drank from the 40 "I wanna quit doing this shit", Reggie almost choked on her liquor, she swallowed it hard "The fuck you mean you wanna quit?" Reggie give's her a hard look "I mean I don't wanna keep doing this shit, come on you and me can do better" her eye's looked more tired and weary. "Well what the fuck do you wanna do then?" Geraldine sigh's a bit "Alright, I'll tell you...I wanna start a P.I. and security company" when she said that Reggie scoffed a bit "What? You don't think we can do it?" "I'm not saying that but Gerry come on with the fucking money you and me make, it wouldn't work" Geraldine put's down her bottle on the coffee table, "Come on, I even thought of a good ass name. 'Winslow&Johnson Investigations and Security', sounds about right" Reggie laughed a bit. She shakes her head "Gerry...that's just a dream, I mean come on even if that shit could work, it wouldn't last that long" Geraldine exhale's "Look, I know it's crazy but do you really wanna keep doing this shit? Catching people because they missed court, for driving drunk or for having a little bit of weed?" she takes another gulp of liquor. "All I'm saying is that we should stick with being bounty hunters, even if Martinez pay's us shit" with that Reggie gulp's down the last of her 40.

Geraldine felt like her back against the wall but Reggie was right even if they could get the money, it wouldn't last. Just then Reggie pulls a baggie full of what looked like pencil shavings "Here, try some of this" she handed what looked like a skinny looking cigarette but upon looking further "Is this-Is this what I think it is?" she asked "Yeah" Reggie simply nodded "Where did you-? No, no, no! Is that why you didn't bust through the back door?" "Well...I saw his girl stuff some of it his drawer sooo..." Geraldine's head started to throb, "Oh my god! Reggie! Fuck, I almost got killed this morning!" Reggie began roll up a joint for herself. "Look we had a crazy ass day and we need to relax" she put the joint in her mouth and lit it up. Shaking her head and grumbling Geraldine headed back to her refrigerator and grabbed another 40. "Look, are you going to stay over or go home?" she asked as Reggie took a quick puff of the joint "I'll go home, I gonna leave this here" "Can you walk? Should I call a cab?" Reggie laughed a bit "Nah, I ain't that high" Geraldine chuckled and smiled, they quickly hug and Reggie leaves the house.

Geraldine goes to her bathroom and showers for the next fifteen minutes. As she get's out of the shower and dries herself, she look's into the mirror. Her eye's were tired but something else was there. It was ambition, it's was something that she's been lacking for sometime. The 'One Love' tattoo scrawled in big bold black letters across her chest is something that Geraldine got when she took down one of her first few bounties, a Jamaican who was selling guns out of the back of his Voodoo. After she took him in all he could do was talk in that heavy accent of his, the last thing he said was 'One Love' and it stuck in her for a while so the very next week she went to the tattoo parlor and got it inked on her chest. The pit bull tattooed on her right arm was just something that she got for the hell of it, this type of dog was common in the ghetto which is considered the toughest dog anybody can have. Geraldine brushed that red hair of hers, it was black but she colored it apple red not because she felt like it but it was also to give the bail jumpers something too talk about, something too leave an impression on them.

She went to her room and dressed in a gray tank-top and a pair of panties. Geraldine was a lot more tired than usual, the sun was still out but she closed the curtains and laid her head against the pillow; she hated this job. Geraldine's mind wandered, she thought about everything that had gone wrong, she should've gotten that money but it wasn't meant to be. Being a bounty hunter meant something to her back then but now, now it's some big joke too everyone. Twisting and turning, as much as she tried sleeping was almost impossible, finally needing something to do Geraldine got up and went to the living room.

Still dressed in her top and panties, Geraldine grabbed the half empty 40 and drank the whole thing. The joint that Reggie that gave her was still sitting on the coffee table. Having nothing else do, she lit the joint. Taking a couple hits, the pot soothed her mind. Everything was mellowed out. Geraldine heard a couple gunshots somewhere in the distance _Somebody just got wasted_ she told herself, between being tired and frustrated she still wanted to follow her dream. She always pictured her and Reggie living the good life; living in some mansion, a large pool, lot's of parties and not having to work for the rest of her life. Geraldine laughed when she thought of that. But Reggie was right, it was nothing but a dream and no matter what she did it wouldn't come true.

Geraldine took another hit, outside the craziness of the streets fill's the air. She wanted to escape from this place, do something bigger and badder, make that money and get out of while she can. But she was stuck here, their was no way out, not Reggie let alone for her. Feeling a lot more relaxed Geraldine put out the joint, going back to her bedroom she opened her window. Sirens sound off in the distance as she went back to bed, the pot and alcohol still flowing through her veins. Her eyes started to get heavy and finally they closed. Tomorrow will be different but like everything else in the ghetto, it's only a matter of time before something bad happens. Their was an old saying that someone said a while back, 'What happens is gonna happen and it's gonna happen'. For anybody living in the hood that saying always came true. It always did.

 **Chapter 3 is coming soon. Rate and review.**


	5. Ch 3 Work, Work, Work

**Chapter 3: Work, Work, Work**

Sunny stared at the jobs section of the newspaper. Two weeks of trying to find a good enough job and nothing so far. Wherever she went it was the same thing, they weren't hiring. Some of the places that she went too were hiring but for whatever reason they didn't take her because she didn't have certain 'qualifications'. It was more like an excuse not to hire her. The last place that she went to said that they didn't want someone of her 'kind', Sunny remember's that snarky little creep _My kind? What, Asians or a gang member trying to go straight?_ she wanted so badly to kick him in that certain area between his legs but it wasn't worth it. She did have a stint working in a massage parlor for a couple days, it didn't require any type of degrees so it was easy enough. That is until a customer decided to get frisky, the fat man tapped her behind and he tried to play his version of Truth or Dare. He laughed but he wasn't laughing when she kicked him in the face and smashed a bowl of hot wax on his head, causing him too bleed. The owner quickly booted her out. "That asshole should be arrested! I'm the victim here!" she yelled as the owner went back in the parlor. Sunny considered mopping the floors at Burger Shot but she quickly shot that idea down, not because it was embarrassing but just plain stupid. Uncle Kang offered her a position in the bakery but she politely turned it down as she didn't want to be a burden too him or the staff.

"Why can't this be easy?" she's been asking that for sometime now and she could never get a proper answer. Skimming through the paper all Sunny could find were jobs that paid crap and that weren't worth taking. Spraying for bugs, no thank you. Getting coffee for a bunch of CEO's, definitely not. Making sushi, what are you serious? Every part of the section and nothing good. _"_ Maybe...no, no I can't" she told herself, calling Park was out of the question but than again she was in a rut; time was all she needed. Sunny get's up from the chair and goes to the bedroom, if she was going out she was going to need some descent clothes. Grabbing a simple green sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts she gets in front of the mirror as she puts on her shorts. As Sunny puts on her bra, she catches a glance of the tattoo on her back. Slowly she turns and see's it in it's full detail, the green dragon holding a giant pair of pearls in it's claws. It covered her whole back, every time she would see that thing on her it always her made feel uncomfortable. Any artist would be impressed with the detail of it but too her it made her feel cursed, unwanted by everyone. The price that she paid for it was too high, it was something that she wanted to forget but no matter what she did it was always there.

With one of her hands Sunny touches the dragon. A chill runs down her spine, she could feel that sting. Her stomach churns as the horror of that moment starts to creep back. _The needle pokes her skin, the blood and ink mix as the dragon starts too take it's place on her back. The sound of the machine drowns out her whimpers_ , _tears_ _cover her face_. _The pain is unbearable as she squirms to make it stop. The shading of the design soon follows, that was more painful than the outlining. After an hour and a half it's all over, she finally cries, crying was all she could do. These weren't tears of joy, they were tears of shame._

Sunny snaps out of it, those memories are always going to be painful and it's always going to haunt her. She quickly puts her bra and shirt on, looking at her reflection her hair was messy "Can't have that" grabbing a brush, she brushes it slightly. Sunny had longer hair back then but she made it shorter so no one could grab it. After finishing she looks at her reflection one last time _Still looking good_ she smiled and left. On the table stood the picture of her mother, Sunny stares. She closes her eyes and clasps her hands together "Naleul dolbwa...(Look after me..)", Sunny was never the religious type but she saw her mother as her guardian angel, someone to always watch over her.

She exits the apartment. The sun was shining, it's warmth made her feel alive. Her stomach start's to growl "Maybe I should get something to eat first", the bakery is going too be her first stop, tea and red bean pastries what a combination.

The apartment was a block away from the bakery so it would be easy to get from here to there. Entering the bakery Sunny asked for a table "What will you have today?" the waitress asked "Green tea and gyeongju bread" she writes everything down and goes to get her order. "Yo! Where's the old man?" Sunny turns around and see's a punk and another thug standing behind him. Kang comes to the front "What do you want?" he asked, the punk scoffed "What the fuck do you think we want, we want our fucking money", the waitress comes back back with the tea and pastries. "I don't have it right now, come back another time" Kang said as he leaves the front "Their's not going to be another fucking time, I want my fucking money!" he yell's as he pulls out a butterfly knife. "Excuse me, I think you guys need to leave" the punk turns to his left and see's Sunny approaching him "Who the fuck are you?" he scowled at her, Kang eyes Sunny as the thug reaches behind his waistband. "Look people are just trying to eat and drink their tea, okay?" "I don't give a shit what-!" his eyes turn to the black stars on her left arm. "What set do you belong to?" he asked as Sunny's heart start to race as she carefully tries to mend her words together.

"I fucking asked you a question, what set do you belong to?" the punk demanded "Five Stars out of Strawberry" he starts to chuckle "Five Stars!" he laughs rather hard "Man, Five Star fucking Dragons! Oh my god" he stops laughing "Five Stars are dead, they been dead for a long ass time. Guess that makes you an O.G. doesn't it?" Sunny puts up her hands "Look I don't want any trouble, just leave while you can" the punk starts to laugh again "Trouble? You think a skinny bitch like you can tell me what do?" he points the blade ready to attack "I'll show you what-!" he wasn't able too finish what he was saying as Sunny slams his face against the counter. He falls to the ground hard, the thug pulls out a .22 and points it at her. Sunny kick's it out of his hand, he tries to hit back but she throws him back first on the edge of the counter. The punk get's back up, the right side of his face bruised, with the knife in his hand he tries to cut her; Sunny quickly dodges the slashes. "You're dead!" he screamed, Sunny manages to block the knife and kicks him in the sternum; grabbing his arm she punches him in the right spot. "Aah! My fucking arm!" the punk howled, the thug is back up and the pistol is back in his hand; Sunny punches square in the face. Blood gushes from his nose, he falls back as the punk scrambles to his feet "M-Man, fuck this! Let's get out of here!" he yell's as they both run out the door "Don't come back here again!" Sunny turns around and saw the look on Uncle Kang's face.

His face bordered on complete shock and surprise. The staff and some customers just stare, they were wide-eyed Sunny could feel their glares. "I-I need to go, um, I'm sorry for any damage...I'll pay for it..." her voice was shaking, she slowly walk's towards the door and exits. She's half-way down the block when a voice call's her "Sun-Hi!" stopping Sunny turn's around as Kang run's to her; he finally catches up, she felt scared. "Uncle, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that" he puts both of his hands on her shoulders and much too her surprise hugs her, "It's okay, that wasn't your fault" she felt confused as to what was happening. "Why are you saying that? It was my fault, I-I-I shouldn't have done all of that" she stuttered a bit, he put both of his hands on her cheeks "The staff is rather grateful, those two were the one's harassing us" she looked into eyes. "I know you wouldn't put me or anybody else in danger" "But-But-" "Listen, you only did what was right, you shouldn't be ashamed of that" her heart returned to it's normal beat, Sunny felt reassured about everything "You haven't had your tea and bread" he chuckles "I'll come back for it later, listen I have to make an important call, I have to go" she didn't want to but she had too "I understand" he smiled and left.

As soon as Kang left, Sunny pull's out phone. At first she hesitated but their was really no other option. Slowly she scrolled through the contact listing, Park's name was highlighted. Sunny shakes, she swore that she would go straight and wanted to do better for herself but this, this was the last thing that she wanted to do. After what happened in the bakery Sunny felt something, a rush of sorts that made her feel good. It felt good beating those punks down. It had been years since she felt like that. She pushed the call button, the line rang and rang. "Hello?" Park answered "Park...it's me, I-I need some work, that is if you have any work for me..." their was a pause for a few seconds "Come by the office, I might have something for you" with that he hung up, Sunny just stares at her phone. He might have something for her, hopefully it wasn't something that would keep her up at night.

 **...**

Sunny got off the elevator and entered the office, the secretary from before was still there. She looked up and saw Sunny. "I have an appointment with Park, is he in?" she asked "He stepped out but he'll be back in a few minutes" Sunny went to one of the seats and sat down. It was quiet for a minute or so, the secretary shot a glance at Sunny as she waited; Sunny could feel the glance. "Listen," her eyes shot up at the granite table "we didn't get a proper introduction, I'm Joo Kwan" she smiled, Sunny felt relief that she wasn't a cold hearted person. As she got up from to shake her hand a loud voice came bursting through the door "Grandfather! We need to talk!", he was a rather tall and lanky looking Korean in his mid 20's, he wore an all white suit with a black undershirt, his hair was cut neatly and it was gelled back giving it a thick slickness. Their was a rather strong but irritating smell coming from him, Sunny's nose started to act up. The cologne that he had on permeated the air, the way he smelled gave Sunny not only a headache but also made her want too throw up.

He looked at Sunny "Who the fuck are you?" the way he talked made her want to punch him in the mouth "Um, I'm Sunny, I know Park and you are?", he raised his eyebrow almost as if he was insulted "Who am I? I'm Jin Tae" "Jin Tae who?" she asked "Jin Tae Park!" he yelled "Oh, you're Park's grandson" she remembered suddenly. He felt annoyed by the way Sunny mentioned him "That's right! I'm his grandson and the rightful heir too this organization" she chuckled when he said that "He mentioned you" "Oh? What did he say?" Jin Tae asked as he leaned against the granite table "Yeah, he mentioned that you're a pain, that everything he's built is going down the toilet and that you have your head up your ass" Joo Kwan chuckles but Jin Tae's brow wrinkled as his temper began to flare "What did you just say too me?" "You heard me..." with that he raised his right hand and attempts to slap her; before the slap could happen, a hand grab's his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" Jin Tae turned his head too see his grandfather standing behind him. "Grandfather...!" he exclaimed as Park let's go of his arm "I asked you a question, what do you think you're doing?" Park stared at Jin Tae with an intense look, the arrogant grandson looked like he wanted to wet his pants.

He calmly postured himself "This-This woman...she insulted me, she doesn't know that I'm somebody", Park clenches his teeth "This girl has worked for me and she came here because she needed work, if she insulted you it's probably because you deserved it" Jin Tae felt like a child whenever his talked down to him, Sunny snickered as the boy was taken down a notch; he heard that snicker, he hated her already. "Girl, we have business to discuss" "Right" Sunny walked towards his office door and entered as Park follows her. "Wait, we need to talk" "It can wait" Park reiterated "But I...!" he complained, Park stopped halfway and turned slowly towards Jin Tae's direction; his glare made him feel small. "I said it can wait," he calmly restated "now get out..." he stood there for about a few seconds as his grandfather entered his office. The door shuts "He always does this to me" Jin Tae grumbles, his grandfather always treated him this way; he hated it. It's that girl he doesn't like. As Jin Tae exits the office the way that girl snickered made his blood boil "Bitch".

"So that was your grandson?" Sunny asked as she sat down in the seat "Unfortunately yes" he let out an annoyed sigh "He's...He's a fucking asshole, I know I shouldn't say that" Park gave Sunny a stern look "Oh, uh, I'm sorry" he frowned and shook his head, a small but visible grin appeared on face "That's okay, you're not the first one to call him that" he sat in his chair, Park reaches into a drawer and pull's out a set of car keys and put's them on his desk. "So you said that you needed some work, is that correct?" he asked "That's right but I have some...some conditions" Park raised his eyebrow "Oh?" Sunny tries to word everything correctly "It can't be anything too crazy and it can't involve police officers getting hurt" when he heard Sunny's conditions Park almost wanted to laugh but he didn't "Alright, I think I can oblige to those terms". They sat in silence for several seconds. "So do you have anything for me?" she wondered, Park sits there for a minute or so. "Their's a man, owns an electronics store, he gave some friends of mine flat-screen t.v.'s but their was some issues" "Issues?" Sunny asked "The t.v.'s didn't work; he claimed they were new but everything inside was shorted-out. My friends wanted their money back but he refused and threatened to call the cops if they came back. I need you to 'persuade' him to give my friends a refund" Park hands Sunny the car keys on his desk "There's a Tailgater parked outside the building, the store is on Power street in Pillbox Hill".

With that Sunny get's up and goes to the door "Can I tell you something?" Park asked, Sunny turns around "I know your sister is a police officer, I have kept tabs on her" he just stares at her "Don't worry...I won't harm her, it just something that I wanted to let you know". She stands there, her face frozen in both fear and concern "Like I said, I won't harm her..." Park repeated himself, Sunny didn't feel reassured from what he just told her; her blood turned to ice. She quickly exits the office, wanting to get the job over with as fast as possible.

 **...**

It had been a long time since Sunny had ever driven a car let alone something anything really fancy. The white Tailgater sped down the streets, Sunny laughed as she ran a red light "Meosjin bil-eo meog-eul! (Fucking awesome!)" she screamed. The adrenaline rushes through her veins "Woo hoo!" the car turns and glides through the corner. It felt so good, she never wanted it to stop.

Arriving at the electronics store Sunny waits in the car, she sat there seeing customers entering and exiting. A customer get's into an argument with someone, she was a little far to hear them but it didn't sound good. Judging by the look of it, the older man must be the owner. A crusty old man who looked like he had been smoking one too many cigarettes and possibly drank too much, Sunny observed the grouchy looking man as he shove's the customer _Guess he didn't like the merchandise_ the customer leaves angry and the owner heads back into the store. Sunny get's out of the car and walks across the street to the store; when getting involved in these type of situations it can always get really ugly fast. People can either do one of two things, comply or something bad would happen. Some do what they're told to do and everything goes fine but those who don't usually end up lying on the floor with their face busted open. Most people who saw their own blood would get the message quick and do what their told to do; that's the way thing's way worked and it's always going to work like that.

Sunny entered. Country music blares on the speakers, she never liked that type of music it always sounded sad and depressing. Their's a plain-clothes rent-a-cop standing guard in a seat, if everything goes well then she will get her money but if the old man want's to play hardball, well then someone better call an ambulance. Sunny approaches the counter "What can I do for you?" the old man asked, his smelled like cheap nicotine. "You sold some Korean guys that I know some cheap and crappy working flat-screens, you're going to give me a refund" she demanded, with a toothy grin the old man scoffs "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" he quips "Look you can do this the easy way or hard way. Easy way, you give me a refund. Hard way, I beat your old crusty ass. Now what's it going to be?" Sunny gave the man a very mean look. The geezer starts to laugh "What? Are you fucking serious?" "Do I look like I'm joking?" he laughed harder, why do people always do thing's the hard way?

"Yeah, I sold them those t.v.'s but it's not my fault that those things crapped out on them" the old man scowled "So they want their money, huh? Well the answer is no and with that you can fuck off" the rent-a-cop grabs her right arm and tries to force her out, with her right foot Sunny stomps his left foot hard. He screams in pain; she gets free and smashes his face against the register; the old man backs away slowly. She hops the counter and begins walking towards him, he bolts like a rabbit, Sunny gives chase. The back door swings open; for an old man he's pretty fast. The storage area was is full of items from stereos to car speakers to the newest flat-screens. "Shit!" the old man curses, Sunny grabs a folding chair and with enough force hurls it at the man's legs. His face hits the floor. "Ah! You bitch!" he howled, she notices something out the corner of her eye. He curses at her as she approaches the work table and a soldering iron on top of it. "So, want to explain what I just found?" Sunny's turns her attention towards the old man "Get the fuck away from that!", she puts him in a headlock and drags him to the table. "So judging by that iron, I'm gonna guess that you burn out all the circuitry in those t.v.'s so that they don't work, am I right?" the old man struggled to get out of the hold "Which means you've been screwing people out of their money!" she growls, with her strength she throws him on top of the table. Sunny starts the iron, she grabs his left arm and holds it in place "Now this is going to sting a bit" she grabs the iron and puts it on top of his hand.

His skin starts to sizzle and burn, he screams and howls in pain; it echoes throughout the area. "Aaaaah! You fucking bitch!" he curses, Sunny puts the iron aside and turns him over "So are you going to those guy's a refund? Or do I have to burn something else?" he pants and whimpers "Alright...! I'll give them a refund..." with that she let's him go and he falls to the ground, he cries like a child, it's both pathetic and sad. As she heads for the door, Sunny turns and makes one more demand "Oh, I almost forgot, you're not going to just give them a refund but they're also going to get new and working flat-screens" the owner cries "Fine...! Fine...", she leaves the store. As she leaves her still beats with that intensity, it felt good. She grabs her phone and calls Park. "Park? It's done, tell your friends that not only are they going their money but they're also going to get some new t.v.'s" Park let out a small chuckle "I knew I could rely one you. Come by tomorrow, I'll give you your money" he hangs up. She puts on a wild smile, she never wanted this rush to stop.

 **...**

She parks the car in front of the apartment complex, what a day this turned out too be. Sunny plans to walk back to the bakery, her bread and tea have probably gotten cold by now. Sunny opens the glove compartment, something heavy falls out. She reaches for the object. Her eyes widened; an M1911 .45 is in her hand. Most people use the Beretta or Glock, but the .45 was never too old to use. It has a lot stopping power, it's still popular with cops and soldiers too this day. After all it's considered a classic. "Shit..." she quickly puts it back in the compartment. Hopefully no saw that. Sunny exits the car and heads back to the bakery, just then the sound of sirens comes from behind her. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." she sighs.

Linda steps out of the squad car and approaches Sunny; she grabs her by the arm and puts her up against the wall. Her hands start patting Sunny's body "Hey! What the hell?" she complained, Linda turns her around "I thought you said you were going to stay out of trouble?!" she scowled "Yeah, nice seeing you too" Sunny sarcastically retorted "You didn't answer me!" "I don't know what you're talking about" Linda pulls out her phone and scrolls to the video app, what Sunny saw was something she didn't want to see again. The video showed what happened at the bakery earlier in the day, Linda looked at her with an angry look "I knew you would screw up", Sunny felt embarrassed that not only of what happened but the fact that someone had recorded the whole thing and posted it on the internet; she started shaking, trying to word an excuse. "Look," she sighed "that wasn't my fault, those assholes were shaking down Uncle and I did what I had to do" Sunny looked at Linda as she scoffs at her excuse "Even if that's true, they should have called 911" the way she talked made her blood boil "Oh? That's kind of funny because I talked to a staffer a couple days after I came back and he said that they tried that but the cops didn't show up after twenty minutes", Linda seemed unamused.

"Well maybe they were just busy" the way she answered made Sunny want to scream at her "Are you serious? He's our godfather, the man who always took care of us and the one who helped us when we were struggling" she just stares at her, Linda stands there with her arms crossed. "I don't know what you're talking, he's just another person who caught in a random act of violence", Sunny balls up her fist and clenches her teeth, "Besides, how do I you didn't have anything to do with this? Huh?" she gave Sunny a hard look. "You're nothing but a criminal, that's all you're going to be" she slowly walked towards Sunny "That's...all...you're...going...to...be" Linda repeated to her sister, they were now an inch apart from each other. Sunny stood there speechless; she looked down to avoid her big sisters gaze. "When you screw up, I'm going to be the one too put you away for good, do you understand?" she threatened, her voice sounded cold and bitter. The radio comes to life, an assault near Mission Row had just accrued and they need any officers in the area to respond; Linda backs away and head's back to the squad car. "Big sis...why are you doing this...?" she whispered to herself as the squad car speeds off until it vanishes. Linda was never like this, something else was wrong, it all had do with what happened on that night. She never forgot what happened on that insane night, it was the one thing that haunts her daily.

Sunny walks back to the bakery, she just wanted her tea and bread. Some people stared at her, they whispered and a few smiled at her; it was all very strange too her. It was all very awkward when those people looked at her, like a celebrity who did something very scandalous. Finally back at the bakery Sunny sits down at her spot from before, the waitress brings back her order. She eats her bread and drinks her tea, which has since gotten cold but it was still good to drink. Two young friends, both of them girls, approach her table "Sillyehabnida (Excuse me)" Sunny looks up and see's one girl with a big smile "Dangsin-ui ssainbad-eul se iss-eulkkyayo? (May I have your autograph?)" she politely asked, Sunny raised her eyebrow; the cute girl pulls a small notepad and a pen. The girl next too her shows Sunny the video of the fight _I really hate the fucking internet_ she cursed in her mind, she took the pad and pen, signing her name. They both giggled and exclaimed that they just got their first autograph. The girls run out of the bakery, they run like they just won the lottery. Sunny felt like she was in one of those cheesy reality show, she was waiting too see if some kind of camera crew was going to pop out of nowhere and surprise her, but nothing happened. More and more people were staring at her, feeling uncomfortable, Sunny get's up and leaves the bakery.

Her phone vibrates, a text from Kenny. 'Just saw the video! Damn, you still got those moves! Wanna hang out? Maybe you can show me those moves?' Sunny chuckles. She was planning on going home and relaxing, but their's nothing wrong with staying out for an extra couple of hours. Her thumb hits the screen to text the message 'That's fine, get some beers out! Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked! =)'.

The sun is still out, people are still out doing their thing. The good thing is that she gonna get some money to stay afloat. The bad thing is that she broke a part of her promise of going straight. Sunny swore up and down that she wouldn't go that road but in times of desperation she was going to do whatever takes too survive, anybody who lived on these streets knew that. Sunny knew the score when she first got involved in that life; do whatever it takes to make it. She's done things that would often make it difficult to sleep at night, doing things that would give a person nightmares for years on end. She used to wonder what her life would be like if she was involved in this type of work.

Her mind wanders. She wanted to live in a big house, drive the fanciest cars, drink some fancy but expensive wine, wear an expensive dress and then complain that somebody else is blatantly copying her. But the one thing Sunny always wanted was someone too share that life with. That special somebody, the person she want's to start a life with. Somebody who would love her no matter what, someone who could hold and comfort her in her time of need. But sadly she doesn't have that right now.

She finally arrives at Kenny's house. Even if she didn't have that special somebody right now, Sunny always had her best friend. The one person who was there for her when she was growing up. Right now all she wanted to do was drink and clear her head. By tomorrow she'll get her money and regardless of the amount that Park is going to pay her, she was going to accept it.

Whatever the next day held for her, Sunny was going to embrace it and no matter what happened she wasn't going too back down. People would say that life is full of surprises; to Sunny this type of life was no surprise to her. In the end you either live or you die, those were the only choices that you were going to be offered. And it's those types of decisions were the ones that can easily destroy somebody if they're not careful. For Sunny she already paid that price years ago and it's that one price that she wishes she could take back.

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon. Rate and review.**


	6. Ch 4 Mile High Roller

**Chapter 4: Mile High Roller**

It had been almost about several days since the shootout with Nunez had happened, Geraldine sits by her desk, waiting for Martinez to give her and Reggie their assignment for the day. Reggie called about half an hour ago, she's going too be fifteen minutes late. Geraldine looks at her phone, 9:37 a.m., she hated it when her partner was late. Being a bounty hunter meant being on time, but for someone like Reggie she always used it as an excuse to sleep in more. She always had a reason for being late 'I saw this pimped out looking ride speeding down the highway. Some cholos were giving me shit, so I had to defend myself. I ran into an ex of mine and you know we just ended up playing to much. This crazy ass fool tried to steal from my t.v. so I ended up whupping his ass'. Whatever the excuse was, she always late.

Reggie finally comes through the front door "Damn, what the hell took you so long?" Geraldine scolded her "Sorry girl, the police was sweatin' me. It's that guy from before, the one that was giving you shit" she pants "Fuck, are you serious?" Reggie simply nods. "Man, they're mad as hell" Reggie says as she sits on the edge of the desk; both friends sigh, life couldn't be more complicated as it is. "So Martinez give us a bounty yet?" she asked "Nah, I'm still waiting" Geraldine's been waiting since she got to the office early in the morning, it was Martinez's way of messing with her. Just then the very person she didn't want to see appeared.

"Well look who it is, Geraldine and Reggie" Frank quipped, Geraldine rolled her eyes; why is he here of all times? "What the hell do you want?" she growled, he gave that cocky smile again "Now is that any way to greet a friend?" he asked, Geraldine's blood already started to boil. She stared him down. "I hear that the cops are really pissed at you guys, this is why you should take some pointers from me" "On what? Being a fucking asshole like you?" Geraldine sneered, Reggie eyed her friend, the last thing she wanted was Geraldine to lose her temper. Frank chuckles "See there's that attitude of yours," their's that smile again "maybe if you just lightened up a bit you could be a really success story" Geraldine exhaled and rapidly rose from her seat "What did you just to me? Lighten up?! I'll lighten my foot up your ass!" she yelled as Reggie quickly got between the two, she could see the anger in her friend's eyes, that's the last thing she wanted to see.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Martinez pops out of his office, Geraldine breathes in and out as her anger subsides; Frank grins like a shark and shakes his head. "Sorry boss, just giving Geraldine some advice" he lied to his boss, Geraldine balls up her fist. She swore up and down that one day she was going to knock out that smile off of his face. "Frank, go wait in my office, I need to talk too these two" Frank walks towards the bosses office but before he went, he stops next to Geraldine's left shoulder and his mouth nears her ear "Remember...just lighten up a bit" with that he goes to the office. _I'll remember that bitch_ Geraldine bit her lip. When that day comes, he'll get his.

Martinez looks at the both of them, this is the last thing he want's to see "I assume you two are done with that?" the chubby and balding boss asked "Man, whatever, just give us the bounty" Geraldine demanded "Martinez, Gerry didn't mean anything by that" Reggie made the best excuse for her friend. "She better not because the both of you are already on thin ice with me" he threatened, Geraldine turned around with a fake smile on her face "Sorry, I'll try to keep myself in line" Reggie wanted to laugh when she heard that. "So you gonna give us our bounty or what?" Geraldine impatiently asked. Martinez had enough problems as when it came to these two, his blood pressure had now already gone up; the doctor him told to keep it down and too think happy thoughts, it never seemed to work though.

"So," he exhaled with a sigh "I have something for the both of you" Geraldine looked over at Reggie, both seemed unamused by his tone. He hands them a folder. She opens it and there's a mugshot of scrawny looking Hispanic man in his mid 20's, he had dark circles under his eyes, a large Vagos tattoo covering his whole throat and had a half shaved head. Too anybody the guy looked like any other cholo on street. "Guys name is Eddie Villanueva, out on bail for battery and possession of a controlled substance charge" Geraldine studies the man's face, she's seen worse "How much?" "20 grand" Geraldine scoffs "Yeah, I'm not fucking interested" Reggie nudges her for not considering the bounty. "If you let me finish I'll tell you the rest," Geraldine put her feet up on the table "now this guy isn't that important, it's the collateral that he put up is what's important" he looked at the both of them, carefully making sure that they don't screw this up. Martinez pull's out the picture of the item that was put for collateral. A customized crimson red and black Bati 801RR. Both Geraldine and Reggie mouths dropped open.

"He took out collateral on this. Now even of you don't catch this asshole his bike is something we need to take, alright?" Martinez could see the twinkle in their eyes, they taken collateral before but nothing this expensive. "How the fuck could he afford something like?" Reggie wondered "I'm glad you asked that" Martinez pulls out another picture, this one of a mixed martial artist. Geraldine had seen this face before "That's Billy Villanueva" "That's right," Martinez responded "he's this assholes little brother" she laughed a bit, who would've thought something like this could happen. "Now like I said, this guy isn't important but if you two can catch him and that bike then their's a bonus for the both of you" the partners looked at each other bewildered, a bonus is worth a lot more than everything in the world. Geraldine signals Reggie to go outside and wait for her.

Geraldine gets up from her seat, Martinez grabs her arm "Before you go I'm gonna give you a warning, don't fuck this up like you did with Nunez, got me?" he threatened, she yanks her arm away from him and looks directly into his eyes "I gonna do my thing because it's my motherfucking job" her anger slowly rose back up "and don't you forget that" she whispered. Geraldine exit's the office, fuming but eager to get that bonus. Oh, how she hated this job.

 **...**

Reggie's phone receives a text from Martinez. The address on where Villanueva was staying at. 'Orchardville Avenue, Cypress Flats, East Los Santos'. "Man, we going to East L.S." she tells Geraldine as she curses openly. "I swear this is fucking ridiculous!" she swears as the Cavalcade hits the freeway, they speed past the other cars. "Hey girl, I know this none of my business but what the fuck is it with you and Frank?" Geraldine seemed perplexed by that question "What do you mean? I don't trust that fucker let alone like him" her answer is full of venom and suspicion, Reggie snickers "Is that it? He's just tryin' to help us out" "Look you wanna trust him, fine, but their something about him I don't trust. He's slimy as hell" Geraldine tries to focus on the road but she's having a difficult time doing that.

"Reg, why are you standing up for that fool?" Geraldine questioned her friend "I'm not standing up for him, I'm just saying that you gotta chill the fuck out once in a while" Reggie shot a look at Geraldine, she knew that she never liked Frank but she was taking it to a certain level. Their almost off the freeway, Geraldine pulls out a cigarette and lights it "You talk like you and him are going out, it's not like you and him are foolin' around or some shit like that", their's an awkward silence when she mentions that and then she starts too realize something "Wait...you and him...?", Reggie stammers a bit before she can give an answer "Aw shit! Reggie! Oh my god!" Geraldine exclaimed as she goes off the ramp "Well, girl...it was just one time, I mean we work a lot and I don't get any downtime, it get's really fucking lonely" Geraldine wanted to throw up, she heard lots of crazy thing before but this may have been the craziest. "Man, you nasty as hell! Fuck! Of all of the people-!" "It was one time and wasn't anything serious! It just fucking happened...!" Reggie started to laugh a little but Geraldine wasn't laughing as she felt more sicker than usual from what her best friend just told her. "What the fuck am I going to do with you? I swear to god sometimes" she muttered to herself as the sick feeling in her stomach slowly started to fade.

They exit the freeway. Villanueva's was at least fifteen minutes away, if everything went well that bonus would be their's; the thing about taking out collateral on something is that some people won't give up their possessions and some times things could get messy in matter of seconds. People couldn't let go of their stuff. Both partners have had their fair share of violent incidents from bricks and bottles being thrown at them, too somebody attempting to firebomb them and they even had bullets whizzing past their heads. People really wanted to keep their collateral.

The Cavalcade slowly pulls up on the block; they reach the house. Geraldine looks at the front yard, there's no garage in the means there must an alleyway around the back. She drives down the block and turns left. Geraldine parks the SUV across the alley. "Alright, so this is how it's gonna go" Geraldine tosses out her cigarette as she readies the plan "We're gonna sneak through the alley, hopefully this fool ain't at home" Reggie hands Geraldine her handgun, as she exits Geraldine pulls her back in. "Listen," Geraldine carefully explains "don't try any shit like before, I mean it okay?" she ordered "You still mad about that?" her friend chuckled "Yeah Bitch! I'm still mad! I almost got killed for some bud!" Geraldine exclaimed. "Alright, alright! I won't do any stupid shit" Reggie promised, they both exit the SUV, their guns holstered at the side.

An alley has two entrances, one to the left and one to the right. Both ways lead back to the street. Their was a problem though, an alley can be a way in but too anybody else it can easily be turned into a death trap. Block one way and block the other, that's' all it would take. Geraldine always hated taking collateral, she was surprised on how people were so possessive of their things. If Reggie doesn't do screw things up they'll get their bonus.

The partners walk through the alley carefully trying not to attract any attention. Villanueva's file said that he was in the Vagos, Geraldine sighs; things may get complicated after all. The alley smelled like moldy trash and there was this strange smell, what was that? It smelled like week old piss and cat crap. "Oh shit, look" Reggie saw a drunk homeless man wandering their way, he staggered and wobbled, drunkingly cursing at them; he stops, he retches and then pukes. The alleyway smelled a lot a better than the vomit. "Man, that's disgusting. Let's get this bike and get the fuck out of here" Geraldine complained, the stench of the homeless man's vomit made her want to hurry and leave while she can. They approach the garage "Fuck, finally!" Reggie sounded relieved.

Her relief was looks at the lower right part of the garage, a padlock. "Shit...you bring any tools?" she asked Reggie "Nah, how we gonna do this?" she wondered, Geraldine looked around for a minute or so; she needed something hard, a rock or a pipe, it had too be hard enough to break the lock. "There" Geraldine spots a brick, it was hard enough to break the lock. She picked it up, Reggie hold's the lock "On three," she held her breath as Geraldine steadied the brick "1...2...3" she bashed the lock; the first time didn't work, she tries a second time and it works. Reggie looks around to make sure that aren't any gang members in the area, the last thing they need is a bunch of pissed off cholos coming after them. Geraldine takes the broken lock off, with both of her hands she slowly and carefully raises the garage door; they saw their prize, their bonus was standing right in front them. Geraldine takes off the tarp; the both of them were speechless.

Everything from the picture was true. It was crimson red on the top and on the front; the sides and the rear were all black. The black presented a rather sheen of sorts when the sunlight hits the surface. "Damn girl, Martinez wasn't foolin' around. That's a bad-ass looking bike" Reggie whispered, Geraldine goes to the seat. She sits on it, it felt so nice to be sitting on something so incredibly sleek. Reggie saw that big smile on her partners face, she never saw anything quite like it. "Hey Gerry...?" her eyes focused on her "Yeah?" "How we gonna take this bike? We didn't bring a truck" Geraldine looked at Reggie "Shit" she cursed. "See if there's any keys here" the friends start looking everywhere, the work bench was the obvious choice but nothing was there, a refridgerator was in the corner, they opened it but nothing was inside except bottles of beer. Their was an old coffee container, Geraldine searches it and sure enough the key was there. "Alright," the smiled reappeared on Geraldine's face "let's get the fuck out of here" just as she goes to the Bati, Villanueva and two other gang members show up. Both friends were caught in the headlights.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed with anger "Hey these bitches are trying to take your bike!" one gang member iterated "Hey listen! Motherfucker took out a collateral claim on this thing!" Geraldine explained "Nah! You fucking putas are trying to steal from me!" Villanueva reaches for the back of his waistband and tries to pull his weapon out. Reggie quickly pulls out her Glock "Is that how you wanna play it, ese?" she points at him, Geraldine quickly tries to calm everybody down "Reggie calm down! Listen all we want is the bike, okay? Just back the fuck-!" before she can finish one of the bangers attempts to make a move. Bang! Bang! Two shots hit the thug in the chest, now things have become a lot more complicated. "Shit! Reggie! Goddamn it!" Geraldine yelled "They shot Jose! Man kill these bitches!" he ordered, Geraldine pulls out her Beretta as the sound of cars are descending down the alley.

"Damn it Reggie! You just had to shoot him didn't you?!" "Motherfucker was gonna try something, I wasn't gonna take no chances!" she explained, Geraldine is angry at her but like before it can wait until then "Let's just deal with these fools and leave with the bike!" "I'm with you girl!" both go to the edge of the entrance "I'll take the left and you take the right!" she commanded, this dingy and dirty alley was going to turn into a combat zone.

Geraldine and Reggie go to their positions, the layout of the alley was crude but simple; both ends were blocked, so they had to shoot their way out. The good thing was that their were dumpsters to cover behind, the problem however everything's was going too be pretty tight which meant they had to pick their targets carefully. Geraldine see's a set of thugs on her end, they fire their .44's and Tec-9's at her, nearly hitting her; she aims to hit and destroy. She squeezes the Beretta. Bang! Bang! Two rounds strike's a thug in the shoulder and chest; a couple more shoot at her, they must've watched a lot cowboy movies because their aim was terrible. Aiming, she see's both of her targets. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three bullets hit's the thug on the right, he's down and he isn't planning on getting back up. Bang! Bang! The one on the left gets hit in the leg and stomach, the pained look on his face said it all. There's one more, he tries to act brave and tough but it won't work for him. Bang! The nine millimeter strikes him in the sternum, he twitches as he falls against the low-rider doing a sort of crazy dance before dying.

Reggie's aim wasn't as thorough and precise as her partners but it was just as good. Villanueva takes cover behind a telephone pole, he screams out orders to the gang members as they return fire. All of this for bike.

Geraldine comes up from behind and positions herself above Reggie and provides suppressing fire. The two fire their guns, the cholos are persistent as they don't want to give up; the bullets hit the sides of the low-rider, they take cover to protect themselves as best they can. The partners put a pair of fresh magazines into their guns, just then Geraldine gets an idea "Reggie, aim for the gas tank! Light these fools up!", they aim and unload onto the tank. The bullets hit the end of the low-rider, Villanueva realizes what they're trying to do and runs to avoid what happens next. Boom! The low-rider and three of the gang members are caught in the fiery explosion, their bodies covered in car debris and are now burning.

"Damn we fucked them up" Reggie whispered "Come on, let's get Eddie while we can" Geraldine runs down the alleyway, she see's Villanueva limping away, their's blood trailing down his right leg, a piece of debris must've caught him, he groans and curses as he tries to get away. Villanueva hobbles to a dumpster, he pulls a .38 and see's that the bounty hunters are coming at him. He's not going down that easily. He turns and tries to shoot off his gun. A barrage of bullets tear into his body, he slumps against the dumpster, dead. "Fuck! Fuck!" Geraldine curses echo through the alley, there goes their bounty and bonus. "Man let's get out of here!" Reggie goes back to the garage "I'm taking the bike, meet me at Burger Shot" Geraldine orders "Why you takin' the bike?" Reggie wanted to ride that bike so badly "Because I said so!" she gave an angry look at her friend. Geraldine gave her the car keys as she went back to the garage. She hops onto the Bati and starts it, it comes to life; she grabs the handle and turns it, it vroomed perfectly.

She slowly exits the garage and turns left, she passes the shot-up low-rider and it's former passengers. Hitting the throttle, Geraldine speeds down the alley; she takes a right and heads for the freeway, she speeds off as fast as she can and disappears into the distance.

 **...**

The Bati speeds through traffic like a bolt of lightning, passing past cars and trucks. The bike was the fastest thing that she had ever ridden, it was customized to be pushed too the limit, Geraldine smiles as the wind rushes to her face. Her heart beats faster than before, it felt like she was riding a rocket at maximum speed; she was almost afraid of pushing it too far.

She pulls into the parking of Burger Shot, Reggie's arrives behind her fifteen minutes later. Remembering on why today's assignment went bad Geraldine gets off the bike and goes straight to her friend. Reggie can already feel her sting "Listen, I know what you're gonna say but it wasn't my fault" "Oh?" Geraldine raised her eyebrow "That fucker was trying to make a move and I stopped him" she explained, Geraldine put her hands on her shoulders "Yeah, but Eddie's dead and we can't collect from a dead person!" she yelled, Reggie sighs "Shit, it couldn't be helped but at least we got the bike" that didn't make Geraldine feel better "Yeah but what the fuck are we gonna to say too Martinez?" she asked, Reggie was dumbfounded as she forgot about Martinez. "Well," she pondered "let's say that the motherfucker's dead but" she added "we couldn't get the bike because he sold it too someone and we don't know where it is" Geraldine stood there, she couldn't believe what her friend just suggested.

"You want me to lie?" she was stunned at her friends suggestion "I mean, why give this to Martinez? Why don't we just keep it for ourselves?" Geraldine didn't know whether to laugh or smack her friend in the face. Her phone suddenly rings, Martinez is probably wondering what's taking so long. Geraldine puts it on speaker "Yeah?" she tried not to give anything away "Did you get Eddie?" he asked, it took a few seconds before she say anything "He's dead" "What?! What you mean dead?!" he screamed over the line "Don't fucking blame me it's all Reggie's fault" Reggie was annoyed as Geraldine puts the blame on her "Well did you at least get the bike?" Geraldine looked at Reggie wondering if she lie and the keep the bike "Well?!" he shouted, she sighs "He sold it to some asshole, I don't where it is" Reggie breathes a sigh of relief and gives Geraldine a thumbs up for not saying anything "Goddamn it! I gave you two a simple job and you couldn't even do that! You stupid-!" Geraldine hangs up before he could finish. Reggie almost wanted to laugh.

"Damn girl you bad as hell, I don't like you snitchin' on me but you bad" Reggie complemented her but Geraldine gave her a scornful look "Man shut the fuck up" "What? Girl I really mean it" she said, Geraldine slowly walked towards her "I just lied for your stupid ass and I feel stupid myself for doing that" Reggie chuckles a bit "Come on girl he ain't gonna find out about about we did" she assures her friend, Geraldine shakes her head unsure if they can get away with this. Reggie reaches into the SUV and pulls a backpack "Look I gonna take the bike and head home" "Hold up," Geraldine stops her "what's in the bag?" she asked "Nothing, just some of my stuff" she implored "Funny because I don't remember you taking that bag with you this morning" Reggie started to stammer "What's in the bag?" Geraldine grabs one of the straps "Nothing, I swear!" she pleads "Open the bag if you got nothing too hide!" they both start to pull "Come on girl! You're actin' paranoid!" she complained "Regina!" Geraldine calls Reggie by full name, she finally lets go. The backpack felt heavy, Geraldine started too have an inkling on what was inside as she carefully unzips it "This better not be what I think it is".

What she finds doesn't seem to surprise her, Geraldine sighs and goes to the back of the SUV. She opens the back door and lays out what was in the backpack. Five bags of Xanax, four bags of Crystal Meth and one bag of Pain pills. Geraldine gives Reggie a hard and upsetting look. It's exactly what it looks like.

"Where did you get this shit?" she asked "It was from that car that you shot up" Reggie eyes were looking down, she felt like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. "You stole? Are you fucking crazy? These are cholos, motherfuckers in that hood know each other" Geraldine exclaimed "Well, I was gonna sell them" she finally looked up at her friend "To who?" "Remember those guys that I know?" Geraldine cocks her head when Reggie mentions those peculiar people; of all of the people, why them?

"Don't tell me you're still doing jobs for those fools?" Reggie tries with the proper words "Here and there, nothing fuckin' serious" Geraldine grunts in anger "I told you before not to hang out with those fools anymore!" Reggie rolls her eyes "You said you wanted to make serious money,right?" she just had to remind her of that "Yeah I do! But I don't wanna get my ass shot up!" Reggie puts her hands on Geraldine's shoulders "Come on, don't you trust me?" she looks into her eyes, their full of desperation "I do trust you but not these motherfuckers, they would kill you and me to get some street cred" Geraldine knew the people that Reggie was hanging out with, a shady bunch that would likely kill their own mothers to make a quick buck. "Look, I'll ask them and see how they gonna give us. It'll take a while but their could be a lot in it for us" Reggie starts to put the bags back in the backpack, Geraldine felt uncomfortable doing this "Fine but if shit goes down it's on your ass" she reminded her, she gets on the Bati and starts it up.

"Don't worry, I got this" she reassured her friend "Man shut up and get that stuff out of here" Geraldine ordered "Frank's right, you gotta lighten up" "Don't bring him up! I'm sick as it is!" she was already sicken by Reggie's dirty little affair and by the bad luck of these narcotics.

Reggie rides off and disappears around the corner. Geraldine kicks the side of her SUV, she didn't like the idea of her and Reggie working for those people gave her an uneasy feeling; the thing about stealing from someone is that sooner or later they're bound to find whoever stole from them and make them pay. The results were usually bad. Trusting your friend is one thing but for Geraldine it was a lot more complex. The last job they took from those people involved an unknown package, a group of angry bikers and members of a South African drug gang, a crazy shootout and a shit load of dead bodies. That's the last thing she wanted, to be mixed up in any of that stuff again. Making money was one thing but she wanted too be alive to reap those rewards. Geraldine didn't feel like going back to the office she didn't want to hear it from Martinez, she's at Burger Shot she may as well stay.

She sighs, nothing is ever easy.

 _A day later_

Geraldine stares from the pier looking at the boats and yachts sailing on the water, her phone rings; Reggie's name was on the screen. "Tell me you sold that shit?" she curiously asked "This takes time, so just chill, okay?" Reggie's advice seemed to annoy her "I'm gonna leave the bike at your place" "Why my place?" she asked "I can't keep at my place, I don't want Martinez gettin' suspicious" Geraldine shakes her head "Fine, just open the garage and leave it there" Reggie hangs up, why are things are always so complicated?

Geraldine arrives at her house, she managed to speed through traffic without getting a ticket. She opens the garage door, there was the Bati under a black tarp. She looked around making sure no one saw what was in her garage. Geraldine carefully took off the tarp, she was surprised that Reggie managed to bring the Bati in one piece, there wasn't a scratch on it. She was tempted to take it for a spin, remembering how the wind blew on her face, on the way it turned the curbs and the constant adrenaline rush that flowed through her veins. But she relented at the last minute, Geraldine didn't want Martinez to find that she and Reggie kept the bike for themselves.

Another time she told herself. Geraldine was eager to get rid of those drugs, if everything played out right they'd get their money. But knowing Reggie and the way things play out with them theirs a likely chance that shots are going to be fired.

Maybe she could get that money and make her dreams come true after all.

She quickly closes the garage and goes into her house. Geraldine closes the curtains, she turns the kitchen light on; heading to her bedroom, she opens the closet. She pulls out a rifle case and a cleaning kit. Heading back to the kitchen Geraldine puts both cases on the table; she unzips the rifle case, there lies an M-16. She disassembles it piece by piece. She lubes the bolt, next using the rag she carefully rubs the oil on the firing pin. Slowly Geraldine puts it back together, she puts an empty magazine in the chamber; aiming at the wall she squeezes the trigger. Click! If there was a situation that that needed this much stopping power, the M-16 was that one weapon.

Geraldine takes out the magazine and put's the rifle back in the case. She puts it back in her closet, hopefully she would never have to use that weapon but with everything that was going on it was only of time.

Geraldine sits on her bed and thought about what Reggie had done. Trust is usually a two way street but something's put that in doubt. This was Reggie, her best friend, a person who always had her back, somebody who was always there for her; the things that she would involve herself would make Geraldine question if they should still be friends. Reggie always claimed that she knew what she was doing, however on every occasion something bad would happen. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a quick puff Geraldine blows the smoke from her mouth; she always planned to quit smoking but it never materialized.

Sitting in the half lit room Geraldine wonders how long can she bounty hunting. Taking another puff she stares at the ceiling; how much more can she take?

Which was worse? The crappy pay? Or the cheap bounties that always went wrong? Nothing made sense anymore, she puts out the cigarette and calmly ponders what the next move is. Something formed in the pit of stomach, an uneasy feeling that she got. What was this? She thought; somethings are easy but somethings aren't. That's how things were in the hood, crazy beyond any god given reason.

 **Chapter 5 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	7. Ch 5 Take Out

**Chapter 5: Take Out**

"Come on, come on" he pathetically pleads, the sound of automatic fire booms from his t.v.; he's had the upper hand before but now it's all changed. "I'm gonna getcha, it's only a matter of time" a sadistic smile appears on her face. This is going to be fun. She aims the rocket launcher at him, carefully lining him up in her sights; he nears his impending doom. Ready, aim and...fire. The rocket speed towards him like a high velocity bullet "Fuck!" he curses; Boom! Pieces of his body fly everywhere.

"Game Over" the deep voice says cryptically, he's speechless, "O ye! (Oh yeah!)" Sunny cheers "Naneun neunkeumhan haeyo! (I'm a bad ass!)" she pumps her fists in the air and jumps in victory, "Dangsin-eun sagi! (You cheated!)" he scowls "Naneun haji ang-assda! (I did not!)" she started to laugh as he pouts at his defeat "Dangsin eun apeun paebae iss-eo! (You're such a sore loser!)" she puts the control down and goes to get a beer; victory never tasted any sweeter. "I had you beat and you know that!" he complained, Sunny hands Kenny a beer "Just admit it, I'm better than you" he scoffs "The fuck you are! I almost whipped your ass!" Kenny takes a quick gulp of his beer. He sighs, he almost did beat her, it was just luck that's all.

"I don't wanna play anymore" "Aw!" she mocks him "Are you afraid that I'm gonna beat you again?" her taunts annoy him "Don't start, okay? Look I need to talk too you about something" Kenny's tone became serious. Sunny finishes her beer just as Kenny finishes his; he sits down at his table. He composes himself "You working for Old Man Park again, right?" he asked "Yeah...what about it?" Sunny raises her eyebrow, wondering why he would be asking "I'm not asking much, but can you see if he has any work for me? Vouch for me" she almost burst out laughing "Vouch? What do you mean vouch?" "Tell him that I'm good guy and that I'm really fucking reliable" he has this puppy dog look in his eyes "You know what you're asking, right?" she implied "I don't think Park's recruiting anytime soon. He doesn't just take anybody" "You got in, shit, I just want more you know?" she puts her hand on his shoulder and sighs "It wasn't my idea, you don't know what I went through..." her mood saddens, she's constantly reminded of that everyday.

Sunny sighs, this is her friend after all "Let me think about it, okay?" she rubs his shoulder "You better! I'm the smartest person in this fucking place!" "Pfft! Please" she snickers "You're not smart, just plain fucking stupid" Sunny retorts "I _am_ smart!" "When you were young you snuck into Linda's room and tried to kiss her while she was sleeping, she freaked the fuck out, hits you in the face and tosses you out of her room!" she laughs "Your sister was playing hard to get, besides I'm a player" he remarks "Oh please! You are no player!" both start to laugh, soft at first but loud and crazy later on. "Look I gotta get going" Sunny grabs her car keys "Remember, you said that you would vouch for me" Kenny reminded her "I said that I would think about it, so shut up and wait a bit, okay?" she became annoyed that he reminded her, Sunny goes out the door.

She opens the door of the Tailgater and enters. Putting the key in the ignition Sunny decides to make a quick stop to the bakery, she hasn't been there since that whole thing with the thugs and that video of her fighting them being uploaded on the internet. People still come up to her and would ask for an autograph, she would pretend that she didn't know what they were talking about or that they got the wrong person. She remembers that one young guy added fight sound effects, it would sound like something from one of those fighting games. She seen one that involved animated ninjas and one that had an picture of an annoying celebrity. These are the things that people would watch with almost a religious basis, laughing their asses off and liking it a dozen times but above all else their were trolls; thirty or forty year old's who lived in there mother's basement and bitch about whatever they didn't like. Their the ones who most likely never got laid and would collect model anime mecha robots. That's the one thing about the internet, they were all of sorts of crazy people hiding behind some stupid photo and asinine profile. Sunny wished that video was never uploaded onto the internet, the net had it's uses but this was just stupid as it was annoying.

The Tailgater speeds through traffic, Sunny was used to walking but riding in this type of car made her feel like she was on top of the world. Little Seoul wasn't that hard to navigate, if anybody knew their way around they could get to their destination fast. Sunny considered finding parking space somewhere, she didn't want too keep driving endlessly forever; maybe parking around the corner from the bakery was a good idea. After minute or so Sunny finds the perfect space, only a thirty second walk from the space to the bakery. Sunny walks towards the bakery, everyone is staring at her and of course it was because of that damn video, some smile and other's whisper. A small girl runs towards her, she asked for an autograph of course. How could she say no to such a cute face. The girl smiles and hugs her leg. Her parents pry her off, she didn't let go that easily but she was finally off. Her mother quickly apologizes. Seeing the girl somehow reminded Sunny of herself, she was that small, and of course that cute but upon seeing the mother made her feel down.

She remembers how her mother would hold her hand when they would cross the street, she would always look up at her and she would give such a warm smile. She would take Sunny and Linda to the park, they would play around and have fun as much as possible. When they were done they would walk home. Half-way there Sunny pleaded for her mother to carry her, she would chuckle and would pick her up. Sunny would wrap her arms and legs around her, nestling up to feel comfortable. She would instantly fall asleep; she was so spoiled back then. But that was then and this is now, she isn't that little girl anymore, now she's all grown up and is trying to get by like everyone else.

Continuing on Sunny walks past the shops and tourist that crowd the sidewalk. She finally makes it but see's the two thugs from before running out of the bakery "What are they-Uncle!" remembering on what happened before Sunny hurries. "Samchon! (Uncle!)" she calls out, a waitress comes out of hiding "What happened? Where's my Uncle?" the waitress takes her to the back; she gasped at what she found. "Uncle!" she cried, there was Kang lying on the floor, his glasses knocked over and a bloody cut above his right eye. "Uncle! Uncle! Get up!" she shakes him "Those two came back, they were looking for you, he said that he didn't know where you were and they beat him up" the waitress looks on as Sunny strokes his head. Something very bad started to emerge from her soul. Whatever it was all she knew was that whoever was behind this, they were going to pay very dearly for this. "Where do those guys hangout?" she asked as she gently lay her godfather's head on the floor, the waitress looked at her, the look in Sunny's eyes made her tremble. She had the look of a wolf whose territory had been violated.

"I-I-I..." she stuttered "Please..." Sunny calmly puts her hands on her shoulders "just point me in the right direction" she whispers, the waitress closes her eyes for several seconds and takes a deep breath "I know they hang around Chamberlain Hills...I swear t-that's all I know..." her voiced cracked from fear, Sunny puts one of her hands on the waitresses cheek and looks into her eyes "I need you to call an ambulance and stay with my uncle until it get's here, I need...I need to take care of something" her voice was low and angry.

Sunny runs out of the bakery and back to her car. She turns the ignition on; her apartment was the first stop, there was something very important hidden in her drawer that she needed to get. The one thing about attacking someone is you better be sure he doesn't have friends backing him up, and right now the two scum that harmed one of her own, they don't know it but their lives just got shorter.

 **...**

Chamberlain Hills, not exactly a place where somebody wants too be caught off guard. The Chamberlain Gangster Families and their rivals, the Ballas are two of the main gangs fighting it out with each other, the one thing that they fought over was drugs and territory, guarding their corners like dogs. Ready and willing to kill those who get in the way of their money. The two scum didn't look like they were affiliated with either gang, which means they may belong to someone with their own clique. Sunny looked at the dirty streets, finding them should be easy. But she was in hostile territory, say or do the wrong thing and she could wined up dead; if she's doing this then she has too be careful. Sunny drives around block by block, she's eager to find them and make them pay.

Some gang members look at her when she passes by, they eye her as she sits in her car. They reach around their waistbands, ready to shoot their pieces off; she eyes them back, they aren't the target but she's ready to destroy anybody if they get in her way. It seemed hopeless after a while but one of the CGF members came to her, he asked who she was looking for. Sunny explained everything to the banger, he says that he personally doesn't know the two but he has seen them hanging around at a Cluckin' Bell on Carson Avenue. She pulls out five one hundred dollar bills and hands it to him, a token of appreciation from her to him.

She drives to the spot; Sunny park's the car around the corner and waits. She slowly breathes in and out, her eagerness to catch the two was intensifying. Twenty minutes and nothing so far, most people would give up and go home but not Sunny, she would be on the prowl for as long as it takes. She looks at her phone _1:49 p.m._ it read, Sunny checked the glove compartment; the .45 was still there. She looks around, making sure that no one saw what she had in her hand. Sunny ejects the clip, it was loaded; .45 ACP, definitely enough to stop anybody. She pops the clip back in, pulling it back and making sure that a round was chambered. Sunny used guns before, she was natural when it came to firearms, the way it felt seeing round after round after round destroying their target. The sleekness of the weapon, the coolness of the metal, it's heaviness and the way it handled it's firepower. A tool in the right hands, but it's the bringer of death to those caught in it's sights. And that's a place nobody want's too be caught in.

After another fifteen minutes the two thugs finally appear. They pass her car, they didn't notice that she waiting for them. Sunny carefully exits her car, she hides the .45 in the back of her waistband. She shadows them, the two thugs don't notice that she was following them. They enter an alley, it's a perfect place to ambush someone. "So we tell the boss that we couldn't find the bitch but we found the guy that runs the place and we showed him what's up" the punk instructed, the thug with his nose heavily bandaged simply listened; they fail to notice the angry Korean woman that followed them. They hear a whistle.

"Hey!" she yells, the two thugs are surprised that she came looking for them. "Well, look who it it?" the punk quips "We were looking for you're bitch-ass" Sunny stands in the middle of the alley, a serious look is on her face. "I told you two fuckers not to come back but now...now you two made a very big mistake" her anger starts to show, the two don't notice "Will you take a look at this bitch? We beat that old man and we gonna beat your-!" something sharp strikes his wrist, a switchblade is sticking out of his wound "Aaaaah!" he screams "Get her! Get that bitch!" he orders, the thugs moves to strike but Sunny is already in front of him; she punches him in nose, in the exact same spot. Blood oozes from his nose again. He's going to need more than just rhinoplasty too fix that.

The thug falls to the side, clutching his nose in pain. The punk looks on in disbelief, Sunny's gaze turns too him; he saw the fury in her eyes. She slowly approaches him, he tries to back away to no avail. "You hurt someone very close too me," he yelps as Sunny pulls her switchblade out of his wrist, she wipes the blood on his shirt "and if you want to live too see tomorrow, you're going to tell me who you work for" she demands "Man I ain't telling you shit!" the punk screams; they always do things the hard way.

Sunny reaches behind and pulls out the .45, his widen "Wait! Wait!" he pathetically pleads. She strikes him across the across, blood and spit fly out of his mouth "Fuck! My fucking mouth!" he manages to spit out a couple of teeth. Sunny grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him against the wall "Now...I'm not going to ask twice, who is your boss and where does he live?" she asked, the blood seeps from his mouth "I'm ain't saying shit to you!" she points the .45 at his head, he starts to shake "Man what are you doing?! You're crazy!" he screamed. Bang! A shot rings through the alley "Ohhh fuck!" he hollers, he falls to the ground as his right shoe has gone from white to crimson red "Motherfucker!" he howls in pain, Sunny shoves the pistol into his mouth; he starts to choke on the barrel of the gun. "If you're making me ask a second time, believe me, you're not going have any teeth for me to knock out!" she growled "If you don't tell me by the count of five I'm going to pull this trigger and and you're not going to have a goddamn head anymore!" she cocks the hammer and slowly starts to count "One...Two..." he starts to shake a lot more "Three...I'm getting a little closer, I guess you don't want to live, do you?" he starts to gag on his blood "Four..." "Okay! Okay!" the punk pleads through the gun. She pulls the gun out of his mouth, it's now covered in his saliva and blood; he starts to cry like a girl, so much for being a tough guy.

"What's his fucking name?" she scowled "His name is Stevie! Stevie okay!" he screams out the name "Where is he?" she asked as she points the gun at his head "Strawberry! Carson and Strawberry avenue! That's all I know, okay?!" he begs, tears roll down his face. "See, was that so hard?" Sunny sarcastically quips, she points the gun at his crotch "Something for you to take when you go too the hospital". Bang! The center on his pants now has a dark red spot, his mouth is wide open, a squeal of a scream comes out and then more crying. "You fucking bitch...You fucking bitch...You're gonna pay for this...!" he squeals. His cries are the only thing that echo through the alley. As she leaves Sunny hides the .45 behind her waistband, she has a name and a location. Like a wolf, nothing is going to stand in her way of getting too her prey. They're going need more than just prayers to save themselves.

 **...**

She drives through the neighborhood. Strawberry, a hard place for anybody to grow up in.

Sunny remembers this place well. Everything looked the same. The same dirty streets, gang bangers on the prowl, junkies begging for more drugs, tricks taking from their victims and someone selling something on the corner to make a living. Nothing's changed. It was always like this and no matter what anybody else did to try too change everything, it would always remain the same. She remembers how her mother came here, she was pregnant with Sunny when she came here with Linda.

She had only $300 when she came here from South Korea, hardly a penny too her name. She worked as a seamstress to make ends meet and sometimes as a waitress in some low end restaurant, both jobs paid rather crappy. When she worked as a seamstress her mother would take crap from the boss, some bitter old hag by the name of Ms. Lee, because she wasn't working hard enough. She rode her mother hard, she would always come back tired and sad. She would leave the girls at Uncle Kang's bakery, he would watch them until her shift was over. One time she worked until midnight, Sunny was asleep by then; her mother would gently pick her up and walk home with Linda. Sunny and Linda would share the same bed while their mother would sleep on the sofa. Their mother worked so hard to take care of them both, she really was a strong woman.

Sunny's heart would sink every time she thought of her mother. She wished that she could have seen her one more time. She did everything in her power to be a good daughter but certain circumstances forced her into something that she couldn't get out of and made her go down a path that she couldn't come back from. It was something that always made her feel bad.

The Tailgater approaches the area. There stands a two-storied apartment complex, it wasn't like the one that Sunny lived in; this one looked abandoned and broken down. The outer area had gang members crawling around the area, everyone of them armed. Sunny only had her switchblade and the .45, not exactly an arsenal but you go to war with what you have. She could pick up weapons along the way. The thing about gang bangers they have a lot of guns on them and that would make it somewhat easier. Only one way in and that was through the front. Sunny put's on her sunglasses and covers her face with a black bandanna, that should grab their attention. She parks the car across the street; she exits and proceeds to the complex.

One of the bangers notices her walking towards them. They seem rather amused when she approaches them "Where's Stevie?" she asked firmly, one of them starts laughing. Why do always laugh? "I don't know anybody named Stevie" the other one responded, Sunny pulls out the .45 and points it the laughing banger "Shit!" he responds "I'm not in a good fucking mood right now, where's Stevie?" "Top floor, last room on the right" the banger said as he backs away, without warning pistol whips the laughing banger in the face. The other banger tries to run. Bang! A bullet hits him in the back; the one who laughed, with blood pouring out of his mouth, looks up and see's the gun pointed at him. Bang! Bang! Two shots hit his chest. And now for the rest.

Those shots must've alerted them because now their going to be a lot more fortified. Things are about to get crazy. Sunny quickly searches the two, the one who got it in the back had a .38; that wasn't the type of ammunition she wanted. She checks the one who laughed, patting his pockets she finds three clips, all .45 ACP's. She reaches around the back of his waistband, a loaded .45, just her lucky day; she take's the clip out and ejects the round in the chamber. She catches the bullet and puts in the clip. Four magazines and lots of ammo, it's just keeps getting better and better.

Proceeding to the front, Sunny hears the bangers yelling and cursing. She peers out. A lot of them are scurrying to take cover; there's a downstairs level and upstairs level. Both parts didn't have any cover, she'd be exposed. If they're going down, she'll have to take them down fast.

"Stevie! Stevie, get your ass out here now!" she calls out "Who the fuck are you?!" the angry voice asked, that must be Stevie, "I'm the bitch who whipped your friend's asses!" Sunny taunts him "That was you?!" "Yeah, that was me! You assholes hurt someone that I know and you're all going down! You hear me!?" she screamed "Nah, your ass is going down! Get this bitch!" he orders. She get's a look at what their packing; Tec-9's, Beretta's and Uzis. She's going to need the firepower and they got the toys to help her out.

Sunny aims the gun at the scum on the downstairs area. There are five of them, so that's five bullets a piece. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots hit the first one in the stomach. Bang! The second shot hit's one in the chest. With their Tec-9's the last three are not going down that easy; Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Sunny empties the last of the magazine, she ejects the spent clip and put's a fresh one in. "Come on! Give me you're best shot!" one thug taunted, she see's an opening. The one thing about these idiots is that they're not always that smart. Bang! The round strikes him in the right arm; he screams as his finger squeezes the trigger. A burst of bullets strikes the banger next too him, several of them are sprayed into his chest and face. The guy's face looks like a bloody bowl of spaghetti sauce. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots hit the thug square in the chest, he's put down for good. The last one tries to run at her. Bad move. Bang! Bang! Two rounds hit him in the sternum. She fires one more at him. Bang! The final finishes him off. Sunny goes over to the dead thug, she picks up the Tec and some clips. She ejects the clip and put's another in, she puts the .45 behind her, she's not going to need it until she corners Stevie.

Sunny dashes up the stair's, they were the only things that had any cover on them. The punk called Stevie was there, giving out orders like some sort of big man.

She shoots the Tec-9 at the remaining gang members. The spray of the bullets hurts and kills them, the ones that aren't hit try to fight back. They fire erratically at her, she takes cover as best she can; Sunny aims at the punk that started this mess. She has him in her sights. Just as she is about to shoot some bullets at her and nearly hit her, a wounded thug tries to shoot her but she empties the whole half of the magazine into him. Gun smoke is the only fills the air. The cretin runs into his apartment, his soldiers keep on firing. Sunny reloads a fresh magazine and fires at them. Carefully she picks them off, one by one they fall; their blood now runs down the walkway. The already ruined apartments are covered in bullet holes. Carefully she makes her way to the last apartment in the corner. She see's the ones that are wounded, they groan in pain, she aims the Tec-9 at them but changes her mind at the last second. She wanted them to remember who did this, something to keep them up at night. She drops the Tec and goes to the door. She kicks the door open.

Entering, Stevie grabs Sunny from behind "Got you bitch!" he gleefully boast. She backs her head into his face and breaks free. Sunny knee's him in the stomach and punches him in the face, her fury is relentless; punch after punch, her fist beats into his face. "Stop! Stop!" he pleads, with her strength Sunny picks him up and tosses him against the wall "Listen to me! You beat my boys, let's call it even, okay?" she scoffs at his plea for mercy "Even? I don't think so! You beat my godfather! The man who took care of me and my sister since we were little! I'm going to kill you and whatever you say isn't going to change my mind!" Sunny pulls out her .45 and points at his head "Listen! You're an OG, you can let me go and I'll go straight! I'll get a job or a GED! Come man just let me go!" he pleads. Still pointing the gun at the cretins head, she heard his case, he said that he'll go straight and won't bother anyone else again; the thing that she asked herself was what was stopping him from attacking her or the bakery again? What was stopping him doing anymore harm to somebody else?

She wasn't going to take that chance.

Bang! The back of his head is blown open; skull, blood and brains hit the wall. His body now slumps against the wall, the look on his face spelled shock and surprise, he didn't expect that. Sunny finally exhales, she look's the dead gang leader, it was done. She walks out and see's the craziness that she caused, dead bodies and wounded bangers. She doesn't say a thing, she just carefully walks over the dead and goes to the Tailgater, taking off her sunglasses and bandanna off Sunny starts the car and speeds off.

 **...**

The radio blares with Dub-step music, the volume is at fifteen. It's the only thing that was worth listening to.

Sunny speeds through traffic. She wasted the people who hurt the man closest too her heart, the man who watched over her and Linda when they were just children, he was more than just the one who made pastries and bread; he was the father that she never had. She never met her father, she would ask Linda about him but she always dodged the question with humor. Linda would joke to her that Sunny was born to a group of gypsies and that she was left in a basket on their doorstep. She never believed her of course. She never asked her mother, after a while she never asked again. Maybe somethings were better left alone.

She passes car after car, hurrying through the heavy traffic. Her phone starts to ring, someone from the bakery was calling her, she puts it on speaker "Yes?" "It's me, your Uncle is fine, he got some stitches and he should be back soon" the waitress calmly said, Sunny took a sigh of relief, Kang was going to be alright and that's the only thing matters too her "I'm coming back, okay? Wait for me there" just as she about to hang up the waitress tells her to wait "Listen, a police officer came by here sometime after you left...she wanted to know where you were" _A police officer?_ her curiosity peeked "What did she want?" she asked "Nothing, just to see if you were here, that's all" she kept driving through traffic "It was strange...she looked just like you but a little bit older than you" _Big sis..._ it could've been her "Umm...I'm just going to come back, see you there" she pushes the end app.

"Linda...you finally came back..." Sunny whispered to herself; after so many years she finally stepped back into the bakery. She smiles. Maybe she was there to see if she was the one who caused trouble and planned to arrest her or maybe she generally cared about their godfather? Either way it was good to hear that she finally stepped into that place.

After getting off the freeway Sunny speeds back to Little Seoul. She makes it back to the bakery. A group of staffers are inside, as soon as she enters the waitress takes her to the back. Kang is sitting down in a chair, his forehead covered with a piece of gauze and surgical tape. He looks up and see's Sunny. Slowly getting up, they walk towards each other; they embrace each other. Sunny starts to softly cry, tears fall from her eyes "Why are you crying?" he whispered, she starts to pant as she cries "Because it was my fault that you got hurt...those guys beat you up because of me" she pulls away and wipes her tears, Kang puts his hands on the sides of her face "I told you before, you did it because it couldn't be helped" " But I..." she complained, he quickly puts one of his fingers on her lips, shushing her. "Please, no more crying, okay?" he quickly explained, Kang gives her a handkerchief; she blows her nose. "Okay" she promised, they hug one more time, Sunny pants as she sadness goes away.

"Let's go back outside, I need to let the staff know that everything is okay" he rubs her head, they both proceed to the front. "By the way, what happened to the people that attacked me?" Kang ruefully asked, Sunny hesitated to say anything at first, she struggled to come up with an answer "Uh, they were beaten up by, uh, some rivals of their's" she quickly lied "And their leader was killed by those rivals" "Oh, really? Well that's what happens when young people run with gangs" Kang quips "That reminds me, you left after you found me, where did you go?" she quickly comes up with another "I-I-I needed to blow off some steam. I kept blaming myself for what happened" he looks at her, he softly pats her head "Like I told you before it wasn't your fault, now come on let's go tell the staff what happened" "Okay" she quickly sighs.

After what happened today, all Sunny wanted to do was relax. Violence was nothing new too her but for it to hit close too home made think twice. She replayed everything in her head; what happened if she didn't react? Worse, what if Uncle Kang was killed?

She shudders. She lost her mother due too the mistakes that she made, the same mistakes that she constantly reminded everyday since that fateful day.

The scum who hurt Uncle Kang are gone and they're not coming back. Too her that's was one less piece of filth that could do any harm to someone.

As Kang explains everything to the staff, she's careful to make sure that nothing bad came back too the bakery; Sunny looks on as the staff hears what Kang has to say. Things are crazy, because their meant too be crazy. She understood that years ago. She's learned from those days; you do what you have to do to live. Sunny knew all about pain, it's the only thing that kept her going. Life is pain, she told herself once, you get used to it.

 **Chapter 6 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	8. Ch 6 Turn The Right Corner In Los Santos

**This Chapter Contains Some Sexual Content. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.**

 **Chapter 6: Turn The Right Corner In Los Santos**

Linda's hands patted her body. Sunny is leaning against the hood of her squad car "Seriously, are you going to do this every time you see me?" she complained "Keep your mouth shut" her sister hissed, it had been a few days since the incident at the bakery and what she done to the ones responsible for the attack. The news people reported it as a gangland massacre, the gang members and the leader of the gang, were all found dead; the ones that survived said that some unknown Asian woman had done the whole thing, the look on their faces said it all. The two that started the whole thing were found and arrested; one had his nose heavily bandaged, the other had two missing teeth, a stab wound too his wrist and two gunshot wounds, one too his right foot and another around his private area. He was tight lipped, the cops asked over and over again who did this to him. From what she heard he said nothing, he just sat in his hospital room and stared blankly at the wall. It looked like he couldn't recover, mentally at least.

Linda finshes her frisk, Sunny gets up and turns toward her sister. It was routine as always, Linda would show up out of nowhere and pat her down, it didn't matter what she was doing or where she was, Linda was always there. Today is no different.

"So, what do I owe on this perculiar ocassion? Hmm?" Sunny questioned as she leans against the door of the squad car "Don't act coy with me," Linda stands in front of Sunny with her arms crossed "what happened to the two guys who assaulted Kang?" she asked with a serious look on her face "Didn't you hear what the news people said, it was some crazy gang banging lady that did the whole thing" she lied, Linda stood there expressionless but not buying into Sunny's story. She just glares at her with a not so subtle look.

"Where did you go after Kang was beaten up?" "I..." Sunny clears her thoat as best she can "I went to blow off some steam" she stood by her lie; both sisters stand apart from each other, they seem to try and read each other's minds. "And where did you go to blow off steam?" Sunny stands there, she looks down avoiding Linda's gaze "Are you not going to answer me?" she asked; Sunny sighs, trying not to lose her cool. "I went back to our old home in Strawberry..." Sunny shot a look to her sister, it was a sad look, a look that she hadn't seen in years, "Really...?" Linda questioned, their eyes met "Yeah...remember how it was then? Mommy working two jobs, her leaving us with Uncle and no money too our name...you remember that, don't you?" Sunny pondered, she's still leaning against the squad car "I never forgot where we started out...how could I forget" Linda frowned, they stare at each other, they don't say a thing.

Both just look at each other. "Are you done questioning me? Can I go?" Sunny suddenly asked "No...I have something else to ask you" Linda still had that serious look in her eyes "Are you still hanging out with Kenny?" "Oh my god, seriously" she let's out an annoyed grunt, Sunny shakes her head and tries to leave. Linda quickly blocks her path. "You didn't answer me, are you still hanging out with him?" she stands in front of Sunny, waiting for an answer; Sunny's tempted to run but what's the point? "We hang out, we play video games and drink beer" she gives her an answer that would satisfy the police officer that is her sister, "Do you want to hear how we smoked weed and played with guns? Is that what you want to hear?" Sunny sarcastically asked, Linda shoves her against the squad car "Ow! I was just playing!" she gave a half smile "Don't be stupid with me!" Linda's temper flared. So much for having a sense of humor.

Sunny starts to snicker at her sister "Stop laughing!" Linda ordered "I'm sorry, but seriously that's all we do" her snicker faded "God you're such an idiot sometimes" she grumbled "So can I go now?" she politely asked "Get out of here" the sister motioned, right as Linda is about to enter her squad car Sunny turned towards Linda "Can I ask something?" Linda's head turned to Sunny "What made you come back to Uncle's bakery?" "That's...none of your business" she quickly sneered; a small smirk appears on Sunny's face. "You still care about him, don't you?" Linda stands there not saying a thing "I knew you still had a heart, oh big sis, you're still a softie" "What did you just call me?" Linda's head slightly tilts to the right "What? Softie?" "Before that" her mood suddenly changed "Big sis" Linda slowly walked towards Sunny "Don't ever, ever call me that again...understand?" her eyes are full of that anger from before. "Why? Aren't we still sisters?" "I said don't call me that!" she yelled, Sunny stood there speechless. "You don't get to call me that anymore! Not after what you did!" Linda panted as her temper came out "What do you want me to call you then?" "It's Officer Rhee too you and everybody else, got it?" she gritted her teeth, Sunny wanted to cry and run away but she didn't have the heart to do that "F-F-Fine" she quietly stuttered, Linda turns around and goes back to her squad car; she starts it up and speeds off. Sunny stays in the same spot, she sniffles and wipes her eyes. A headache starts to form in her head, she didn't know what she just heard; her sister was good person once but now, now she wasn't that same person anymore. She was someone that she could confide in or tell a secret to, today though she's her worst enemy. It's something that didn't make sense to Sunny.

Needing something to take her mind off her sister's anger, Sunny walks around the neighborhood. She just blends into the crowd, just another somebody who has her own issues to deal with.

After an hour she stops and rest at a bus stop. Her feet ached, she's never walked that much in her life. "Get your hands off me!" a voice cried out, she gets up and quietly sneaks to the edge of the alley; Sunny peers and see's two thugs, one holding a knife and the other one holding a woman against the wall. She stealthily sneaks behind a trash can to see better, the woman struggled to break free. She was terrified. The woman looked like she was in her mid 20's; possibly around Sunny's age. She had long curly dark brown hair, which was tied into a pony tail. She also talked with an American and Hispanic accent. The woman looked like she had a combination of Mexican with some Sicilian in her.

Not wanting to see her get hurt, Sunny grabs a trash can lid. "Yo!" the thug with the knife turns his head, a lid strikes the bridge of his nose. He falls to the ground, the thug throws the woman aside; he puts up his fists, Sunny does the same. "Bring it on asshole!" she hissed, he swings but she ducks; Sunny punches him in the face, he doesn't go down. He was big but slow, the thug tries to grab her but she's too fast. She hit's him below the belt; it doesn't matter how tough someone is, if they get hit in that spot they're not getting back up. A kick to the face and he goes down. The first thug is back up, his nose isn't broken just bleeding. "You fucking bitch!" he curses as he slashes the knife at her.

Sunny get's a quick look at the knife. It wasn't like hers', the one she had was always sharp; this one was shorter and it was dull, it basically looked like an over used butter knife. She blocks the slash and twist his arm, with all her strength Sunny throws the thug against a dumpster; he grabs the edge of the dumpster and tries to get back up. Sunny slams the lid on his fingers "Oh fuck!" he screams in pain, Sunny steps on his injured fingers and looks at him "Here is how it's going too go, don't let me catch you around these parts again or next time I might do something a lot worse than injuring those fingers, got it?" she puts a lot more pressure on his fingers causing him to groan "Do you understand?" she repeated herself "Yeah, yeah! Just let me go!" he promised; she take's her foot off of his injured digits. He grabs the goon and both limp their way out, tails between their legs and all. _Well that's my good deed for the day_ she smirked, Sunny turns attention to the woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked "Yeah I'm just a bit shooken up" the woman grabs her purse "Let me help you with that" Sunny kneals in front of her and grabs some of her belongings "It's fine, I can handle it" she insisted "No really I want to help..." their eyes suddenly met "you". Her eyes were a beautiful light brown color, Sunny felt something; her heart was suddenly beating a lot more faster than usual. "Um, o-ok I guess you can help" she herself seemed starstrucked, "Here you go" Sunny carefully handed her back a make up kit, she grabs it along with Sunny's hand. They slowly get up together "Um, um, are you okay...?" she repeateded her first question "I said I'm fine" "Very fine" Sunny whisppered "What?" the woman suddenly asked "Oh, uh, it's nothing, I was just talking to myself" she gives half hearted chuckle, the woman smiled back "You can let go of my hand now" Sunny ordered "Oh, uh, sorry" she started to laugh a bit; their eyes never left each other, they seemed hesitant to take them off one another.

"Thanks for helping me out" she extened her hand out "No problem" Sunny quickly shakes her hand "What's your name?" Sunny politely asked "Fuentes, Roberta Fuentes and you are...?" "Sunny Rhee" Roberta seems charmed by the sight of Sunny. They reluctantly let their hands go "So what happened?" "I was walking to work, when those guys jumped me from behind" she started to shake "They would've killed me if you hadn't shown up" Roberta shake's her head not wanting too think about what would have happened if someone like Sunny didn't show up; she didn't want to think about it, she's safe and _that's_ all that mattered. "Look, I got to get too work, otherwise my boss is going to get on my case" she puts her purse over shoulder "Maybe I should walk you there" Sunny insists "Oh, that's really nice of you" Roberta gave a warm smile, Sunny smiles back. "Where do you work?" she asked "Er, it's a club of sorts" Roberta faked a cough, she looked embrassed "It's not that far from here" "Let's go then, but we're going to walk on the sidewalk instead" she insisted; as they walk Sunny can't get this feeling out of her body _What is this?_ she wondered _Why do I feel so warm inside?_ maybe she thought that she had caught a cold but it was something that she hasn't felt in a long time.

They both walk together; the warm feeling inside of Sunny faded away, she never felt so strange in her life. The women walked in sync, they're silent and don't say a thing. Only briefly did Roberta stare up at her savior, her eyes went back quickly to the sidewalk. Sunny did the same thing, she never saw anyone that beautiful before, their was too much sun in the way but her cheeks had turned bright red. "What kind of club do you work at?" Sunny breaks the awkward silence between them "Oh, uh, well it's a bit more or less like a bar, you know kind of rowdy" Roberta gave a half hearted smile, she just looks forward and didn't seem to want too talk about more where she worked.

"There it is" she pointed, Sunny looked at where Roberta was pointing at; there stood the club she mentioned, at first Sunny thought this may have been some sort of prank that someone was playing on her, but it wasn't, and if it was she wasn't laughing.

The outside of the club was a peachish color, it was quite large from the front to the back; the one thing that Sunny seemed to pay more attention too was the name, she seen lots crazy names but this one kind of took it. 'The Last Ride' it read. Quite a name she thought. The sign of course was in pink neon, it took the shape of a woman in a sexy pose wearing a cowboy hat. Sunny looked at Roberta, a some what confused look on her face "Um, are you a dancer or do you serve drinks?" Sunny curoisly wondered "Uh, no...I'm the co-owner" she nerveously replied, Sunny tilted her with an even more confused look.

"Co-owner?" she was surprised by what Roberta just told her "I don't expect you to understand but-" "No, no, no I understand; you're trying to make living everyone else in this place" Sunny gave her an awkward but reassuring smile, Roberta blushes; both stare into each others eyes again, Sunny looks into her eyes and see's the kindness in her soul, Roberta does the same but she see's something different, sadness and maybe sorrow. She couldn't quite tell what it was exactly. "You must be tired, do you want something to drink?" she asked all of a sudden "Just a glass of water" Sunny said with a smile, Roberta leads the way to the entrance; even from afar Sunny heard the music, it was mixed with some exotic and techno too it.

The music was indeed loud; there were patrons drinking, a couple of them may have been drunk. The lights had a pinkish to reddish glow too them, giving it that mysterious glow; women scantily dressed in thongs, g-strings and high heel shoes. One is dressed in a get up similar too an anime character. Men, tweenty too fifty year olds, drooling over the women that they throw money at; the dancer's do their thing and perform on stage, dancing sexily and eroticly, the men cheer and holler, wanting an encore. A drunk comes onto the stage, he tries to grab one of the dancers but a bouncer grabs him and pulls him off the stage. The dancer just keeps dancing as if nothing had happened.

Roberta leads Sunny to the bar, she signals the bartender for a glass of water. As the bartender brings her the drink Roberta goes to an unknown man; the man looked skinny, he wore this cheesy looking seude buttoned shirt, his hair was thinning of sorts and it gave him an almost bald look. He looked like the creep that parents would warn their children about. He started to argue with Roberta; because of the loudness of the music she couldn't hear but she saw how the man scolded her, Roberta tries to put up a good defence but it doesn't work. He give's this creepy but snarky smile and runs his hand through her curly hair, if Sunny could see the look on Roberta's face it would have been a morally disgusting look. The creep leaves with that smile of his. Roberta comes back to the bar.

"Who was that?" Sunny spoke as loud she could "Tully, my boss" she replied "He's a fucking asshole for treating you like that" "You're not the first one who's told me that" Roberta put's on a brave face, but Sunny could see that she was hurting. "Listen," Roberta let's out a quick sigh "I got a ton of stuff to do, thanks for helping me" "No problem, nice meeting you" Sunny gives a quick smile, just as she is about to leave she briefly stops "Hey, do you...do you want my phone number?" she suddenly asked; Roberta looked at Sunny in amazment, how bold she thought. "You know, just in case you want to hang out or do something" Roberta starts to giggle "Sure, why not?" she grabs a pen and a napkin. Sunny writes down her number and hands it to Roberta, she waves good bye too the woman who she saved earlier in the day.

As she walks out of the strip club Sunny's mind wanders, that warm feeling from before was in her body again.

She walks down the street, a smile begins to take shape on her face; it's strange, because all Sunny can think about is Roberta. Her curly hair, that warm smile of her's and those beautiful eyes. Maybe she just needs another friend, after all who did she know other than just Kenny? Sunny keeps thinking more about her, she's in her thoughts a lot more than any other thing in her mind. It bother's her because she's thinking about her a lot. Like for instance right now.

 _Three days later_

The smell of gun oil filled her room. She wipes the gun with the rag too make that their isn't any residue left; she injects a magazine clip into the .45, carefully she slides it back and slide's it back forward.

Sunny's phone starts to ring, the ringtone was the sound of champagne popping. She looks at the number; it was that of the strip club, she gasped wondering if it was her. She pushes the talk app "Hello?" she shakily answered "Hey, it's me..." her heart just skipped a few beats "How's it going?" "Good...uh listen, I never got a chance to repay you for saving me" "Oh, you don't need to give me money or anything" Roberta started to laugh on the other end on the line "No I mean do you want to have lunch with me?" she shyly asked "Aren't you working right now?" "I have a couple of days off, so do you want to go out with me?" a big smile forms on Sunny's face. "Yes!" Sunny excitedly screamed, "I mean" she clears her throat "yes, I'll go out with you. I mean I'll go out with you like we're friends and not like we're on a date or anything!" she nervously chuckles, she could hear Roberta laughing "I live on West Vinewood and Hawick Avenue in Burton, pick me up when you're ready" with that she hangs up on her end; "Woo!" Sunny shouts like she just won the lottery. She puts her gun in her drawer and quickly grabs a clean pair of panties and a bra, she runs to the shower.

She showers as fast as she can. Sunny almost slips out of the shower, she quickly puts on her panties and bra on. Going to her closet, she couldn't find a thing to put on. Should she wear a sunflower dress? No. Or maybe a plaid shirt and pair of khaki pants? Too simple. Sunny starts to realize that this is just a simple lunch and nothing more than that, she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tube top; she goes back to the bathroom and combs her hair back, Sunny was tempted to put on make up but she didn't want too look silly so she decided not to put any on. She put's on her socks and shoes, running out to the living room Sunny says a quick prayer to her mother's photo, grabs her car keys and runs out of apartment.

The Tailgater speeds through traffic, passing every car on the road. Sunny almost got a speeding ticket but she manages talk her way out of it. After a while she finally arrives the apartment complex, she takes out her phone and text Roberta that she's arrived. Sunny get's out of her car and waits patiently. A couple of minutes pass by and finally she shows. Roberta's dressed in a denim skirt, a buttoned purple short sleeved blouse and wore a silver figaro necklace around her neck. They wave at each other "Hey, you look really nice" she smiled "Thanks" Roberta giggles "You look nice too" she complemented her outfit, Sunny blushes "So where do you want to go?" "I don't know, you can decide where we should eat", Sunny tries to decide. Some Italian restaurant. Too expensive. Chinese. Way too cheap. Then it finally hits her "How about The Last Train in Vinewood?" she suggested "Yeah, I heard that's a pretty good place to eat" Roberta smiles "Okay, let's go then" they both get in the speed off.

 **...**

As they arrive, Sunny's heart is starting to beat faster than usual; she tries to maintain her beat as best she can, but she's having a difficult time doing so.

The place was a red train car converted into a restaurant, they exited the car and proceeded upstairs. Both find a table and sit, a waiter comes to take their order; Sunny orders bacon cheese burger, Roberta orders a jalapeno and avocado burger. He writes all down and they sit waiting for their order. Both are quiet and don't say a thing. Sunny look's towards the window next too her and stares at the landscape, she's too shy to look at her. "So," Roberta finally breaks the silence "how have you been?" Sunny finally looks at her "Uh, pretty good; how about you?" "The same".

"How have you held up since...since those guys jumped you?" Roberta sighs, she seems still shakey about what nearly happened to her "I'm not gonna lie, those assholes could have hurt me" she closes her eyes "or worse, they would've-they would've..." her hands started to tremble, Sunny quickly grabs her hands and hold's them; Roberta immediately stops shaking. "Sorry, I shouldn't had mentioned that" she quickly apologized "No it's okay, besides you got some pretty good moves" Sunny lightly chuckles, she looks down and embarrassingly let's go of Roberta's hands, her cheeks turned red. She says her sorry, Roberta however takes one of her hands and smiles. They just stare into each others eyes. They let go as the waiter comes back with their orders. Sunny eat's her burger, Roberta does the same. A couple of minutes into it Roberta start's to cough, tears formed in her eyes, it must have been the jalapenos. Sunny let's her have some of her soda, she quickly gulps it down. She let's out a laugh. Roberta coughs and laughs herself, they let their smiles do the talking.

They finish their food. "Do you want to hang out a little more?" Sunny gives her a curious look "Yeah" Roberta sounded excited, Sunny could see the look of joy in her eyes. "How about we go to the pier?" "Sure" she smiled as they get up, Sunny pulled out a twenty and place's it on the table. The pair walk back down to the Tailgater.

Sunny speed's past the other cars. Roberta didn't seem too mind that she was driving fast, she looks over at Sunny, carefully studying her physique. The one thing that she does notice are the tattoos that cover her body, especially the green dragon covering her whole back; she thought that their may have been a story behind that design, she was tempted to ask but she didn't want to distract her from driving.

The pier was large and crowded; from beach goers too tourist, surfers and annoying hipsters that plagued the area. The women run to the carnival area. They go to the booths and play games from ring toss too skeet ball, mini basketball and tossing beanbags into a hole. The last place they play at is a dart gun range, Roberta has her eye on a small teddy bear wearing green overalls and it has single button for an eye. Roberta aims carefully and hits the first target but misses the last four; it's Sunny's turn and she's going to play too win. Holding a dart gun is a little different than holding an actual gun but it was still a gun, just a lot smaller and more flimsy. Sunny aims and squeeze's the trigger. One target down then the second target, third, fourth and finally fifth. Roberta look's on, she was completely amazed on how Sunny took down all the targets. The vendor hands Sunny the teddy bear and she hands it Roberta; she hugs the bear like the way she would hug a close friend. Sunny looks at her phone, _6:56 p.m._ , she decides that they should go to at least one last stop. She grab's Roberta by the hand and takes her to the edge of the pier.

The sky has turned purple as the sun starts to sets; Roberta goes to get coffee, while Sunny waits near the railing. She stares at the horizon, it's beauty is one of the most captivating things that she had ever seen. Sunny's thoughts begin coming to her, spending time with Roberta made her feel alive and she felt like a normal person. She wasn't the criminal or some punk using her, she was treated kindly and with respect. Their was something that was nagging at her though; Sunny begins to wonder what if Roberta was the one? That special someone that she could build a life with? Maybe she could build life with her, but what about her line of work? The last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt or worse. Sunny shake's her head, no she thought, they're spending time together and she's having a good time. That's what really counts.

Roberta come's back with two cups of coffee. As Sunny begin's to drink her coffee Roberta look's over too her "So tell me something about yourself", Sunny looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" "I mean tell what me something that I don't know about you" she smiles "How about you tell me about yourself first and then I'll you something about myself" Sunny gives this funny looking smirk. "Well, I like scary movies, I'm a pretty good dancer, I like dogs and I don't judge people for who they are" Sunny takes a gulp of coffee "What did you do before you worked in that club?" she asked, Roberta looked down at the water surrounding the pier "I...I worked in movies for a while" she carefully sipped her coffee, "What kind of movies?" "If I tell you, promise me you won't freak out?" Sunny looked at her inquisitively "I sort of promise I won't freak out" she slightly laughs.

With an exhale and quick sip of coffee "They were films that were rated after a letter that came after the letter W" Sunny raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by what comes after W? What comes after W is X...oh" she finally get's it, "You did those type of-" "Yeah..." Roberta stopped her before she went any further. "Did you...get paid a lot of money?" she curiously asked "Yes I did but I stopped after a few years"; she finishes the last of her coffee, Roberta never liked taking about she used to do, people were always so judgmental. "Well, you did what you have to do too survive; so I'm not going to, you know, tell you what you did was bad" Sunny said, Roberta looked on with surprise. "But there's something that I want to know?" "Yeah?" she looked at her curiously "How did you wind up running that place?" Sunny drinks the last bit of coffee and tosses the cup aside.

"That place needed some help, so I went there and helped around," she frowns "everything was going so well that I stayed and became the co-owner" she let's out this tired sigh "But things started to go a little down hill" "Let me guess, your boss?" Sunny said with a concerned look "Mm-hmm; he makes these stupid dirty jokes, he hits on me, I get paid crap and he...I'm not going to say what he does to me but he's a dirty fucking pig". A sad look appears on her face "If you hate it so much, why do you stay?" Sunny stares at her "I stay because I care about the girls working in that place" Roberta looks back at Sunny, she tries not too look sad "Tully's a pig, yeah, but if I wasn't there he would do whatever he want's too them; I care too much about them to let anything bad happen too them" without hesitation Sunny softly holds one of Roberta's hand. She's never met anyone that caring before "That's really nice of you", they look into each other's eyes again. She can see the kindness in her heart.

"What would you do if you weren't working in that place?" a smile appeared on Roberta's face "Don't laugh, okay?" "I promise I won't laugh" Sunny jokingly puts up one of her hands "Scouts honor" "O.k., I wanna open my own nightclub".

A surprised expression is on Sunny's face. "Why a nightclub?" she smiles "Before I worked in movies, I used to go out and party in those types of places" her smile lightens up her mood "I loved the music, the food, the drinks of course but I liked it when people could be themselves and not worry what others have to think about them", Sunny could see the twinkle in her eyes; it was that type of drive that she always admired in people. "That's a worthy goal, maybe one day that's gonna happen". They both just smile, that warm feeling from before returned and it was stronger this time.

"Now it's your turn" "Oh boy..." Sunny sharply exhaled, she struggles to come up with anything decent "Their's nothing really special about me," she said "I'm a complex person; I like fine things, I'm a good judge of character, I don't like it when someone makes somebody else feel bad, I'm a pretty strong person but I've had it rough since I was eight and since I was thirteen" Roberta stares at her; she could see the heartbreak in her eyes. Sunny leans against the railing, she never liked thinking about those peculiar moments.

"What do you mean by you had it rough?" Sunny let's go of her hand. "I...I ran with a gang when I was eight" Roberta was in shock when she told her this "I got into trouble with the police lots of times," she inhales "long story short, when I was thirteen I did something that landed me in juvie and...I just been trying to piece everything back together, you know make everything right again" Sunny stares at the horizon, how much she wished she could take all those bad things back. "What did you do?" she tilted her "I beat up a rival from another gang, that was the thing that landed me in detention but it was the thing that I did before that..." she choked on some of her words "it caused me a lot of pain" Sunny felt like she swallowed glass, Roberta could see the pain on her face. "I rather not talk about that, okay?", Roberta put's her hand on her shoulder. "Let's just talk about something else".

"Do you have anyone? Family or friends?" Sunny chuckles "I have my friend, Kenny, he's the only friend I've ever had. Family is kinda of there" she frowns "I have my Uncle, who's really my godfather but I treat him like an uncle; their's my mother..." her mood saddened again "she passed away at end of my first month in juvie" "I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that" she quickly apologized "It's o.k., I gotten used too it" she looks at Roberta, Sunny puts on smile to reassure her that everything's fine. "Then there's my sister, Linda; we're not close as we used too be" "Why?" Roberta wondered. Sunny struggles to say something good about her big sister _What do you want me to say? My sister hate's my guts? That she hasn't forgiven me for what I did to save our family?_ "We been apart for too long, so we're not talking to each other, plus she's a cop now" Roberta laughs a bit "That's pretty rough".

"I like your tattoo's" she complemented "Thanks" "Do they have some meaning too them?" Sunny laughs. "Yeah they do". "What do those star mean?" she points to the black stars on her left arm "It's a gang tattoo, I got that when I was twelve" "When you were twelve? Did your mom and sister freak out when they saw it?" Sunny laughs a lot harder "Yeah, they never quite got over it". She puts her right leg on the railing and lifts up her pant leg, a red starfish on her lower leg "I got this the year before" "What does the one on your lower arm mean?" "Yeong-gwang, it's Korean for honor" Sunny lifts her shirt up and another Korean tattoo is on her stomach "What does that one mean?" "Hangug-eo jabusim" Roberta looked at Sunny with a confused smile "I don't speak Korean" "Korean Pride". Roberta notices the name above her right breast, 'Young Shin Rhee' it read, "Whose name is that?" Sunny sighs "That's...my mothers name, I got that when I turned sixteen". There was the last one on her back "What about the dragon on your back?".

Sunny hesitated to say anything about the dragon. "That-That one is something I'm not actually proud of getting..." she just stares down at the boardwalk "I got this when I was thirteen, that's all you need to know" Roberta hold's one her hands "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" "It's alright, I'm not mad at you or anything" her face has a smile again. "It's getting late, I should take you home" "Yeah I would like that" the two go back to the Tailgater, hand in hand; they don't let go. Sunny drives back to Roberta's apartment, they're both silent and don't say a thing.

They arrive. Sunny walks Roberta back to her apartment; the two stroll through the complex. They're finally at her door. "So did you enjoy yourself?" "Yeah!" she excitedly exclaimed "Thank's for winning the bear for me" she held up the teddy bear and hugged it. There's this funny silence between them. "Do you want to come in?" Roberta asked all of a sudden, "S-S-Sure" Sunny stuttered. Roberta giggled at her. Her apartment looked a lot more cleaner than Sunny's. Some expensive looking furniture decorates her kitchen and living room. Roberta puts the bear on the sofa and turns towards Sunny "I know I said it before, thanks for saving my life" Sunny blushes and smiles coyly "No problem". They stand a couple of inches apart from each other, "I don't think I ever met anyone like you before" "Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "You wanna know something crazy?" Sunny said with a tense look "I don't why but I l-l-l-l" she struggles to say the word, Roberta giggles a little more "like you more than just a friend".

"But" she breathes a hard sigh "I don't want to see you get hurt". Roberta slowly and carefully wraps her arms around Sunny, she was shocked when she embraced her. A confused look is on Sunny's face "Why...?" Roberta pulls back from the embrace and looks into her eyes "Because, what if...I felt the same way about you, the same way you felt about me?" they continue staring into each other's eyes. "I d-don't-" Roberta softly puts a finger on Sunny's lips and shushes her "I want to be with you" she boldly stated; Sunny returns with an embrace of her own, she doesn't want to let go. Her heart beats with a yearning. "Sunny?" she quietly whispered "Yeah?" "Do you speak any other languages?" Sunny chuckles "I speak Cantonese and a little bit of Spanish"; she let's go of their embrace. "Tu hablas espanol? (You speak Spanish?)" Roberta suddemly spoke in another language "Solo un poco (Just a little bit)" Sunny smirked, "Oh? Entiendes esto? (Do you understand this?)" Roberta smirks back at Sunny "Calla y besame (Shut up and kiss me)".

Sunny carefully leans forward and softly kisses Roberta's forehead, their lips finally meet. It was soft at first; she slowly put her against the wall, their hands get to know their bodies. They break off the kiss. Roberta take's Sunny by her hand and leads her to the bedroom. They nestle down on the bed and continue their kissing, Sunny slowly starts to unbutton Roberta's blouse; she kisses the nape of her neck, she let's out this blissful moan. "You're so fucking perfect..." Sunny whispered as she starts to kiss her stomach. "Sunny...hazme el amor (make love to me)". They're under the sheets, twisting and turning; for the first time Sunny felt loved, all of her loneliness and sadness washed away. As she lay on top of her, Sunny looks into Roberta's eyes, "I love you" she whispered, Roberta warmly smiles and strokes her face "I love you too". She pulls her back down and they kiss again. Somewhere in the dark their hands find each other, they clasp and don't let go.

 **...**

 _She runs through the darkness, trying to find a way out. She keeps running and running; the darkness seems too go on forever. Voices start to eerily whisper, all of them very familiar to her. "Why are you doing this? This is something you shouldn't do" "You're going to get yourself killed! Is that what you want?" she runs faster "I'm doing this for us! I'm doing this so mommy doesn't have to pay that guy!" her heart beats to the point of exploding. The voices intensify "What did you do? Tell me what did you do?!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just let me explain!" they don't stop; a light finally appears at the end, she runs toward's it. What she finds shocks her to the core. Two women, lying next too each other, both dead and with a single bullet wound too their foreheads. She recognizes them: they're her mother and sister. She falls to her knees and cradles them both, she sobs uncontrollably "What have I done?! Oh my god!" her cries echo through the surrounding darkness. "This can't be real! This is a dream! It has too be!" her tears fall on their faces "I'm sorry!", a shadowy figure creeps out of the darkness. She looks up, he pulls out a revolver and points it at her head. For some reason she can't move, she tries to move but can't; some unknown force is holding her down. Her eyes widen as he cocks the hammer, his finger starts to squeeze the trigger. Bang!_

Sunny gasped, she looks around, she still in Roberta's room. Her head throb's, she's been having nightmares for years, it was nothing new too her. Roberta was sleeping quite soundly next too her, her back towards Sunny and her necklace flimsily sliding down her back. Just then her phone starts to vibrate, Sunny picks it up. It was Park.

"God, why now?" she groaned, she puts her shirt and panties on; she heads for the living room. She pushes the talk app "Hello?" she answered "What took you so long to answer the phone?" he grumbled "I'm sorry, I was sleeping" she gave a half hearted excuse, "Listen, I need tell you something right now" he sounded serious. "What is it?" she asked, the line is quiet for a few seconds "You done some good things for us," Sunny sits down on the couch "I'm going to give you some time off", she sat on the couch speechless. "Why are you doing this?" "I'm going out of town for some business, I don't know how long I'm going too be gone" he said, Sunny didn't know whether to celebrate or not. "If you need any work, just ask Joo Kwan" just as he is about to hang up "Before you go, I need to ask you a couple of things" Sunny tries not to sound concerned, "What is it?" he sternly asked "Are you...okay?" she said, it's quiet for a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean?" Park sounded rather offended when she asked "I mean, you seem thin; you look, I don't know, ill" "I'm fine" he quickly reiterated _Go figure_ she told herself. "What's the second the second one?" Sunny exhales sharply "I have a friend, Kenny, and he want's to-" "No" he gives an abrupt but simple response "Before you ask, I know about your friend Kenny Tek; I don't want that dope head, scumbag, dirty miscreant near me or my people" Sunny sat there stunned, not just because Park said no, but because he knew about Kenny. Then again this was Park, what didn't he know? "But-" she stammered "I know he's you're friend but I don't like him, let alone I don't trust him" that seemed to seal the deal for Kenny's future membership. "Word to the wise, if you're smart, you're going to stay away from him, got it?" he suddenly demanded, she hesitated in giving a response. She sighs "Fine, whatever you say" "Good," he didn't seem pleased but he understood "bye", Park hangs up.

 _5:07 a.m._ the clock read, Sunny now knows what to tell Kenny, and knowing him he's going to make a big deal out of it. She won't tell him right away, he can wait for a while. She get's up from the couch and goes back to bed. She strips off her clothes and quietly slips back into bed, gently wrapping her arms around Roberta's waist. "Who was that?" she groggily asked "It was something from work, I got some time off" Sunny said as silently as she could "Do you want spend some time with me again?" she asked "Only if it's with you" she let's out a tired chuckle "Good" Sunny held her tight, "Go back to sleep". Both women sleep, for Sunny she found someone who would love her. She found something worth protecting and she was going to defend it as much as she could.

 **Chapter 7 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	9. Ch 7 Crashing In And Cashing Out

**Chapter 7: Crashing In And Cashing Out**

Geraldine comes into the office, Reggie wasn't with her; she was taking some time off. It's been quite a few weeks since that thing with the back pack, she's been on edge. Paranoid mostly. Reggie said this takes time but that's the thing always worried her, these type of situations would always get messy.

Today is no different than any other day. Same crappy bounty, same crappy pay and same crappy day.

Martinez come's out of his office with a file in his hand, Geraldine twirls her red hair as she prepares for the next crappy assignment. "Alright," Martinez throws a cigarette into a trash can, "this is today's bounty" he opens the file. He pulls out this mugshot of the jumper, a beautiful looking blonde with these sweet and innocent looking blue eyes. The name of the jumper, Riley Brooks, charged with possession of a small gram of marijuana. "Fuck, again" she grumbled "Yeah again, don't start with me" Martinez growled as he pulled out another cigarette "Don't act pissy with me". Geraldine shakes her head, she was tempted to beat her boss with an inch of his miserable life. "She works at a place called 'The Last Ride' on Capital Blvd, bring her here and I'll drop her off at lockup" he ordered, he puts the cigarette between his lips and pulls out a disposable lighter.

Geraldine looks on as he lights the cigarette "So" as Martinez blows smoke in her direction "did you get all that?", she waves the smoke out of her face; how many times has she told herself that she hates this job? "Yeah, I got it" Geraldine responds; just as she turns around, her boss grabs her arm. "Listen up, this is you're last chance, you already burned me twice; so don't fuck this up, got it?" he growled, she yanks her arm away. "Don't fucking sweat me," Geraldine give's him this hardened look "I'll do my job and I'll take care of it", she snatches the cigarette out of his mouth and breaks it two "Don't ever tell me how to do my job, you got me?" Martinez stares at her, he just wanted to fire her and that friend of hers right there and then. She leaves without saying anything else. Geraldine wasn't going to give her dirt bag of a boss any type of satisfaction, she was tired of this job and tired of him.

Geraldine drives the Cavalcade through the streets. Her foot is on the gas, the SUV speeds past traffic like a demon on steroids.

All she wants to do is catch this girl and get this day over with.

Geraldine drives into the parking lot and waits. Several minutes pass by and after a while the jumper finally shows, she's with a couple of other dancers about to start their shifts; in these types of situations it's best to take a more or less subtle approach. Geraldine steps out, she walks towards the girl and takes her by surprise "Bail bonds," she announced "you're coming with me", the dancer was stunned. "What? What are you talking about?" she questioned "I'm bringing you in for that bag of weed that they found on you" Riley starts to laugh. "That's nothing really serious, besides it's just a little bit of weed" she snorted, the other two look on, they whisper to each other "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work", without hesitation the bounty hunter grabs her by the arm and slams the dancer on the ground "What the hell are you doing?!" she takes out a pair of cuffs and binds her wrists together.

"Hey, what's going on?" a new voice asked, a woman with curly brown hair sprints towards them "This girl's goin' to jail for a drug charge" Geraldine brings her up, Riley tries to resist but Geraldine yanks her away. "Look you can't do this" the woman said as she followed them back to the SUV, "You want her, come to lockup and pick her up" she sneered; the pair reach the SUV, she tries to open the side door but it's locked. She takes the cuffed dancer around the other side, the girl is cursing her over and over, all this for a little bit of weed. Geraldine shoves the dancer in and slams the door shut "Don't worry, we're going to get you out" the woman reassures her.

Half way down the block Geraldine hears nothing but cursing, she just wanted to get this day over with and go home. "You'll be sorry! My boss's girlfriend was in a gang!" she hissed, the bounty hunter scoffed; she wasn't really interested in anymore drama. Riley's eyes notice a figure slowly rising behind the drivers seat, a finger motions her to be silent.

A sharp object appears in sight; a hand slowly moves to the exposed area of the neck. "Don't move" a female voice ordered, "Shit!" she gasped. "Don't try anything funny, this thing is right at your jugular; tiniest little prick and you're going to bleed really fast" the voice threatened, Riley just looked on. "Pull over" the voice demanded, the SUV pulls to the side, the point of the knife is still on the vein "Now take those cuffs off" at first Geraldine considered grabbing the knife and apprehending the would-be attacker but reconsidered because she didn't want to take that a chance; Riley turns around and the bounty hunter carefully unlocks the cuff. "Thanks" she quickly complemented "If you see Roberta, tell her it was all a misunderstanding and that this lady was polite enough too cut you some slack" the woman said, the dancer runs back to the direction of the club; Geraldine tried to remain as possible, she manages to slightly adjust the rear view mirror and gets a look at her captor.

The woman was Asian, her hair was short with the sides slightly trimmed, she appeared to be in her mid 20's, she looked rather thin. The one thing that Geraldine notices are some tattoos that are covering her left arm and lower right forearm, she manages catch a slight glimpse of a larger tattoo that seemed too cover her whole back. The woman's eyes meet's hers "Like what you see?" the coldness in her eyes made her heart leap out of her chest "Listen, just let me-" "Keep your mouth shut and drive" she ordered, Geraldine drove back onto the street "We're going to talk too your boss, you and me" the woman's eyes just focused on Geraldine. They drive, one's calm while the other one tries not to act nervous.

 **...**

The tension makes her want to grab a cigarette, her captor makes it impossible though.

"What do I call you?" Geraldine asked as she drives with the tip of the blade too her jugular "You're going to call me Sunny" she keeps the knife as close as possible too that same spot, the bounty hunter breathes steadily and remains calm as much as possible. "Why were you going after Riley?" the woman called Sunny wondered "I was bringing her in for a drug charge, that's all, I swear" Geraldine reiterated "Bullshit," Sunny hissed "she paid that thing weeks ago", Geraldine takes a quick breath "Judging by the way you operate, my guess is...bail bonds fraud, if that's a really thing" she figured; the bounty hunter scoffs, fraud really? "Man, get real! My boss told me all of this shit, I'm just doing this from the info he gave me".

Sunny didn't know whether to laugh or just to get everything over with "So who's the guy that gave you the slip?" "A motherfucker named Martinez" Geraldine says as she could feel the tip of the blade on her neck, "This guy seem honest too you?" Sunny questioned "Look man, I'm just doin' my job, okay? I'm just tryin' to get by like everyone else" Geraldine quipped "I like a person whose honest, who knows, maybe one day I can show you how the real world works" she looked into the rear mirror "Beside's, I hear that bounty hunters don't make shit, isn't that right?" she questioned; Geraldine never gave it any thought, this woman talked like she may have been in and around a certain circle of people. "Here we are" she said at they stop around the edge of the corner.

"Alright...you're going to drive right through the window" she demanded, Geraldine looked into the mirror wondering if she was joking "Man, you're here alright? Just let me go" she pleaded, Sunny poked the knife and twisted it slightly, Geraldine winces in pain "You got really nice looking ear rings," she complemented "be a shame if I were to cut them off" she sounded threatening again "Shit" the bounty hunter groaned, with a free hand Sunny grabs a handful of her red hair "If you want to see tomorrow, you're gonna drive right through that window, unless you want to start smoking cigarettes with a cut around your throat?" her eyes look into her's. "Now what's it going to be? This job of yours or you getting to see tomorrow?". She let go of her hair. "Man, fuck my life" Geraldine complained as she hit's the gas pedal, the SUV speeds through the middle of the road and into the parking lot.

The Cavalcade breaks through the front part of the office. "Shit!".

Martinez runs out of his office; he borders on hysterical, angry, confusion and craziness.

There lies the remains of his office, along with an SUV that crashed right the front part of his office. He see's Geraldine and some Asian woman step out of the vehicle, his blood starts to boil "Geraldine! What the-What the fuck did you do?!" he hysterically yelled, "Martinez, look, it ain't what it looks like" Geraldine tries not to freak out, Sunny pulls out a wad of cash and hands it to her "Here you go, sorry for putting you through that" she quickly apologized, "You may want to leave, things are about to get crazy" Geraldine takes her money and disappears from the now ruined office.

"You dirty bitch!" the fat boss takes a swing and misses "You're going to pay for this!", he keeps on swinging and she keeps on dodging. Sunny punches him in the face and gut, another punch too the face; he takes several more hits and she finally knees him in the stomach. He's was winded and beaten up, Sunny shoves him against the car and knees him a couple more times "So you're the asshole responsible for trying to take in Riley?" she pondered "Fuck you! She had a drug charge!" he screamed, he takes another punch to the face "So you send some lowlife bounty hunter to come after her?!" she slams his head against the car door, he falls to the ground. Sunny puts him in a head lock and drags him to a desk, he pathetically tries to punch her one more time; she grabs his arm and forces him to the ground. "What are you doing?!" he looks up and she bends his arm, something cracks.

"Aah! Oh god!" he cries as his arm is bent in another direction. Sunny places her foot on his chest "Riley may have some problems, but you're nothing but a piece of shit" she looks at the fat retch of a boss "Don't ever let me catch you around the club or those girls," she warned "don't make me come back here again" with that the fat boss passes out.

Sunny calmly walks out. She takes a back way out, her phone vibrates, it's a text from Roberta 'Riley told me everything; is everything settled with the bonds office?' the text read 'We had a...chat, it's all been taken care of, just a misunderstanding that's all' Sunny texted back. She walks down the end of the alley her phone starts to ring, Kenny's name appears on screen "Why now?" she grumbles.

"Yeah?" she answered "Hey, did you talk to Park?" he asked, Sunny is careful in her wording her answer. "About that...this is what he said" "Yeah...?" he trailed on "He said no" she responded, a moment of silence is there for several seconds "What do you mean no?!" he yelled, "The honest truth is he called you a dope head, scumbag, dirty miscreant and that he doesn't trust you" she said unenthusiastically "Are you kidding me!?" he fired through the line; "Were you even trying to vouch for me?" Kenny asked, Sunny's mood quickly changed "What the hell is that supposed too mean?" "Did you even try reasoning with him?" he questioned, she breathes a hard sigh "Look," she gripped her phone "his mind is made up, I can't change it, so sorry" Kenny started to shout obscenities at her; she quickly hangs up, well that went smoothly she thought.

 **...**

"Fired? How the fuck we get fired?" Reggie questioned "It was because of that bullshit you pulled with the bike, and probably 'cause some crazy ass Asian lady made me crash through the front of the office" Geraldine said as she crossed the street, she heard Reggie laughing "Man you a crazy motherfucker in this partnership, spend them while you got'em" she quipped "If you say so".

Geraldine nears her house, her phone starts to ring. "Hello?" "You red haired bitch!" her boss roared "Hey come on! The bitch had a knife to my neck!" she fired back "My office is ruined! You know what?! You got you're wish and you got to leave but guess what? You and Reggie are fired!" Martinez screamed, Geraldine's heart started to race from the adrenaline pumping through her veins "You know what Martinez? Fuck you! You can't fire me 'cause I quit! I hope you don't make another penny in that raggedy motherfucker!" she hollered and hung up.

She's finally at her doorstep, Geraldine breathes a lot easier now; she and her friend got fired, they have no jobs and barely any money to spend. So much for hanging in there.

Something brushes up against her leg. She looks down and see's a tabby cat, it meows and purrs at her. "Let me guess? You're hungry as hell, right?" she questioned, the cat just looks up at her.

Geraldine and the cat enter her home.

She goes to the refrigerator too find some food. A small can of tuna is lying in the corner, she quickly grabs it and brings to the starving cat. Grabbing a can opener, Geraldine places it on the floor. "Here you go, enjoy" she sarcastically said, the cat seems to enjoy itself. Geraldine goes to her room and lays her head against her pillow.

She starts to ponder her options: go freelance and try to make it on her own or does she find that woman and ask her for a job? Geraldine remembered their conversation, she seemed to know her way around things and seemed to know a lot of things about money. After what happened, maybe she should do that. The cat slinks it's way to her bed and nestles next too her.

That woman was probably her way out of this place and maybe, even, to a better life.

She could see it now, a new beginning for her and Reggie; money, fast cars, parties, big houses and her investigation firm going into business. Looks like she can achieve that dream of her's after all.

Tomorrow will be different but better.

Geraldine falls asleep, the cat purrs and eventually fall's asleep as well. Just two ghetto cats resting.

 **Chapter 8 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	10. Ch 8 Smackie Brown

**Chapter 8: Smackie Brown**

Heading to the pool area, Sunny wears a new pair of aviator sunglasses.

Things have been going well for her over the last few weeks; she's got a girlfriend, she's made some good money with Park, her relationship with her sister was still sour but that was something that she was planning to fix on her own. Overall, life is still good and she can finally relax. Sunny lies on one of the lawn chairs near the pool, she puts on her headphones of her MP3 player, Peter Gabriel's 'Big Time' plays.

 _I've had enough, I'm getting out_

 _To the city, the big big city_

 _I'll be a big noise with all the big boys_

 _There's sp much stuff I will own_

 _And I will pray to a big god_

 _As I kneel in the big church_

 _Big time_

 _I'm on my way-I'm making it_

 _Big time Big time_

 _I've got to make it show yeah_

 _Big time Big time_

 _So much larger than life_

 _Big time_

 _I'm going to watch it growing_

 _Big time_

She peer's through the dark lenses of her sunglasses, the sun is quite bright. A familiar face unexpectedly shows up; a red haired woman wearing a yellow bandanna that covers that hair of her's, she waves her hand at her. The bounty hunter from before. She just sternly looks at her for a bit. "What the fuck do you want?" Sunny asked as she tried to enjoy herself before she did something crazy "I just came by to see if you had a job for me?" she wondered; Sunny scoffs in amazement "What? Seriously?" she gently got up from the seat. The bounty hunter take's a seat next to her. "Aren't you mad that I crashed that car of your's through that office?" "Nah, I wanted to quit anyways" she smirked, they look at each other. The two were probably one in the same. "You got a job or not?" she repeated herself, "You shouldn't do the work that I do, it's bad for your health" Sunny sarcastically quipped, the bounty hunter raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?" "That stuff that you see on t.v., mafia shit, it might make good money but the guys who take the risk are the ones who do the actual grunt work. You might make some money here and there, but my advice, give the shit up" the bounty hunter looked at her in surprise.

"Their are plenty of way's to make money without getting your hands dirty" she said "What do you mean?" the bounty hunter questioned "Like screwing with the stock market, selling fake medications, even doing fake dating sites make's money", the bounty hunter laughs and shakes her head "You sound like you've been around the block" "You could say that" she said.

"Besides, it beat's the shit out of chasing someone just because they missed court", they both smile at each other "Yeah, you're probably right about that". Sunny looks at the bounty hunter "You look like you're in need of some serious money," the bounty hunter looked on "maybe I can teach you something"; the bounty hunter extend's her hand towards Sunny. "Geraldine" she smirks, Sunny shakes her hand "Sunny, but you already knew that" she smiled.

"I'll take you to a bar not far from here," Sunny get's up from the lawn chair "it's pretty decent" Geraldine herself get's up.

Sunny's phone starts to vibrate; a text from Joo Kwan, she reads it to herself. "Look's like we're going to have too cancel" Sunny looks at Geraldine "Maybe, hmm..." "What?" she asked "I'm gonna have to take a chance with you, come on".

The Tailgater speeds past the traffic. "So how'd someone like you find me?" Sunny asked, Geraldine looked at her "I remembered your ink and I asked around for you, believe me, you weren't that hard to find", Sunny exhales sharply "Let me guess, people spoke about the tattoo on my back, right?", Geraldine say's nothing "I fucking knew it". "They didn't say anything but, you know, when I mentioned your ink, people just acted funny" she said "They act like that because they know who I'm with" "Which is who exactly?" she wondered, Sunny became very tight lipped. "Look, if you won't say anything then that's fine". With a quick sigh Sunny carefully mends her words "This thing..." she struggles to finish her sentence "it saved my life and it saved my family's life...just leave at that, okay?". She focuses her attention on the road as much as possible. "Whatever you say".

"Can I ask you something?" she quickly asked "Yeah?" Geraldine looks back at Sunny "Did you do anything that's, you know, not so legal?" Sunny said with a quick glance. Geraldine sighs hard "Yeah, my girl Reggie...took somethin' from...someone and she's tryin' to get rid of it" Sunny chuckles a bit "She basically stole it from somebody, is that it?" Sunny inquisitively wondered "It's a bit more complicated than that, okay?", Sunny burst out laughing. "Look, me and Reggie go back a long ass time, like since we were kids" Geraldine frowns "But man, some of the shit that she drag's me into, it's just crazy sometimes" "I understand; she's your friend, she's just trying to help you out", she exhales sharply "If you ever met Reggie, believe me, she'll drag you into whatever shit she involves herself in".

They stop at the intersection "Hey, I know this ain't nothin' serious," Sunny's eyes turn slightly towards Geraldine "your last name is Rhee, right?" "Yeah, what about my last name?" she looks strangely at her "You wouldn't happen to know a cop named Linda Rhee?", the light turned green; Sunny takes a right. "Jesus fucking Christ" she cursed "What? You guy's cousins or what?" Geraldine curiously wondered "No, we're not cousins..." she clenches her teeth "we're sisters". Geraldine seemed flabbergastic "Sisters?" she almost laughed "Your sister's one tough-ass cop!" Geraldine boasted "She's like one of the toughest cops in all of L.S.! You guy's don't get along?" Geraldine seemed to admire Linda "We get along," Sunny lied "but we're...not...speaking to each other at the moment" she fake coughs "If you say so".

They finally arrive at Park's office. As they take the elevator up Sunny turns her attention towards Geraldine "So listen," she whispered "when you go in keep your mouth shut and don't say a thing" Geraldine raises her brow "Seriously?" "Yeah seriously; these people don't know you and they're very traditional, do or say the wrong thing and they'll find you and your friend chopped up in some dirty alley" Sunny grimly says "I get it, okay, let's just go in".

Geraldine enters the office along with Sunny; what she see's truly amazes her. The sleekness of the office seemed to give her of the best impression she's probably ever had in her whole life "Goddamn..." she whispered "Joo Kwan, annyeonghaseyo (hello)" Sunny greeted with a smile "Annyeonghaseyo dangsin-ege (Hello to you)" she responded back with a of her own smile "Nuga dangsin-ui chingu? (Who's your friend?)" she questioned Sunny about Geraldine "Geunyeoneun nae jeja ibnida (She's my apprentice)", the secretary studies Geraldine; trying to get a read about the red haired bounty hunter. "Dang yeonhaji (Of course)" she smirked. "Museun munjega doel geos gatda? (What seems to be the problem?)" Sunny asked "Ulineun bimillie iyagi hal su? (Can we talk in secret?)", she sighs heavily and turns back to Geraldine "You're going to have too stay out here for a while, this is a private matter" "Why can't I go with you?" she wondered; Sunny gave her a rather obvious look. "Because you're a stranger, nobody knows you and you could get yourself killed, need I go on?" Sunny tilts her head "Fine, I'll take a seat then" Geraldine goes to a near by seat, Sunny and Joo Kwan disappear into Park's office.

As Geraldine sits down her phone vibrates, Reggie sent her a text 'Where you at?' it read 'Somewhere in Little Seoul, why?' she texted back 'I found someone who could buy a couple of them bags, I'll see you at your place tomorrow, okay?' Geraldine annoyingly sighed 'Fine, whatever, see you tomorrow'.

As she finishes her text, an annoying-obnoxious-loud mouthed voice suddenly came into the office. "Grandfather! Grandfather, are you here?" a Korean man burst through the door; Geraldine get's a good look at the guy and automatically didn't like him. He see's Geraldine sitting down in her seat.

"Who the fuck are you?" he rudely asked "Geraldine, I'm working with Sunny" when she mentioned that name his mood quickly changed "You're working with that bitch?" his anger flared "Yeah, she's helping me out, why? You two know each other?", he suck's on his teeth "I just plain hate that fucking bitch". He slowly walk towards Geraldine "You see, I'm going to be the boss one day and I don't need some smart mouthed whore, like her, barking orders at me" "Oh really?" Geraldine sarcastically quipped "You look like a smart person, maybe I can find you a job in my organization?" he stops in front of Geraldine, the red haired bounty hunter slowly get's up "I think I've seen guys just like you before, the rich ones with the smell of asshole entitlement on them, just 'cause you're related too someone here" Geraldine says as she stands up to him. Her hand grabs the area between his legs very hard, he gasps painfully; before he could call for help, her one free hand quickly covers his mouth.

"If I could and I would, I could cut these things off; so I don't think you wanna push me, got it?" she whispered, Geraldine let's go and he falls back against the secretary's desk. Sunny and Joo Kwan exit from Park's office. "What's going on here?" Sunny looked at Geraldine "Nothin', me and him was just talking, ain't that right?", Sunny and Joo Kwan look at Jin Tae, he seemed like he was in a lot of pain. He looks at Joo Kwan "Where's my grandfather?" he asked "He's out of town on business...I don't when he's going to come back" she politely responded "He can't keep dodging me" he complained "When he comes back, you can take up whatever grievances you have with him, until then though, you need to leave" he stares blankly at the women. "You have your assignment, you two can go now". Geraldine and Sunny leave quietly, Jin Tae still leans against the desk fuming at what just happened to him.

 **...**

"Who the fuck was that?" Geraldine wondered as she and Sunny head to the Tailgater "That was my boss's grandson, Jin Tae Park, and before you ask, no you're not in trouble; everybody in the whole group hates that fucker" Sunny pulls out her keys and turns off the alarm. As they enter the Tailgater, Geraldine can't help but compare that guy to Frank; cocky, arrogant, and above all else a gigantic ego the size of Texas. "How come everybody else hates him?" Sunny looks over at her "I asked around and they told me that a while back some money went missing, he was the obvious suspect. They grabbed him and beat the hell out of him, they would have killed him if his father didn't intervene", Geraldine looked at Sunny; freaked out about what she just heard. "What about the money? Did they at least find that?" "No, it was never found, but that didn't stop everybody from being suspicious of him; that's not why he's here though" Sunny puts the key into the ignition and starts the car.

Geraldine couldn't help but be curious about the prick "Why's he here then?" a small but visible smile appears on Sunny's face "How would you feel if you caught him fucking somebody else's girlfriend?" Geraldine starts to laugh "Oh man! Seriously? Fuck".

They pull out of the underground lot and back into the street "So we're heading to Alta, we're looking for some Vietnamese guy by the name of Brady Ngo, better known as Smackie to anybody who know's him" she said as they take a left "What'd this guy do?" "He's been selling brown heroine in Alta and in some part's of Park's territory, we gotta find this fucker and shut him down as quick as possible". Geraldine looks over at Sunny, she can't help but imagine about the thing's this girl had been involved in. The life she that lived must have been an exciting one. "You're staring, something wrong?" she looked over at her "It's just, you know, the people that you work with they're a bunch of bad-ass looking motherfuckers. I wish I could be you" Sunny's attitude gloomed slightly "Trust me...you don't want to be me".

Geraldine stared blankly at her "Why? Come on, you got everything", they stop at a red light "My mother came here with my sister, about a month pregnant and $300 in her pocket; when I was born, we had nothing but shit in our lives. My mother worked two jobs and still didn't make enough, she had to make a choice: find a way to make enough money too care of me and my sister or let us starve to death. She decided to work with a certain group of people and it paid off, we had money, a nice house on the beach and a good life. Something bad happened to us that turned everything too shit...that's all you need to know right now..." Sunny looks at her, giving her this look to back off and not ask anymore questions about herself. The light turns green and they drive through the intersection.

They approach Alta. Finding this guy shouldn't be that hard.

"So how do we do this?" Geraldine looked at Sunny for an idea "The guy has a street dealer by the name of Phan, as soon as we find him we gotta follow him back to Smackie and we have too shut down his whole operation, make enough sense?" Sunny looked back at Geraldine. Sunny parks the car around Alta street, both wait patiently for Phan to show up.

After a while a phantom grey Baller appears. Sunny get's a good look at the driver. It was a skinny Vietnamese with a slight mustache and spiky hair, he looked like some elf with a growth spurt from a distance "That must be Phan" Sunny quietly said as she saw him handing off the package to someone "That must be the shit that he's dealing, right?" Geraldine herself looks on, the person hands him the money. The window rolls back up and the Baller drives off, Sunny put's the Tailgater into drive and they carefully follow the dealer back.

The dealer drives around, he doesn't notice the Tailgater following his vehicle. "What happens when we find this motherfucker?" Geraldine asked as her eyes focuses on the Baller driving through traffic "We get rid of him and his crew, and if we want, we'll take his money; I don't think he'll be needing that it anymore" Sunny grimly said. He turns from one part of the road to the next, after fifteen minutes or so a building finally appears in sight. Sunny park's her car around the corner and she turns off the engine. "Alright, here's the plan," Sunny reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out her .45 "we sneak in and smoke Brady along with his crew; easy enough?" she questioned as Geraldine pulls out her Beretta "Yeah, let's go get our money" she said with a smile on her face.

The two women carefully approach the entrance of the building, Geraldine see's two men standing guard at the entrance. They're both armed, this should be easy.

"Ho la ai? (Who are they?)" the one guard asked "Nguoi nao? (Who?)" the other one looked over at the guard "Hai tren do (Those two over there)" he points to the two women coming in there direction, "Stop" the first guard ordered; he got a look at the two, both women, one Asian and the other one was African American. "We're looking for Brady, do you know where he is?" the Asian woman asked "No, there no Brady here. You go now!" he demanded; Geraldine couldn't help but laugh at their accents. "What so funny?" the other guard asked "Nothin', just that we got the drop on you two fools" the guards look at each other rather confused, suddenly two rather hard fists hit there faces and both are out cold "Easy, right?" Sunny quips "Yeah, now comes the hard part" Geraldine pats one man and pulls out a Mac-10 along with some clips, Sunny does the same and pulls out the same weapon. They stuff the ammunition clips into their pockets and open the door.

Both enter quietly, their weapons at the ready. They hear people speaking Vietnamese and somebody was listening to Vietnamese rap; they were in the shadows, the element of surprise was on their side. A loud burst of gunfire strikes one of the men, his body does a sort of crazy dance as the rounds tear into his body; two more men run towards the gunfire, a second burst of bullets rip them them apart. The two women step out of their cover "Time to go up" Sunny said "Yeah, let's take the stairs" Geraldine looked up at the three separate floors, they seemed too go on forever.

They climbed up the first floor; the gunshots from before must have alerted the other at had happened to their compatriots. They're all armed and ready to kill their attackers.

The two take cover as the Vietnamese gangsters open fire, a mixture of handgun and semi-automatic fire. They shout at them in their native tonuge, Sunny gets a quick glance over at their covering postions; they're taking cover behind the metalic barriers covering the rails. "You take the right and I'll take the left" she ordered "I feel ya!" Geraldine goes to the right while Sunny goes to the left. They keep firing not knowing that they're about to be outsmarted.

From the left a burst of gunfire rips apart several of the shooters, they're caught off guard and some don't get a chance to shoot back. From the right, another burst of gunfire decimates the rest, the area where they stood is now running red with their blood.

The second level erupts with the sound of semi-automatic, more of them with the same angry attitude. Sunny and Geraldine quickly take cover as best they can "Goddamn! They're pissed!" "Well, we just killed quite a lot of them! And we're trying to kill their boss!" Sunny yelled back "Man, let's just smoke this fool and take his money!". Both women run towards the stairs, a couple of Vietnamese thugs run down the stairs; they spray the Mac's at them and they're torn to pieces. Crouching down the gunfire get's more intense, bullets hit the wall behind them; they really are determined to stop them.

The barrage briefly ceases, both of the women looked around "Who the fuck are you?!" a new voice demanded "That's gotta be our boy?" Geraldine herself wondered "We work for Old Man Park and guess what Brady? Time to close up shop!" Sunny peered out and got a look at the intened target, a thin looking man with cropped hair and a bad looking goatee "Man fuck you! That guy's time is over!" he screamed "Kill them!" he ordered, the firefight resumes; some spray the place with bullets while some others load fresh magazines into their weapons.

Their aim is somewhat good but rather pathetic. The gunfire is erratic and frenzied, the women open fire at their targets across from there postions; some go down and die rather quick, others are wounded or cry out that they're pain. Sunny and Geraldine run towards them, they put fresh magazines into the Macs and finish the wounded ones off. They reach the stair too the final floor.

Some rounds nearly hit Sunny's head. They decide to crawl on their stomachs, all they hear is cursing and gunfire. The both unleash a fury of bullets to the point of emptying the clips, they put another set of clips. The bullet storm continued afterwards. The rattle of the Macs are the only things that fill the air.

Left and right, the thugs are all dead or dying. The stench of blood and gunsmoke is the only thing that fills the air.

Sunny and Geraldine take opposite sides of the entrance way. Sunny signals her at the count of three, with her fingers they count "One...Two...Three!", the door get's kicked down, Brady and Phan have two Glocks in their hands with extended clips. "Fuck you bitches!" Brady screamed, both him and his dealer sprayed the handguns at them, the two women separately run for cover.

The boss and his dealer keep on firing, they don't know it but they left themselves vulnerable. Sunny aims at Phan, Geraldine aims Brady; both simultaneously squeeze the triggers. Phan get's hit in the abdomen, sternum, chest and face. He's going to need more than plastic surgery to fix that. Brady is hit in the thigh, stomach, his right forearm, along with his elbow and shoulder. Geraldine pants, it was over for them. Sunny carefully walks towards Brady, he's wounded rather badly; he won't die immeditaly but their's no need to tell him that. She points the Mac at his chest, he breathes quite rapidly "You-You don't who you're fucking with! He'll kill you and your friend!" he painfully babled "Who?" Sunny demanded an answer "The old man's time is done! His group is going to destroy Park's crew, you'll-!" before he finishes a rapid fire tear into his chest, finally he shuts up. Sunny looks at the bullet ridden body, she wonders what did he mean by 'his group'?

Park did mention that another group was trying to disrupt the peace that he built up and he did that his no good, douche bag, asswipe grandson is somehow playing a role in it. Whatever it was it didn't matter to her or her new partner, there was a bloody mess on they're hands. "Man, you fucked him up" Geraldine complemented her, Sunny simply smiles "Let's see how much money he had on him and let's leave". They searched around his office, Geraldine notices a breeze coming from behind a cheesy painting. She removes it and pulls out four large and heavy gym bags, they look at each other with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. Geraldine carefully unzips one bag, her eyes widen, a smile and a small laugh appear on her face. The bag contained cash-correction, a large amount of cash. She opens the second one; Sunny does the same for the other two, they all contained the same large amount cash that filled the bag to the top. "Woo!" Geraldine cheered and hugged Sunny. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here" Geraldine said as she grabs the two bags and Sunny grabbed the other two.

 **...**

"Man! I can't fucking believe it!" Geraldine excitidly hollered "There's gotta be like a hundred stack in these bags" she estimated, Sunny's never seen anybody this excited before, Geraldine looked like a kid who got a shiny new prize. "Tell me we don't have to give these bags too your boss?" she asked "No, we don't. They're ours to keep, two for you and two for me" Sunny quickly theorizied; life just got a whole sweeter.

"Drop me off at my place in Davis" Geraldine asked, between the shootout and finding these bags of money she wanted not only to count it but she wanted to savor this perculiar moment. "So how'd I do?" she wondered "Better than I expected, trust me though, you got a long way to go" Sunny said as she took a right "As soon as I get home, I'm gonna count this and then I'm gonna hide this; Reggie's my home girl and all, but she'll probably take it and spend it all" Geraldine quickly chuckles. The smile never faded from her face. "Listen, you got some skills, shit I never seen anyone like you" Geraldine quickly complements her new partner and teacher "Right back at ya, you're pretty handy with a gun and you know how to stay cool" Sunny smiles back at Geraldine.

"If you're going to hide those bags, find a place where your friend won't ever look", Geraldine shakes her head as she knows where to hide her new found reward.

Sunny finally pulls up to Geraldine's house, Geraldine get's out; Sunny pushes the button for the trunk. Geraldine grabs both of her bag's "Hey, it was great hangin' out with you; I managed to make actual money, I couldn't even imagined gettin' this much money" she gives this big smile, she's never been this happy before. "Let me know if their's anything else I can do" Sunny smiled back at her "Enjoy your money, _partner_ " Geraldine puts up her fist, Sunny does the same; they bump their fist against they're knuckles, a toast of sorts to a new friendship.

The Tailgater drives off and disappears around the corner. Geraldine quickly rushes to her porch, the tabby cat from before was there again, it must have been waiting for her to come back home. She quickly get's her keys and opens the door. The cat enters first and settles down on the couch, she put's the bags down on the floor of the kitchen. Geraldine unzips both bag's; she make's that curtains are closed, the last thing she want's is someone looking to steal her new found money. Piece by piece she empties both bags, she count's it carefully. After fifteen too twenty minutes, she's finally done counting. $250,000 in one bag and $500,000 in the other; Geraldine grabs a calculator and rounds it up. $750,000 in total. Geraldine puts it all back in the bags, she looks at a shed in the back yard; remembering that the bottom was all dirt and that the top was covered with concrete tiles.

Geraldine removes the tiles first, one by one the tiles are lifted. She remove's her bandanna and proceeds to dig. Geraldine digs and digs, she makes the hole big enough for both bags; she rushes back to the kitchen and grabs the bags. Gently Geraldine lowers them in the hole, she picks up the shovel and pours the dirt on the spot. The dirt now covers the area, she places the concrete tiles on top of the spot. It's now covered, this is her just-in-case-of-emergancy money. Her clothes are now covered in sweat and dirt, she closes the shed and goes back inside.

The cat is still sleeping on her couch, Geraldine decides to rest next too her new roommate "Look's like you found a new home" she scratches the cat's behind it's ear. It just purrs and cuddles next to her. Her dreams of starting an investigation firm of her own is slowly starting too come true.

 _Back in Little Seoul_

"Brady Ngo is gone, he's offically been put out of order" Sunny said she stuffed the bags under her bed "Good, Mr. Park will be pleased too hear that" Joo Kwan complemented her. "Listen, what's really going on? Brady mentioned the other group that Park mentioned" Sunny patiently waited for an answer "Mr. Park believed that Ngo may had some information regarding the other group; did he say anything before he was terminated?" Joo Kwan wondered "He only mentioned that it was someone but didn't give a name, and something about Park's group being finished. Other than that, nothing" she hear's the secretary sighs over the line "Well, whoever it is, Mr. Park will take care of it" "I sure hope he does, let me know if their's anything else I can do. Bye".

Sunny hang's up; she sits on the edge of her bed. She starts too wonder about this group, Park said it was threatening to shatter the peace that he had built around the whole neighborhood. Sunny pull's out the .45 from her waistband, the thought of another group just as or more stronger than Park make's her feel on edge. What if this group could squash the whole lot of them? Could they, in a essence, snuff out Park in one fell swoop?

These were questions that she didn't the answers too.

Sunny looks the sunset through her balcony, she start's to think about this supposed new threat. Could she herself be in danger? What if they went after, not only her but worse, what if they went after Roberta? Or would they go after Linda? What would she do if they went if they went after them? Sunny quickly put's those thoughts out of her head _That won't happen, I'll make sure it doesn't_ she told herself.

She wonder's if that egotistical grandson of Park's could involved. He did say once that his grandson may somehow be playing a role; whatever he's up to it'll eventually come to light.

This new enemy of sorts, whoever they may be, will eventually show itself and maybe they can destroy it while they still can. For now though Sunny rest's her body on the mattress. Tired from heaving these bags full of money Sunny simply want's to rest, she's made a new friend and also a new apprentice; she thought maybe they could make more money together. Sunny has the brains and Geraldine was always cool under fire, together they could do some serious work together. Things have just gotten a whole lot better.

 **Chapter 9 is coming soon. Rate and Review**


	11. Ch 9 Bagging For It

**Chapter 9: Bagging For It**

Geraldine pours non-dairy creamer into her coffee; since yesterday all she could think about were those bags of money. She's never seen that much, let alone, held that much money before. All night as she slept Geraldine kept dreaming about that fancy lifestyle. She saw it all; the big house, the loud parties, the fancy and fast cars, the big pool. The one thing that she did see in her dreams was her and Reggie living it large together, both partners in her investigation firm and their friendship still as strong it was when they were young. The work with Sunny from yesterday opened her eyes too a more broader sense of work, it was more than just the money that they took from those Vietnamese gangsters but it was a sense of doing something more bigger in her life. The gym bags full of money were still buried underneath the shed, she finally gotten a taste of she could accomplish, all she needed was a bit more money and maybe her dream could finally become real.

The tabby jump's up on the table and stares at her; Geraldine finally gave it a name, she called it Tiger. The reason why was because of the marks on it's body and because the tiger was one of the toughest animals in the jungle. "You hungry?" Geraldine asked, Tiger simply looked at her; she goes to the refrigerator and pulls out another can of tuna. The feline jumps down to the floor as Geraldine opens the can and places it on the floor. Tiger starts to eat the tuna as Geraldine looks and smiles "When I get a bigger place I'm gonna make sure that you'll eat the best fucking food on the planet" she said as Tiger kept eating.

A knock on the door interrupts the silence of her house. Remembering that Reggie was coming by because she planning on selling a couple of those bags that she stole from that whole business with the bike. Geraldine opens the door "'Sup girl, you ready?" she impatiently asked "Yeah, just give me a minute" Geraldine goes over to Tiger and see's that he finished his meal, she pet's him on the head and he purrs in delight "I gotta go, you can go right ahead and make yourself right at home" she whispered.

She head's out the door and too her friend waiting outside. "So were we goin'?" Geraldine asked "We're goin' to a place on Signal street in Banning" she said "What the hell are we sellin'?", Reggie pulls out the bag's of Xanax and pain pills "We're gonna sell these pills, they're gotta be worth somethin'" she smiles.

"This better be worth it, I don't wanna get my shot up for no reason" Geraldine annoyingly looked at Reggie as they walked down around to an alley nearby. A plain white van, the type of vehicle used by painters and plumbers is parked in the alleyway, Geraldine looked at her friend rather confusingly "The fuck we takin' a van for? Why can't we just take my car?" she wondered, Reggie opens the passenger door and pulls out a Remington 870 tactical shotgun with a pistol grip "'Cause it's for the element of fuckin' surprise, they got think that we have some motherfuckers hidin' in the back" Reggie smiled as she held the shotgun; Geraldine rolled her eyes, the plan sounded like a first grader came up with it. "They're gonna search the back the minute we get there, they gonna see that we got no back up" Geraldine said "That's why it's call the element of surprise, they won't see this shit comin'" she put's the shotgun back into the van and goes to the driver's side "You comin' or what?" she said as Geraldine breathes a quick sigh.

The van is slow as the duo turn the corner. "Girl, I need to ask you somethin' but try not too get mad" Geraldine said as she looked over at Reggie "What?" "This plan of yours, it just plain fuckin' stupid" she sneered "What? You don't trust your girl to make good ass idea?" Reggie smiled as she stops at the red light "I do trust you, but come on, this plan of your's just dumb as hell" Geraldine pulls out a cigarette and lights it "I'm smart, okay? This a really smart fuckin' plan" Reggie quips "Reg, you ain't smart; you're remedial" the light turned green "What?" she curiously wondered at that word "Retarded" Geraldine gave a basic answer "Pft. Girl I ain't stupid, this a really good ass plan; watch, you're gonna be so impressed that you gonna do a damn back flip" "Whatever".

"So what were you doin' yesterday in Little Seoul?" she asked "Just lookin' around" Geraldine didn't want too mention what she had gotten yesterday "Listen, I be meanin' to talk too you about this whole drug thing. I think we should just give it up" she says as she blew smoke out the window "Come on, there's money too be made with this shit, you gotta trust me on this" their's that word that always annoyed Geraldine "I told you before I do trust you but we need to need make money without gettin' our heads blown off". Geraldine flicks the cigarette out the window "I met this Korean girl yesterday, she's pretty smart. She showed me some shit, man, the things that I saw could help the both of us out; we could make money without gettin' our hands dirty", Reggie snorts and spits out the window "We don't need anyone helpin' us out, it's always been you and me since we was little, remember?" Reggie questioned "Yeah, I remember; you and me against everyone else, it was always like that" Geraldine looked at her friend, she could see a hint of jealousy on her face.

"Look, we don't need this Asian girl givin' us advice or anythin'" Reggie said as she took a left "Just consider it, for me, please?" Geraldine pleads "Fine, whatever".

The approaches the warehouses, they park near a small load of shipping containers. Reggie takes a deep breath "Okay," she readies her plan "you take the shotgun and you're gonna watch my back; if they try somethin', creep up on these fools and smoke them" Geraldine looked at Reggie, surprised that she managed to come up with a plan like that "So you want me to sneak around, carryin' this shotgun, while watchin' your back so you can play drug dealer?" Reggie simply gave a small smirk "Pretty much, yeah"; Geraldine almost wanted to laugh and then to leave. She shakes her head and grabs the shotgun "Fine, you know what? I'll watch your back but if shit get's messy then it's all your fault" Geraldine said as she cocked the shotgun "You gotta have some faith in your girl, 'kay?"Reggie let's out a bigger smile "You keep on sayin' that and everytime you do, we always get shot".

Reggie grabs the bag containing the pills, while Geraldine goes to a safe hiding spot. She manages to find a spot behind some crates, if this was the element of surprise then this could be more or less easy. She kneels behind the crates and waits.

About thirty minutes pass by and nothing so far. Geraldine pulls out her phone 'The hell is takin' so long?' she texted 'Just chill, they'll be here' Reggie texted back. Finally three men in Hawaiian shirts showed up; all of three of them stand in front of Reggie. From a distance Geraldine couldn't tell if any of them were armed or not, she wasn't going to any chances though. "So you got the stuff?" the man in the middle asked, Reggie pulls out both bags and hands it to them. One of them decides to try out the Xanax, he goes over to a nearby crate and takes out two pills; he crushes them, carefully he pulls out a razor and delicately chops it into two separate lines. With a small plastic tube the man snort's both lines. "God," he quickly says "fuck! That's some good shit!" he happily complements, Geraldine observes everything from afar; everything seemed to be going well, she hated to admit it but this was a good plan. For once, things were going smoothly. Finally deciding that everything is legitimate, the third man pulls a bowling bag; judging by the way it looked, that must have been the money.

He hands the bag to Reggie.

Their reward was almost within there grasp, until an unforeseen turn of events would suddenly turn everything into the usual bad situation.

 **...**

Three green low riders suddenly appeared, several men stepped out. One of the men Geraldine automatically recognized, Billy Villanueva is among one of them. "Hey, it's one of those bounty hunting bitches" one thugs attention is on Reggie "Oh shit" she quickly cursed "Who the fuck are these assholes?" one man asked, Billy steps up to one of them "This bitch and her friend killed my brother and stole from him!" he angrily said. Billy and the thugs pull out their guns, ranging from Uzis to Glocks. Billy himself pulls gold plated .45 "Kill this bitch!". The guns fire, Reggie manages to run with the bowling bag and gets too cover behind a crate. Two of the Hawaiian shirt wearing men were killed in the barrage, the other one manage's to get away with the pills.

Reggie tries too go for her Glock but remembers that she left it back in the van "I'm gonna kill you and then that friend of your's!" he yells. They all aim the crate and open fire. Whatever was in the crate it stops the bullets from going through. She was waiting for her partner to come in guns blazing. Nothing happened so far, Reggie began to wonder if this was a sort of payback for that whole thing with Nunez.

Just as Billy is reloading his .45 a loud boom tears into one of the thugs "What the fuck?!". Geraldine runs out with the shotgun and starts blasting at Billy and the thugs. Two of them are hit and killed "Get that red haired puta!" he ordered as they take cover behind the low riders Boom! Boom! Boom! Three loud blast tear into the low riders. They return their own fire at the red haired woman; Geraldine takes cover behind a couple of big crates. Automatic gunfire tears into the crates.

Boom! Geraldine manages to shoot out a window, one of them manages to peer out; Boom! A blast takes off the right side of his head. Blood and pieces of his head splattered against the low rider; the gunfire starts to intensify a lot more. The crates do their best too stop the bullets but Geraldine can sense that it's going to give at any moment. She reloads the shells into the chamber and readies to finish them off.

"I'm gonna kill you! Fucking red headed puta!" Billy yells, Geraldine runs at them; blasting the shotgun at them, the thugs aim at her. They shoot but their aim is quick and erratic. Boom! Boom! Two blast take down a thug along with his collegue next too him.

She aims to destroy. Boom! The blast takes down two men at the same time.

The thugs panic and erratically shoot at Geraldine. Boom! Boom! Boom! Three blast tear into three separate thugs and a part of a car door. Seeing what and who they're dealing with, a couple try to run. Boom! Boom! They both get hit in the back; Billy is all alone now. He stands his ground and fires back, Billy unloads every round at her. Geraldine aims at his leg. Boom! His right leg explodes, he falls back against the low rider screaming his lungs out. He see's Geraldine, Billy manages too get up; hobbling on the other leg, he raises the .45. Boom! "Aaah!" his thumb along with his index and middle finger are obliterated; blood pours out like an overturned bucket. He screams in anger and horror. Boom! A blast tears into chest, his slides against the low rider; the MMA fighter get's his final match and it didn't go the way he wanted it too go.

Smoke pours out of the shotgun, the scene is that of some intense action sequence of a cheaply made action film.

Reggie comes out of her cover. She looks at the carnage that Geraldine unleashed "Damn, you really fucked them up" she said, Geraldine looked back Reggie; the 'I told you so' look was on her face. "Look I know what you're gonna say-" Geraldine puts up one of her hands "Shut up, just shut the fuck up and get in the van" she ordered "Just let me-" "What did I just say?" she stated. Reggie grabs the bowling bag and both leave the scene.

 **...**

They drive through traffic, Geraldine steamed as she predicted what would have happened about this whole deal.

"I know this thing didn't turn out the way it was supposed too, but we made it out" Reggie said as she turned right at the intersection "I told you before about those cholos knowin' each other" Geraldine looked straight at the road "Look, we got the money didn't we? That's what really matters" she says as Geraldine grabs the bowling bag and unzips it. She looks inside and smiles a funny smile.

She starts too laugh a bit "You know what girl? You were right; I misjudged you, this was really a good ass plan" Reggie smiles "See, like I said you gotta trust your girl and I delivered", Geraldine laughs a little bit more "Their's just one thing though..." she suddenly stopped laughing "What?" Reggie still smiles "What the hell are we supposed too do with a bunch of coupons from Cluckin' Bell?" Geraldine's smile went from happy to a very upsetting looking "What'cha talkin' about?" Reggie asked as she pulled over too the side. Geraldine pulls out a stack of bills and hands them to her friend, Reggie closely exams them; what she see's leaves her dumbfounded.

The money was nothing but coupons for Cluckin' Bell "What the-these are bunch of fuckin' coupons!" she exclaimed.

One coupon reads 'Purchase a 45 with a soda and get another for free!'; that's quite a deal.

"No! No! Fuck! Fuck! Are you kidding me?!" Reggie cursed as Geraldine empties the bowling bag, nothing but stacks of coupons fall out. "So what was all that about this being a good ass plan and too trust your girl?" Geraldine says as she give's this mocking smile "'You're gonna be so impressed that you're gonna do a goddamn flip'" she jokingly said "'I ain't stupid! This a good ass plan, oh, yeah I'm very fucking smart!'" "Man shut the fuck up! This ain't funny!" Reggie shouts "Oh it ain't funny?" Geraldine sarcastically prodded "What was really funny is that you came up with that stupid ass plan of your's and we ended up gettin' shit for it" Geraldine turns too her friend "Okay, this shit didn't go the way it was supposed to go but at least we're alive" Reggie said as she grabs the bag full of coupons and tosses it out the window.

"We're alive but we didn't get a damn cent out of this whole thing, so now what?" she asked; Reggie turns off the engine.

"We still got that other shit, we could still sell it and make some paper", Geraldine scoffs and shake's her head "And what then? Are we gonna get our asses shot at again?" "Just give me some time, okay?" Reggie said as she turned the engine back on. The van is back on the highway, Geraldine looks on as they pass the cars; she's annoyed because of everything that had happened. They lost two bags of drugs, they almost got killed for it and worse they got ripped off. This day couldn't gotten have gotten any worse.

Geraldine sighs as they arrived back at her house; She get's out annoyed and fuming over what happened today. Reggie get's out and follows her "Look, I know you're mad because of what happened but like I said we're still alive, that's all that matters" she tried too cheer her friend up "We're alive, but we lost those pills and we got nothin' but a bunch of coupons for cash" "Look, this is a first time fuck up. Next time it'll be better" Reggie smiles "Pft!" Geraldine scoffed "Yeah and I'll bet you a million dollars we're just gonna get our asses shot at again" she scolded back "See that's your fuckin' problem, you're always so damn negative all the time" she quipped "Don't fuckin' start with that shit" Geraldine angrily walks to her porch.

Reggie heads back to the van and drives off.

Tiger eagerly walks towards Geraldine, excited too her.

She sits on the couch, the cat snuggle up next too her; she turns on the t.v. and see's the breaking news right now.

 _"Breaking News! This is Jane Goodman reporting from Banning, mixed martial artist Billy Villanueva was found dead today in what appears too be a drug deal gone horribly wrong. Alongside him are two drug dealers and several members of the Vagos street gang. It was known that Villanueva had ties too the gang. This comes as Villanueva's brother, Eddie Villanueva, a Vagos gang member himself was killed several weeks ago. More as the news develops; Reporting from Banning, I'm Jade Goodman"._

Geraldine looked as the reporter signed off the air. So much for keeping this quiet as much as possible.

The whole thing turned into a disaster They had dead dealers, dead gangsters and a dead fighter too go along with the whole situation. Geraldine scratches Tiger's ear, he purrs with delight "I can't fuckin' believe this shit" she swore; Reggie's plan blew up in their faces, they had eight bags of drugs but had nothing but bad luck with them. Their was her friend who insisted that things will go their way. But like all things Reggie did, it always ended in a shit storm; different scheme but the usual bullshit and with the same predictable results. Bullets and dead bodies. Geraldine used too wonder if Reggie was jinxed, she always thought that was the reason why things went the way they did, it must have been because of that peculiar reason.

She knew more trouble would come their way, it was only a matter of time. Geraldine keeps on scratching Tiger's ear, she pondered about Reggie's next big idea. If their was anybody who could come up with a more stupider idead that could possibly get them killed it was Reggie. She said that she was smart but a smart peson would know not too make a mistake that could them killed. A smart person always had a back plan. A smart person would know who they're dealing with. And above all else, a smart person had too make sure that the deal wouldn't attract any unwanted attention that would harm them.

But the thing about some one like Reggie is that she did one of two things; she never listened and never paid attention too detail.

It was that those things that always worried Geraldine. She's tired and irritated. She still had that money under her shed, maybe once this drug thing was over she could finally relax and never have too worry about anything.

 **Chapter 10 is coming soon. Rate and Review**


	12. Ch 10 Their's Something About Sunny

**Chapter 10: Their's Something About Sunny**

Being with Sunny is one of the best things-no scratch that-it's one of the greatest things that's ever happened too Roberta. She was always fun too be with and she knew how too have fun. They would spend as much time as possible.

She had a funny sense of humor that would always put a smile on Roberta's face; Sunny came by the club one day as they were cleaning it up. Roberta was talking too one of the dancers as she waited for her, Sunny looks at one of the poles on stage and curiously enough wanted to try her luck with dancing. Their's no music too dance to so she would have too improvise. She pretends that techno music playing on the speaker, Sunny starts to dance sexily; slow at first but she started too pick up the pace. Sunny starts too get the hang of it, pretty soon she starts too play around the pole and manages to do a quick spin. Finding it too be fun she does it a second and then a third time. Sunny spins and spins, finally hanging upside down "Sunny?" Roberta looked as she saw her hanging from the pole "What are you doing?" she started to laugh.

Sunny manages too lose her grip and falls down, Roberta laughs harder; Sunny rubs her head. "Sorry," she smiled "just having a little fun" Roberta laughed and laughed, she laughed until she cried "I made you laugh, oh my god, look at your face!" Sunny herself started to laugh as Roberta's face was red from laughter. She manages to come off the stage, Roberta stopped laughing "Did I do any good?" she wondered "You need to work on your dancing but you weren't that bad" Roberta gives her a quick peck on the cheek "Come on, let's go get a drink".

Sunny enjoys Roberta's cooking, which seemed too surprise her mostly because anybody who had tried her cooking usually complained that it was too spicy "You're not joking with me right? You really like my food?" she raised an eyebrow "Yeah" Sunny simply responded "Really? It's not too spicy?", Sunny chuckles a bit "I'm Korean, all the food that I eat is spicy; trust me this isn't spicy, this is mild at best" she said. Roberta shakes her head and laugh's a bit "Well, maybe I'll have to make you something that's going too make you sweat a little" she says as she gave a mischievous but playful grin. Pretty soon Sunny introduces her too Korean food, she enjoyed herself. When Sunny gives Roberta a piece of spicy pork, she sort of dared her to eat it; "So you think you know spicy, do you? Try this". Her eyes never left hers, accepting her dare Roberta eats the piece of pork. At first their wasn't a reaction, she maybe thought this was a trick but pretty soon the spiciness kicked in; Sunny giggled as Roberta coughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Roberta asked as she coughed "Well, now you that I got you beat when it comes too spicy" she smiled "Like I said before, I'm going to make you something that's going too make you sweat" she laughed.

They go to the beach. Sunny wears a teal bikini, her top is ruffled with the sides of her bottoms slightly ruffled. Roberta wears a white bikini with small red diamonds on her top and bottoms. They play around for a bit, Roberta takes Sunny by the hand and attempts go into the water; Sunny hesitates to enter the water. "What's wrong?" Roberta asked "What? Don't tell me you can't swim?" Sunny just embarrassingly looked away "That's not it" Roberta tilts her head "When I was little my sister showed me some dumb shark movie, I got scarred and couldn't enter the water because of that" she finally, Roberta puts her hands on her shoulders "Sunny, nothing like that is going to happen too you". Sunny looks at her "That's not the reason" Roberta raised a brow "She was teaching me how to swim but I kept thinking something was going too get me, so I stopped after a while".

"Linda kept telling me nothing would happen too me but I never believed her, so one day at the pool in our back yard Linda fell in; she was drowning and I ended up diving in to try and save her" Sunny rolled her eyes "I managed to get her out but I found out that she faked the whole thing in order to get me too swim, I got so mad at her for doing that". Roberta looked at Sunny rather astonished "Sunny, come on, that won't happen. Look, we'll hold hands okay?" "You won't let go?" she asked "I promise" Roberta smiled. They both held hands and walked slowly towards the water. The tide slowly rushes towards them, Sunny fells the coldness of the water around her feet; she trembles but Roberta squeezes her hand assuring her that everything is alright. "See," Roberta turned towards her "everything is fine, you're stronger than this" Sunny looks into her eyes, she sees the kindness and warmness in her. They kept holding hands _I'm almost there_ she told herself.

They make love. Whenever they were together they held each other tightly and never let go. They would kiss every spot on their bodies, their hands feel one another, every touch and every kiss made them made them feel closer than before. It felt like a door that had been shut for years had finally been opened up again. Sunny often would sleep over at Roberta's apartment, who in turn would be by her side. Every time they were in bed together Roberta would look at Sunny as she slept next too her, she would smile and slowly kissed her for forehead moving down to her chest and stomach. Sunny always giggled and would kiss her back.

Their love is strong; forget what someone would read in some novel or some sappy romance movie. It was stronger than the sun, stronger than the wind or ocean. Their love was like the cheesy and gooey lasagna baking in Roberta's oven; it was always warm. Their love was stronger than any drug out there, in a sense their kind of love was in it's own right like a drug. It was addicting and they never wanted it too stop.

Everything is good but it's not all sunshine and rainbows.

Their's something about this girl, that's well, quite odd.

On a number of occasions whenever they would go out a squad car would pass by, Sunny would always duck and hide. When Roberta would ask why Sunny was hiding she wouldn't answer; she did mention that her sister was a police officer, was she scared that her sister would tell her some embarrassing stories about her childhood? Or was it something else? The only thing that she mentioned was that her and her sister don't talk too each other, Roberta wondered if their was something else going on between them. While they were eating at her uncle's bakery, a waitress mentioned that Sunny would always come by whenever she was tired or stressed out; the waitress said that she would sit down near the windows and peer out into the open. The one thing that she mentioned was that a squad car would always pass by; Sunny would get up, she would look happy for a number of seconds but when that squad car kept going and disappeared around the corner she would sit back down, their was always a sad look on her face every time that happened. Maybe their really was something going on and it was probably a lot more complicated.

One day as Roberta was walking back from the grocery store that very same police car stopped her "Excuse me, miss? Can I talk with you for a minute?" the female officer asked as she stepped out "I have a minute too spare" she said as the officer approaches her, Roberta gets a good look at her. The officer was Korean just like Sunny, however she was at least half a centimeter taller than her; Sunny's hair was cut short while the officer's was tied into a bun. They looked identical in their features except that the police officer was older than Sunny by four years. She looked at the name tag, just like Sunny's last name 'Rhee'. Roberta wondered if this was her sister.

"What can I do for you?" "Do you know a woman by the name of Sun Hi Rhee?" she bluntly asked "You mean Sunny Rhee? Yeah, we're dating right now, why?" Roberta truthfully answered, the officer didn't seem too be amused by that "I need you to distance yourself from her", she almost wanted too drop her groceries to the ground "I don't understand, why don't you want me to see Sunny?" she was perplexed by her demand "Because she's no good, she's nothing but a hood" the officer response was mixed with anger and bitterness. Roberta stood there unsure what she just heard "Sunny's not that, she has some issues sure, but she's not bad or anything" the officer almost wanted to laugh "Issues? She always had problems ever since she was eight, you have no idea what she's like" coming from her mouth it sounded rather personal "If you're smart, you're going to stay away from her; got it?" she demanded, Roberta felt dumbfounded.

"Wait," Roberta stops the officer as she's about to leave "your name wouldn't happen too be Linda, would it?" the officer stops but doesn't turn around "Are you...Are you Sunny's sister?" she kindly asked "No" the officer gave a quick but blunt answer "I don't have a sister...I never had one too begin with" again another resentful answer "But you're last name is the same as Sunny's" "Rhee is a common Korean name, it doesn't mean we're related" it sounded more like Sunny had done something bad to this woman and whatever it was, it _was_ personal "Have a nice day" the officer quipped as she entered her car and left. As soon as she got home Roberta was tempted to call Sunny and tell what happened but she relented at the last second, she didn't want to worry her with what the officer said about her. "Maybe it's better if kept this too myself" she told herself; she wonders about the girl she's in love with, what kind of secrets did she have?

One night, Sunny slept over at Roberta's apartment as usual. As they slept Roberta felt that Sunny was twisting and turning, she was groaning and whimpering in her sleep, her breathing was intensifying and then she heard her crying out in Korean "Joesong haeyo, joesong haeyo" Roberta got up perplexed at what she was hearing; she herself didn't understand it. She could see her tears, it looked like she was relieving a nightmare of sorts "Yongseohaejusibsio...joesong haeyo" it sounded like Sunny was begging but begging for what exactly? "Eomma" she cried out "Eomma...jeh-bahl...gaji maseyo" then the pleas got more stronger "Eomma! Eomma!" fearing that Sunny could have an attack Roberta shakes her "Sunny! Sunny! Wake up! Wake up!" she pleads, Sunny gasped as she bolts upward breathing heavily; Roberta turns the light on, she could see that her whole body was covered in sweat, from her forehead down to her tank top and shorts too the bed sheets, the one thing that she noticed were her eyes; it was the look of sadness and sorrow, that very same look when they first laid eyes on each other.

"Where...? Where...?" her eyes move in every direction "Where what? You're in my house, remember?", she puts her hands to her face "Where's my...?" "Where's who?" Roberta just looked at her, it sounded like she was trying to look for somebody. Sunny softly started to cry, Roberta hugs her "It's okay...it's okay" she holds her tightly as she tried to go back too sleep. Whatever nightmare that was she having, it sounded like it was the kind of nightmare that she's been having for years.

It's morning, the smell of eggs and bacon sizzling on the frying pan along with coffee brewing in the pot fill the kitchen. Sunny sits in the kitchen as Roberta hands her a plate of eggs. As they were eating, Roberta couldn't help but notice on how quiet Sunny was. The night before almost felt like a blur too her, Roberta simply stared at her as she ate her food and drank her coffee; her hair was messy from the amount that poured out of her body, she looked very uneasy. "Sunny?" she finally called her name "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Sunny looked up at her, she saw the concerned look in Roberta's eyes "I'm fine...why?" she uneasily asked "You were having a bad dream, you were crying last night" "Was I?" she seemed reluctant to talk about it "Yeah, you were crying out for someone" Roberta kept her eyes on her as she drank her coffee "I think I ate a bad bean pastry, that must have been it" her answer was more of an attempt too keep her at a distance, like she didn't know what her reaction would be like if she told her the truth.

Roberta looked up at the clock, it was almost time too go to work. She quickly got up and went to Sunny, she hugged her tightly for a minute "If somethings bothering you, you know you could always tell me, right?" Sunny could feel her heartbeat as she hugged back "I know, but I'm fine really" she said reassuring her love that everything is fine. Roberta wants to believe her, she should believe her but a part of her wants too know who she really is. "I love you" "I love you too" she kept holding her, she reluctantly let go, grabbed her purse and went out the door.

As soon as she was gone Sunny stared down at the remaining coffee in the mug. The nightmares have always been there for her ever since that fateful and insane day, they always plagued her and they never stopped. She stares into the darkness of the coffee, there was nothing but her own reflection; she wishes she could tell Roberta the truth but what would happen if she did? Would she understand? Or would she hate her? Sunny takes a quick but hard breath, it was hard for her too think about that. If she had a diary Roberta would probably take a quick peek and read some pages. If she had any bills to pay Roberta would help pay them off, but she didn't have any of those things, what did she have instead? A troubled past and a volatile relationship with her sister, who as much as she tried to rebuild their relationship, didn't want anything to do with her because of what she did all those years ago.

Her head hurts just thinking about it; she drinks the last of her coffee and gathers her things. Her hair is still messy, she'll have to go home and clean up. Maybe things will get better but maybe they won't. Their was always that one question that everyone has been asking themselves for a long time, why is life so complicated?

 **...**

"Look, see if you can try to reason him; just try a lot harder this time" Kenny pleaded with Sunny "Jesus, Kenny, his mind's made up and I can't anything about that" she tiredly repeated herself "Well, try fucking harder!" he yelled back "Hey! Don't fucking yell at me because he doesn't want you!" she loses her cool for a brief ten seconds "Listen, you got your thing going on, why don't you just try sticking with that?" she suggested "Shi-bal! (Fuck!)" he curses as he hangs up the phone; Sunny's headache got a little bit worse, Kenny's nagging at her may have made it worse. He kept calling her up, always asking if she can somehow persuade Park too reconsider taking him into his group; the answer was the same, no, no, no and hell to the no. Lately it's now gotten to the point of him screaming over the phone, he was the type of person that never took 'no' for an answer.

She was tired of his moping and whining, she was already at her front door; all Sunny needed was a quick shower and some couch time.

Sunny enters her apartment, tired and very annoyed maybe she can finally relax. "You took your sweet time getting here" a voice startles her, she looks at the table in her kitchen and see's her sister standing near it. "Linda! Oh my god!" she excitedly exclaimed, Sunny goes over to her and attempts too hug her "Don't even try it" she quickly warned her "Sorry, it's just good to see you" Sunny smiled happily but something seemed too quickly dawn on her "How did you get into my house?" she wondered, Linda reaches into her pocket and tosses a key at her, she catches it and realizes it was the spare key that was hidden under the welcome mat "You really shouldn't leave a spare under the mat, never know who might find it". Sunny was beside herself mostly because she made a relatively minor mistake "Well no harm done" she quickly laughs, her own excitement overtook any concern that she might have.

The one thing that she quickly notice was that her sister wasn't in uniform, Linda was wearing ordinary street clothes which consisted of khaki pants and a grey t-shirt, her hair wasn't in a bun but in a simple ponytail. It was quite strange not seeing her in uniform; never the less though Sunny felt giddy seeing her.

"Take a seat, let me make you some coffee" she went to the coffee maker and proceeded too make some "Make mine's small" Linda asked, Sunny takes out a small cup. As the coffee finishes brewing, she pours some into her cup and the other into Linda's. Sunny comes back with the cups "I see that you got yourself a girlfriend" she said as Sunny hands her the cup "Yeah" she smiled "She's a really nice person, I should probably introduce her...to you..." Sunny looks at Linda as she stares right back at her "How do you know about Roberta?" "Do you have any sugar?" Linda subtly asked, Sunny stares blankly at her "Sorry, I'm all out, guess you'll have to drink it black" she gritted her trying not snap at her sister "That's alright, I like drinking it black anyways".

"You didn't answer me, how do you know about Roberta?" Sunny tried to keep her temper in check "I always see you two walking together, smiling and holding hands; you guys are quite the couple" she quips "Are you...Are you fucking spying on me?" she asked trying too remain calm as much as possible. "I wouldn't say spying, just keeping a watchful eye, if you know what I mean?" Linda is half way done drinking her coffee "Of all the things, are you crazy?" Sunny's heart wanted to blow up in her chest; her own sister spying or keeping tabs on her, not exactly sisterly. "Why would you...? Why are you here?" she asked as Linda got up from her seat "To tell you that you need too break it off with her".

Sunny almost wanted to scream "What do you mean 'break it off'?" "It's the things that you do, that I know that you're probably doing, that's going to put her in danger" Linda sternly said "I wouldn't put her in danger, I would never do that to her" Sunny tried not too cry "You wouldn't hurt her?" Linda let out a sarcastic laugh "Wow, that's funny coming from someone like you"; everything was in a tail spin, it was like something from a badly written revenge scene. "You love her, but do you really love her?" the question that she asked made Sunny feel angry "I do love her! Why would you say such a thing?" Sunny stares at her sister "I wonder, does she know what you did all those years ago?" when Linda brought that up, it felt like Sunny was hit in the head with a brick.

"Are you kidding me?! Why would you bring that up?!" Sunny voice started to tremble with anger "Do you have any idea what I went through?!" Sunny yelled "What you went through? What about what _we_ went through?!" Linda shouted back "Do you remember how many times the police arrested you and we always had to you bail out? Do you remember how many fights you got into at school? Remember how you never listened too us?" Linda huffed and puffed her breathes out "You don't give a damn about that girl!" "That's not true!" Sunny's heartbeat and blood were rushing through her veins "I love Roberta and she loves me!" she shouts with a passion "Oh, please! You're nothing but a criminal!" Linda is now an inch from her sisters face "You're never going to change! Once a criminal, always a-!" Linda's attention turns to the photo of their mother. A face that she hasn't seen in years.

"Why do you...?" Linda looked like she saw a ghost, a part of her was saddened but the other part was still angry "You-You don't deserve to look at her...!" her voice was shaking "You don't get too do that...not after what you put her through..." she clenches her fist "Take it down, now...!" she growled "No...I'm not going too..." tears started to form in Sunny's eyes "I said take it down now...!" Linda repeated herself, Sunny simply stood her ground unwilling to follow her sister's demand "If you won't do it then I'll-!" "Don't you dare!" Sunny yells with all her might, Linda looked at her surprised that she stood up too her. Both of them stood in complete silence, the tension along with the amount of emotions that they poured out are the only things that fill the air.

"I should've brought you in myself when I had the chance too" Linda composes herself and wipes her eyes, Sunny backs away slowly and put's out both of her hands; Linda confusingly looks at her, not understanding the gesture. "If you want to arrest me so badly, then do it right now" Sunny sniffles trying not to cry "Come on...what are you waiting for? I won't even fight back, bring me up on whatever charge that you want" she said with her hands still out "Imagine the news 'Hero cop arrest her thug sister', that'll grab some headlines" their was that one word Linda hated hearing "I told you before don't call me that!" she screams, she grabs Sunny by the front of her shirt and puts her against the wall "Don't ever call me that! You don't ever get to call me that!" her anger was making her shake as Sunny stares into her eyes.

She see's the hurt and sadness in Linda's eyes "Why are you doing this?" she asked "You were someone that I could always depend on, what happened?", Linda grunts and let's Sunny go "I woke up" Linda bitterly said "You say that you love that girl but you don't love her, you're just using her to make yourself feel better" she spat out her anger and resentment towards Sunny, she turns around and heads to the door. "Wait" Sunny stops her sister "You say that I don't love Roberta...that's not true, I do love her...I haven't told her completely about everything but I will tell her when the time is right".

Linda turns around and looks at Sunny, the anger and resentment still in her eyes "And what happens then? You think you're going to live happily ever after?" "I don't know, I haven't thought that part through yet but hopefully she'll understand..." Sunny said "You think that I forgotten about what I had done all those years ago? That I just moved on like it was nothing to me?" she finally looks up, Linda see's the sadness in her eyes "I never forgot...I never forgot the way I hurt you guy's...you don't know what it's like living with the nightmares...you don't know what that's like" Sunny grits her teeth, a shutter runs through her body "You talk about love, what do you know about love?" she balls up her fist "Ever since I came back all you done is give me the cold shoulder, you just treat me like I'm nothing", Linda stares at her unable to say anything; she opens the door and slams it hard.

Sunny blankly looks at the door, her body still shakes. She looks at the coffee cup, it was still full.

She grabs it and tosses it against the door; it shatters, pieces along with coffee fall to the floor. Sunny felt something coursing through her whole body; it was more than sadness, more than sorrow, guilt or grief. It was that one feeling that she probably never felt in years.

Sunny, with her remaining emotion, shrieks at the door. That remaining thing that she was feeling was her own frustration.

She falls to the carpet, her tears finally flow. She cries and cries. The pain that she's feeling was the type of pain that never goes away; the pain was always there, it never went away. She hated her life but she hated herself the most, every time she flashes back to that moment her heart breaks into a million pieces. All Sunny wanted to do is too take everything back, reset everything to the way it was. She not only wanted her sister but she wanted her mother back but she can't have any of that, her mother is gone and her sister hates her for what she had done.

All she has is the never ending pain and the thing on her back as a constant reminder. It was not only a constant reminder but also a constant nightmare, a nightmare that she could never seem too wake up from.

 **Chapter 11 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	13. Ch 11 Hostile Work Environment

**Chapter 11: Hostile Work** **Environment**

Sunny's head was heavy. Over the last two days she couldn't stop thinking about the fight with Linda. She was crying for those two days, her sadness overwhelmed her in a way that she never felt before. She was sad because of the way things turned out with her sister; Linda was going too hate her no matter what, nothing would change the way she felt about Sunny. She'll despise her as long as she had breath in her lungs.

Besides being sad Sunny was also depressed about what Linda said about her relationship with Roberta. She would never put the love of her life in any serious danger, she wouldn't use her to gain some type of advantage over someone or involve her in some type of scheme. _You say that you love that girl but you don't love her, you're just using her to make yourself feel better_ her words echo every time she lay her head down. These were words that stung her like barb wire. They were painful and would always hurt her in every way that it did. Linda hated the word 'sister', to her Sunny wasn't her sister; she was the enemy, someone that needed to be annihilated. If Sunny wanted anything in the whole world it would be a fresh start with Linda, sure they might have their difference's but they would be together again and it would be just like it was back then.

Something finally hit Sunny really hard; she suddenly remembered the look in Linda's eyes when she saw the picture of their mother. It was the hurt and sadness in her eyes, it was genuine alright, it could have been just Sunny but it looked like she may have been conflicted about something; like whatever it was, it split into two people. She would be the tough as nails police officer but then she saw a hint of care in her eyes, like that other part of her wanted to break out and embrace her. It was those two separate personalities in Linda that's making her feel the way she is now, Sunny thought that maybe could try to reach out too that part of her irregardless on how she felt about her. She thought, maybe just maybe, they could be sisters again.

 _Eonni...(Big sister...) nan dangsin-eul pogihaji anh-eul geoya (I'm not giving up on you)._

She needed some time to work things out but if she could figure a way to patch things up between them then all of Sunny's effort too fix their relationship won't be all for nothing.

Right now she needed a drink, a very stiff and a very strong drink.

Sunny grabs her phone, wondering if Geraldine had some time too spare. 'What are you doing right now?' she texted 'Just hangin' around with my cat, why?' 'I owe you a drink from before and I need someone to hang out with' Sunny texted her answer to her 'Fine, where?' Geraldine texted back 'The Last Ride' 'Are you fuckin' serious? That girl probably want's my ass dead!' she responded back 'Riley's forgetful, she probably won't even remember you; so are you in or out?' after several seconds of hesitation Geraldine gives her an answer 'Fine but if that bitch tries anythin' on me, it's on you' 'Fine, see you there' Sunny humorously texted back.

 **...**

Driving to the club was relatively easy, traffic wasn't that heavy and things were very calm. Sunny exits the Tailgater; she see's Geraldine and waves at her. "Hey" she greeted her "What's up?" Geraldine smiled "Nothing, let's get something to drink" Geraldine notices that Sunny's eyes are red, either she's been smoking some really good stuff or she's been doing a lot of crying. "Everythin' alright?" she suddenly asked "Yeah...why?" Sunny raised an eyebrow "Nothin', just you look a little down" "I'm fine...just had a rough couple of days, that's all" Geraldine is a good judge of character, she knows an excuse when she see's it "Fine, whatever you say" she says not wanting to push any further. They both enter the loud and booming club.

As they go to the bar a dancer come's over to Sunny. She whispers into her ear, because of the loudness of the music Geraldine couldn't hear their conversation. Sunny turns to her com patron "Do you mind coming with me for a bit?" she loudly asked "Man, come one, I thought we were gonna get a drink?" Geraldine complained "We are but I got too talk to my girlfriend, it won't take long" she promises, Geraldine frustratingly sighs.

They walk to a small private dressing room; "Stay out here" Sunny ordered, Geraldine sighed and parks herself next too the door.

"Roberta?" Sunny calls out her name, she see's her sitting near a mirror. Sunny could see that she was wiping her eyes, she thought heard sniffling "Carina? (Darling?)" she slowly approached "Estas bien? (Are you okay?)", Roberta slowly turns around, Sunny could see that her eyes were red and her make up was messy. Sunny quickly rushes to her "What's wrong?" she asked as she put her hands on her face, Roberta get's up and hugs her.

"Tully...he-he hit on me..." she sadly said "Are you fucking serious?" Sunny blood level started to rise "That's not all...he-he-he..." she started stuttering "What? What did he do?" she curiously wondered, Roberta had a hard time telling Sunny so she decided too whisper it into her ear. Slowly Sunny started to see red, her teeth are clenched too the point of breaking, her heart beats furiously and all the blood vessels in her body wanted to burst.

Geraldine plays some games on her phone, what she hears next is something that she doesn't too hear again. "He did what?!" she heard Sunny scream through the door.

The door opens loudly, Geraldine see's Sunny storming out; her eyes were full of red hot anger. Her girlfriend follows her "Sunny! It's okay, just calm down!" she grabs one of her hands "Listen, I'll get another job!", Sunny turns towards Roberta and kisses her forehead "I need you to go back into that dressing room and wait there, okay?" she demanded "Don't do anything crazy" Roberta says with a pleading concern in her voice "It's going to be okay...we're just going too talk, like civilized people" she quickly hugs her. Roberta turns around and heads back too the dressing room.

"Hey, is everythin' alright?" Geraldine asked as she approaches Sunny "Follow me" she coldly ordered "What?" Geraldine questioned her; Sunny turned around and faces Geraldine, her eyes showed the amount of anger that resided in her. "Shut your fucking mouth and follow me..." she said in a low and angry tone "A-Alright, just chill okay...?" Geraldine put her hands up trying too be friendly. Sunny proceeds down the corridor with Geraldine in tow.

If anybody could have seen Sunny, they would have figuratively seen steam coming out of her ears. What Roberta told her about what Tully did to her earlier in the day not only crossed the line but pushed her in a certain way that no one should ever push her.

 _Roberta was going to Tully's office to discuss her paycheck. The last several time's she's gotten it, it was always quite small; he always made the excuse that she and everybody else in the place wasn't working hard enough. Which was never true as their were always customers going in and out of the place._

 _She opens the door "Tully? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked "Sure, come in" he said. Roberta sits in the chair in front of his desk "What can I do for you?" "It's about my checks, they're something wrong with them" Roberta looks at him "They were small every time I would get them" "About that..." he take's a quick breath of air "Money's a bit tight right now, so if you want some money you're going to have too pull a couple of extra shifts", Roberta's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "What do you mean pull some extra shifts? I can't do that, I got a life at home" she complained "That's right, you got a girlfriend at home; how is that by the way?" the way Tully asked made her skin crawl._

 _"I don't want to talk about that..." she suddenly felt uncomfortable so she got up from the seat and decided to leave. As Roberta went to the door Tully grabbed her arm and put her against the wall "What are you-?!" Roberta suddenly became scared, his face now an inch from her's "I always liked you, I wondered what it would be like if you weren't with that girlfriend of your's?" he gave that creepy smile of his "How about a kiss just between us friends? It'll be just between you and me" Tully's breath stank as he tried to plant one on her, she quickly turns her head away to avoid his kiss._

 _With his hand he turns her head towards his "Still playing hard to get, huh?" he chuckled "Come on, I don't think your girlfriend will mind" he tries one more time, this time Roberta resists and slaps him across the face, he finally let's go and she runs out of the office._

Sunny is somebody nobody want's too anger, her breathing becomes more heavy; she was in search and destroy mode, nothing was going to stop her. She finally reaches the scumbag's office, Geraldine kept looking at her, she see's that she's a totally different person from before. She clenches her fist, that anger of her's is about to be unleashed.

The door is busted open; Tully jumps from his seat as a very angry Korean woman comes through the door way. "Dang-I bil-eo meog-eul byeontae! (You fucking pervert!)" she seethed "What?" he of course wasn't familiar with her language "You dirty fucking animal!" Sunny growled "You-You hit on my girlfriend and you tried to stick your dirty fucking tongue down her throat!" she starts too approach his desk "Whoa, l didn't mean anything by it; I was just screwing around, that's all" he pleads "You no good dirty ass fuck!" Sunny yelled as she grabbed a crystal ball and hurls at Tully; he ducks down and run's out the door. "Security!" he screamed, a security guard comes to see what the commotion was all about, "Stop her!" he ordered; the guard see's Sunny, the look of anger on her face made him think twice and he runs away.

Tully runs himself with Sunny and Geraldine in pursuit.

He runs into the parking lot. Frantically he take's out the keys to his Rapid GT and enters. As he buckles his seat belt a switch blade goes half through the windshield.

Sunny runs on top of the hood and with ease pulls out the blade; she starts stomping on the windshield, while she looked skinny Sunny was rather strong as she manages to crack the glass. Tully manages to start the car and backs out, Sunny loses her balance and falls off. Geraldine makes it out as Tully races out of the parking lot. Sunny manages to get up, she looks around and see's a black Phantom rig in the lot. She runs to the rig "You!" she yells at the driver about to enter the rig "Give me the keys right now!" the driver tosses the keys to the angry woman. "Sunny, girl, calm down!" Geraldine insisted "Shut your fucking mouth and get in the damn truck!" she roared "Okay! Okay!" Geraldine pleads as she went to the other side.

Sunny starts the rig, the thing is big but if pushed hard enough it could go rather fast. She rolls out of the lot intent on doing some serious harm to the scum that hurt the love of her life.

Geraldine looks over at Sunny, she was a totally different person; she looked like a wild animal whose territory had been violated.

The rig barrels through traffic, Geraldine spots something in the distance "Hey, is that him?" she pointed out, Sunny see's the Rapid and accelerates. The Phantom tears through cars, Tully see's the rig and speeds off. Sunny and Geraldine follow him onto the freeway. Car after car is smashed out of the way as the rig catches up to it's target "Sunny! Calm down! You're gonna get us killed!" Geraldine again pleads "Calm down? How would you feel if this asshole tried to do what he did too my girlfriend too you or your friend? How would you feel if he tried to stick his dirty tongue down your throat?!" she breathed heavily through her teeth "Okay, I see your point but we're just gonna chase him and then kick his ass, right?" "Oh I'll do more than that!" Sunny threatened as she hits the gas.

The Phantom rams the back of the Rapid, Tully get's a look at the driver; he starts too panic and he may have just soiled himself. Another ramming to the back sends him into another panic, realizing that this woman won't stop until he's nothing but a greasy stain on the road. Sunny shifts the gears and rams the car one more time, Tully hit's the brakes and tries to stop the rig; he forgets that this thing is bigger than his car and it likely wouldn't do him any good anyways. The tires of the car screech then pop, it turned sideways and sparks were flying everywhere. "Listen! I'm sorry! I was just joking around!" he yells "Please, I swear I will never hit on another ever again!" he pathetically pleads, Sunny either is unable to hear him or doesn't care. The rig keeps pushing the car until they get near the cliffs.

Geraldine suddenly felt the gears shift "Girl, what are you doin'?" she looked at her "What do you think? I'm going to push him off the edge!" a sadistic smile suddenly appeared on her face "Look, man, you made your point! Just let this motherfucker go!" "And then what? He'll just go off somewhere and harass some other girl; no way! This ends right here, right now!".

The rig keeps on pushing until it suddenly screeches to a halt. Geraldine managed to push the brakes just in time to stop. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sunny questioned Geraldine "Look" she simply pointed, Sunny turns her attention too the Rapid scraping against the pavement until it crashes through the barricade and hangs off the edge. Tully finally get's up, relieved that he's survived the ordeal. But he now see's where he's hanging from "Oh god..." he unbuckles his seat belt and slowly but carefully attempts to crawl out. As he make's it to the backseat, he turns around and notices that a seagull has landed on the hood of his car "Oh god no...". It stands there for several seconds until it flies off. That little push just sealed his fate. The car starts too lose it's balance as it falls down towards the rocks "Oh gooooood!" he screamed as the vehicle slams down against the rocks.

Sunny and Geraldine race towards the edge "Shit, you think he made it out?" Geraldine wondered, just then smoke comes from the gas tank and then a small fire. Boom! What's left of the car and the scum is now burning "Never mind" Geraldine quipped as she looked at Sunny, she managed to go back too her normal self "What?" she suddenly questioned "Remind me to never, ever, ever, ever piss you off again" she turned around and heads back to the rig. Sunny follows Geraldine back, she done with any excitement for the day.

 **...**

They manage to ditch the rig and catch a cab.

The whole time they were riding back home Sunny was quiet and didn't say a thing.

The cab drops them off at Sunny's apartment.

"Sunny" Geraldine manages call her name "What?" she looked back "You alright? Damn, man, I never seen you act that crazy before", Sunny simply stare's at her "Is this about what happened on the road?" Geraldine scoffs "Yeah but you acted crazy, shit, you could have gotten us killed"; Sunny sighs and approaches her apprentice. "Look, what I did to that fucker is because he tried too stick his tongue down my girlfriend's throat; what would you do?" she asked, Geraldine stood there speechless "That's what I thought...".

With a quick sigh Sunny put's her hands on her shoulders "Either you're going to stand there and take crap or you're going to fight back and kick some ass", Geraldine exhaled "Guess you got a point, just promise me that you're never gonna try something like that again" Sunny rolled her eyes "I promise".

As they're about to enter the complex a black Radius escorted by two Intruders pulls up in front of them. They looked on as group of armed men got out and surrounded them, the driver goes to the side door and opens it. A bald headed man dressed in a black suit with a grayish looking mustache and goatee steps out. He marches towards Sunny "Toi (You)" he pointed too Sunny, she herself was perplexed by the language; it sounded like French. Judging by the way the man looked, he may have been from France. "Do you know who I am?" he suddenly spoke English, Sunny nodded no "My name is Paul Dericourt and I believe that you owe me some money".

Sunny and Geraldine looked at each in confusion "I don't remember ever borrowing money from you" Sunny retorted "On the contrary, Tully the man that you just chased and killed had a debt that hadn't been paid off for some time" Dericourt said as he looked the two women "And now that he's dead I can't collect money from a dead man, can I?" he slowly approaches Sunny "Which leaves you and your friend in quite the predicament...you're going to have too pay off the last of his debt", Sunny chuckles "You're joking right?" "Does it look like I am joking too you?" he gave her a serious look. "Look, I work for a certain person in Little Seoul; he wouldn't like it if you threatened me" she shot back at Dericourt "Yes I know, monsieur Park".

Sunny was surprised to hear that he knew about Park "If you're wondering on we know each other, we do business together. You're one of his favorite workers, all he does is talk about you" he says with some enthusiasm "Fuck me" she cursed under her breath "I wonder what would happen if I told monsieur Park what his employee did?" he threatened "No, no, look how much did that asshole owe you?" Dericourt pulls out a notepad and scribbles the number down, he shows it to Sunny and Geraldine; their eyes widened when they see the number. "$1.2 million! Are you fucking serious?" Sunny looked back at him "I am serious and you two will pay me" he sounded threatening again "And what if I don't pay you back?", a fist suddenly strikes Sunny in the stomach. She falls to the ground and coughs as the wind has been knocked out of her, Dericourt kneels down towards her "I didn't want to do that, but let me tell you this, if you don't pay me then you're going to force me too make an example out of you and you're friend" he explained "I would hate for your people to find you and your friend in some dirty alley".

He got back up as Geraldine helped Sunny up too her feet "I normally give people forty eight hours to pay me back but since I do business monsieur Park I'll give you a few weeks too get the money" Geraldine and Sunny look on Dericourt walked back to the Intruder "Oh, and, don't worry about this little deal of ours is between you, me and your friend" he said as entered the vehicle and left with his entourage.

After Dericourt left Sunny and Geraldine now had a problem that they knew would get them killed. A another debt that Sunny was going to have pay off and this just hit close to home; things just went from bad to worse too just plain screwed up.

 **Chapter 12 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	14. Ch 12 Planning A Heist

**Chapter 12: Planning A Heist**

An hour after Paul Dericourt left Geraldine sits in Sunny's living room as they begin to think about the situation that they put themselves in.

"Shit, what the fuck are we gonna do?" Geraldine begins to wonder "How the hell are we gonna pay off that much money?" "I don't know but we got to find a way too pay him back or else we're both dead" Sunny says as she tries to act as calm as possible "Why don't you ask your boss to work things out with him?" Geraldine suggested, Sunny scoffs at that idea "Did you forget that he said that him and Park do business together? Last thing I want to do is too tell Park that tell I got into a bad situation" "You're that scared of your boss?" Geraldine mockingly asked "I had to pay off one debt that cost me everything...I had to pay him back and that wasn't easy for me" Sunny said with a serious look on her face "If I were you I wouldn't joke about that" "Sorry, just messin' around".

Sunny sits next to Geraldine trying to come up with an idea "How about we give him the money that we took from Brady?" she wondered, Geraldine gave her a look that she wanted slap her "Fuck you, no fuckin' way! Give him your mom's money, I'm not gonna give him that money!" "It was just a suggestion Geraldine! If you got a better idea then give it to me!" Sunny angrily exclaimed. Both stood there for several minutes until an idea popped into Geraldine's head "You remember what happened last year at that jewelry store, Vangelicos?", Sunny gave her a funny look "Yeah, a small crew used knockout gas and managed to take all the jewels", Geraldine gave her a smile "Well why don't we do something like that?".

Sunny almost wanted to laugh "What? You mean pull off a fucking heist?" she looks at her realizing that she was serious "You know how hard that is? It can't be just you and me; I mean we gotta put a crew together, we gotta get resources and everyone's going to want a piece of the take. You think you and me could pull that off?" she curiously looked at her apprentice "Yeah, I think we could do it; listen, their might be a guy that probably could help us out" Geraldine eagerly looked at Sunny seeking her approval for the job "Alright, let's do it. But you got to find whoever this guy is" "I was a bounty hunter, remember?" Geraldine remarked "Finding people is my specialty" she got up and left Sunny's apartment.

Sunny's phone starts ringing, she picks it up and see's Roberta's name on the screen, remembering about the situation back the Last Ride. "Hello?" she answered "Sunny? Are you alright?" Roberta asked with a huge amount of concern in her voice "I'm fine but I'm afraid I got some bad news...Tully's dead" Sunny said with an uneasy voice, the other line was very silent for a minute "How? What happened exactly?" "Well...me and my friend went over too try and talk to him but he freaked out because he thought that we were somebody else, so he ran and we ended up chasing him; we tried to stop him and talk it out with him but his car went too fast and he ended up accidentally going over the cliff" Sunny tried not to laugh as she spun her little make belief story of the days event.

"Sorry, Roberta, accidents do happen..." the line again was silent for another minute "I'm not sorry" Roberta surprisingly responded, Sunny herself was surprised by her girlfriends reaction "All he's done was treat me like crap, I'm not sad that he's gone" "I guess you're right but their's a bit of a silver lining...you're the new boss of that place" Sunny smiled "Yeah...Yeah, you're right!" Roberta excitedly said "Congratulations, boss" she quipped "Thanks; I hope you weren't hurt during the whole thing" "No, I was glad that I could help out".

They talk for at least for an hour until it get dark.

After saying their goodbyes and hanging up Sunny goes to her bedroom, as she sits on her bed Sunny begins wonder if Geraldine could find this mystery guy, whoever he was. She knew that if they find any help both her and Geraldine would be dead before they could an apology could issued. Dericourt said that this little deal of their's was just between all of them and that Park wouldn't find about it. That was the thing that worried Sunny, what would happen if Park found out about what she did? He may be a cool and collected person but he could be rather ruthless if somebody stepped out of line or if someone questioned him. She herself never saw him get angry before but she always heard the rumors.

That's the last place that she wanted to be in.

Whatever heist that they're going to pull off, it had better be sure worth a lot of money. And whoever this guy was he better be that damn good.

 _2 days later_

Sunny sits next to Geraldine in her Cavalcade; earlier in the morning Geraldine called Sunny and told her that she found the man that may be the solution to their problems. They met up, Geraldine didn't say where they were going but that it was an expensive place to be in.

They peered out into the open of the Los Santos Golf Club, which was considered rather fancy for those who could afford to come in. "So who is this guy that we're looking for?" Sunny asked as Geraldine hands her a file, she opens it and see's a black and white photo of a young man in his mid 20's "The guys name is Dominic Coronado and he might be able to help us out" Sunny looked over at Geraldine "How exactly?". Geraldine takes quick breath "This motherfucker used to be thief, this guy was pro back in his days; he managed pull off some pretty big jobs that would make any motherfucker out there scratch their heads" "It says here that he only got caught once for selling hot property, how is that considered impressive?", Geraldine smiles "He did four years for that but he was small time then, the guy comes from a big ass family of thieves. Everyone from his dad to uncle and gran dad were thieves" she boasted "So what's he doing in a stuck up place like this?" Sunny wondered "He's retired sort of but he's always seen at the bar here, talking and shit like that".

"What does he look like now?" Geraldine reaches at the bottom of the folder and pulls a photo of a burly man with brown hair with shades of gray walking down the pier, his face was slightly unshaven and he wore a cheap pair of sunglasses. He was rather quite well for his age which appeared to be in his late fifties "Are you sure about him? What makes you think that he wants to help us out?" Sunny curiously asked "Look, he's the only one that can do the things that we're gonna do; if you know someone better than him then tell me if not then shut your damn mouth" Geraldine looked back at her with a hardened stare. With an uneasy sigh Sunny sighs and shakes her head, she opens the door and exits the SUV "Are you coming or not?".

 **...**

The whiskey in the glass seemed a lot more watered down than before, it didn't even taste like whiskey anymore "Bartender," he called "can you get me something stronger than this crap?" Dominic demanded, the bartender didn't seem to respond let alone didn't seem too care about his request "God, I think he's ignoring me" he told himself "Hey, is my money not good enough for you?".

Dominic sits in his stool surrounded by every stuck up person in this club, they were here to drown out their worries and whatever depressing moment they had in their lives. He's here most of the day drinking a pathetic excuse for whiskey, if retirement was this boring than he'd back in the game living it up. Instead he comes to this poor excuse of a clubs to drown out whatever woe he has with watered downed whiskey. He talks with those who listen or those who just pretend to listen too him, either way his life and existence doesn't mean anything since he left the business.

"Dominic Coronado?" a female voice called out his name; he turns around and see's two women, one was Asian and the other one was African American. "Yeah, what'd you want?" he sneered "I'm Sunny, this is Geraldine and we need your help" the Asian girl said, he studied the women, they weren't security that's for sure "I'll give you both a grand each if you strip down and if we do it in the shower I'll give you a few more grand" Dominic quipped, Sunny almost had the urge to vomit "I wouldn't screw you for all the money in the world let alone let you touch me" she disgustingly retorted "Just relax, just having some fun. Now like I said, what'd you want?".

Sunny inhales a quick breath "This is a bit crazy but we heard that you were a thief and that you did lots a jobs, we were wondering if you could help us pull off a heist", the veteran stands there and begins to chuckle "You're hiring me for a job? Heh heh...you're joking, right?" he looks at the both of them "You're not joking...why should I help you two out?". The red headed woman steps up "Look, my girl here killed some guy who tried to tongue her girlfriend and she-" " _We_ " Sunny corrected "Right, we found out this motherfucker owed some money to a French guy" "How much exactly?" he asked "$1.2 million", Dominic almost laughed "Are you fucking serious? He owed that much money? Why the hell are you two paying that frog legs eating prick?" "I don't fucking know, he's French and he doesn't give a shit" Sunny shot a glance at him "Even if I help you, what's in it for me?".

Sunny and Geraldine look at each other "Okay, how much do you want? Let me guess 10%?" Sunny guessed "No...how 'bout 17?" Dominic says as he pulls out a toothpick "You're joking...12" "13" both stared at each other for a moment "15 and that's my final offer, take it or leave it" Sunny said as Dominic starts too think.

"Fine, can't argue with that" he said as he agreed to the terms of the agreement.

"So you guys have a location?" Dominic wondered "Not yet, look we only have a few weeks to pay this prick off" Sunny shakily answered "Well, it can't be some liquor store or a jewelry store. Not since that thing that happened at Vangelico's" he started to think for a minute "Let's go for a ride, I think I know of a place that we can take".

The three of them go to the parking and enter Geraldine's Cavalcade.

"So where are we goin' exactly?" Geraldine asked "Lombank in Pillbox Hill , I'll explain everything when we get there".

 **...**

The Cavalcade is parked across from the bank. The two women and the one man look on "So why here? What's so important about this place?" Geraldine asked "Their's a lot in there, their all in bearer bonds; most of that stuff belongs too white collar scum and mid level wanna be gangsters" "How much is that all worth exactly?" Sunny asked "Depending on how well the expert can clean them...750 a piece, which if done properly will be over $5 million by the time we get it through", both Sunny and Geraldine looked at each other both stunned at the amount of money that could potentially be their's.

"So how do we do this thing?" Sunny asked, Dominic pulls a pen and a suit jacket "Put this on; this pen has a camera in it, it'll let me see what the security's like" he hands the jacket and pen along with a Bluetooth earpiece.

"I'll feed you some instructions when I notice something" Dominic hands Sunny a pair of glasses, the nerdy types to be exact "Are you giving me these because you're trying to give me a proper disguise or because I'm Asian and you're trying to make me stupid?" "You need to look the part of a security expert and this is the only thing that'll make you look right, if you got a better idea smart ass then give it me but if you don't then shut the fuck up and put this on".

 _Lombank, the lobby_

Sunny enters the bank, the air conditioning of the building quickly dries up any sweat that she had.

"Alright, got a view of the place" Dominic said the over the ear piece "See if you can get a view of the security guard; let's see what he's packing", Sunny turns to the left and see's a uniformed guard; around his waist is a flashlight, a standard issued baton and a walkie talkie. No gun though. "He doesn't have a gun, good", he breathed some relief "I want you to find the manager" he ordered.

"Excuse me, can you get the manager for me?" she politely asked. A minute later a meek and twerpy man who looked like a 40 year old who probably took his job too seriously came to Sunny. "How can I help you?" the manager politely asked "I'm a security expert, I'm looking for faults in systems" "Oh my..." he looked concerned "I need to check a few things here so nothing bad happens, mind if you show me around a bit?" Sunny asked, the manager complies. "Keep your eyes open, I'll let you know if I see something" Dominic ordered.

They walk down the row of bank tellers and customers; all of them too busy to notice Sunny.

"Ask him the kind about the cameras in the building" he said through the Bluetooth "So I noticed the cameras around here, are they functional?" Sunny asked, she tried not to sound like she up too something "They're functional, the system is ten years old but we make sure that they're updated", they take a turn to a room marked 'Surveillance', the door opens and they enter the room. At least four rows of monitors line the room with three guards staring at them, the activities of the people on the screens which range from simple money withdrawals to transactions and two co workers having a mouth to mouth session in the break room. Just another day at the office. "You said that this system is ten years old but that they're updated" Sunny said while looking the screens "That's right, you might get a few glitches here and there but nothing serious, their's nothing we can't handle" the manager proudly said "Ask him about the alarm".

"So the alarm works properly, I assume?" "It works just fine; not just the main alarm but also the silent alarm" he cheerfully boasted "It sounds sophisticated, I hope the police can get here in time" Sunny says as she turned her attention to the manager "Well their is this thirty second delay but nothing too serious" he smiled "What about the electrical source? You know, in case of a black out?" she wondered "There's a back up, so don't worry".

"It's time to go too the safe, let's see how he opens it" Dominic sounded rather excited.

They head towards an area that was covered in bulletproof glass, above the door handle was a numerical pad. The manager types in the number, Sunny was tempted to see the number but hesitated because of the staring at her. The door opens and they enter; a large metal door is in sight. The managers stops and pulls out a key, he goes to a keyhole and counts too three; at three he turns the key and the locks turn. He grabs the handle and opens the vault. They step inside, numerous deposit boxes surround them. "Ask if he has the keys".

"So I assume that you have all the keys to the boxes or does somebody else have them?" she curiously wondered, the manager pulls out another "This is the master key, it opens all of the boxes" "Do the numbers that you typed into the lock, is it the same or does it change?" she asked "It's the same".

"We're done here, I got everything that I need; shake his hand and tell him to have a nice day" Dominic commanded, Sunny shakes his hand and thanks him.

She returns to Geraldine's Cavalcade, Dominic orders them to an abandoned brewery in Cypress Flats. The name of the brewery sounded either Irish or German, no one could say. They go to the owners office, Dominic managed to download the data onto a laptop. Everything seems to be in order. "Alright, give a couple of days to process this; I need a little bit of time too come up with a plan" he said as he was downloading prints of the bank "Fine, if that's what it take; let's go" Sunny motioned Geraldine to leave.

As they exit the brewery Sunny looks over to Geraldine "Are you sure we can trust this guy?" she asked "Girl, just trust me, besides remember what he said? $5 million when we this thing goin'" Geraldine says with a smile "I hope you're right".

 _2 days later_

Sunny and Geraldine arrive back at the brewery, as they enter the smell of freshly made coffee filled the air.

They go up to the office and see Dominic standing near a black board "Welcome back" he greeted "It took a while but I found the solution to this", Sunny and Geraldine take a seat "There are two ways of doing this: Option A, we hack into the system. Remember what that twerp said about that thirty second delay? We use a hacker, that person should buy us enough time to grab the manager and clear everything out of that vault. The hacker should be able to distract security for a while so that we can get through everything, we're also going to need a hired gun for crowd control and a driver to get us through traffic" Sunny and Geraldine sat there rather impressed with the first idea "Option B: It's the same as the first one but a little different. We cause a brief blackout, I manage to find the breaker in the underground; it should cause the back up to kick in, we use the hacker to disable the phones, cameras and alarms. Once the system's down, we should able to grab the manager and clear everything out", the two women stood there in awe of the plan that the veteran thief laid out.

"What do we use for the getaway vehicle?" Geraldine wondered "No cars, that'll drag us down; we'll use Bati's, they're pretty fast and durable" Dominic said as he took a sip of coffee "If you're going with either option then you're going to need disguises, if we're going with A then you're going to use a janitors uniform; if it's B then you're going to use a construction crews uniform" "What about a crew? It can't just be us" Sunny said as she gets up. Dominic pulls out a bunch of folders and puts them down on a table "These are some people with really good skills, trust me they're worth it".

Sunny skims through a folder for a hacker, she spots one that catches her eye "This girl, Paige Harris, she charges 15% but I don't think that's going to bother me"; for the gunman she spots some one with quite the skills, a South African with an impeccable record "Victor Klausner, 10%, seems pretty right". For the driver Sunny saw a name that she recognized "Eddie Toh, 14%, heard about this guy the way he drives which is just for this type of situation".

"If it's possible, I want Geraldine to be on one of those bikes" Sunny looked back her apprentice "I think I can handle that" Geraldine enthusiastically smiled "Let's go with option A" Sunny confidentially said "Alright, I'll get the uniforms and I'll make some calls" Dominic clapped both of hands together "I'll take care of the guns" Geraldine said as she got up "We only got a few weeks to do this, let's make it count" Sunny said as she headed out with Geraldine.

Dominic gets on his cellphone and starts to dial a number. His heart is jacked, he hasn't felt this excited in years; maybe this is the lucky break that he's been waiting for?

 **Chapter 13 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	15. Ch 13 Guns, Guns, Guns

**Chapter 13: Guns, Guns, Guns**

The day after the planning of the heist Geraldine called every name she could think of.

It wasn't easy as most of the people that she talked to wouldn't give up certain amount of confidential information, some of the people that were involved in distributing firearms are jumpy mostly when some one starts snooping around. Geraldine repeatedly told them that she wasn't a cop and that this wasn't some type of sting that was being conducted to catch them. Irregardless though always hung up or simply shouted and cursed at her. Going to a gun store would be absurd, what was she going to say? How would she be able to explain that her and Sunny were planning a heist that could potentially be worth a lot of money?

After a while she finally got a name that could potentially be helpful.

The name was Arnold Foley, an antiques dealer; he started out in Liberty City selling things such as lamps and old styled couches, clocks to chairs and bed frames. He made lots of money but he needed to keep his business afloat so he decided too sell items that most people would kill for. The one thing about these items is that some of them were very rare. Vases from the Ming Dynasty and military swords from the days of Napoleon; these were things from the would belongs in museums. Then came the paintings. Rembrandt, Vincent van Gough, Salvador Dali, Andy Warhol and Francis Bacon. These were things that people would show off in mansions, if they lived in one, and would constantly brag to whoever they were friends with who in turn would recommend them to Arnold's store. How he got these items no could say, he might be bribing certain people to get them or paying them to steal them.

Even though he made lots of money this way, he wanted to make more money so Arnold decided to sell guns too anyone with the cash to pay for them. First came revolvers then Rugers, Uzis to more high end weaponry such as AR-15's to M4A1's and AK's. There were even talks about him getting his hands on more complex items like hand grenades.

Eventually Arnold made enough money that he opened up another antique store in Los Santos and moved there himself. Geraldine looked more into it, he was still selling illegal antiques but his weapons business has partially dried up; he'll occasionally sell some rifles here and there but his customer base is somewhat gone. Whatever it was it must have been affected his business pretty badly.

According to the information that Geraldine obtained his store was in Downtown Los Santos, which meant that finding him would be rather easy. It's only a matter if he's willing to sell Geraldine and Sunny the weapons that they need for the heist and it's also a matter of payment. Arnold's going to want too know why two women along with two other people are going to need a lot of fire power. Geraldine wondered if he's going to ask her if she can help him with some type of problem. It's what most people do if they can't do it themselves.

 _Just In Time antique store, Downtown Los Santos_

Business was slow. It was always slow, then again when wasn't it slow?

Arnold stands behind the counter counting down the minutes as they pass by. He was short, around 4'9, people would always make fun of him for that; they would always call him a leprechaun, something he always hated being called. He has ginger hair which most people laughed at even though he didn't have freckles, it always annoyed him that they laughed. People always laughed.

If anyone did come in it was always the standard types of people; disgruntled tourist, hyperactive hipsters and Euro trash trying to take something back with them. Back then it was full of wonderful people with ambition and they had a need of sorts for fine things, the one thing that they had was of course money. The people would know what they wanted and, of course, Arnold would get it for them.

People would ask him why he would go into dealing antiques, they'll always say that those thing are old and should be forgotten. That they belong in museums and not in people's living rooms. He would always tell them that antiques might be valuable but every one of these things had a history and a story behind them, that every piece had a special aura to it. While some scratched their heads about what the hell he just said, their were the ones who exactly what he meant. Nowadays it's more about the price value rather than the history; that's more annoying, if not, just plain insulting.

People just don't appreciate the history.

That's not the thing that's been agitating him, Arnold's problem wasn't that people didn't know history or that they didn't have any money to spend but because of the other more dangerous and lethal items sitting in his storage locker in the backroom. While he may deal in antiques, guns where an entirely different business. Most people who dealt with weaponry knew what they wanted; everything, big and small, so long as they have the money. How he got into guns wasn't the quite funny just plain ordinary act of craziness, it was something that came to him really quick. It started like this, Arnold made money selling the goods in his store but he needed to keep his store afloat. One day it came to him that he should sell guns; it's more riskier than selling paintings or expensive looking vases but in the end their's money to be made in it. First came the small ones then came the big ones.

The people that wanted guns would want his 'special' selection of antiques; ask and ye shall receive. Arnold would take them to the back and show them the selection of guns that they wanted, they would negotiate the price and they walk away with their item. He made lots of money, so long as the customers kept their mouths shut and didn't say a word of the extra item that they purchased, everything went well.

But lately his gun business is drying up, the local gangs are to thank for that. While he had customers that bought his antiques, his weapons sat in the back untouched and collecting dust. The gangs are taking his customers, they would sell their weapons at a certain ,if not, cheaper price and of course they would buy them. It made him furious that a bunch of low life hoodlums were out beating him in the guns business; on one occasion he told them to stop and that Downtown L.S. was his territory. They simply laughed at him, pointing at his shortness and saying that they can and will take over his weapons business, the gun business is their's. One of them shoved Arnold down to the ground and pointed a sawed off double barrel shotgun at his face, they all smile and laugh "And watcha ya gonna do you motherfuckin' midget?" one piece of garbage says with a smile and a chuckle "You ain't gonna do shit, we run this fuckin' business and we run these streets".

Arnold hated them with a passion. He wanted to do something, he wanted too squash them like bugs and make them all pay. But he can't not unless he want's the police knocking on his doorstep and that's the last thing that he wants.

He hears the bell at the door ring, someone must have entered. Here comes this red haired African American girl who looks like she's searching for that special something _Here goes nothing_ he told himself. Arnold slowly approaches the girl "Can I help you?" he politely asked "Yeah...I'm lookin' for somethin'" she says while trying not to act suspicious "Oh, well, we have a sale on some lamps and a kitchen set that includes a tea pot" "Nah, look I'm interested in your special items..." the girl suddenly whispered "I see...follow me to the back then".

They head to the back area.

The girl suddenly hears a hammer cocking, she attempts to turn around "Don't even try it" he threatened "Who are you?" Arnold asked "My name's Geraldine, all I want to do is buy some guns" she pleaded, Arnold still points his .38 snub nose at her back "Did they send you? They didn't have the balls to come face to face with me, so they send you too try and finish me off" he asserts "Who the fuck is they? No one sent me! I just heard that you sell a lot of hardware, that's all!" Geraldine professed as she turned around to face him "I know this is crazy but my girl Sunny along with some other guys are pullin' off some big job and we need some guns". Arnold still points his gun at her, unsure if she's telling the truth or if he should just pull the trigger and get it over with; he simply glances at her suspiciously as she stands there unnerved by the sight of the gun.

After a moment or so, Arnold tucks his gun in the back of pants and motions Geraldine to follow him. In the back area lies a large black locker, Arnold pulls a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the lock; it opens and an array of guns are in view. If a gun nut saw this type of sight they'd most likely be in heaven. Arnold grabs a rifle from the rack "This is the CAR-15 XM-177, this type was used in Vietnam by Special Forces; it can hold 30 rounds and if you treat her right, she'll see you through a shit storm", he goes to another section of the rack "This right here is the FN SCAR, Dutch made, this thing is good for close quarter support; everybody from the SEAL's too the S.A.S. say this is the perfect tool for survival. Trust me when I say this is the weapon of choice when going to war" he selects his final piece "The MP5 SD2, used by Swat teams all the over the world including the LSPD; has an integrated supresser, perfect for taking anyone down without making a peep, the stock is hard enough for smash and grabs. In the right hands trust me this is the weapon of choice for take downs" Geraldine stood there amazed at the selection.

"How much?" she curiously asked "For the CAR, 1 grand. The SCAR is 4 and the MP5 is 6 grand but I'm not gonna sell them to you" he responded "The fuck you mean you ain't gonna sell it to me?" "Their's plenty of other people out there who sell guns at a cheaper price, go to them" he implied, Geraldine looks at him in confusion "You got quality shit! I'm not gonna go anywhere else" she exclaimed "I appreciate your enthusiasm for my guns but my business is drying out, it's because of those assholes out there that I'm losing money so my advice for you..." he trails off before he could finish; suddenly an idea pops into his head. "What?" Geraldine looked on "Which rifle do you want?" Arnold suddenly asked "Uh, I guess the CAR", Arnold reaches into the locker and pulls out a bulletproof vest "I'll give you the rifles along with the vests free of charge if you do something for me" he demanded _I fuckin' knew it_ Geraldine told herself "There are these guys, gang banging pieces of shit, lately they've been taking my customers; these fucks low ball their clients into buying their shit, makes me sick on how they do that".

"So what you do you want me to do about it?" she suddenly asked "I need you to wipe these pricks out and shut their businesses down for good, I want every person to know that Downtown LS is my turf" Arnold's blood coursed through his veins "There are four of them, give me your number and I'll text you their names and locations" Geraldine writes down her number and hands it over to Arnold "Happy hunting".

 **...**

The phone vibrates with a name and address 'Tony Dante; Mom's Tacos, Davis Ave., Cypress Flats'.

The Cavalcade travels to the restaurant, a taco stand that Geraldine has eaten a couple of times here and there.

She arrives at the stand, Geraldine looks around and spots some lanky looking fellow near the trunk of some beat upped rust bucket. Along came some customer who looked like some mark from a really lame rap video; easy enough she told herself.

Both men converse for a bit, Dante opens the trunk. He pulls out a .44 magnum revolver. As the customer hands him the money, out of the corner of his eyes someone slowly takes something out and points him. This is the last thing that he'll see. Bang! His forehead explodes, blood and bits of skull cover the top part of the truck. Dante himself is covered in the bloody anatomy, he looks to see who fired the shot and he pulls the Glock tucked behind his waistband. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three rounds hit him directly in the chest; he just bought that Glock and now he won't get a chance too get to use it.

Geraldine slips out of the parking and runs back to the SUV, she texts that Dante's been dealt with 'Good' Arnold texted back 'Next target, Johnny Black; B.J. Smith Recreation Center and Park, Chamberlain Hills. Go get'em'.

 _B.J. Smith Recreation Center and Park_

Geraldine drove to the rec center, she was familiar with the place. She and Reggie would play basketball against each other, Reggie would of course cheat and Geraldine would call her out on it; she would say that she wasn't cheating and that Geraldine was mad because she was being a sore loser. They square off over and over again, until both of them were exhausted. Geraldine finally won one game, Reggie sneered that she got lucky and nothing more.

She arrives at the center, Geraldine looks around and see's someone with a bowling bag in his hand. He goes to the far edge of the building and leans against the wall, Geraldine looks at him from afar. That must be Johnny. Just like Dante, easy enough.

Johnny leans against the wall and waits for the customer to show up, the person said that he would come around 1'o clock but he's late and hasn't shown up yet. He takes out his phone and texts him on where his, the customer texted that he'll be there in fifteen minutes. The thing that he hated was waiting and when people waste his time like this. It was just irritating for him, Johnny wanted to unload this stuff and collect his money; he was really eager too get rid of these guns, he was being paranoid lately. Mostly because he kept thinking that the cops were onto him. They weren't but that didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder or changing his routine, better safe than sorry. He waits for seven minutes, it was making him really nervous. Johnny see's a red haired girl coming his way, she smiles at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He then notices her reaching behind her pants, pulls out a Beretta and points at him.

Bang! The first shot misses. He drops the bowling bag and runs. Bang! A bullet strikes Johnny in the right buttock, he now leans against the basketball pole. He see's the red haired girl; between being in a lot of pain and having a bullet lodged in his ass, Johnny wonders if he should have taken that restaurant job that his mother told him about. It's not going to matter too him in the next few seconds anymore. Bang! The bullet goes through the center of his chest and now he lay motionless. Yep, he differently should have taken that restaurant job.

'Johnny's gone, who's next?' 'Paulie Russo and his girlfriend Tiffany; they operate an ice cream truck around Vespucci Beach'.

 _Vespucci Beach_

Paulie hands out a cone of vanilla ice cream to some beach goers. Some got vanilla, others got strawberry or chocolate, even some rocky road; there were a number of people who were just whiny and asked if he had anything else. Paulie always replied that he doesn't anything else. Some vegans came over and asked if he had anything all natural which he replied "The fuck you think this is? You think this is the fucking botanical garden?".

Paulie may have been selling ice cream but when his customers had the cash he would show a special selection of items, the ones that would go bang. Uzi's, FN FAL's, Colts and Sig Sauers. "Babe? We got more customers", Tiffany sat in the drivers seat as she saw the customers coming their way. Tiffany looked like a model with her corn flower blonde hair, it was long and tied into a braided ponytail; her eyes were a light blue, they would make any man want to soak their heads. Her legs were slender, anyone who saw her would whistle, most women would find it irritating but she rather enjoyed the attention. Paulie came up to the front and gave Tiffany a quick kiss, she kissed him back and smiled.

Paulie met Tiffany after a crazy night in Liberty City, when they saw each other it was instant love. They had wild and crazy moments when they were together, it was always a party with those two.

The thing about being with Tiffany was that it cost money, Paulie took whatever odd job that he could find but he got crappy wages. He needed something that could sustain them for the rest of their lives. Weed? Too common and not so lucrative anymore. Car parts? Good but too hard to get. Credit card numbers? No, too tricky and it'll most likely have whatever company to be at their doorstep.

Then he realized that this is America and what better way to make money than by selling guns.

How he got them was by going to a gun show, legally purchasing them and then reselling them. After making enough money, Paulie would pay people to go too the shows and buy the weapons rather than going himself. Rather then selling the weapons in some dark alley or in a parking lot, Tiffany got the idea that they should use an ice cream truck as to sell the guns. Why an ice cream truck? Even if they were selling something deadly, it was always going too end with someone getting something sweet. The cops never suspected a thing and how could they? Nobody would ever suspect an ice cream truck of selling firearms to people. They made tons of cash and were making to live a good life, all they needed was to sell a few more weapons and they could retire early. Paulie had his eyes on this beautiful beachfront house in Vice City, when they got the money Paulie and Tiffany were going to move there. They both partied lots of times, the parties in Vice City were said too be a lot more wild than any of the other ones out there.

After the customers left Tiffany noticed a red haired woman running towards the truck. She had something long and dark in her hands. As she got edged towards the truck, she raised the item and pointed it at Tiffany. She saw the shape of the item and recognized the weapon. Those beautiful blue eyes of her's widen because she knows what was going to happen next; it was the last thing those beautiful eyes were going too see.

"Pau-!". Boom! The blast tears through the windshield, the blast along with pieces of glass hit her in that pretty face of hers. Tiffany once had the prettiest face but now it looked like a bowl of overturned spaghetti sauce. Quite a shame indeed.

Paulie heard the boom, he rushes to the drivers seat and see's his girlfriend "Oh my god! Tiffany!" he screamed as she now slumps against the drivers seat. Boom! He ducks and grabs the .357 under the drivers seat and get's back up, Paulie goes out and see's the woman with the red hair. She takes cover behind a bench as he aims at her position "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Paulies yells as he aims at the bench. Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets hit the bench, they don't go through though. He see's an opening and aims the bench. Boom! A shotgun blast turns his right foot into a string of mangled sausages, blood spills out of the mangled limb. "Ahh! You fucking whore!" the .357 is still in his hand, he aims it again. Boom! The blast tears into his chest and he's not getting back up.

His thoughts are of him and Tiffany moving into that beachfront house, the parties in Vice City and the walk on those sunny beaches. He wonders if the parties in Heaven will be just as wild as those in Vice City.

'Paulie and his girl are KIA. Who's the last one?' 'Trey Marks, he rides in his limo with his crew. Do me a favor...' '?' 'Take out his crew first, if he's still alive then wound, give me a call if he's hurt' 'Why?' 'I want him to know who's running things now; the limo should the freeway, get too it'.

 _The Freeway_

The black limo has been on the freeway for a while now.

Trey finished the last of his business. Money is good and business is booming. The freeway is backed up as usual but then again this is Los Santos, when wasn't it backed up? "Boss?" one of his men got off the phone "Yeah?" Trey looked over at him "Remember them those guys that you were competing with?" he hinted at him "What about them?" Trey put a toothpick in his mouth "They're all dead" "The fuck you mean they all dead?" he looked at the crew mate "Someone smoked those motherfuckers out".

Trey looked on in disbelief, his competition was gone. He chuckles a little bit, now he didn't have too worry about getting his hands dirty. "Hey, if those guys are gone then that leaves that motherfuckin' midget, right?", Trey remembered that Irish leprechaun in Downtown L.S. "Yeah, guess it does" he rolls the window down and spits out the toothpick. "You gonna take him out boss?", Trey gave it some thought. He wonders if whether or not he should take that midget, Foley or whatever his name was, out of the equation. "Nah, I'll get him myself when we get this shit done. Motherfucker won't know what hit him" Trey confidentially said as the traffic slowly started to clear up. Trey knew that midget didn't have the man power to take him on, his time would come.

The limo driver speeds up as the traffic starts too improve. He looks to the side see's a white Cavalcade speeding up, someone must be in a hurry too get to work he wondered. The Cavalcade drives up next to the limo, the window goes down and a barrel comes out. Boom! The tears through the window and destroys the left side of the drivers head. "What the fuck!?" Trey yelled as the limo starts to drift to the side. Crash!

Everybody reels from the impact Trey manages to peak through the window and see's red haired woman with a Tec-9 in his hands "Shit! Kill that bitch! Kill that bitch now!" he ordered. They run out with their Sig Sauers; Trey has the Dessert Eagle that he just bought recently, he never thought that he would be able too test it out like this.

The men start shooting at the woman. The Tec fires, it's rattle a familar sound to those who been in it's sights.

She fires the Tec at the first two, the rounds strike them both in the chest and they go down. The third one squeeze's a few rounds off, the Tec lights him up like a Christmas tree, the white shirt underneath is now stained red. The last two don't go done that easily. The two fire at the red haired woman, she takes cover behind the wreck of the frontal part of the limo. The two men unload their guns, the woman see's an opening, the Tec fires. The man screams as the burst of bullets hit his private area. He screams and screams, his colleague see's this but keeps shooting. He unloads the Sig Sauer at her, the rattle of the Tec is the last thing he hears as the rounds strike him him down. The screaming man is sprayed with the last of the rounds, finally putting him out of his misery. Trey appears with the Desert Eagle in his hands, the red haired saw the weapon in his hands and ducked out of the way.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! The Eagle sounded more like a cannon on steroids, this is the weapon of favor mostly because of it's size and stopping power. Their's a thing about the Desert Eagle that turns most people into macho freaks of war. "I'm gonna get you, bitch!" he shouted. Boom! Boom! The Eagle tears at the cover of the rear end, it's was like a hand held .50 being fired at her. "You ain't so tough now! Are ya bitch?!" he taunted. Bang! Bang! Bang! The first shot blows off his blown off, the second goes through his right kneecap and the last one strikes his gut. Trey falls down, the red haired woman walks up and picks up the Desert Eagle; she examines it, she never thought that she would get her hands on this type of gun. "Fuck you! Motherfuckin' bitch ass ho!" Trey screamed, the woman tucks the Desert Eagle behind her shirt and pulls out her phone and starts to text someone; the phone starts to ring, she answers it and turns the phone to face him. She pushes the speaker app "Hey...how's it going?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke "It's the midget, I hope this girl didn't hurt you too badly?" Arnold chuckled through the line "You dirty ass midget fuckin' leprechaun!" Trey cursed at the voice "I want you to know one thing, I run things here now, you and everyone else are now out of business...I'm cashing you out" he grimly puts out his statement. The woman pushes the app and puts the phone to her ear "Uh-huh, yeah I got it" she complies.

She points the Beretta at Trey, this is the last thing he'll see. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Five shots went through his chest, he's dead. Trey thought he was untouchable, he thought he was smarter and better than everybody else but now he's just dead.

'Happy now?' 'He's gone, so yeah =)' 'Do me and my girl get our guns? y or n?' 'A deal is a deal, free of of charge! Plus armor; when you guys come to get some guns the price of weapons is gonna be half priced!' 'That's what I'm talkin' about!'.

 **...**

Sunny got the text from Geraldine, the guns were secured and they had the fire power to do the heist. Now stood the three people who were going to help her and Geraldine pull off something that could potentially land them in jail if they weren't careful. Paige Harris, Eddie Toh and Victor Klausner; three professionals who were good at they did.

Paige Harris was a legend in her own right when came to hacking. She was tall, had dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and she wore a grayish t-shirt with a lightning bolt splashed in the middle of it. The one thing that was noticeable about her were the many tattoos that covered both of her arms. If anyone could break into a computer system it was her.

Eddie Toh was Chinese American, like Sunny, he was born and raised in the United States just like her. He was taller than Dominic by a couple of inches at least, his profile mentioned that he was married and had children. He apparently said that he was done with doing jobs, it was mentioned that helped in the Union Depository job a year ago and that he finally retired. It's possible that maybe he still had a couple more jobs that he wanted to pull or maybe it's the rush of going in and taking names that brought him out retirement. Either way his driving skills were the best, everyone in the underworld knew about him. If they confronted law enforcement, he would get them out.

Victor Klausner of South Africa was someone who was new to the group. He wasn't as tall as Toh but that didn't make him less tough, he has blond hair but in the shape of a mo hawk. According to his file, he's been in and out of jail in South Africa ranging from theft, strong arm robberies, credit card fraud and boosting gas tankers. Despite his record Klausner managed to get some private security training and went into the private sector, he's done his fair share of shooting. He worked as a bodyguard for business men and some corrupt politicians, the thing about them is that while they were scumbags, they were rich scumbags and they had lots of cash. He left the private sector and decided to use his skills in robberies. First in his native country then in places like Oslo, Stockholm, Madrid, Dublin and Hamburg. His last job was in Paris and since then he was off the grid. If anybody knew a thing about crowd control it was Klausner.

Sunny looked at them and knew they were essential to making the heist work properly. Can anybody else ask for a better team?

"What's up everyone? I'm Sunny and I selected you all for a job" Sunny said as they looked at her "The job is this: we rob the Lombank. I know what you're thinking 'Is she fucking serious?', yeah I am serous" she suddenly looked tense for a few second, Klausner suddenly raised his hand "Yeah?" "How much exactly?" he asked "Their bonds, so it would be 750 a piece, it'd be $5 million after it get's washed", he whistles in amazement. "What's the plan? How do we do this?" Paige herself asked "You'll use your skills and disable the security for a bit, it's a ten year old system but their are some glitches to it. The silent alarm has a thirty second delay, it should distract security and buy us enough time to grab the manager and take the loot" "How do we go in?" Eddie asked "We'll be disguised as janitors; Klausner is on crowd control, don't kill them, I don't need a bloodbath on my hands. You and me grab the manager, he'll open the vault and we'll tie him up. We grab the bonds and we make our getaway; we're going to use Bati's as getaway vehicles, my friend Geraldine is going to be on the bike team. I'll be driving the truck with the hacker, questions?" Sunny smoothly asked.

The three of them stood there in silence. Sunny was waiting for them to leave or laugh. "Alright, I'm gamed" Klausner suddenly smiled "I'm in" Paige responded "I told my wife that I was out but I miss that rush" Eddie unapologetically smiled. "We only got a few weeks to do this, so we gotta practice nonstop; we get one shot at this. We screw up and we'll end up in jail. Alright, so let go through the plan again".

For a good two hours they all practice, Toh had to study the number of routes that the bikes could take. Klausner had run mock scenarios on how to take down hostages that stood up and tried too play super hero. Paige studied the system, every line and fault, to someone like her it was like pulling an invisible curtain on the enemy without them realizing it.

When the guns came, they practiced with those too. They practiced every hour of every minute of every day.

With all their all practice and hard work maybe, just maybe they could pull it off.

 **Chapter 14 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	16. Ch 14 The Sisters Rhee

**Chapter 14: The Sisters Rhee**

Linda sit's alone in her kitchen, she's angry and confused. She's bitter about how things turned out in her life, she's always been bitter because of that reason.

On the table is a half empty bottle of rice wine. She's been drinking for the last hour or so, her throat stings from the amount of alcohol that she's been pouring down her throat. Her head hurts not just from the wine but from certain things that she buried a long time ago. Their starting to resurface.

Her eyes are angry but sad. Her heart hurts in so many ways that it's beyond healing.

Linda starts to remember what happened before she started drinking. She's sad not because of what happened because of what she did, it's something that she can't seem to explain.

She just can't get it out of her head...

 _Two hours ago_

Linda paces back and forth in her den. All she could was remember were her words _Why are you doing this? You were someone that I always could depend on, what happened?_ every word kept echoing through her head _I never forgot...I never forgot the way I hurt you guy's...you don't what it's like living with the nightmares..._ it wasn't just those words but the look in her eyes that bothered her. They were real, heartbreaking and sad, they were genuine. It made it difficult for her to think. Linda did her job on patrol and arrested people as usual but something was different; it all started the day after her spat with Sunny. Linda arrested a 15 year old for shoplifting, she tracked him down to his mother's house.

"Hey, come on, can't you cut me some slack?" the punk pleaded "Shut up. I'm taking you in for shoplifting" she asserted, his mother comes over "Officer, please, you can't take him like this! He's hanging around bad people, I swear I'll make sure he goes straight!" she pleaded, Linda ignores her as she slaps the cuffs around his wrists, suddenly she saw a little girl come towards her mother "Mommy? What's going on?" she curiously wondered. Linda got a look at her, her brown hair, her cute face but it was her eyes that gave her away. Scared but sad, curious about what's going on with her brother. Something flashes through her eyes, something that shakes her in a way that hasn't effected her in a long time.

 _A young girl with sad and tearful eyes. Her eyes tell a story that's too horrible to repeat. Tears start to flow from her eyes, someone hugs her and tell's her it's alright._

"Mommy, why is the police lady here?" the little girl wondered, Linda kept looking at her _No...it can't be her, no, this is a joke..._ she thought.

"Please just let him go...! Please...don't take him away..." the mother tearfully begged, Linda's heart beat uneasily for some reason; something else flashes through her eyes.

 _A woman is in tears, she hugs a young girl in tears, the girl says that she's sorry and says that she loves her. They both hold onto each other until the girl finally breaks off and quietly walks out the door._

Linda growls a bit, she take's the key and uncuffs the punk. "Listen," she turns him around "I'm going to let you go but if you try anything like that and I hear about it, then I'm going come back for you, believe me you don't want too piss me off, got it?" she threatened, he simply nods. As soon as she was far enough from the house, her mind races back to that little girl. Her sad eyes make it difficult to concentrate. Linda stops at a diner and tries to think, she wondered why she's suddenly remembering that peculiar moment _Why? Why am I thinking about her like that?_ her thoughts go to Sunny. That girl looked 5 or 6 years old, they had the same look of sadness; they were just mirror images of each other. _No_ she told herself _She's-She's nothing but a punk! She's just toying with me!_ Linda grips the steering wheel hard, she breathes in then out _Get a hold of yourself, why should I care about someone like her?_ she shakes her head and pulls out of the parking lot. The radio comes to life, a 273 D (Domestic Violence) is happening at an apartment complex; days not over yet.

When she was sleeping later that night, she was twisting and turning; she was hearing a familiar voice in her dreams. _Linda is walking pretty fast, Sunny is behind her "Linda Slow down!" she pleads "You better hurry up Sunny! Otherwise I'm going to leave you!" Linda playfully said, Sunny tries to keep up "Please, don't leave me!"; suddenly she trips and falls. Linda looks back as Sunny starts to cry, her knees are scraped, "Oh, Sunny! I'm so sorry!" Linda apologizes and then hugs her, Sunny cries into her chest "Gwaenchanh-a (It's okay), shh, gwaenchanh-a (it's okay)"._

Linda wakes up. Her eyes wide and her forehead covered in sweat, she splashes water on her face. Linda looks into the mirror, her reflection is the only thing that she see's. It stare's back at her, she wonders why she's thinking about Sunny? She's a thug, a menace, someone who needs to be locked away and never to be seen again. But then she starts to wonder why she still see's her as the little girl with skinned knees and laughing like a goofy brat? Linda wonder's if she still cares about her, she keeps looking at her reflection. _Why? Why should I care about her?_ Linda kept asking herself that but never got the answer. She shakes her head and walks back to her bed, unable too get Sunny out of her head.

Today is different. She has the next two weeks off, her supervisor found it odd that she was asking for some time off; it was unlike her because she never once took a day off, shows how much of a hard worker she was. As Linda is in her den, her thoughts keep going to Sunny. She keeps thinking about Sunny over and over again, it's too the point that she want's to bang her head against the wall _Why? Why do I keep thinking about her?_ Linda kept asking herself and still no answer. She has two weeks off and Sunny is in her thoughts, so much for me time.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Four knocks are heard at her door, who could be at her door? Probably somebody who's selling some type of new protein drink, Linda did work out but honestly that protein stuff tasted like chalk. She goes to the door, opens it and surprise, surprise the person whose in her thoughts a lot more than usual is standing right in front of her with a white box in her hands and a big smile on her face. Life is just of surprises, ain't it?

"Annyeonghaseyo! (Hello!)" Sunny cheerfully greeted, Linda slams the door in her face; so much for a proper greeting. "Mun-eul yeol-eojuseyo? (Open the door, please?)" Sunny politely asked "Deo meolli gal! (No, go away!)" Linda shouted at the door "Butakamnida...? (Please...?)" she pleaded again "Juri gaseyo! (Go away!)" Linda repeated herself through the door, time to bring out the big guns. "I have treats from Uncle Kang's bakery!" Sunny happily shouted "I have Bungeoppang bread, Gyeongju bread, Kkularae, Yakgwa and your favorite, Yeot! Come on, I know you can't resist Uncle's pastries!". Hearing all of that made her hungry, she hasn't had anything from Kang's bakery in years, honestly who could resist Yeot? The door opens and Sunny enters "Kitchen" Linda orders. As Sunny walks in Linda notices a bag with a bottle of rice wine around it her elbow, what she was up too?

Sunny got a glimpse of Linda's apartment; she was quite stunned, literally. Linda's apartment was bigger than Sunny's, the living room area was more spacious; a 40 inch flat screen that would put her t.v. to shame. Her sofa's looked better than her's, a little bit more comfortable, but still her couch was just as comfortable. Sunny looked at her kitchen, it was neat but above all just remarkable in it's structure. Sunny saw the stove, it was an electric one; the kind that someone would see in the rich part of L.S., it's something too be jealous about. She saw the table and headed to it, suddenly she heard a very familiar sound that she didn't quite expect too hear. Click! The sound of a hammer cocking is familiar too anyone who's heard it.

"Put the box and bottle on the table, now" Linda calmly ordered "W-What?" Sunny nervously questioned "Put them...on...the...table" Linda repeated, she puts the box and bottle on the table obediently. "Lean forward against the table" she ordered "What?" Sunny questioned "Just do it" Linda orders, Sunny leaned forward against the table. Her hands start patting down Sunny's body, as usual, which was really annoying "Seriously, I don't have anything on me" she truthfully exclaimed; this is safety precautions and paranoia, of course. After finishing her pat down Linda puts her gun behind her waist and goes to take a seat closest too the box full of treats, Sunny sits down across from her. Sunny reaches over and opens the box, there lies numerous scrumptious treats all arranged neatly from small too big. "See...I wasn't lying!" Sunny smiled.

Linda slowly reached for a piece of Gyeongju, she carefully examines it and sniffs it; it doesn't smell funny, she catches a glimpse of Sunny sitting across from her. All she could see was her smirking rather funny "Eat a piece..." she plainly demanded as she shoves the bread in her guest face, Sunny raised a brow "It's not poison, it's just bread...I swear it's nothing more than that" she said giving a honest but heartwarming smile. Linda slowly and carefully bit into the bread, slowly and gradually she chewed it; the amount of flavor of red bean paste surges through her mouth. It's been years since she had Gyeongju, she forget what this tasted like.

Linda finishes that one then she get's a piece of Kkularae and scarfs it down, Sunny could see that she still had a sweet tooth. She herself grabs a piece of Bungeoppang and Yakgwa, they both quietly scarf down as much of the pastries that were in the box. The last thing left was the Yeot, Sunny reaches for it; a hand quickly slaps her's. "Ow!" she exclaimed, Linda grabs the Yeot and chomps down on it. "Well I see you're still very possessive of Yeot..." she quipped. The whole box was empty now, not even a crumb was left.

Sunny got a look at Linda; her face was covered in powdered sugar from the amount of Kkularae that she wolfed down. She starts to snicker "What?" Linda questioned "Nothing, nothing" she still snickered "What's so funny?" Linda questioned again "You-You have so much powder on your face..." Sunny finally let out a small laugh. Linda went to a mirror located near the den and saw the powdered sugar on her face, she wipes it off her face as Sunny let out a big laugh "Stop laughing!" Linda angrily exclaimed "It's not funny!" Sunny just laughed harder; something triggered in her mind _Why does this seem familiar?_ she wondered.

After wiping off the sugar from her face Linda goes back to her seat. For a good ten minutes they both sit in silence. Sunny pulls out two wine glasses, she opens the bottle of rice wine. She pours one glass for her and one for Linda. Sunny drinks her's, her cheeks turned red; this stuff was strong and would knock anyone out.

She coughs; definitely strong. Linda takes her sip, she herself coughed, the thing about Korean wine is that it really was like drinking lightning. It was only one shot of wine after that they just sat in silence again. Their was a sort of tension in the air, it was really a sense of awkwardness between the two women; it was just so odd seeing the tension between them. "So..." Sunny opened her mouth "how's work?" she asked, Linda just stared at her "Um, good, just good" she plainly said, the awkwardness was still there "Why are you here? How did you find me?" she wondered "The phone book; you weren't that hard to find" Sunny stated. Again, another moment of silence. "Do you remember that place where we used to get ice cream? It's now some vegan grill" Sunny says with an annoyed expression "Yeah...ate there once, tasted like crap. Damn hipsters" Linda cursed "Do you remember how mommy would save up her money and she would take us to get ice cream?" Sunny asked as her eyes lit up "Yeah..." Linda quietly recalled "She would take us to get sundaes, I would get chocolate on my sundae and you'd get caramel on yours...". Slowly the wall that she put up started to crumble.

"She would take us to the park and we would play on the swings and monkey bars, I would climb up and you would follow me!" Linda started to chuckle a bit "Mom would freak out and yell at me for allowing you to follow me!" she started to chuckle a bit more "Remember when you rode that bike and you fell down?" Linda asked "Yeah, I do and that was your fault because you let go!" Sunny exclaimed "I was supposed to let get go! It's not my fault you were a crybaby!" Linda laughed harder "I was little! I didn't know any better!" she shot back. After a moment Sunny started to laugh herself, they both started to laugh. Laughter was the only thing heard. "Good times" Sunny remarked "Yeah..." Linda responded back. "Why are you bringing this up of all sudden?" Linda wondered "Because...we-we can't keeping doing this, you and me, we can't be enemies".

Linda looked at her, somehow a part of her knew she was up too something. "Are you...telling me to bury the hatchet between us?" her mood quickly changed back to her angry self "N-No, I'm not saying that" Sunny stammers as she gets up from her seat "I know you're still angry...I know you won't forgive me for what I did but...mommy wouldn't want us to be fighting" she gloomily said, her eyes had that sad look again. "I-I-I don't know..." Linda stuttered as she gets up "I mean, yeah, you did something bad..." Linda starts to shake, something seems to be coming "It's been years...too much went on" she starts to breath a bit faster, Sunny notices that her hands are shaking; she goes over and holds them. Linda looks up at her, confused at was going on with her "I'm not asking you to forgive me...I just want you to be in my life again, just like the old days".

 _Come on, you're almost there..._ Sunny told herself. "I...I...I..." Linda couldn't seem to word it, suddenly that angry feeling from before crept back into her soul "I see what you're trying to do..." she coldly says as her voice changed "You're trying to sway me, you bought that wine so you could get me drunk and I'd take you back...!" she growled "What? No-No Linda, I'm not doing that, this is genuine" Sunny swore, Linda released herself from Sunny's grasp "Get out..." she suddenly ordered "Get out of here...", Sunny looked at her not wanting to leave "No, listen, I'm not going to leave; we need to work this out". Linda balls up her fists "Why should I start over with you? Why?" she angrily asked "You think that I'm just going to take you back?" "N-No, that's not it" Sunny backed away as Linda slowly starts to approach her "You think that it's going to be right as rain?! That everything is going to go away?!" her body starts too shake with anger "No" Sunny answered honestly "Then what is it?" "There's still some good in you...".

Linda stops as Sunny's back is against the wall "I...I...I" Linda starts to stutter again "Come on, let's just sit down...". Sunny puts her hands on her sister's shoulders and tries to move her back into her seat, she moves her back a bit but somehow she planted herself against the floor. Sunny tries to move her but can't seem too. Linda shoves Sunny back against the wall "Why did-?", a hard slap strikes her across the face. Some spit flies out of her mouth as her head snaps downward. Linda pants as whatever anger that she had left her body. She felt the stinging pain in her hand, she looked at that hand and then looked at Sunny. Linda could that she was shaking and gasped, realizing what she just did "Shit, I-I, S-Sunny oh my god...I didn't mean to do that! Oh my god..." she quickly apologized "I'm sorry!" her hands reaches for Sunny's face but her hands slaps her's away. Linda looked down at the floor and saw some tears splashed against the wood.

"I...I give up...I don't what I was thinking, maybe I was kidding myself thinking that you had any good in you" Sunny sadly replied "I'll leave now...I won't bother you anymore" she turns and goes to the door "Sunny! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! It was an accident!" Linda runs up and grabs one of her hands, Sunny yanks it away "You can keep the wine, it's yours..." she says as she reaches the doorway.

As she starts to open the door, she stops "Ppaleun jilmun (Quick question), dangsin-eun ajigdo naega museun jis-eulhaessneunji nal silh-eohabnikka? (Do you still hate me for what I did?)" she suddenly asked, Linda stood there unsure if she should answer "I-I...don't-!" her head starts to hurt, suddenly that anger came back "Ne...(Yeah...)" she bitterly answered "Nan yeojeonhi dangsin-eul silh-eo (I still hate you)"; Linda didn't know why she answered a question like that. What she hears next hits her like a ton of bricks. Sunny turns around, her eyes were the same as before; sad but covered with tears. "Jal...(Well...)" she tearfully replies "nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda! (I never stopped loving you!)". Sunny opens the door and rapidly exits, slamming the door as hard as she could. Linda stands there, unsure what she just heard, she starts to shake "What did I just do...?". She stands there for a bit and looks over to the table, the bottle of rice wine was still there.

 **...**

"Oh..." Sunny groaned, she was sitting in her usual spot at Kang's bakery with an empty bottle of whiskey. After the spat with Linda, Sunny went into a nearby alley and cried, she tried to make it work with her and she slapped Sunny for it. That slap brought back that painful memory. Sunny went to a nearby liquor store and bought that bottle of whiskey, she came to the bakery and has been drinking for the last hour. One gulp after another. Uncle Kang asked if she was okay, she never answered and all he could heard was her sniffling.

Roberta comes into the bakery, she got a call from Sunny's uncle saying that she wasn't feeling well and that she needed to help her out. Roberta saw Sunny sitting in her spot with the empty bottle of whiskey "Sunny? Are you okay?" she asked, Sunny slowly looked up at her. Roberta saw her eyes, red and tear filled. She gasped as she saw not only her eyes but the mark on her face.

"Sunny what happened?" Roberta asked as she knelled to her "I-I just want to go home..." she sadly replied "Okay, let's just take it easy", she carefully helped Sunny up to her feet and took her too her car.

When they arrived at Sunny's apartment, Roberta seated her next to the table in her kitchen. She see's an old photo of a woman and goes to see. The woman looked a bit younger than Sunny, her face was beautiful and her hair was tied into a bun "Who is this person?" Roberta asked "That's my mother" she sniffled, Roberta studied the photo "She's so beautiful" she remarked. Sunny was crying softly, Roberta puts the photo down and goes to her love "What's wrong?" "My life sucks, everything that I did get's destroyed because of the stupid shit that I had done" she sniffles "What do you mean? What did you do?" Roberta curiously wondered; Sunny looks into her eyes and shakes her head. "You wanna know why my cheek is red? Because my sister slapped me", Roberta's mouth opens in shock "Why-Why would she slap you?" "Because she hates me for what I did all those years ago. We used to be so close back then...! We were inseparable!" Sunny started to sob. Roberta saw more than tears, she saw the pain and anguish on her face.

"What do you mean by 'all those years ago'? What did you do?" she asked, Sunny clammed up again; Roberta grabbed one of her hands and holds it warmly. "Just tell me. You can trust me..." she affectionately pleaded "My mother was pregnant with me when she came here with my sister. All she had was $300 and two kids to take care of, it wasn't easy for her; she worked in a sewing shop and as a waitress, she just wasn't making enough money" Sunny says as she wiped some tears away "She knew she needed more money and so...she decided to work in an underground casino run by the Kkangpae, the Korean mob, she needed the money because she knew that we would starve if we didn't have it. It paid off, we got lots of money; we managed to buy a house on the beach and we were living a good life".

She shakes her head slightly "Then the boss of the group, Old Man Park, saw that my mother could help them out and invited her in. She had to do certain things like hold bags of money and hold meetings for them; we ended up getting so much money, we were living the life. Then...things got complicated. Things went downhill from there on". Roberta kept looking on. "My mother got addicted to gambling and she ended getting into debt with some loan shark, then some people in the organization pressured her into doing more things like holding big bags of meth and keeping guns in our home. She's under so much pressure. I had...the bright idea of joining the Five Star Dragons to help pay off her debt, me and Kenny joined. I held their drugs and guns for them, looked out for the police, even spied on their enemies for them. Of course my mother and sister didn't like it, Linda told to get out of it because I was going to get hurt or killed. My mother said the same thing, she said that wasn't a debt that I had to pay off; oh, I should have listened but I didn't and I kept running with the gang."

Sunny starts to shake, that one memory starts to crawl back into her mind. "You wanted to how I got this thing on my back? Why I have to carry this with me? It's to protect me and my family...I was only thirteen when I got this...I hate thinking about that...!", with her free hand she grasp the side of her head as it starts coming back...

 _The walk from school was the same, boring and nothing to do as usual. Sunny reaches the front door of their house, she opens the door and hears a familiar voice "Where's my money?" the voice asked. She goes to the kitchen and see's the man who her mother owed too "Mommy what's going on?" she worriedly asked, before her mother could say anything someone grabs her from behind. The goon shoves her down to the floor next to Linda. "What's going on?" she asked but no one would say anything to her. "So, now that we got your attention, I want to know one thing...where's my money?" the shark asked "You just have too give me some more time! I'll get you the money!" she pleads "Time? Time? You keep saying that word and I don't get anything from you! Do you take me for some fucking fool!?" the shark shouted "You think that I'm fucking around? Is that it!? I'll show you what happens if you're fucking with me!" he motions the goon; he pulls a .38 snub nose revolver and points it at the two girls._

 _"No! No, please don't hurt my daughters! Please! You have to be patient! I'll get you the money!" she pleads; their's that word. "Patient?! I tired of you dodging me! You don't think I won't go far! Maybe I should shoot one of your girls!" he shouts "No! No! Please don't! Please!". The goon cocks the hammer of the revolver. The shark's too busy making another threat against Young Shin to notice what's about to happen next. Sunny kicks the thug in his private area; he gasp in pain and drops the revolver. The shark see's the goon go down. Sunny picks up the revolver and points it at the shark._

 _"Leave my family alone or I'm going to kill you..." she warns, the shark starts to laugh a bit "You think you're tough don'tcha kid? You got guts I'll give you that but I don't think you're gonna shoot me!" he laughs, he grabs Young Shin and pulls a knife from his pocket; he places it close to her neck. Her mother has fright in her eyes "You don't have the heart to pull that trigger" he reiterated "Let my mom go and leave my family alone...I'm warning you" she threatened "I said let her go!" she started to shake, the shark just grinned. "Let my mom go!". Bang! A shot rings through the house. The knife drops, Young Shin manages to escape from his grasp. The shark grunts in pain as he covers his arm as blood starts to seep out out of his wound._

 _Young Shin looked at Sunny, she looked different; the expression on her face was more aggressive. He leans against the snack cupboard, he looks at that girl; his blood starts to boil "You little piece of shit!" he screams "No!" Young Shin shouts. Bang! Bang! One shot hits him in the shoulder, the other one goes into his gut. The shark falls back against the cupboard. He tries to get back up. Bang! Bang! Two hit him in the lower left part of his chest, he coughed up blood "You...fucking little (coughs) bitch...!". Bang! The bullet goes through his right eye, the right side of his head explodes. Blood along with skull and brain matter splatter against the cupboards. With the other eye still open he had that look of 'what the hell just happened?'. The goon manages to get up and run away. He's gone._

 _"Oh my god!" Young Shin exclaimed in horror. Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Sunny keeps squeezing the trigger of the empty revolver. "Sunny!" Linda runs over to her sister "Sunny!" she called out again. She's in a trance still pulling the trigger. "Sun Hi!" her mother shakes her, she finally blinks her eyes and looks over to her mother "What just happened? Is he-?" her eyes turn to the bullet ridden shark. She starts to shake and looks at the gun, it falls out of her hands. "Sunny look at me!" Linda orders "What-What j-j-just-?" she starts stuttering, Linda hugs her and she starts crying "Shh! It's okay...it's okay". Young Shin embraces them. "Sun Hi...", Sunny turns towards her mother and hugs her; she still cries. Young Shin's turn to the body, she knew she had to call him._

 _"Listen to me you two, I need you to go into the living room and not come out until I tell you too..." she ordered "I need to make a call". Sunny shakes her head no "I don't want to leave..." she tearfully said, Young Shin puts her hands on her face "Please...just go with your sister. It's going to be okay...I promise", Sunny sniffles as Linda takes her by the hand and they go to the living room. Young Shin grabs the phone but notices something showing from the shark's wounded arm. The bloody hole where his eye was makes her feel nauseated. She carefully rolled his sleeve upward and saw something made her blood run cold. A black dragon wrapped around a red star tattooed on his arm._

 _He was associated with someone from the organization. "Oh no..."._

 _She dials the number as fast as possible. "Yeonboseyo? (Hello?)" "Park...? Nan nae jib-e hal pil-you (I need you to come over to my house)" "Young Shin moo-seun moon-jeh-yeh-yo? (What's the problem Young Shin?)" "Geunyang yeogi geugbog (Just get over here)" "Gwaenchanh-a naega geogiiss-eulgeoya (Okay, I'll be there)"._

 _15 minutes later_

 _Park and his crew arrive, Young Shin escorts them to the kitchen. "What seems to be the...problem?" Park trails off as he see's the bullet ridden corpse slumped down against the cupboard "Jeo ssibal (Fuck me)" one man silently muttered. Park take's Young Shin aside "What-What happened? Who is this man?", she hesitated at first but manages to muster her courage to speak "He's...He's a loan shark"; Park looked at her with curiosity at what he just heard. The men start to get too work, they carefully lay the body down on the floor, another looks in the cabinet below the sink for cleaning supplies and finds some bleach, carefully he pours it on the blood and with a towel cleans the anatomy off the cupboards. "Why was their a loan shark in your house? What's going on?" he slowly began to question her "I...I started gambling, I just couldn't stop; I kept playing and playing, I took out some money. But I ended up getting into debt with this man"._

 _Park shake's his head "Oh my god...why didn't you say anything to me? I could have helped you", Young Shin looks down "I was too scared to say anything, I wanted to fix this on my own...his man took my daughters hostage and tried to hurt them". Park see's the look of concern on her face "Well, he's gone; he won't harm you or anyone else", one of the men see's the tattoo and realizes that they have a problem "Bosseu...(Boss...)" he motions Park to come over; Park see's the tattoo. Now he knows that they have bigger problem. "O ttong (Oh shit)". He steps away and goes back to Young Shin "Do what you know you just did? He's associated with someone, they're bound to look for him" he says giving her a hard look "Can't you cover everything up?" she says with a begging eyes "Yes, we're going too have to...we also got to find his accomplice, he won't get far...", Young Shin breathes a sigh of relief. "Did you pull the trigger?" he asked suddenly "N-No, my...daughter did" she reluctantly said. Park stood there in utter silence "Your...daughter?" "It...just happened" she explained "Lee Yeon did...that?", she shakes her head; it finally dawns on him who pulled that trigger._

 _"Sun Hi...?", Young Shin puts her hand against her forehead "She just-just took the gun and..." "She did that?" he questioned "It happened so fast, I can't believe she did that, she was just...different". Park looked as the men took the body away, he knew that he had to work fast if he was going to save them. "I need to talk to Sun Hi, it's very important that I do", Young Shin worriedly looks at him "No, Park, please no...she's innocent in this" "I'm not going to hurt her" he assures "Listen, I'll clean this up but I need to talk too her; what I'm going to do isn't just for yours and Lee Yeon's safety but it's also for her's", she shakes uneasily. He puts his on her shoulders "Trust me, I'm not going to harm her...but it's important that I talk to her". It took her a couple of minutes to think, she had to go too Sunny. Linda held Sunny as was she still shaking. Young Shin explains to her daughter, she can't stop shaking "I don't want to leave...don't send me away" she tearfully begged "It's going to okay, he's just to talk too you that's all", Sunny couldn't stop shaking. She puts her hands on her face "It'll be okay, don't worry...you'll be back before you know it", they hug and she goes off to Park._

 _Park's private office, Little Seoul_

 _She was still shaking. She's been doing it since the shooting. Park sits on his desk and looks at her, he wonders how a girl like her could take down that shark? He looked at her left arm, the numerous black stars cover her arm. He heard that she joined the dragons, she was making moves among things. He grabs a paper cup, fills it with water and hands it to her. Sunny drinks it fast. She still shakes but is somewhat calm. "I heard what you did from your mother, quite impressive for someone of your age..." he enthusiastically praised, Sunny looked away "Your mother didn't say much to you so I'll get the point," he takes a quick breath "you did something that could get you and your family killed. You're in a bad situation and you need my help; their's a solution to this but you're not going to like it" he grimly states, Sunny looks on with concern "You have to become a member of our organization"._

 _"W-What? No...I won't do that!" she shoots back "You have too. It's for your safety and your family's safety" he states "No! You're crazy! I won't do it!" she screamed "You have to" "No! I'll just run away! I'll just disappear!" she exclaimed as tears began to form up in her eyes "You love your mother and sister...if they can't find you then they'll go after them to get too you and I know you don't want that to happen, you have to choose and I suggest you choose quickly". She shakes even harder "If there was another way out then I'd give it to you but their isn't, this is your only chance to live". Sunny shakes harder and harder, she slowly starts to cry. She has a choice to make: run away and put her family at risk or take the deal so she could protect herself and those closest to her heart. It was the most regretful choice that she had to make. "Okay, I'll do it...just protect my family"._

 _"Don't worry, I will. That's all I've doing since I've known your mother" he replies "I'll take care of everything, my people are searching for his accomplice; he's not that smart". A man with many visible tattoos appear's out of the shadows. In his hands was a box, he carefully pulls out and assembles a machine. She recognizes it, at tattoo machine. "What's that for...?" she nervously asked "I'm going to have too tattoo your back. It's too protect you and your family, as long as you have this no will harm you". Sunny looked on in horror "No-No, not that" "I'm sorry...it's for you're own good"._

 _The needle pokes her skin, the blood and ink mix as the dragon starts too take it's place on her back. The sound of the machine drowns out her whimpers, tears cover her pain is unbearable as she squirms to make it stop. The shading of the design soon follows, that was more painful than the outlining. After an hour and an half it's all over, she finally cries, crying was all she could do. These weren't of joy, they were tears of shame._

 _07:58 p.m._

 _Young Shin can't sit still, Park never called. She's nervous that Sunny hasn't return yet. Did Park go back on his word and do something bad to her? No, she thought, he wouldn't do that to her. She can't get over on how scared she was. The horror that she actually killed someone in their kitchen of all places was something that was going to give her nightmares for years on end The image of the bloody hole where the shark lost his eye and life is going to keep her up at night. Their kitchen is remarkably clean, Park's people really did a good job; however that doesn't mean that she'll be cooking kimchi or galbi. She saw enough blood as it is and doesn't want to see anymore. "Mom, do do you think that Sunny's alright?" Linda worriedly asked "She's alright, I can sense her. She just scared, I just want her to come back home" she nervously said. They hear the door slowly open._

 _They both go to the door. Sunny slowly walks in "Sun Hi, you're back!" her mother excitedly says. Linda looks at her, her eyes are red from crying; her eyes tell a story that's too horrible to repeat._

 _Linda goes over to her "Sunny, did they hurt you?" she asked but Sunny remained tight lipped. Tears start to flow from her eyes, Linda goes up to her and gives her a hug "It's alright, you don't have to say anything...let's just go to bed". She feels something wet against Sunny's back and notices blood on her back "Sunny why is their blood on your back? Are you hurt?", Sunny collapses on her knees and started to cry. Linda see something peering out from under her shirt "What is that?". "Lee Yeon what's wrong?" their mother questioned as she noticed the blood on her shirt. Linda lifts up her shirt, both their eyes widen in horror. Their lies a green dragon holding two giant pearls in it's claws splashed on her back. Sunny starts to cry louder. Young Shin drops to her knees, the shock and horror makes herself cry._

 _"Sunny what did you do?" Linda asked as her voice shakes with anger "I'm-I'm sorry, just let me explain..." she pleads, Linda suddenly grabs her both wrist "What did you do? Tell me what did you do?!" she violently begins to shake her sister "Sunny what did you do?!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just let me explain!". Sunny cries as Linda let's her go "Get out!" she angrily ordered "No, Linda just me explain!" "I said get out!". A hand strikes her across the face, she's shocked at the slap "Get out!" she yells as tears start to come out "Please let me..." "Get...out...!" Linda tearfully repeats. Sunny turns around and slowly walks towards the door, she see's her mother still on the floor in shock "Mommy...?", she manages to look at her daughter. Young Shin is in tears, she hug her daughter. Sunny is in tears, they both cry "I'm sorry..." she cried out "I love you...". Young Shin holds on tightly not wanting to let go. They hold onto each other until Sunny finally breaks off and walks out the door._

 _Young Shin wails in a way that no person should. Her pain at losing her daughter is something that will never go away._

Sunny whimpers and wipes away some tears away. Roberta stared, her mouth agape at what she just heard. Her own eyes filled with her own tears. "Their's my heroic story..." she sniffles "S-Sunny, why didn't you say anything?" "Roberta what do want me to say? That I killed someone? That I made a deal to protect my family but screwed up my life? What do you want me to say?" she starts to cry again "I'm such a bad person...I hate myself so much", Roberta looked on Sunny started to sob "Why are do you want to make up with your sister so badly?" Roberta asked "Because...I love my big sister!". Sunny sobs more "I want her to love me again! I want her to hold me! I want her to protect me like she used to when I was little...I give anything to have her in my life again...!".

Sunny sobs more loudly now, Roberta kept looking on as she saw the pain on her face. "Sunny? Sunny look at me..." she says puts her hands on her face "You-You can't make your sister love you again, not like this" Roberta explained "But I-" "I know you love her and I know you want to make it work with her but you can't, not like this", Sunny looked at her confused "Your sister, like you, has been living with this for years. She...She needs time, that's all"; she wipes some of Sunny tears away. "You know maybe it's just me but maybe your sister feels the same way about you, maybe she stills loves you and doesn't know how to deal with it". Roberta grabs a hanker chef and wipes Sunny's face "Do you still...want to be with me? If you don't want to then I'll understand" she states "I'm not going anywhere, you know why? Because your the sweetest person that I've ever met...you're kind, you're smart and you're the most wonderful person that I've ever known" Roberta replied as she wiped some of her own tears away "You protected your family and you paid a bad price for it but you protected them...I'm not going to leave you, I love you too much to leave you", with her words Roberta gives her a warm hug "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..." "Alright, I'll stay...".

They're still clothed, Sunny sleeps quietly next to Roberta. She slept quietly. Only once did she start whimpering, relieving another nightmare. Roberta gently shushes her and quickly falls back asleep. Roberta strokes her hair; she now knew about what she did and the price she paid for it. To be living with the decision to save one's family but paying a horrible price for it is truly nightmarish for anyone, Roberta knew her story and now knows why she was twisting and turning in the night. Who was she crying out to though? A bigger riddle that maybe should left alone for the time being. Roberta's eyes goes to the balcony, the night is the only thing that's alive. Her mind goes to Sunny's sister; what kind of pain has she's been going through? What kind of demons did she have? She's no different than Sunny, she went through the same thing as she did and she's been living with the same nightmares as much as Sunny has. The amount of pain that they've been through was immense, as she looks to the night and wonders how Sunny's sister is dealing with her own problems?

How much pain has she bottled up?

 **...**

The last of the rice wine is nearly gone. Linda's head throbs as the wine makes her head spins. All she's done is drink and drink, she feels angry and sad ever since their spat. But she's confused. "Why do I care about her? Why do I care?" she was asking herself that ever since she started drinking; she can't get it out of her head.

With the wine bottle she carefully gets up and heads to the bathroom. She wobbles trying to keep her balance, she wasn't much of a drinker.

Linda breathes slowly and looks into the mirror. Her reflection stares at her again, she had the questions but couldn't get the answers. All she can think about is Sunny, she can't make sense of it. _Why do I care about her? I shouldn't._

 _Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda! (I never stopped loving you!) Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda! (I never stopped loving you!) Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda! (I never stopped loving you!) Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda (I never stopped loving you!) Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda! (I never stopped loving you!) Nan dangsin-eul salang gyeolko meomchuji ahn-assda (I never stopped loving you...)_

Her words echo and echo. They don't stop. They get louder, louder, louder and louder; she balls up her fist and she clenches her teeth. Linda takes the wine bottle and hurls it against the mirror, it shatters and the mirror cracks. She lets out a powerful shriek "Why do I care about you!?" she growls "Why?! I hate you!" she screamed, she hyperventilates and puts herself against the wall. The gun was still tucked behind her waist, she pulls it out and looks at it. Every cop that can't handle it usually considers getting it over with, Linda never thought about it until now. She wobbles her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was a place where she could lie down and sleep her worries away but she also had her own issues to contend with. She never had much of a social life other than her job. She had a relationship here and there but nothing serious. The many people that she brought home and lay down with her were in and out of her life fast.

She tried to make it work with them but they always said that were was a problem, they never said what it was though. Thinking of it now Linda knew what the problem was. It was her. If anyone met her they would say that she was hard working and committed to helping those in need. But she didn't know how to act around people, peculiarly those who were in a relationship with her. She was kind in her own way but she never let it show. The last person that she was with, which was about 3 years, left because he claimed that she had some "unresolved issues". Whatever that means. She had no real friends, other than people on the force, and hardly had anyone to be with. She has nothing but her anger and those "unresolved issues" whatever they were. She never thought about doing it but now it seems easier for her to get it over with. Linda sits on her bed and slowly inserts the gun into her mouth. They say that cops who die in the line of duty get quite the funeral, that something she would like. She turns the safety off and cocks the hammer. Her breathing starts to increase. _Goodbye world, nice knowing you_.

"What do you think you're doing?" an unknown female voice asked, Linda takes the gun out of her mouth "Who's there?" she asked "W-Who's there...?" "Out here..." the voice called out, with the gun in her and carefully went outside. She checks the den, nobody there. The living room was next, even drunk she could still shoot a gun. Nobody or nothing was there. Must be the wine. "Behind you" the voice suddenly said, with her gun ready, she turns around and points the gun at her would be intruder. Her eyes are with shock and complete disbelief, she falls down against the back of the sofa. There's a Korean woman wearing a dark Chanel suit leaning against her table, she's pale but had a youthful appearance. Her hair is tied into a bun similar to the way she would tie hers. "No-No-No, it can't be you...their's no way..." it was either the shock or the wine that made her feel this way. "M-M-M-M..." she stuttered "Come on, you can say it..." "Mom...?".

Young Shin smiles "My, you've grown" she complimented "No, t-t-this isn't real...I'm just drunk" Linda says as she shakes from fright "That's right," her mother remarked "I'm just an illusion caused from the alcohol that you consumed; which is quite a lot", she shakes her head "No, no, no this a joke...you're here to punish me, is that it?" Linda suddenly questioned "No" Young Shin plainly answered "Is this because of what I did to Sunny?" "A part of it, yes" "I knew it...you're here to punish me for slapping her and then you're going to drag to hell, is that it?". She let's annoyed sigh "No, I'm not here to drag you to hell but I am upset at you for doing that to your sister", Linda scoffed at her defending Sunny "Oh please! You always do that! You always take her side, you never punish her! Admit it, you loved her more than you loved me!" she jealously exerts, Young Shin rolls her eyes in annoyance "Sesang-e...(Oh my god...)".

"Are you really going to play that card with me?" she annoyingly asked "Well it's true! You always treated her better!" "You really thought that it was a competition between you two? I loved you both equally" she retorted "You're crazy if you think that's true" "It is true!" Linda tearfully yelled "Why are you here? Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Are you trying to drive me crazy?" "No, I'm here to show you the things from the past to make you understand what you're doing is wrong". Her head starts to throb "Wrong? What do you mean?" "The way you treat Sun Hi, you're hurting her as much your hurting yourself". Linda looks up at her mother "Hurting her? I knew it, you're just trying make me feel bad", Young Shin just looked at her and shakes her head "I'm going to show those things...you need to remember and I'm going to help, whether you like or not...". A white flash suddenly engulfs them...

"Let's begin when Sun Hi went to jail after the incident...".

"When she went in, I visited her as much as I could but you...you never once visited her" "Why? She didn't deserve to see me. Not after what she did to us" "Is that so...? Let's watch this peculiar moment". They are suddenly in their home. Linda see's her mother doing her makeup and bunning her hair up. She then see's herself coming into the room. Angry and fuming at her mother's decision to keep visiting Sunny. "Oh my god, I'm so young" she commented.

 _"Why aren't you dressed? Go get dressed now" she ordered "I'm not going..." Linda coldly replied "You can't keep ignoring her, I know you don't like it but Sun Hi needs our support...she's scared and all alone in that place" Young Shin shutters when she thinks about it "You're treating her like she's still a little kid, she did something bad; she made her bed, let her lie in it" Linda quips "She's still my daughter, I'm not going to treat her any different; now get dressed' she ordered again. Linda lets out an annoyed sigh "You still think that she's a baby and needs your protection?" "She's scared and needs our support, now, I'm not going to say it again...get dressed now" Young Shin sounded a lot more threatening now._

 _"No. Period. She did something bad, so let her rot in that place" Linda defiantly says "She's not a little girl! So stop treating her like on-!", Young Shin's hand connects with her cheek. "Ow! What the hell did-?" "Dagchyeo! (Shut up!)" she fired at her daughter "Are you any different? You think you're better than her?", Linda feels her cheek as it turned red "What she did was a horrible thing...getting that thing on her back and going to jail after that..." she balled up fist "She's scared and alone, I'm not going to stop visiting her because you're too angry at her!" she breathes in and out "I'll never stop loving her, she's still your sister...she's still my daughter...she's still my baby...I'm always going to love her"._

Linda suddenly felt a jolt, almost like a mini bolt of lightning striking her across the face. "W-W-What was that?" "That slap was meant too hurt. You buried certain things, certain little jolts will unearth them, so they might hurt a little". She still felt the sting of that jolt, it was starting to hurt. "You still didn't visit her, she so sad and lonely. You just left her there all by herself" Young Shin looked at her "Sunny was a criminal by then, she gotten into trouble at school and how many times did the police arrest her? She was a hood and nothing more than that!" Linda yells, her mother frowns "Oh? That's very funny coming from you".

"What's your job again? That's right, you're a police officer. You arrest bad people and put them in jail if they break the law" "That's right" she shot back "Did you think that your sister had it easy when she went in? Do you think she didn't suffer when she went on the inside?" Young Shin looked sternly at Linda "W-What do you mean? It wasn't my fault that she went in" "Let's take a look then at what she went through...".

A hallway is now in front of them. Sunny walks down the hallway, Linda got a look at her. Her hair was the same, all she was wearing was a white jumpsuit. Her eyes spelled a different story, they looked tired but anxious. Like she was expecting something to happen. "Why is she...?", suddenly someone appears from behind and starts to approach. This girl was a lot taller than Sunny, she had bright orange hair and green eyes. She was skinny but seemed capable of doing some damage. She pulls out something sharp. Linda knew what was going to happen.

 _The girl starts to pace a lot faster now until she's in range. Just as she's about to take action, Sunny pivots and punches her in the face. The girl falls down and the shank flies from her hand. Sunny pounces on the girl and assaults her, she punches like a mad man. For a little kid she sure could punch hard. Two others run towards them, she see's and charges at them. Sunny grabs a caution sign and speeds towards them. She hits the first one in the stomach and hits the thug in the head, the sign makes a loud smack. The second one has a shiv in her hand, Sunny swings the sign into her arm and hits her directly in the face. Two down, not bad._

"Sunny look out!".

 _A broken mop handle strikes her in the arm. Another strike hits her in the stomach, the wind is knocked out of her. She falls to the ground as the red headed girl starts to beat her with it. The other two managed to get back up and join the fray. They kick, punch and beat her. They behaved like a frenzy of crazed animals. At one point their was a sound of a crack around her rib cage area. Sunny covers her head as best she can to make sure her head doesn't get bashed in._

"Stop! Stop...! I don't want to see this! Please stop!" "You have to see the rest of it".

 _A group of guards run down the hall, the three see them and run for it. They don't get far. One guard turns Sunny over; the right side of her face is bruised. Her nose and mouth have blood seeping out. She coughs a bit, her breathing is painful. Her right eye is partially swollen, no one can tell if she can see. The guard gets on the radio and calls for a stretcher. Sunny was muttering something but because of the chaos of what was going on it was muted out._

Linda drops to her knees, the shock along with the pain break her. "Oh my god...! Sunny...god...what did they do to you...?" "Here's the part that you need to see".

 _Sunny's laying in a hospital bed, the right side of her face is bandaged and her nose is also bandaged. Her rib cage was heavily taped, anyone who's had bruised or broken ribs would know that it'd be impossible to breath or move without feeling some pain. "Linda..." she suddenly called her name out "Linda...Linda...", tears start to come out of her eyes "Eonni...(Big sister...)" she sadly calls "neo eodiya? (where are you?)" she asked "Naleul guwonhasigi balabnida...(Please save me...)". She lays there crying out for her sister the whole night, no one ever came for her._

With horror and shock, tears start to pour out of Linda's eyes. She covers her mouth which she gasped from. "You were supposed to be there for her but you left her there to fend for herself" "I-I-I didn't know...you can't blame that on me...I didn't know that would happen, if I had known I would have gone to her...". Young Shin frowns "That's right, you didn't know but you still didn't visit her" "I would have but I-I mean things were complicated back then..." "Complicated...of course, moving on".

"That girl that she's with, she is quite pretty; I don't approve of the job that she has but what mother wouldn't" she smiled "Those two are quite the couple, what was it that you said to her? That she's just using her to make herself feel better" "She could be...! I-I don't know okay..." Linda gripped her head to make the pain stop "She loves that girl with all her heart but you say that she doesn't love her and that she's going to put her in danger" "After what she's done, I don't trust her...I mean what if she puts her danger? What if this is a con or something?". Young Shin simply looked at her "Really? You think that she's faking her feelings for that girl? Her feelings are real and that girl loves her back", Linda starts to writhe in pain "What is this?! Why am I feeling this much pain? I don't want to feel this!" "That's your sisters pain, hurts doesn't it?". She cries out in pain "Make it stop! Please I don't want to feel this!" "No, you have to feel it. When I left this world your sister found out that I was gone, she wasn't faking what she felt. Let's watch shall we?".

 _Sunny was sitting in her cell, the bruises on her face have slightly healed and her arm is wrapped heavily in bandages. "Rhee, you got a letter" the guard slides a letter under the cell door. She goes to pick it up. It was addressed from Uncle Kang. She eagerly opens it. She carefully reads every sentence, her hands shake when she realizes what she was reading. "No...no...no-no-no-no...this is a joke...it has to be" her breathing starts to increase. The letter reads that her mother has passed away, she's gone. "No...please not that..." she starts to cry. She lets out a mournful scream "Nooo! Oh no please! This can't be true! No!" she yells and bangs against the cell door over and over again. She eventually falls to the floor and curls into a ball, she cries for the whole night. "I sasil-i doel su eobs-seybnide...(This can't be true...)" she pleads to herself "Mommy...! Mommy I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry"._

Linda looks on in shock "Do you think that she was faking that? Those looked like real tears to me..." "I...I...I...don't know...I-" she stuttered "She wasn't faking anything, it hurt her a lot when I went away, just like it was with you...only you did it in a different way...". The pain starts to increase "Ow! I-I don't want to remember that! Please don't make me remember that! Please I beg you!" Linda pleads "This is the most important part...you're going to have too remember and it's going to be painful".

 _Linda sits in the front row as everybody pays their respects to her mother. Her mothers death was sudden, it just happened out of the blue. She was fine one minute and the next minute she was gone. She looked at everyone, some were mourning, others were smiling and making gestures to each other. Disgusting she thought. The one thing she can't stop thinking about is Sunny, that girl caused all of this. Her stupidity and her foolishness put their mother in the grave early. "Stupid girl..." she muttered under her breath, nobody noticed her anger bubbling on the surface. Linda looked at the casket, she looked so radiant. It was so depressing seeing her lying in that casket. Kang comes up to her with concern in his eyes "Lee Yeon, I'm sorry about your mother; if their anything we can help with, let us know" he says with sadness in his heart. Someone comes up to him and whispers something into his ear. Linda's eyes were hollow and sad, she looked empty. "Lee Yeon?" Kang called her "Your sister...your sister unfortunately...they won't let her leave the jail, I'm sorry to say Sun Hi will not be able to make it"._

 _Her hollow eyes now turned angry "Sister? Sister? It's because of that girl that my mother is gone..." she bitterly let out "I don't have a sister..." she coldly stated, everyone overheard her "What?" he questioned "You heard me, I don't have a sister!" she yelled "I hate her!", Kang and everybody else looked at her in complete shock and disbelief. She get's up and runs out of the funeral home "Lee Yeon!" Kang calls out her name._

 _It's raining and she's now wet. Everything is soaked. Linda stops running, she huffs and puffs after all that running. She looks up and starts to cry, the rain mixes with her tears. Everything crumbled down. Her mother is gone and it's because of that girl that she's gone. She keeps crying. This pain will never go away. It'll last forever._

Linda finally collapses on her knees. She cries in pain as she starts to remember all of that. More memories start to come back.

 _Linda tries to reach for the jar of chocolate chip cookies, her favorite, it's too far for her to reach. Sunny see's her sister trying to reach for the jar, Linda looks at her and hatches a quick plan "Sunny? Do you want to share some cookies with me?" she asked, Sunny could barely speak by then but she did understand the word cookie. She slowly walks towards her sister. Linda grabs her and hoist her up, Sunny reaches for one of the handles and manages to grab the jar. She carefully slides it over and grabs the jar. Linda brings her down; they sit on the floor and start eating the cookies. "Open wide" Linda playfully said as Sunny opens her mouth and Linda shoves the cookie into her mouth. They both giggle as they eat the cookies._

She grips her head in pain.

 _They play tea time with each other. "Would you like some tea, Miss Linda?" "Why yes Miss Sunny! I would like some tea!", Sunny pours the imaginary tea into her cup. They're dressed in their mother's dresses. Hopefully their mother won't mind a few wrinkles in her dresses. "Do you want some some sugar with your tea, Miss Sunny?" "Yes Miss Linda! I would like some sugar with my tea!". Linda pours some imaginary sugar into Sunny's tea cup._

The pain becomes more and more overwhelming, her head just wants to explode.

 _Sunny sneaks up next to Linda as she watches t.v. "Sunny go to bed" she ordered "No, can I stay up with you?" Sunny asked "No, come on, mom's gonna go crazy if she see's us up this late" "Please...just for tonight?" she says with a pouty expression "Okay" Linda caved in "But just for tonight". She scoots over to make some room. Sunny's eyes soon start to get heavy, she eventually falls asleep in her big sisters lap. Linda turns off the t.v. and falls asleep herself. She's huddled next to her little sister. Their mother eventually comes home, she notices the girls sleeping on the couch. Young Shin simply smiles and doesn't disturb them. They should be in trouble for not going to sleep in their rooms but she'll let it slide this one time. She quietly goes to them and simply covers the blanket that's on top of them._

Linda is now openly weeping. Remembering everything was too much for her "Do you remember everything now?" Young Shin asked, with some whimpering Linda finally looked up "Yes...yes...I remember...!" "Do you know what you did? You buried your feelings and you pretended that she didn't exist" she lifts her daughters face up "You put that badge, gun and uniform on; you buried everything and you didn't look back. You hurt yourself just by doing this, you used your anger in such a bad way" she wiped some of Linda's tears away "You acted tough and you talked tough just to hide your pain, you pushed others away just to hide that pain. You never let anyone get close to you; your uncle. Your friends and your sister". Linda sniffled as the pain finally subsided "I want to ask you a question: when Sun Hi came back home, were you glad and excited to see her again?".

Linda pulled away "I-I-I-I don't-I don't know..." she stuttered, she closed her eyes and exhaled "Yes" she finally answered "Yes...I was glad to see her. I was so happy to see her, she just looked so different but it was her; I was just glad that she came home" she truthfully says "But you didn't treat her right, you treated her like another criminal, isn't that right?" "Yes! I treated her so badly! I was still angry at her...every time I saw her I just relieved that moment again...". Linda wipes her face "Do you still see her as that little girl with the goofy laugh and the skinned knees?" her mother asked "Yeah! I still see that little girl! She's a thug but I still see that little girl! I feel so conflicted about it!" she cried again, Young Shin raised an eyebrow "Do you still care about her?" she asked "Yes! Yes! I still care about her! I want her to live a regular life! I just want her to be normal!".

Young Shin frowned "She still looks up to you, you know? You're still her big sister, someone she idolizes and still loves", she shakes her head and wipes her face again "If you could see her again, what would you say?" "I'd say that I'm sorry...I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for not being a better sister". Young Shin smirks "Time's up, I have to get going" she says as she turns around "Please don't leave...stay please" Linda begged, Young Shin looked back at her "Do you remember the promise that you made to her?" she asked as Linda looked at her confused "P-Promise? What promise?" "You'll remember when the time is right. Make it right with her, she needs you and you need her" "Please don't go! Please!" she pleads "Good bye dear..." she whispered as Young Shin faded away.

She's gone, Linda is now curled up on the floor. The alcohol makes her pass out.

 _8:58 a.m._

The morning light makes her wake up, Linda's head hurt. The amount of alcohol that she consumed still resonated in her body.

She manages to get up. She heads to the bathroom.

The mirror was still cracked, her reflection is now cracked into many pieces. She doesn't know who she is anymore.

All she could think about was her mother and her words _You'll remember when the time is right_ what did she mean by 'when the time is right?'. And that talk about a promise, what promise?

The more questions that she asked, the more answers that she didn't get.

After what happened with Sunny, she must now hate her for that slap. The sadness in her eyes never left her mind, it was going haunt her for a long time. Her stomach starts to churn, all the contents start rise back up through her throat. She rapidly goes turns to the toilet and spews last nights contents into the bowl. Linda spews one last time, she leans the against the wall. She starts to cry again.

"Sunny...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please forgive me..." she pleads. She cries for the rest of the morning.

She knows that she's going to have to work a lot harder to make it work with Sunny again. That's if Sunny wants to make it work with her. Linda now knows that she's done lots of damage to her, she's probably going to hate her and never trust her again for as long she lives. How many times has she patted her down? How many times has she harassed her for something she didn't do? How many times did she threaten to lock her up?

Linda wants to make it right with her but how can she?

Time heals all wounds but these type of wounds don't heal right away. Just like Sunny, Linda has her wounds. Only time will tell if they'll heal properly. And that's time that they don't have.

 **Chapter 15 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	17. Ch 15 The Lombank Heist

**Chapter 15: The Lombank Heist**

Geraldine helped Sunny get into her janitorial jumpsuit. She looked a bit different today, her mood was a bit mixed of sorts. It was between depressed and sad. "Hey man, you alright?" Geraldine asked with concern "Yeah, why?" she looked at her apprentice "You look, I don't know, off? Like you had it rough or somethin' ?" she looks at her "I just had a...bad night, that's all; I'm fine, really. Thanks for the concern, we got a score to take, you ready?" her mood lightens up a bit "Yeah, I'm ready to take that money" Geraldine said with excitement "Let's get going".

They go to the crew waiting for the brief. Geraldine takes a seat next Klausner, while Eddie and Paige look on. "Okay everybody, listen up" Sunny quickly announced, every person turns their attention to her "Alright, we're going to go over the plan one last time before we start", Dominic looked at them; they're ready as ready can be. "The plan is simple: the hacker pulls a curtain over security and screws with the alarm. While the alarm and security is distracted me, the driver and the gunman will go in. The gunman's job is crowd control; I don't need to tell you that I don't want a bloodbath on my hands. If someone wants to play tough guy, smack him hard and send him to the ground. Everybody will get the message not to play hero, me and the driver will grab the manager and we'll make him open the vault; we'll secure the notes and should be out in three minutes tops". Dominic looked on as if hearing a character from a crime novel reciting their act of villainy "After we get the stuff I'll hand the bag to Geraldine; she, the driver and the gunman are on the getaway cycles. The route has been studied closely so just follow Eddie, me and Paige will be in the truck, we'll keep the police off you guys as best we can. Once we shake the police, we'll go to a safe spot; questions?" she asked, no one raised their hands.

Dominic comes over to Sunny "Remember everyone, we do this right and we'll be a million dollars richer. If one of you gets caught you're expected to keep your mouth shut and not say anything. You say anything and you'll face the consequences...got it?" he threatened, the crew members looked at him not saying a thing; they all knew the score and the rules, nothing new. "Alright, let's get to work; Paige will be in the truck with the bikes. Geraldine, Eddie and Victor are with me in the van. Let's get going!".

They walk down to the vehicles. Paige and her laptop goes into the truck and slowly drives off. Sunny and the rest go into the van. Everybody put on their hats and their bandannas around their necks, along with a pair aviator sunglasses. She starts the van and off they go.

As they're on the freeway, the uneasiness of what was going to happen made it difficult to think.

"So," Sunny finally says something to ease the tension "since we're all going to work together let's get to know too know each other", everybody looks at each other completely surprised "I'll start; I'm Sunny. I was involved in a gang when I was 8, I've done my fair share of things from stick ups to firebombings to bootlegging videos and stealing credit card numbers. I also did a bunch of other stuff that you don't need too know; I told my story, Geraldine you're next" she turned it over to her apprentices.

"Uh, right, my name's Geraldine; I used to be a bounty hunter. I was used to catchin' fools who failed to show up for court but I was involved in a bunch of other shit. I took and sold some things, mostly 'cause my girl Reggie dragged me into some crazy shit and it usually gets hairy because of her. I met this crazy ass bitch Sunny right here and she's startin' to show me some shit". It goes over to Klausner.

"Victor Klausner of South Africa. Seen my fair share of jail cells, done some things myself back in my younger days" he says as he looked towards the rear view mirror "One day somebody showed up from a security company, he offered me some training and then I took a job in the private sector. I guarded my fair share of pricks, you know the rich types and goddamn politicians. They were assholes, every one of them, but they paid well. I know my way around guns and people, I've done jobs in my native South Africa and other parts of Europe, last job was in Paris, after that I came here and just tried to relax but somebody gave me a call and said that they had some work for me and that's how I ended you lot". Last but not least.

"My names Eddie and I've been doing this for a long time, I managed to get through every job without losing a crew member. I originally was doing this so my kids could have money when they go to college and I told my wife on the last job that I took that I would leave the game" he said "What was the last job you took?" Geraldine asked "The Union Depository" he smiled, Geraldine stood there amazed, Sunny heard about that job; a crew causing a distraction on top, while a crew used a giant drill to steal over four tons of bullion. Using a helicopter to carry the gold, while dodging armed mercenaries, dropping the gold onto a train and getting away with it. Quite a feat. "Damn man! You pulled that off? Fuck me, that shit was tight! What the hell you still doin' jobs?" Geraldine curiously asked "Guess I just miss the rush, dodging the cops and getting away in style" he says with a smirk. To have one of the people who helped pull off one of the biggest heist in history made Sunny think that this guy was worth his salt.

They close on their destination "Alright we're almost there; bandannas, glasses and hats on" Sunny orders. They see that the truck with Paige and the bikes has arrived next to them and continues to drive ahead of them. "Initials from now on. G, meet with the hacker and wait til we get out of the bank; got it?" "Yeah, I got it".

They park across the bank. The four exit the van and quickly walk across the street. The three who are about to enter pull out the CAR rifles, they lock and load. Sunny puts the ear piece in her ear "This is Paige, I just managed to pull the curtain; good to go" Paige says over the piece. The three go to the door with rifles in hand.

 _Lombank 12:58 p.m._

Customers go on about their business. A clerk opens an account for a new customer who just got his first paycheck, a sixty year old lady is about to cash her social security check in, some guy just made some pretty crappy coffee and a pissed off house wife is about to drain her cheating husbands account after finding out that he's been cheating on her with his secretary and possibly their next door neighbor. Life is usually boring but not today, not what's in store for them.

Three masked and armed individuals storm in. The security guard has a rifle butt striking him in the face "Oh my god!" one woman screamed. "Get down! Get Down!" Klausner shouts as Toh zip ties the guard. Sunny got up on the counter "Listen up! We're only here for the bank's money, not your's! You're cash is insured by the federal government! If you feel sick, light headed, the urge to throw up or weak hearted then lean against the wall. Think of your families and don't try to be a hero!" she shouts out. She goes over to the manager "You!" she called out as she jumps down "Come with us!" Sunny grabs the manager "V, keep an eye on them" she ordered; Klausner points his rifle at them in a menacing way. They know not to try anything.

Sunny and Toh walk with the manager in tow "I manage to get you guys a three minute window" Paige said over the ear piece "Three minutes? Good job! Whatever we're paying you it's worth it!" Sunny praised. They arrive at the vault "Keys now!" she suddenly orders "Uh-Uh-!" the meek manager stutters, Sunny strikes him in the face. He goes down, Sunny goes through his pockets. She has the two keys along with the that opens the boxes, Toh quickly ties his hands. They insert the keys through the holes "On three" Sunny says as she begins the countdown "1...2...3!" they turn the keys simultaneously. The vault opens. Sunny hands Toh the key, she stations herself the entrance way, making sure no one tries to come through. Toh goes to work as he quickly opens the boxes. He pulls out stacks of bonds and puts them in gym bags, he keeps doing this until the bags are full. "One minute and thirty seconds" Paige announced over the ear piece "E, you ready?" Sunny asked "Yeah! Packages are all secured!" he announces as Toh walks out with three large gym bags. Sunny grabs one bag "Alright! We got them! How many minutes?" "Sixty seconds" the hacker says "Let's go".

The two walk out. Toh hands Klausner a bag. They walk calmly walk out of the bank.

Sunny see's a parking enforcement officer talking to Geraldine.

"I need these bikes out of the way Miss!" he demanded "Get the fuck out of my face motherfucker!" she hissed. A fist cold cocks the officers and he goes down. Sunny hands Geraldine the bag "Stay close to the others. We'll be on the road, stay safe" "Gotcha". They bikes and the loot take, Sunny runs and gets into the truck. She hopes they can make it out in one piece.

 **...**

The Batis speed through traffic. The three were ducking and dodging cars that were on the way out. "Turn left here!" Toh ordered.

The sound of sirens start to come their way. Bullets start to whiz past them, they even managed to hit the back of Geraldine's bike.

"Shit man! Here they come!" Geraldine says over the ear piece.

"Hang on! We're going to try too lose them!" he says over the piece "Take a right through the alley!" he suddenly ordered as the three go into the alley, the cops follow them. "There's a narrow squeeze up ahead! It's going to be tight!" he announced. They managed just to squeeze in, the squad car tries to squeeze in but it crashes; two others try the same but they crash into the squad car. The three managed to make it out of that trap but their's still a long way too go. "Take another left here!". As soon they take that left a few more squad cars spot them and start to chase them. "Keep going straight!".

"We're almost to the freeway!" Toh quickly notes "Good call on these bikes!" Geraldine complimented "Yeah, it's a good call on these bike!" Klausner quickly compliments "These are the best bikes for this type of environment; their perfect for this type of thing!". Toh see's a way out "Take a right here! We're going to lose them on the freeway!" he ordered. Several more cars are now behind them. "Bike team, this is Paige. We see some cars on your tail, get ready, we're going to push them off of you" she says over the piece.

Sunny pushes the gas and shifts gears. "Hey man, try to take these fuckin' cops off of us!" Geraldine shouted over the piece "Hang on! It's going to get bumpy right now!" Sunny announced with a gleeful smile. The truck speeds up. Sunny shifts gear one more time. The truck accelerates and rams a squad out the way. She swerves into another, which goes into another squad car and they collide into a mini van. Sunny drives towards the next set of cops. She rams one into a set of water containers. She swerves to the right and knocks another it into a truck of manure; that's going to stink for a while. Two more squad cars left. Sunny shifts a couple more gears, she speeds up. She knocks one into a divider, it's nearly split in two. She hit the other and manages to push it over the side and into the other side of the freeway. "Alright, we're nearing the tunnel! Get ready!" Sunny say over the piece. They all enter the tunnel. As soon as they're far enough Sunny takes a left. They enter a shortcut. They all keep going until they hit the river. Sunny stops the truck and lowers the ramp "Alright, everyone get in!" she ordered, the three rode their bikes into the truck. She closes the ramp and drives off.

Sunny drives towards an exit "Everyone here? Good".

Everyone was breathing heavy; they just pulled off a heist. The adrenaline was still rushing through their veins. "Man! I didn't think we would make it out of there!" Geraldine managed to breath again "I didn't think we would get away!" "Yeah, I thought you guys would get crushed by those trucks on the freeway!" Sunny remarked "I can not believe we just got away with that!" Geraldine says with excitement "Well guess what? We just got away it!" Sunny says with excitment coursing through her body. "Yeah!" Geraldine cheered "Job well done mates!" Klausner complimented "Woo! I'm probably going to send my kids to college early!" Toh says as he banged against the wall of the truck in celebration "Can't say we did it but we did it! Nice job boss!" Paige praised. They arrive at an abandoned garage "Hey Dominic! Call your guy cause we just our money's worth of paper!" Sunny says with excitement.

Dominic smiles as he waves them in.

They all get out, the excitement never left their faces. "Alright, everyone split up. Wait til we get everything sorted and we'll get our money" Sunny ordered, the crew members go their way "Hey girl, catch you around; let me know when that money come in" Geraldine smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get your money. See you around" she said as Geraldine went her way. "I can't believe it...we actually did it" Sunny remarked with a huge smile was on her face "Yeah...we did it, I'm back in action" Dominic himself says with a small laugh. They walk together, unable to stop smiling.

 _A week later_

Sunny and Geraldine wait as Dominic comes in with a few gym bags. He unzipped them and there lay millions of dollars. Sunny starts to laugh like a mad man. Geraldine cheers in excitement, she jumps into Sunny's arms and laughs. "Woo ho!" Geraldine cheered, Sunny almost falls but manages to cheer herself. "Oh my god!" Sunny exclaimed in sheer happiness "Two bags each for the both of you, one bag for me and the other bag for that French guy" Dominic says as he splits the bags among them "You know what? Let's work again..." Dominic suddenly said, Sunny and Geraldine looked at each other and then back at him "Are you serious?" Geraldine asked "Yeah, their's a lot of money in this type of work! We'd be loaded with lots of cash, what do you say?" he asked with a smile. Both women looked at each other. Sunny just gave quick but big smile, they turn to Dominic "Alright, we're in... _partner_ " Sunny announced with her smile.

"Okay, let's split, get that money to that French guy ASAP" he ordered, they go off.

As they walk to their cars Geraldine couldn't stop smiling; her smile was really wanted explode. "Sunny, girl, I can't believe we got this much money! Man!" she squealed like a child who received the best Christmas gift in the world. "It's ours! God, I thought I would never see this type of money!" the excitement never left her voice "Yeah, man it feels good. Listen I got to make the payment off, you go and celebrate; you've earned it!" she smiles back "Catch you later girl!" Geraldine cheerfully said as she gotten into her SUV. Sunny got into her Tailgater and took off to the Frenchman who was waiting for his payment. Sunny's phone starts to ring, Roberta's name on the screen. She pushes the speaker app "Hello?" "Sunny? Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" her love asked "Yeah...I feel better. Thanks for staying with me" Sunny thanked "Listen, I gonna be a bit busy all of next week but it's for a good reason" she explained "Really? What's the reason?" Roberta playfully wondered "It's...a surprise! That's all you need to know right now!" Sunny chuckles a bit "Okay, I get it; listen I can ask you something?".

"What is it?" Sunny asked as she took a left at the intersection "You know how I'm running the Last Ride now right? Well, how would you like to help me run the place as the co-owner?" Roberta asked. Sunny thought really hard about it _Being the co owner of a strip club? Hmm...?_ after thinking she gave an answer "Yeah, I'll do it...boss" she playfully chuckled "Okay, you don't have to come in right away Ms. co-owner, do your thing next week; love you, bye" Roberta giggled as she hangs up. An odd thing to for her to be the co owner of a strip club; well odd for some people but not for her.

What Sunny has planned for next week is something that she can finally do with Roberta, now that she has all this cash in her hands. Her future is about to get brighter.

 _The Lyon's Den winery & restaurant, East Vinewood_

Wine taste good when its opened. The taste is quite fresh when the cork is popped from the bottle. Some people don't the taste of a good pino.

Dericourt sits at his table, a waiter brings him a bowl of Tourin. The soup smelled of sauteed with garlic and onions, a stock of chicken and some egg whites. Delicious. The food reminded being back in France, how missed that place. Being in America was good for business but how he longed to go back to France. He opened his winery the minute he got here. People all over Los Santos flooded the place, mostly those who could afford it. Dericourt disliked some of them mostly because of their attitude. They were always snobbish about everything 'What's pino? Does that mean we have to eat snails? Do you serve French fries?', they were really irritating. The one thing about them though, they were really degenerates. They bet and gamble money away. Hypocrites.

They were degenerates because they no had no honor. They gamble their lives away and made excuses not to pay him back. Dericourt would of course make examples out of them. Be it from warnings (which they never took seriously), breaking a finger or toe, breaking a bone, threatening to put them in the oven to watch them melt and on some occasions he would personally do the deed and put then out of their pathetic misery. When you gamble you have to pay a price. Some never learn and always paid with their lives. Typical arrogance.

One of his men comes up to him and whispers into his ear "Vraiment...? (Really...?)" he sounded surprised "Ou est-elle? (Where is she?)" he asked "Cuisine (Kitchen)". He slowly gets up and head to the back of his kitchen. Apparently a certain someone has a package waiting for him to open it up.

The kitchen smells of garlic, onions and marinated meat. The language is mixed from French, English and some Spanish. The sous chef orders someone to bring him some olive oil and some basil. Like all kitchens it's rush hour. To the end was the young woman who killed a piece of scum who not owed money to him but ducking him for years; on the table was a large gym sized bag. "Madame, how are you doing?" he politely asked "Good" Sunny simply replied "One of my men said that you had something for me?" "Open the bag and you'll see what it is...". Dericourt studied her, she didn't seem to be planning anything malicious. He simply goes to the bag and carefully opens it. To both his and his men's amazement, there was the $1.2 million in the bag; all accounted for all. They all look at each other in surprise. "Remarquable (Remarkable)" one of the men simply puts.

Dericourt looks back at Sunny, astonished that she got all the money. "Are we even?" she asked, Dericourt gives a quick chuckle and smile "Yes, we're even; I was surprised that you managed to get the money. I thought you would run away to avoid me" he quips "I paid off one previous debt, when someone says to pay something off, I always do it" she frowned. Dericourt simply nods in agreement "I never liked Tully. He was never honest, always made excuses, he was a dirty bottom feeder. Do you want to know something?" he suddenly asked "Some of the money that he paid off came from that club he owned, he not only stole only from the workers but also from the co-owner". When he said that, Sunny clenches her teeth really hard. That piece of garbage was stealing from Roberta _That fucking asshole!_ she cursed in her mind. "Well, he's gone and he's not coming back, so good riddance" she unapologetically said "Agreed".

"Listen, monsieur Park has said that you're good at completing tasks, would you be interested in working with me?" he politely asked. A few weeks back this very same man punched her in the stomach, threatened both her and Geraldine with imminent death if they didn't pay him back. At first her answer would be no but thinking about it Sunny realized if she and Geraldine were going to make something out of themselves, they were going to do more than just heists with Dominic, they had the ability to work with someone who is big a player as Park is. "Okay, I'm gamed" she answered "Wonderful, I'll let you know when I got some work for you" he says with some joy. His men escort her out, working with this young lady will fun.

The one thing Dericourt knew the way Park talked about her that she a strong sense of honor. A soldier who knew how things worked and who got things done very effectively. She's perfect.

 _Geraldine's house_

The Cavalcade pulls up into the driveway. Geraldine gets out and quickly goes to the back; she looks around first making sure that no one is looking in her direction. First to the left then to the right. No one, perfect. She had her Beretta tucked in behind her back just in case someone tried something with her. Geraldine quickly grabbed the bags with her prize money. She enters her and quickly says hi to Tiger. He simply sleeps on the couch, obviously too lazy to greet her. She goes to the shed, removes the same blocks from before, grabs the same shovel and digs in the same spot. After dig the very same hole and removing the very same dirt and taking out the very same bags from before, Geraldine makes the hole a lot more bigger. After shoveling more dirt out Geraldine grabs the new bags and drops them into the new bigger hole that she just dug. As fast as possible the former bounty hunter refills the hole and places the tiles back in place.

Geraldine quickly goes back into her house and grabs her calculator. She adds both bags of of $5 million each plus the $750 thousand; add this and that together. Added it in total it came down to $10,075,000. Geraldine cheered a lot louder now. She's never had this much money in her life, even bounty hunting don't give her this much money.

She sat down next to Tiger. He simply huddles next to her, purring at her leg.

Geraldine scratches his ear and he purrs a lot more. She smiles, her face literally starts to hurt from all that smiling. She wonders what she should do with that all money? There's a peculiar house in Rockford Hills that she's had her eye on. It's big with five rooms, she is just one person and honestly, why would a single person want a house with four rooms? She starts to think about it...

One room for her and Tiger. One room for Reggie. The other three rooms, let's see. The third will probably have a stripper pole for...playful reasons. The fourth room will be their private area to relax, their version of a man cave. The fifth and final room will be an ordinary guestroom, not like they will have any guests. Geraldine is so excited she can't stop think about the endless possibilities. Their is just so many.

"Hey boy," she cooed to the cat "guess you and me will be able to find a better place to live. We're gonna be out of here...somewhere for the three of us". Tiger simply purrs and sleeps next to his master.

Soon Geraldine, Reggie and Tiger will be able to get out of the hood. Leave and never come back. Geraldine wonders if she can finally start her private investigation and security firm; with that money she is so close. That dream is right there, she just needs to take it. Now she closes her eyes and rest her head, everything that she dreamed of is slowly starting to come true. Just a bit more.

 _Linda's apartment_

Her head and throat still ache, Linda is still depressed over her spat with Sunny. One week until she returns to work but even now she still can't get over her depression.

"What promise? What did she mean?" Linda kept asking what her mother meant by that. She kept asking herself over and over again, she tried to remember and still nothing. She would sit in the dark and try her best to remember but she wouldn't get anything but more headaches. Linda never felt so empty in her life; she mistreated her sister and now Sunny will probably never speak to her again. She truly does hate herself. Maybe rousting a bunch of punks will make her feel better? All she wants to do is go back to work and do her job. Maybe by then she'll remember.

She turns on her flat screen t.v., hopefully their's something good to watch.

The news appears on the screen. It reads Lombank robbery. _What the hell? When did happen?_ she wondered. She turns the volume up.

 _I'm Jane Goodman, the Lombank was robbed last by three armed individuals. The three stole an estimated $15 million worth in bearer bonds! The three then made a brazen and daring escape on the freeway. Numerous officers pursed them but the three managed to give law enforcement the slip with several officers being injured while pursing the three. Police say that at least two of the people involved were females._

 _Here's cellphone footage of one of the robbers._

Linda got a good look at the robber. She paused the screen and studied the physique of the robber. The robber was slender, almost around her height but held herself in a way that most people would respect. Her physique was strangely familiar. Then it finally hit her.

She pushes the play button to finish the rest of the footage. The sound in her head is muted, the footage mentally slows down. A big smile forms on her face all of a sudden.

 _The suspects are considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see these individuals contact the Los Santos Police Department._

 _Reporting from Lombank, I'm Jane Goodman._

Slowly, Linda starts to laugh. She laughs and laughs and laughs. She laughs to the point of going insane. Linda gives a loud and insane laugh. Her neighbors are probably asking why is she laughing? She's laughing because she knows who it is. Is she going to say anything? Probably not. Who's going to believe her? Cop arrests thug sister responsible for heist. That is quite the story for the headlines. Linda eventually stops laughing but the smile is still on her face. "Oh my god...!" she insanely muttered "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...".

She knows the truth. She's known it all along. Oh the irony...

If their mother saw this, she'd probably probably laugh too. Not as crazy as she did but still.

Life is really full of surprises.

It's only a matter if she goes to Sunny and confronts her about it. But then again, they are sisters. She'll probably deny it and then possibly file a complaint against her. Linda slumps against the sofa. She begins to laugh again and then starts to cry. She's crying not because shes sad but because she has the information and doesn't know what to do with it. Should she arrest her? Or should she let her go? Pretend that she doesn't have a sister and that Sunny is just some girl who just has the same last name as her, just to avoid ending her own career. Right now she doesn't have that answer. She likely won't have it for a long time.

 **Chapter 16 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	18. Book 2, Ch 16 A New Home and A New Face

**Book 2, Chapter 16: A New Home and A New Face**

The last of her things had been taken away to her new home in Vinewood.

It took all week but Sunny managed to find the right home. And it was so wonderful to finally get it. She, of course, wanted to surprise Roberta. Sunny told her that she had a surprise waiting, which she had to a small little game with her.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Roberta curiously asked "I can't say, it's a surprise!" Sunny playfully says with a smile "You can tell me, please..." Roberta bats her eyelashes at her "Nope, I can't say what it is...but you got to put this blindfold on" Sunny hands her the blindfold; Roberta looks at her thinking this was an odd surprise. Nevertheless she complied. For fifteen minutes they drive to Vinewood "Can you take this blindfold off?" Roberta asked "No...don't take that blindfold off. Just be patient" her love playfully expressed. They finally stop, Sunny goes to the passengers side and carefully takes Roberta out of her car. "Ready?" she asked, Roberta took a quick breath. Sunny pulls off the blindfold off and there stands a house that would only be seen in a reality t.v. show. It looked like a castle from a fairy tale, it had remarkable shrubbery in the front. The driveway where they entered wasn't as big but very remarkable mostly because of the cobblestones that cover the ground. The color was beige with the sides sporting a mahogany brown color. The front doors were solid brown oak, the middle had a stained glass center. Roberta was so awestruck.

"Who's house is this?" "Ours!" Sunny excitingly exclaimed with a smile " _Ours?"_ she looked at her "Mm-hmm...!" Sunny hummed "Are you saying...we should move in together?" Roberta finally asked "Well, yes, I mean you don't have to...". Suddenly Roberta jumps into Sunny's arms "Yes!" she shouts with joy. They both laugh. They decide to explore their new house.

As they enter their new home, Roberta becomes more starstruck. They go the living room first; this was a living room for of all ages. The floor is chestnut brown, it's very glossy almost to the point of looking like a mirror. The fireplace was really classy, bricked; very old school. They go to the kitchen. Roberta is completely amazed by it. A black flattop stove in the center, it looked so futuristic. The one thing that she noticed was a subzero refrigerator in the corner, the type of thing that would keep things chilled even if it wasn't powered. "Wow..." she muttered. Her eyes turn to the outside. A pool, a big one to be exact. 37'9 in length with a width of 14'1 with a Jacuzzi; Roberta went outside to get a better look. Other than the size the water was extremely clear, the way it looked was something out of a paradise. The view, however, is spectacular. "Whoa...". All of Los Santos was present right in front of her eyes, almost as if she was the queen of the world. It was breath taking. She takes a tour around the pool, just mesmerized by everything. "Oh my god!" she happily exclaimed. It really was like paradise to her.

They go upstairs of their new home. The first part they check out is a small room that could turned into a personnel office, the second room across them is a guest room that has its own closet and a half bathroom. To their right is a full bathroom. The tiles are a mostly lite and dark green mosaic color. The shower was pure green marble with a glass opening door. The sink was onyx green, one would purposely get their hands dirty and likely use the sink over and over again. The toilet was just a toilet that seemed to be out of place with its whiteness. The last stop, the master bedroom. It was a little bigger than the guest bedroom, Roberta goes to the closet. It was massive, at least three separate shelves for shoes along with a long clothes line. It was really was like living in a castle. "Its so amazing! I can't believe you actually managed to buy this! Where did you get the money?" she suddenly asked "I got lucky that's all" Sunny playfully answered "It's perfect!" Roberta happily goes into Sunny's arms and gives her a big kiss.

Sunny puts the last of her things in her bag. She has a new home with the woman she fell in love with; she is finally living her dream. Her phone starts to ring, Geraldine's name is highlighted. "Yeah?" she answered "Hey girl, I got your new address. I'll be at your house in a bit" her apprentice said "Alright, I'm almost done here. See you when I get there".

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Four knocks are heard at the door of her soon to be former home _Who could that be?_ she wondered _Probably Uncle Kang, maybe he's leaving me a house warming gift?_ Sunny smiled at that possibility. She heads to the door and opens it. Her eyes widen in complete shock at who was standing in front of her.

Linda is right there, in her uniform, wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Sunny steps back trying not to panic. As she stepped in Linda closed the door behind her. Sunny couldn't help but shake. Linda calmly takes off her sunglasses, Sunny looked at her eyes; they had bags under them, like she hadn't been sleeping in days. Her hair was the same, tied into a bun but some of it was sticking out like she didn't bother brushing or washing it. "Hey..." she plainly greeted "H-H-Hey" Sunny nervously greeted back. They stood in silence for a minute or so; that same tension from before came back. "Your stuff is gone, are you moving out..?" Linda noticed that all of her sister's belongings were gone, Sunny hesitated to respond "Y-Y-Yeah...".

"Where?" she asked so suddenly "Vinewood..." "Vinewood? That's a really expensive place to live in...where'd you get the money?", Sunny felt like a character being interrogated out of a whodunit book. "S-Stock-Stock market, I played the stock market; just lucky that's all" Sunny says as she kept shaking "Really? That's good!" a big smile suddenly appeared on her face "W-Why are you here?" Sunny finally asked "That's right, I'm here to give you something" Linda reaches into her pocket "Uh, no, it's okay! I gotta get going!" Sunny walks back to the door but Linda moves in front of it to block her "Uh, no, it's really important" she insisted "It's okay, just let me pass" Sunny desperately goes to the other side to leave but Linda blocks her again. Sunny gets more nervous "Just let me leave, please, I don't want any trouble" she pleads as manages to get a hold of the knob. Linda grabs her wrist "I'm not going to hurt you" she calmly tells her "No! I don't believe you! Just let me go!" Sunny starts to struggle "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she starts to panic. Linda suddenly puts Sunny against the wall next to the door and puts her hand against her mouth to keep her quiet. She looks into her eyes and see's the fear in them.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down. Relax, okay?", Sunny looks at her with fear "It's okay, it's okay. Just relax. Like I said I'm not going to hurt you" Linda quickly assures her "I going to remove my hand from your mouth, promise me you're not going to run away?". Sunny shakes because she doesn't what her intentions are "I'll take you looking at me as a yes", Linda slowly removes her hand from sister's mouth. Sunny breathes a bit quicker now, she tries to remain calm and not panic again. Linda reaches into her pocket and pulls out a business card with her name on it "Here, take this" she tries to hand Sunny the card. Sunny shakes her head no "Take it, it's okay" Linda reassured her, Sunny again shakes her head no. Linda just grabs her hand and puts it in. She stares at it, confused why she was getting this card.

The card reads 'Officer Linda Rhee, Los Santos Police Department'. It had the address and her phone number on it. Sunny felt like she had gotten drunk and woken up next to a stranger "If something happens, you can call me and we can talk" Linda smiles, Sunny just looks up at her "W-Why...?" she asked with a confused look on her face "What do you mean why? I just told you" her big sister nervously chuckled "No not that...you're acting nice", Linda looked at her with confusion "The whole time that I was here you never once acted nice to me" Sunny suddenly stated "What do you mean? I've always been nice! You don't remember?" Linda started to laugh uneasily "I don't want your card" she tries to give the card back to her "No, keep it" Linda says as she shoves the card back "I don't want it" Sunny says again "Take it" Linda becomes more assertive "I said I don't want-" "Take it!" Linda snapped. Sunny stood there shaking.

Linda see's that shes frightened her "l'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" she apologized "Please, just take it. If you get into trouble or need someone to talk to, my number's right there". Sunny slowly puts the card in her pocket. The two stood there in an awkward silence. "Why are you really here...?" Sunny suddenly asked "Just wanted to give you my card, that's all" Linda said as her nervousness returned "Their's more too it...tell me please..." she demanded "I don't know what you're talking about" Linda said as she tries to go too the door. Sunny manages to block the door; now the shoe is on the other foot. "You're not going to leave; tell me, why are you here?", Linda herself started to shake "I-I...look I can't speak now, I got to get back to work" she tries to go to the door again but Sunny stills blocks her "Please move..." she said as her breathing starts increase "No. Tell me why you're really here? I'm just asking a question and I want you to answer it, why are you really here?" Sunny asks with pleading eyes as she slowly starts to walk towards Linda, who in turn starts to walk back "Tell me why, that's all I'm asking" "Sunny, please, just let me go to work" Linda pleads "Just tell me! Tell me damn it!" Sunny suddenly pokes her big sister "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" "Because I freaking care about you!".

They now stand still. Sunny looks at Linda perplexed at what she just heard "I-I-I-I..." Linda stutters as she grasped the side of her head. Linda's hand slowly reaches for the side of Sunny's face. Sunny flinches, an instinct from before when she first came back as Linda grabbed a handful of her hair and the other from when they had their spat. This touch was different though. It was soft and gentle but something else, it was warm. Sunny managed to look into her eyes. They looked sad, confused and conflicted. Linda took her other hand and slowly put it on her face, she starts to move Sunny's head towards her chest "What are you...?" Sunny slightly protested. Her head now lies against Linda's chest. _What is she doing...?_ she wondered. Then she heard something.

Thump. Her eyes widen. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Even through that bulletproof vest of hers she heard five heart beats. Sunny manages to move away from her chest. "What's going on with you...?" she whispered "I don't know..." Linda shudders as she doesn't know what she's experiencing. Sunny slowly puts her own hand on Linda's face and strokes it. She felt something, she didn't know what it was though. Sunny takes both of Linda's hands, she brings both of them together and holds them with hers. Their hands are together, their foreheads slowly move towards each other. Their foreheads finally touch. Sunny closed her eyes as she felt her spiritually. They felt almost as they were one again. Linda wanted to let go and give Sunny a big hug but that wouldn't be the case. "I...I need to go...my friend is coming over at my house...I'm late...I got to go" Sunny suddenly turns around and runs to the door. "Wait! Sunny, please don't leave!" "I'm sorry! I got to go!" Sunny hurries out and slams the door shut. The only thing heard was her running footsteps, they eventually fade out. Linda stands there alone, tears start to slowly flow from her eyes.

"Sunny...please...please...I'm sorry...don't leave...don't leave me alone...".

 _Outside of Sunny's new house_

She wipes her eyes. Sunny sniffles as she finally stopped crying. She couldn't believe what transpired between her and Linda, she saw the affection in her eyes. It was real and genuine, there wasn't anything fake about it. It wasn't some ruse or a trap, it was real genuine love in those eyes. As she sits in her car Sunny reaches into her pocket and pulls out the card, she just looks at it. It was like the old Linda was trying to reach out and desperately trying to reconnect with Sunny, her words echo through her mind.

 _Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you! Because I freaking care about you...!_

Sunny puts the card to her chest. She held it close, she imagined that Linda was hugging her and never letting go of her. Maybe their was good in her after all but maybe their wasn't, that other part of her mind kept to telling her to be wary of her sister. She puts the card back in her pocket. She wipes her eyes one last time and composes herself before getting out of her car. She grabs her bag and head up towards the door.

She enters her new home and goes to the living room. Roberta had gotten some new furniture but Sunny kept her couch and her t.v., the stand was solid black wood. Roberta managed to buy it at a really cheap price. She also managed to buy a coffee table at the mall, Sunny would put her feet up at the table whenever Roberta was at work; she'd go crazy if she saw Sunny with her feet up on her new coffee table. Roberta managed to move the last of her things into their new home, she still plans on buying a bunch of new things later on for the kitchen.

Knock! Knock!

Sunny quickly goes to the door. She opens the door and there's Geraldine with a huge smile on her face. Her hair looked more redder than usual and her hoop earrings looked more shinier then usual. They laugh together and hug. "Hey girl!" her apprentice greeted "God man, look at your house! It's fuckin' huge!" she complemented "Thanks! It was so fucking expensive but it was worth it!" Sunny laughed a bit as she invites her apprentice in. Geraldine got a good look at Sunny's new house, she dreamed about being in one these houses and now her teacher managed to get one of them. Outstanding. Geraldine runs to the couch and tries to jump on it "Don't even try it motherfucker" Sunny warned "Sorry girl, I'm just so fuckin' excited!" Geraldine says as she jumped over onto the couch.

Sunny grabbed two glasses and a bottle of brandy. She pours one glass for herself and the other for Geraldine. She hands the glass to her apprentice and partner in crime. "So listen," Sunny announced "that French guy got the money; he wants to give us work. You interested?", Geraldine gives it some thought. This was the same man who punched Sunny in the stomach and threatened them if they didn't up. Should they work together? "Yeah, I'm in; more money to us!" she laughed. Sunny sits next to her apprentice, she puts the glass next hers "Here's to us..." To us!". Clink! The glasses touch each other.

They spend the rest of the day watching t.v., two partners now have a friendship and partnership. They got lots of money and now they're now going to get more of it. Everything is going wonderful.

 **...**

 _One week after the robbery; Stab City trailer park, Blaine County_

It's almost twelve and she's barely out of bed. Her trailer is slightly messy with some clothes laying around the floor "Bloody hell..." she yawned.

Chelsea goes to the bathroom, she doesn't have a top on. The only thing that she has on is a thong, she usually sleeps half naked mostly because of the heat. The thing about Blaine County was the dessert heat, the night time might get cooler but as soon the sun starts to rise the heat starts to go up so its best to strip off. Chelsea mostly just sleeps like that because she feels like it. She turns the faucet on and proceeds to brush her teeth, she drank beer and she doesn't remember what else. Her breath ever since she went to bed smelled like cheap five dollar beer, she chugs some mouthwash, gurgles and spits it out.

Her emerald eyes stare into the mirror, she looks at the nose ring in the middle of her nose; it's still in place, good. Her strawberry blonde hair on top is messy, the sides of her head are shaved; she sent a photo to her mother back in Australia once, let's say that her reaction was priceless. Her arms were quite muscular, that's what happens when you do push ups every morning. She grabs a somewhat clean towel, a fresh pair of panties and enters the shower. The hot water sprays down onto her "Ah, that feels good" she remarked with a smile. Chelsea gets out and dries herself off. The tattoos that cover her body tell their own story.

The one behind her shoulders spelled Aussie Pride mostly because if Chelsea was proud of being anything it was Australian. Her country's flag is splashed on the right side of her abdomen, just like the one on her shoulders she's proud of her country. The set of chains that ran from the upper part of her right arm down towards her wrist; the old saying was that you're as strong as it's weakest link; Chelsea wasn't weak but she was indefinitely strong. She puts her panties on and was still topless. She heads back to her room.

It took a couple minutes or so to find something to put on. Chelsea finds a pair of jeans with a rip on the left knee and a dirty green spaghetti tank top. Their was a peculiar tattoo on her left arm that she was always proud to have gotten; a soldier with a rifle in a right shoulder arms position. On top it said the words in cursive Lest We Forget; any Australian or New Zelander who knew their history would know of the sacrifices that both their countries went through during World War I. It was something that she was always proud of getting. Aside of the ring between her nostrils were the matter of her ears, they were both pierced top to bottom. From a distance most people thought she looked like a hardcore rock star with a drug addiction or some coked out weirdo from a freak show. She drank but never used drugs, because of her somewhat skinny stature most people thought that she was anorexic but Chelsea wasn't; she worked out of course but the thing was though she could eat and not gain weight; screw what others thought. They didn't know her, only she knew her.

After managing to put everything on she braided her hair into a ponytail. She puts her dog tags around her neck, Chelsea was proud of her service in the military; she'll never stop being proud of that.

Her kitchen is to say...not so clean but not so bad. She grabs a couple of eggs and a skillet, the sound of eggs sizzling and the smell of coffee brewing in the pot would make anyone feel awake. She puts the plate down on the table and turns on the t.v., hopefully their's something good on.

As she ate her breakfast the news comes on. A bank robbery in Los Santos.

Chelsea looked on as the reporter talked about the robbery the screen suddenly goes to the footage of the robbers. She pauses the screen and begins to study the robber. She see's her physique, the way she held herself and the way she kept herself calm under fire. She pushes the play button as the reporter finishes by saying that two of the robbers were females and something about contacting the police and so forth. A big grin forms on Chelsea's face "Well, that's quite the feat". She gets up and puts the dishes in the sink, she grabs her Sig Sauer P226 and puts it behind her waist. She opens her closet, their lies the prettiest girl that anyone has ever seen. Jessie.

The Steyr AUG rifle was something every soldier would love to always be at their side. Every Australian soldier loved this weapon, perfect for any type of encounter. Chelsea has had Jessie since she left the military, she wouldn't leave home without her. "Well Jessie," she purred "looks like you and me get to have some fun together!" she gleefully boasted as she grabs a handful of magazine clips.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Three knock are heard at the door "Chelsea! Open up!" a man yelled. With Jessie in tow Chelsea goes to the door.

There stands Joey Lyle, some low ranking punk from what was left of the Lost MC. People called him 'Stick', mostly because of his skinny as a twig physique. He has a mohawk that looks badly placed on his head. "What the hell do you want?" she stared down at him "What the fuck do you call this?" he pulls a small shiny diamond out of his pocket. Chelsea looks at him rather confused "That's a fucking diamond, the one that I let you have after I helped you pull that job" she answered "I took it to my fencer and you know what he told me?" he sarcastically asked "Let me guess? You're an asshole?" she quickly sniped "He told me this thing was a fucking fugazi! It's not real!". She has a confused look on her face.

"Uh, no, that's not a fugazi. That thing and the rest are real" Chelsea reiterated "Now, clear the gangway, I got something to do" she says as she starts to head to her Rebel pick up truck. As Chelsea puts Jessie in the passenger seat "Hold up, you cheating Aussie whore!" he grabs her wrist "You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm-!", a fist collides into his face. He falls back as he covers his now bloodied nose "Argh, you fucking bitch!" he snarled "First things first, I'm no cheater; I never once cheated in my fucking life" she coldly states "Second, those diamonds weren't fake. They are real. Third, You're a fucking no one" Chelsea starts to chuckle "What's left of the Lost doesn't take you seriously, they never have and they never will!" she begins to laugh "Even Johnny didn't take you seriously!".

Joey starts to get back up, Chelsea reaches in and pulls out a socket wrench.

"See, I liked helping Johnny. Even when he was smoking I liked helping him," she smiled "but then there's you!". The wrench strikes him in the collar "Argh!" he painfully screamed "A little arrogant fucking twerp like you, oh my god! You think you're a such a big man, don't you?" Chelsea laughed "The MC never took you seriously and I don't take you seriously!", she now stands over him with that smile still on her face. "Let's go for a ride, you an me". Twenty seconds later with a roll of duck tape, Chelsea hog ties him and puts Joey in the back of her truck. She speeds out of the trailer park. Time to have a chat with this fencer.

 **...**

"You fucking bitch! Fucking skank!" he yelled "Keep talking tough guy! Ain't going do you any good!" she quipped as they near the pawn shop.

She parks across the shop, Chelsea pulls out her Sig Sauer; shes locked and loaded. Jessie herself is ready.

The Steyr opens fire. The bullets smashed through the store windows, the sound of the shell casings crash onto the pavement is the only thing that's heard. Round after round tears everything to pieces.

The pawn shop owner manages to slowly crawl out from behind the counter; he looks at all the damage; it's going to need more than just a fresh coat of point.

The door suddenly burst open. A hog tied biker is tossed through the door way and strawberry blond woman carrying a rifle in her hands walks through the door.

"Are this prick's fencers?" Chelsea asked "Uh, uh" he stammers "Tell me something," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the diamond "does this look like a fugazi to you? Huh?" she asked as she kept Jessie pointed at him "Now this piece of shit tells me that you told him this thing was a fake", the owner slowly starts to back away, "This is a legit diamond, it's not a fake...do you understand?" she stated "Now you can do one of two thing, you can refund me and give me my money or I let Jessie tear you apart and trust me you really don't want that; so what's it gonna be?".

With the end of the rifle trained on him the pawn shop owner, Chelsea and a hog tied Joey go to the back.

The owner starts to turn the dial on the safe. Chelsea has Jessie trained on him to make sure he doesn't try anything. The safe finally opens. Chelsea tosses a bag to the owner "Fill up the bag right now" she ordered "W-What?" he stammers, she pulls the trigger and a bullet flies into a computer screen "Did I fucking stutter? Fill that bag up right now or I'm gonna lower Jessie towards your head" she threatened. The owner starts to hastily fill the bag with money as fast as possible. As the bag is finally full he hands it to Chelsea "Thanks", Jessie's bullet goes into his leg. He yelps in pain "Word of advice, next time you decide to get smart with someone, you better make sure they don't come back demanding a refund". She grabs her bag of money along with Joey and leaves.

"Come on you scamp! We got one more stop to make!".

 _The Desert_

Joey marches as Chelsea holds him at gunpoint. "Fucking bitch motherfucker! You're not going to get away with this!" he screams "The Lost is gonna get you! You hear me!", she just ignores him. "Alright, stop right here" she ordered; he turns around as she pulls out her Sig Sauer.

"So any last words?" "Fuck you! Australian fucking whore!" he screamed "The Lost is gonna get you for this!" he threatened. Chelsea starts to laugh "You know what's really funny?" she humorously laughed "The Lost...those guys, your friends think you're nothing more than a fucking joke!" she continued to laugh "Even Johnny knew you were fucking joke Joey!".

"You know what's even more funnier?" she starts to aim the Sig Sauer "What's left of the Lost are nothing more than a bunch of ice junkies! Meth heads and meth whores! The MC really is a fucking joke!" she taunted.

Bang! Bang! Two rounds go into both of his legs. Joey falls back screaming in pain "You fucking bitch!" he cursed as Chelsea stands over him. That will be the last time that he will ever curse. She lowers the sight on the center of his forehead.

Bang! The blood oozes from the back of his head as it mixes with the sand, some ants get caught in the blood as it slowly rushes out. Joey thought he was tough and a big player in his own deluded mind but now, now he's just dead. It'll be a while before the coyotes and vultures have a peck at his soon to be rotting carcass, Chelsea bends down and goes through his pockets. She finds his wallet which had the club's logo; how tacky can you get? She opens it up and much to her annoyance, five hundred measly dollars was all he had on him "Always knew you were a cheap bastard Joe" she snarked. She throws it aside and leaves.

The pick ups ignition starts and it leaves till it fades out.

Chelsea dials a number on her phone, a male voice picks up; she asks for a favor; the voice asks what kind of favor? She simply responds that's it's a matter of business and nothing more than that. The voice says he will what he can do.

 **...**

The sun is already about to set as Chelsea returned to her trailer.

The park where she resided was always unkempt, crawling around with meth freaks and god knows who else. It was the lowest of the low for anyone who wanted to escape from the big city or for someone who wanted to disappear altogether.

Her trailer was always somewhat messy. If her mother saw her like this she'd likely die from shock. Her father would be amazed how messy her home was and would likely scold her for not cleaning it up. If her parents saw her home now they pretty much would go crazy and throw her in some mental institution for the remainder of her life until she was rehabilitated.

The voice said to wait a few day until he could get some information about the crew that pulled off that heist.

She pops the cap off a beer bottle and proceeds to drink her beer.

The one thing Chelsea hates is waiting. She wasn't known for her patience.

If she could find maybe she could work together with them. She's worked alone for a while now, shes hasn't worked with a crew since...that time. That memory crawls back into her mind as it starts to replay like an old video. She can hear every single sound that comes to her mind.

 _The rattle of Uzis are familiar to those caught in the crossfire. Screaming follows as blood is smeared on the clean floor as the bodies are ripped to pieces._

 _She cries as she begs him to stay with him, he coughs up blood "Just hang there! It's going to be okay!", she kids herself as she tries to scramble to get some medical supplies knowing full well that wound that he has will kill him in a number of minutes or so. She plugs it up as best she could "Stay with me...please stay with me" she pleads "Sorry...looks like...this is the e-end...!" "No-no-no-no! It's going to be okay! Just stay with me!" she cried._

 _His eyes eventually becomes still and now he's motionless. "Get up...get up...get up...", nothing; he's gone. She cries and wraps her arms around his head as she lets out a painful and sad sob._

Chelsea snaps out of it. She can't think of that right now.

It's been a really long time since she was with a crew. Maybe these two girls are her ticket to more money. Chelsea wants to know what kind of potential do they have.

She'll find out in the next few days.

 **Chapter 17 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	19. Ch 17 Safe Space

**Chapter 17: Safe Space**

The last couple of days went by pretty slow. Chelsea's phone vibrated, she looks at the text.

'Got a job for you, you interested?' the text asked, seeing with nothing else to do for the rest of the day Chelsea types back 'Sure, what's the job?' she asked 'Get over here and I'll tell you' 'Fine' she texted back. She grabs Jessie and her Sig Sauer and heads out the door. "Hey, you got any money?" a meth smelling bum asked "Get a job you fucking wanker" she retorted "Please! I'll make it worth your while!", Chelsea pulls out her Sig Sauer and points it at his head. He see's it and gets the message, he runs away to another place. If Chelsea hated one thing that was beggars, specifically junkies asking for some cash so they could get their next score. What was the point of giving them the money if they were just going to get high or overdose?

She gets into her pick up and heads to her destination. The person giving her the job was named Big Gus.

Gus was the first person that Chelsea met when she arrived in Blaine.

If their was any way to describe him it'd be someone who had a grasp of what was going on. Gus looked like something that was from the backwoods area, he wasn't scrawny which you'd think most people get past. He was fat but not that fat. He spoke with a Southern accent. He hair was thinning, which gave him that appearance that he was going bald. He wore this dirty old cowboy hat that looked like it wanted to fall apart. He always wore these faded out brown sunglasses that made it look like he had no eyes. He always gave Chelsea some jobs that were worth their money, which was usually a lot. Her first job for him was taking a score from a guy who had been dodging him for a while. Some meth smoking tweeker who was making the stuff but hoarding his money. All Gus asked for was a small percentage. The guy, simply put, said no. Wrong answer. Not wanting to take a chance with getting his hands dirty, Gus ran into Chelsea after seeing her knock out a couple of drunks who thought that she was easy prey and could be taken for a night out.

The job was pretty simple: take the money and ruin his business. Easy enough.

It was supposed to be easy but the thing about meth heads, they don't make any thing easy. Chelsea stopped by to get the money of course, but then a blast from a sawed off .12 gauge changed everything. Some yelling and some handgun fire soon followed. Chelsea managed to bust through his door and along with Jessie managed to every shoot and smash every chemical bottle that was labeled with some name. The wounded tweeker, along with his now dead junkie crew, was on the floor bleeding and cursing her out. She asked where the money was and she got a paranoid cursing out. She found it in a certain part of the bathroom that she promised herself never to speak of again. She uses Jessie to smash whatever remaining bottle that was left in the place. Every chemical that spilled on the floor, everything was soaked. With a flare that she grabbed Chelsea threw it. The thing about meth it was easy to light on fire.

Chelsea in the end managed to get Gus his money and get rid of the tweeker while literally burning his business down to the ground. He would later give her a couple more jobs but struck out on her own. He would occasionally ask for her if certain things were too sensitive for him to handle.

If there was one person she could trust, it was Big Gus.

Hopefully whatever the job that he was going to give her was worth a lot. And hopefully it'd be better than the last job he gave her. The last job involved another meth lab and a bunch of pissed off Chinese Triads which resulted in a high speed chase, a bag full of one and half million dollars, that very same meth lab being lit on fire and Chelsea having to shoot her way out. A rather crazy car chase which ended up with one hell of a car pile up, a shootout in the mountains that involved hand grenades and bullets, a rather annoying night dodging Chinese hitmen, managing to climb down while gunning down the same people who were chasing her that very same night and finally managing to get that money to Gus. It was bloody to say to get that money. Chelsea once asked Gus if the job was worth it? He smiled and said "Trust me, lots of things are crazy but that's how the world is nowadays! Crazy beyond a god given damn reason!".

She didn't know what that meant but somehow it resonated with her in some way. Chelsea never saw Gus as the philosophical type but he knew some things that others didn't know about. Things that most people wouldn't know about. Hopefully no bullets will be fired. And hopefully everyone will keep their cool about things.

 _Big Gus's trailer_

The trailer park were Gus lived at looked like something from an apocalyptic movie scene. Everything was rusted and looked like it was going to collapse at the snap of any given minute. It honestly looked like a place where a super villain would meet up their entourage. Gus came out of his trailer eager to see his favorite worker.

"Howdy Chelsea," he greeted "how's life been treating you?" "Pretty good, what's this job that you got for me?" Chelsea asked, Gus singled her to follow him into his trailer. His trailer was to say a lot more clean and more organized than she was, while her trailer was always somewhat messy. His neatness would impress her parents, they were always into being organized.

"So how are tricks?" he asked as he took a seat "Same old, same old, so what's this job that you got for me?" Chelsea says as she leaned against the wall "You still do safe jobs?".

She looked at him with curious eyes "You mean do I still open safes?", he nods a simple yes. "On a few occasions, here and here; why?". "You see, their's this place that belongs to a guy who has some stuff that certain people that I know are eager to take off his hands" Chelsea looked at him "Go on..." "It's some things like uncut diamonds, jewels and some cash" he finished. "How much exactly...?", he let's out a quick sigh "Combined total, $295,000, easy as pie" he smiled.

Chelsea looked up and started to think _$295,000? Sounds easy enough_ "Alright, I'm in!" she cheerfully said "Good! You still got your tools?" he asked "Yeah" she answered "You're going have to break in, sneak past a few guards" "Guards? Really?" she suddenly questioned "Their's only a few of them, don't worry" Gus assures her with a smile "That doesn't make me feel better" Chelsea frowned "This isn't last time, okay?" "You try telling that to those Chinese wankers after that fire in that lab and that chase on the freeway and that night in those bloody fucking mountains!" she complained "I said I was sorry" he sheepishly responded "That doesn't make up for the fact that you said it would be easy and it wasn't!".

"Come on, you got the money didn't you?", Chelsea scoffed "Whatever, hopefully I won't have to use Jessie on them let alone leave a trail of bodies on the road".

Gus waves her off.

Most people rely on the word of others to assure and reassure them that everything was going to be fine and that person would come through safely through unscathed but after what happened with those Chinese gangsters their wasn't much reassurance after that. Big Gus was someone that Chelsea could trust but after that last job, all she wanted to do was avoid another clusterfuck that wouldn't end with a bullet festival but knowing Chelsea and her skills from her days in the military that more or less couldn't be avoided. On a scale from one to ten, it'll probably end up around a thirty. Maybe a forty five at least. It usually wasn't her fault that things would end that way but then again that's what happens when you corner someone who acts like a crazed animal, you just might get ripped to shreds.

 **...**

 _Sandy Shores, 10:47 pm_

The guards do the usual patrol around the place. Nothing as usual, just another boring night. The moon is out though; it's quite the sight.

Chelsea carefully moves around the shadows and tries to avoid the moonlight, which is something Gus could have mentioned before she left; honestly, she thought he was toying with her. Not in that funny way but in that crazy way. But whatever she thought, a job was a job and she wasn't planning leaving emptied handed.

The place was some run down construction site. It was originally supposed too be a bunch of new and improved condominiums that could have been easy for anyone to afford but somehow the funding partially dried up. Construction briefly stopped and it was assumed that it would start again but it didn't. Instead though, rumors went around that the foreman and the architect were taking money on the side and that the whole thing was just a gigantic money pit, people would invest money in the project and as things would start to develop the project would unexpectedly halt. In order to make things work again, the ones running the thing would say that they need more money to make things work again. And of course those who invested the money would invest more and certain delays would take place. The hardwood floor isn't cutting it, invest; the carpet looks like a bum just slept on it, invest; the tools aren't working good enough, invest; that fancy twenty thousand dollar chandelier needs to be rewired, well excuse me please invest more cash.

The thing about architecture was about how much someone was willing to pay. And since their was mostly certain people who were willing to pay vast sums of money to get the project done they were always the easy target. It's only when people start to question certain things like why the project is taking so long and why they aren't seeing results and why they're investing so much money when the things that are supposed to be done aren't being done, which later transpires into an investigation; with certain individuals who could be possibly implicated, what do you do? You pack up and move away as fast as possible and take all the money that was embezzled.

Chelsea see's the trailer and sneaks towards it. If it wasn't for the moon being full she could have just as easily sneak around a lot better but this wasn't the case. And if wasn't for those guards then she could just be a lot more stealthy.

The front door isn't an option, if there was a back door but that'd be way too easy and way too predictable. Through the window was also out of the question, definitely out of the question. The part underneath was soft, pretty easy to sneak in. Chelsea goes to the bottom section, she carefully removes the cover. She sneaks in and covers up the way in. She put on her mini flashlight around her forehead, this thing didn't let out much light so no one could see let alone detect anyone if there was an intruder nearby. In case things did go sour Chelsea attached a silencer to her Sig Sauer, just she had to muzzle a nosy guard in case he came too close to her position. She carefully examines the bottom of the floor to see if there was a way in. It takes about two minutes or so to find the hatch. Chelsea pulls out a drill from her bag.

It doesn't make that whirring noise like most drills do, it was meant not to make any type of sound; it was perfect for this type of job.

Carefully she opens the hatch. Chelsea got a good look at were the hatch opened up to. It was under some desk, which looked like an assistants desk. She lifts the hatch with steady ease and like a snake slithers on in. Her eyes look around for a moment. The coast was clear, good. She see's the safe. It was quite big and she takes a quick look at it, the dial was still in place which meant it could be unlocked. Chelsea pulls a stethoscope and carefully listens. Three locks, all of which seemed too still be intact which meant this should be a piece of cake; she carefully turns the dial. The thing about a dial is that they had a few different combinations, which meant she had two different options: use the stethoscope and take her time bypassing the locks or use a hand held crank drill to go through all the locks and open the safe.

Today is a good day, the drill it is. She puts the drill in place and slowly begins to drill through the first lock. The drill does it's thing. The second lock is next, their's no whirring so it makes it easy to keep going. The third and final comes at last _Come on you can do it_ then the sound of something turning. Chelsea slowly took out the drill and turns the handle. There were all the contents. Jewels, diamonds and money. Quickly Chelsea stuffs everything into a sack. She closes the safe and silently exits through the hatch.

After sneaking out through the under part, it should have been easy "Hey! Who the hell are you?" but like everything else it never was.

Chelsea fired a round from the silenced Sig Sauer into the rent a cop and he goes down "What the hell was that?" someone in the distanced questioned as more voices became louder "Ah, fuck" she cursed under her breath. So much for this being an easy job. She pulls out Jessie. Time to get to work.

"It came from over here" a guard says in the distance as more voices start to come in the distance.

A guard spots Chelsea, that's going to be the last thing that he's going to see. She squeezes the trigger as the bullets tear through the rent a cop's body. Chelsea bolts like a rabbit on steroids, more voices are heard as the gunshots are sure to attract more of them. "There she is!" one guard shouted "Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed more openly now. She runs faster now. "I see her!" "Ah fuck! How many of these fuckers are there?". Her pick up is nearby, just a few more paces. Suddenly a couple of guards are in front of her "Stop right there!" one ordered "Damn it!". Chelsea stops in her tracks "Put you hands up!" he demanded "Look mate, you may want to rethink this right now!" she smiled "Shut up!" the guard hissed "I got her!" he called over through the radio "See, this is the part were something unexpected happens" she quipped, the other guard looked at her with confusion.

Booom! A loud explosion tears the trailer too pieces "What the fuck was that?!". Right before she left with the goods Chelsea left a small bomb behind in the trailer as a sort of distraction, the timer was supposed to have gone off sooner than expected. That's the last time that she had someone make her a bomb. "Sorry about this but I got a ride to catch!", with a quick draw of her Sig Sauer Chelsea puts down both guards "See you chaps around!" she smiled as she finally reached her pick up. She starts the engine and takes off as fast as possible. "Well that was easy" Chelsea smiled as she sped down the road. Just then that successful feeling from before faded again. She looks into her rear view mirror and see's four trucks with armed men wielding assault rifles in their hands speeding up towards her pick up. "Oh for fuck sakes!" she annoyingly cursed "Can't you poofters take a hint and fuck off!?".

Chelsea hits the accelerator and speeds up to try and lose them. She's already on the freeway, dodging cars and trucks on the way. They fire at the back of her pick up "Oh damn it! I just patched that part up!" she complained as she dodges everything left and right. One truck picks up speed and drives right in front of her. It slows down. Some thug jumps onto the front of her hood of her pick up "Hey! Get the hell off my car!". The thug starts to punch the windshield with his fist. Chelsea pulls out Jessie and fires through the glass, the thug falls off and goes under the pick up which makes a disgusting crunching sound "God damn it! I just cleaned the windshield!". More bullets start flying at the pick up nearly striking at her head "Oh you motherfuckers!".

She pushes the gas and drives to the side. Chelsea swerves the truck to the side, it collides into a rig carrying timber. The timber falls all over the highway and that manages to put a halt too her pursuers. The back of her pick up has several bullet holes, the back windshield has been shattered, combine that with the minor fender damage too the front plus the multiple bullet holes to the front windshield and blood splattered all over the glass she managed not to cause another pile up. Lucky her. Something appears in the rear view mirror "Oh for the love of all bollocks!". One pick up managed too avoid the timber, just her luck.

It manages get to the side of her. Some of them managed to open fire at the side with their rifles. She ducks down to avoid being hit "For the love of fuck!". The whirring of sirens soon follow "Oh come on!". The squad car comes up from behind them. Chelsea accelarates more to get away "God damn it Gus! You said this would be easy!".

The cop orders them to pull over. The truck carrying thugs started firing at the squad car, bullets tear the car apart; that eliminates one problem.

The truck speeds up right back next to her. "Oh, you wanna play it like that?". Chelsea rams the truck, it in returns rams her back; they open fire. Both Chelsea and the pick up's driver see a gas tanker right in front of them, time to play some chicken. She shifts it into neutrual and accelerates, her pursuer does the same. They both speed towards the tanker like two monsters bent on each others destruction, the driver glimpses at Chelsea then back at the road "Come on...come on" she says as she clenches her teeth. They keep speeding. The driver starts to shake as they both crazily speed towards the tanker. Chelsea suddenly swerves away from the truck, the driver looks on as Chelsea speeds away; he looks at where he is about to collide. His screams are muffled as he collides with the back of the tanker. Their's a loud explosion as what's left of the thugs, truck and tanker are blown to pieces.

Chelsea looks back, no one's following; good. While she breathes a sigh of relief, the damage to her pick up is quite bad "Damn it, it gonna take me forever to fix this" she complained. The good thing is that she's gotten the goods, the bad thing though her pick up looks like it went through a demolition derby. Hopefully Gus will be able to chip and help her pay for the damage. After all, he _did_ say that was going to be easy.

 _Big Gus's trailer 11:58 pm_

Gus hears the sound of Chelsea's pick up. As she pulls up, he notices the damage to her truck; must have been quite the loot.

Chelsea get's out of her damaged pick up, she's both annoyed and really pissed because of that chase. "So, I see you came back" "Ah shut up" she says as she tossed the bag at him "You said there were only going to be a few guards and nothing serious!" she scolded him "I did" he reiterated "You didn't say anything about those chaps that came after me with rifles and trucks!", Gus rolls his eyes.

"Okay I may have left out a couple things out; didn't think those sons of bitches would chase you", she sighs with annoyance "Look at my truck! Took me a long time to fix it up! Christ, it's going to take me a while to fix it up again!" "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Gus pulls out a roll of bills and hands it over to Chelsea "Do you have the rest of my money?" she asked "Yeah, yeah". They go inside and Gus counts the loot. Everything is in place and is in one piece "Alright, here's your two fifty" he hands her a bag full of cash.

"Hope this shit was worth it" she snarked "Oh come on, are you really going to be pissed at me for the whole thing?" he asked "Uh, yeah! Look at my fucking truck you fucking twit!" "I said I was sorry!" he complained "Sorry is not good enough for all that damage to my truck!" "Okay, okay! Maybe I should have mentioned those things to you but where's the fun in that?" he questioned with a small smile. She shakes and heads for the door "Listen, I'm really sorry, okay? But their's nothing wrong with doing something a bit crazy" he stated, Chelsea looked "Yeah but I don't have nine bloody lives like some fucking cat".

"Okay, look, how next time I'll find something that doesn't have anytype of dangerous shit; okay?" he retorts "Whatever, see you around" she says as she exits.

She heads to her battered pick up. The engine manages to start, she's surprised that the engine didn't blow out from all the damage that had accured from the firefight on the freeway. All Chelsea wanted to do go back to her trailer and at least try to get some rest. Between getting nearly killed and having her truck torn nearly to hell, all she wanted to do was relax. To her it was just another insane day that went even more insane. She was still waiting to hear from her guy with the information that she asked for, hopefully he'll have something for her. With some luck maybe she'll be able to track down her future business partners, when she does she'll make them an offer that hopefully they won't be able to refuse.

 **...**

 _"Here comes Mitchell! She got off to a slow start but now she's coming back with a vengenace!" the announcer roars through the mike "Come on Chelsea! You can do it!" one of her teammates cheered on "You can do it Chelsea! Woo hoo!" another cheered. The crowd starts to cheer her name "Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea!". She keeps going, the crowd gets louder._

 _One swimmer manages to catch up to her. It's neck and neck as the two start speeding to the finish, they're strength is nearly to the limit; their muscles wanted to explode on contact. Her heart wants to give and quit but she's not going down that easiy. The crowds going crazy, they're on the edge of their seats. Her mother has her eyes covered fearing for her daughters safety, while her father looks on with amazement as his daughter speeds like a bullet fired from a gun. The finishline is in sight. Like two wolves fighting to see who are the strongest of the whole pack they don't stop, they just keep going. With the last ounce of strength that she has left in her body, she pushes her body to the maximum limit; just a couple more feat._

 _"She's almost there! Can she make it?". With that last push she manages to touchdown on the finishline. The Crowd goes wild._

 _She manages to crawl out of the pool; she's tired and battered from everything. Her teammates run to her, they hug and a couple of them kiss her. Because she's too exhausted to stand and walk her teammates lift her up onto their shoulders. She smiles as everyone cheers for her, her mother has tears in her eyes as she made it through in one piece and her father has a big smile on his face rather than tears. "Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea! Chelsea!" everyone chants and cheers her name. She laughs and laughs, for the first time in her life she actually accomplished something good. Despite everything that she went through in her life, she actually won the big one and managed to crush those who thought she wasn't too be taken seriously and was just someone from the rubbish heap. Piss on them! she thought Look at me! They all love me!_

 _It felt great, it was like being on top of the world. It all felt right. She takes off her swimcap, her hair wet from all the amount of swimming that she did._

 _It was supposed to be her everything. It was her victory for herself and for everything that she went through in her life. But not on the end of that day, like something out of some cheap soap opera it all came crashing down. It was all destroyed on that one peculiar day._

Chelsea finishes her lap. She wades to the shore of the lake, she went out swimming today to clear her head. She wears an orange bikini with a with a white palm tree design on the right side of her top. She borrowered a car from someone to get to the lake, it's not like the guy would argue with her, he was too drunk to do anything about it. That car of his was too rusty though, it looked like it wanted to fall apart.

As she finally makes it to shore, Chelsea wonders why she was thinking about that day. It was on that day where everything went to hell for her. She frowned upon remembering everything, it put a small smile on her face. Everyone chanting her name, her mother and father hugging her, the many medals that she recieved, her teammates getting a huge trophy and everyone of them praising her. But then came that little incident that ruined her and everything that she worked for, then their was that one little word that drove her to the edge. She sighed and quickly shakes her head trying to forget everything that happened, the past was the past and their's nothing that she could do to fix it.

Chelsea grabs her towel and dries herself off, it was a couple weeks after her firefight on the freeway and she's been waiting for her contact to get back in touch with her. So far nothing, she thought that she may have been had. He said that it was only going to be a few days but he called her or anything. If she has to pay more than expected then she may as well get her money back.

She doesn't do quite a good job of drying herself off but she doesn't care. She grabs her dufflebag and heads back to that rust bucket of a car. Chelsea puts on a pair of jean shorts and a plain white tank top, she still had her dogtags on; she wouldn't be anything without them. She starts the rust bucket, it sputters, she let's out a sigh and tries again. It still sputters, she let's out an annoyed grunt. It finally starts "God, I really miss my truck" she complained. Her hand reaches for one of the dials on the radio. While searching for something to listen to Chelsea comes across a news report; apparently they found someone in the desert. It described Joe in every way. He was found when two hikers stumbled upon the body, it was quite a sight and not a very good one too be exact. The body was covered in flies, he stank like a piece of rotting meat left in the open. The one thing they said they noticed were the vultures who pecked and tore bits of his body off, one thing was was said that both of his eyes had been gouged out, most likely those vultures may have done that. The news said it may been a gang related shooting. It was the first that she heard that she was considered gang related. Lucky her.

 _Chelsea's trailer_

The rust of a car managed not to get her back in one piece, their were times that Chelsea thought the thing would crap out on her but it didn't. The whole time she was bored driving back to her trailed. She waited and waited and still nothing with that information that she asked for. She wasn't known to be patient. Next time she needs someone to track down, she'll do it herself. As she approaches her front door, she notices a envelope taped to the screen.

Chelsea quickly grabs it and heads inside. She hurridily opens it, eager to see what the results are. She looked at everything, it was quite detailed done to the last letter of it's wording.

A huge smile appears on her face "Well...looks like I get to go on a small vacation" she says with that smile still on her face as looks at the pictures of the women who pulled off that heists. A dark red head girl with large hoop earrings. According to the file her name is Geraldine Winslow, 22 years old, a foster child at birth and a former bounty hunter who had a little accident while getting a stripper who had a small debt to pay off. She's pretty good at doing her job and she looks like the eager type to prove her worth. The next one was the one she took the most interest in. Sun Hi Rhee or Sunny as she'd like too be called, 24 years old, born and raised in Los Santos too a single mother. Joined a street gang at the tender age of 8, she had her fair share run ins with the police, she's also done her time in detention ranging from everything possesion of marijuana to resisting arrest to battery and some joyriding charges. At 13 she went to juvenial hall for an assault charge, tragically at the end of her first month her mother passed away; it really hit her hard.

Something catches Chelsea's eye. Before her mother died, three girls assaulted her badly. After she passed away, the ringleader of the group always harassed her; she should have been left alone. While in the mess hall, that very same girl started harassing her and she ended up saying a bunch of obscenities about her mother. Sunny snapped and pummeled her with an inch of her life, in the end that girl was beaten, had her jaw broken, both of her arms were dislocated and her face was bloodied up. About a week later, that very same girl, was found dead while recuperating in the hospital wing. Someone snuck into her room, shoved a shank a couple times into her chest before it was sunk through the girls forehead. Later on they found her cohorts, both of them, with their throats slit in their sleep. For the people who found them it was quite a grusome sight. While she was a suspect in the whole thing Sunny was never convicted of the crime. Than again this is prison, no one is going to say anything; lest you want to be on someone's list. This goes for someone if they had ties too certain people who wouldn't hesitate to make people disappear.

According to the report their's quite a thing here, her big sister of all people is a police officer. Chelsea scoffed at that "Well, she's just full of surprises". Sometime after the whole heist, Sunny manages to purchase a luxerious house in Vinewood and later both and her girlfriend moved in together. Chelsea study's the photos of the two women. They both look like eager, something that most people lacked today. Chelsea starts to think.

Looking at everything, she wonders if she should approach them. Should she introduce herself with a friendly greeting? Invite them to drink tea or coffee or whatever they drink? Would they accept her without question? Or would they think that she's some crazy person who looks like she crawled out of dumpster? Would they think she would spill any secret that they have to someone and endanger them? Would they even consider trusting her? A bunch of questions that she was quite to answer. One of the first things that go goes through her head is pick up truck. Chelsea managed to patch up the holes in the back, replace both the front and back windshields. The damage wasn't that bad but still, she didn't risk getting it damaged again; the rust bucket it is then. Hopefully it doesn't crap out on her.

Chelsea goes to her room and starts to pack some clothes. Some bathing suits, shirts, clean underwear, socks and a toothbrush. She grabs Jessie and her Sig Sauer and heads to the rust bucket. She stuffs her belongings in the back seat and enters herself. She starts the engine, it sputters and she knows if this craps out on her she may as well take her truck. The engine finally starts. When she touches down in Los Santos, first thing she's doing is getting rid of this thing. The owner is not going to complain, he probably though will be asking 'why the hell was that thing in some impound lot?'.

As Chelsea starts to roll out into the road, that very same smile that she had from before appeared. Knowing that might make more money Chelsea looks on ahead as she goes to her new destination and hopefully new partners who could she could spend and have a fun time with.

 _Look out Los Santos, here I come._

 **Chapter 18 is coming soon. Rate and Review**


	20. Ch 18 Down Under in Los Santos

**Chapter 18: Down Under in Los Santos**

A couple days after coming into Los Santos Chelsea already hated it, the traffic when she came in was full beyond full. If it wasn't for that, then she would have most likely gotten in easy. While the heat here was hot, it wasn't like that of Blaine County. Blaine was out in the dessert, it was like the equivalent to being inside an oven, Los Santos was mild at best. The Outback back home in Australia was like Blaine in a sense. Los Santos was nowhere near like the Outback. Too top everything though, the rust bucket croaked on her. The engine basically sputtered and sputtered, Chelsea got out to check the engine. She popped the hood and smoke rises from the engine "Bollocks" she swore "That's the last time that I borrow someone else's car". She got lucky because she managed to park in the lot of some diner but now Chelsea doesn't have a car to get around "Maybe I should have taken my truck instead" she complained. Chelsea opens the trunk and grabs her belongings. She had disassembled Jessie sometime before at some gas station and put the pieces in a case. She starts walking. As she starts walking on the sidewalk Chelsea remembers that she has some money on her, even though she had enough to stay at some fancy looking hotel she'd preferred not to draw attention to herself; that's something she doesn't want to do. Not yet at least.

It was odd being in a city again for her, she was used to being in the dessert which was hot and humid. This though was different, the city was crowded and cars bustle in the streets, everything was loud and she could hardly hear herself think. Some guy bumps into her and says something rude to her "Fuck off you fucking wanker!" she cursed back. Chelsea really did feel like a foreigner in some strange land; but that wasn't going to deter her; she has a mission and she's going to accomplish it.

After finding her way out of the urban jungle she managed to stumble upon something that she seen in a long time. The beach. Chelsea stood there in awe. She hasn't seen any beaches since her parents used to take her to the beach back in her hometown on the Gold Coast in Australia. Chelsea quickly rushes as fast as possible. Never has her heart ever felt so alive with excitement. Her eyes widen as she finally makes it to the edge. The crashing of the waves, the people playing volleyball, every man and woman in bathing suits, surfers eager to go into the water and a couple of drunks having a somewhat good time before they spew whatever it is that they drank onto the sand. Seeing everything in it's beauty made her feel giddy as a school girl again "Well, their isn't anything wrong with me taking a detour for a bit, now is their?" she asked herself with an eager looking smile.

She walks around for an hour getting a glimpse at everything in her sight. Chelsea laughed a bit when she remembered how many times her parents would bring her to the beach during summer vacation. If they saw this they'd be in heaven, Chelsea most likely would have gone swimming with her mother and would have splashed her, her father would have fired up the the barbie and cook whatever piece of meat that he could get his hands on; his cooking really was the best. If Chelsea ever missed anything, then it would have to be her parents. And she missed the Gold Coast of all things. If her mother saw her current look now, she'd be weirded out by her. The sides of her head being shaved off, her tattoos, the sight of her room being messy and of course her ears being pierced and the ring between her nostrils. That would drive her crazy. It slowly comes back to Chelsea.

 _Her mother licks her thumb and hurriedly wipes her daughter's face "Ah mum! Stop that!" Chelsea fussed "Chelsea be still!" her mother insist "Come on! That's just gross!" she complained "Chelsea, dear, just calm down" her father steps in "I'm clean enough!". Already in high school and her mother still treats like a kitten. She doesn't admit it but she stills enjoys her mother coddling her, her father does something differently and treats like an ordinary girl and of course, they were always close. Like two sides of the same coin. "Done" her mother finally finished "Now, Chelsea, I want you to behave yourself" her mother ordered "Mum, come on; I always behave well", her mother raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh and am I going to get another call from the principal saying that you did something bad?", Chelsea sighed "No mum, you're not going to get a call from the principals". Her mother hugs her. Her father does the same. She goes off to her school "Chelsea...?" her mother called her name, Chelsea turns to see her mother with a concerned look on her face "Yeah?" "Try and make some friends" she pleaded, with a roll of her eyes Chelsea shakes her head "Mum, look, I-I don't know if I can do that" "Try for me, please?". She simply stares at her mother "I'll-I'll try, okay?" she promises "Remember, smile" "Oh mum, stop" "Chelsea, don't take that tone with me" "You're driving me bloody mad!" "Don't use that type of language young lady". Chelsea gives a crooked smile and laughed and goes off._

 _As soon as she hits the premises of the school grounds she heard the whispers and some sneers but then she heard that one word that she always heard whenever they saw her "Ugh, they let that bogan girl in" one girl whispered "Crikey, next thing you know they're going to let the whole lot of them in" "Well look what the cat dragged from the rubbish bin" "Careful, she give you some bogan disease". Chelsea always heard that word, back then she didn't know what it meant but as soon as she got older, she finally was told what it meant. She really hated that word. She now knows that she might not be able to keep her mother's promise of making friends._

Chelsea snapped out of it. She really did miss home but now she's here and now she is going to something that might make her more happier. _Onward_ she tells herself.

As she nears the edge of the pier, something catches her eye. She looks over at a park bench as a small crowd is gathered, wondering about the crowd she goes over to see.

A bleach blond surfer with messy hair arm wrestles some lame guy. The guy gives it his all but the surfer easily beats him. If this guy had a little bit more muscle then he could have mostly likely have tied the whole thing, he basically looked malnourished. It was really pathetic. "Alright, who's next?" the surfer asked for his next victim. Everyone stepped away. Chelsea's the only one standing. He looks at her "Looks like you're the odd person out" he remarked with a cocky smile "Uh no, look, I'm not the type of girl you want to challenge mate" Chelsea insist with a smile, the surfer laughs at her accent "Mate?" he chuckles "What? You British dudes can't arm wrestle? Too busy drinking tea?" he sneered, already in the city and someone already pushed her button. "I'm not British, you dirty poofter licking fuck; I'm Australian" she corrected "British, Australian whatever! It's all the same" he quips. With her blood beginning to boil, Chelsea sets down all of her things on the ground.

"Alright, you want to arm wrestle me? Is that it?" "Yeah. You up too it? Mate?" he annoyingly taunts with a smile. She approaches the bench and puts her arm in a grappling position, he entwines his hand around her's. The referee readies them "On the count of three...one...two...three!", the small crowd gasped as the surfers arm touches the other side with remarkable ease. Chelsea seemed unfazed. "Oh my god!" "That girl did just like that!". The surfer looked at her unsure what just happened "I-I wasn't ready! Do over!" he whined "Your funeral...mate" she mocks. The referee readies them again "One...two...three!", without even trying Chelsea slams the surfers arm against the table. "Damn it!" he growls "Do over!" he demands, the referee does another countdown. At three Chelsea does the same thing as before and he becomes more annoyed. He asks for a fourth rematch "Oh come on! I already beat you three times!" she laughs at him "That's because you cheat!", Chelsea always hated when idiots always said that she cheated. Even when she played board games as a girl, people would always say that she cheated. Chelsea played honestly and never once cheated. People are just sore losers and if they have anyone to blame for their loss, it should be themselves.

"Alright, fourth rematch; won't even try", the referee readies them for the last rematch. On three, the surfer gains the momentum and pushes her arm almost on the table. Chelsea stops him, he tries and tries but to no avail. He catches a glimpse at her, she doesn't seem to be bothered by the whole thing. He keeps trying "Yeah, this is like a workout to me, doesn't really bother me" she says with a grin. "My turn". With the strength in her arm, Chelsea pushes him back up. She keeps going and going, he can't that this girl is actually beating him. "How the hell is this happening?" he questioned as Chelsea neared the top of the table "I work out a lot, that and a few years in the army back home helped me out a bit" she boasted as with the remaining strength slams the surfers arm against the table. Everybody looks on in shock as a strawberry blond Australian beat the top dog of the beach.

The surfer rubs his arm, he can't believe he lost and to a girl no less. The cheer and takes their fair share of selfies with Chelsea, how could this be happening? He should have won not her. "Their's no way you could have beaten me, you cheated; you must have cheated!" he pointed his finger at her, Chelsea chuckled "I never cheated! Besides it's not my fault that you're a fucking sore loser!" she laughed out loud. "One last match" he demands, he then points his finger to the ocean "Out there".

Chelsea looks at him bewildered "What? You-You want me to surf?" "Yeah". She nervously chuckles "Look, I don't surf, I swim; let's call it a tie?" she asked "Why not? Don't tell me you're a pussy?" he challenged "A pussy? Alright fuck face, I'll play your fucking game! But we're going to up the wager a bit" she demands "Name your bet" "Your car and your house; if you got one?", he shakes his head "Alright, I'll give you my apartment in Vespucci and my Fugitive; deal?" he negotiated "Deal, I'll suit up, hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you?".

Chelsea's in the tent as she changes into a camouflage bikini top with matching bottoms. Chelsea wasn't much of a surfer, she did surf a few times when she was younger but she didn't really like it. She preferred swimming, aside from being good with guns and explosives, that was the one thing that she really enjoyed. The current of the water, the flow of everything going through her body and the many times the water embraced her as a whole. She truly felt like a whole different person when she was in the water, surfing may have been good for the body but swimming always connected one with the most inner parts of the human soul. Chelsea was a natural when it came to swimming, if this was a swimming contest she'd most definitely win; but it wasn't that. This was surfing, something that she hasn't done since her parents took her down to the beach when she was young. No turning back now she thought.

She exits the small tent and goes to meet her opponent.

She grabs a surfboard. It was quite heavy but she really wasn't bothered by the weight. Chelsea wrapped the line around her ankle. It's been so many years since she's done, hopefully she thought, she could remember everything that she was taught when she was young. If not then she may as well check into some cheap hotel for the night.

"Alright, how is this going to work?" she asked "First one to make it back to shore, wins" he says with a menacing smile "Whatever works". They both start to paddle out into the ocean. They wait for the waves to come in. "I'm gonna show you that no one ever beats me and get's away with it" "Keep talking wanker, you ain't going to be talking for long when I'm through with you".

The wave starts to come in. They lay on their stomachs as the wave starts to pick their boards. Slowly they get up as the speed of the wave starts to pick them up. The surfer gains the lead ahead of Chelsea. She stays on his tail, the one thing about this guy was that he was cocky. That's one thing that lots of people shouldn't be and that's being cocky. Chelsea swerves next to him, he see's her. He tries to cut her off "Really?! You're gonna try that!?". She manages to catch the wave by the upper portion, with the force of the wave she manages to sideswipe and cut him off. He looses his balance and falls off into the surf. Everyone on the shore started to cheer for Chelsea. It all seemed familiar to her with all that cheering. Chelsea manages to paddle back to shore with a big smile on her face. That smile says it all. Everyone high fives her and a few more selfies soon follow. The surfer washes up with his surfboard now broken in half.

"Alright, I beat you! So a bet is a bet, cough up your keys!" she demanded "No way" the surfer refused "You cheated! You had to have cheated! No one ever beats me! I want a rematch! Right now!" he demands. Chelsea starts to laugh "Oh my god! Seriously? I beat you fair and square you fucking wanker!" she retorts "It's not my fault that you're a fucking crappy surfer!". She plants the surfboard into the sand and approaches him "I. Beat. You. What part of that don't you understand?" she looked him in the eye "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you can give me your car and the keys and I won't humiliate you; hard way, I knock you out and embarrass you in front of everyone here; what's it going to be?" she threatened. The surfer starts to laugh; his mistake. "I'll take the hard way!" he swings. She ducks down. Chelsea puts a left and a right into his stomach, his breath is knocked out of him. With all her might she catches him with an uppercut from the right. The surfer flies off the ground, he has the look of 'This can't be happening' and 'I can't believe I got beat by a girl'.

Everyone is stunned that this Australian managed to knock down the best surfer onto the sand. That definitely is going on someone's blog.

Chelsea quickly grabs the keys to her now new car and her new beachfront apartment. "Thanks for the challenge wanker!" she happily chuckled "Oh and thanks for the board!" she says as she grabs her belongings and her new surfboard.

She hurries to the nearby parking lot to her new car. It looked sleek with the black color and the tinted windows in the back. Chelsea was still in her bikini, she decided to change the minute that she got to her new apartment. She opens the back door and lowers the window too make room for the surfboard. After putting her belongings in the backseat. The Fugitive still had that new car smell, it must be new then. Too Chelsea it didn't matter too her; she has a new car and a new apartment. And she had a good time with the surfing and also whipping that cocky surfer in the face.

Time to go to her new apartment.

 **...**

As she opened the door to her new home, Chelsea got a look at the inside. Plain white was the color on the wall, simple dark red carpet covered the floor, a set of tacky looking teal beads near wear a set of curtains would go are in it's place. Their's all this tacky looking furniture and all these lame looking photos of the now previous owner "Crikey, it's going to be a long day" she groaned. Chelsea first went to the bathroom and stripped out of her bikini, then hops into the tub to a quick shower to wash all the sea water out of her hair and off her body. After showering, drying herself off and redressing into clean clothes Chelsea got to work. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a roll of bags, one by one Chelsea any item that she disliked. Almost everything that she saw was thrown into a bag.

A giant tiki statue, trash. More tiki statues, trash. Boxes full of energy bars and energy drinks, trash. A bunch of lame douche bag looking pictures, trash. A bunch of trophies for surfing, trash. A bunch of shot glasses with the words 'Big Daddy' on the sides, trash. An old record collection with bands that she never heard of, trash. Almost all of the clothes in the closet, trash. A hammock, instant trash. And three guitars that looked like they haven't been played in years, that's definitely trash. Every piece of crap that she didn't like, let alone anything that looked stupid, automatically went into the dumpster.

After throwing everything away, Chelsea managed to relax.

She sat down on the sofa "Oh yeah" she slowly got into her comfort zone.

After only a couple hours in Los Santos Chelsea managed to leave an impression on lots of people on the beach. It had been so many years since she was able to wow a crowd like that. It felt good beating that lame surfer. Knowing on how everything went down, people are going to be talking about this for ages. Douche bag surfer get's beat and knocked down by a girl. It's the stuff legends are made from. He probably won't be able to show his face down there for long time, he'll probably get embarrassed by a bunch of trolls for being beaten up by a girl.

Chelsea didn't bother turning the t.v. on, she was too tired to get back up.

The thing that's on her mind is the two women who would be her potential partners. Chelsea still didn't know on she was going to approach them, that's the one thing that she hasn't planned out yet.

The sun is still out, she should go out and explore more but she doesn't feel like it.

Right now she's too tired to do a damn thing.

Chelsea scoots to the other end of the sofa and makes herself more comfortable. "That's better" she says as her eyes started to get heavy. She falls asleep on her new sofa in her new apartment. The only thing heard was the ocean as the waves crashed onto the shore, the gulls screeching in the sky, some vendor announcing that he has tamales and tacos to sell. He announces in Spanish that he has all kinds of specialties: tamales with chicken, beef, pork and with pineapple. Tacos made with carne asada, spicy chicken, beef and fish with a hint of lime. The sky slowly turns orange, the gulls eventually fly away home. Chelsea simply sleeps the rest of the day and doesn't want to wake up until tomorrow, only by then will she able to continue on with the rest of her mission.

No sound and just peace. She dreams the whole day away.

 **Chapter 19 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	21. Ch 19 Know Thy Partner

**Chapter 19: Know Thy Partner**

After being in Los Santos for a few days, Chelsea still didn't have a plan on how she was going to talk to Sunny and Geraldine.

She hates it when she plans something and can't seem to follow up on it. "God this sucks" she complained; she really isn't the patient type. Chelsea spent her days walking about the beach area getting to the know the area. It really did feel like being back home on the Gold Coast. Things are different but it almost really does feel like home to her. Chelsea remembers when she first told her parents that she was going to the United States. She was really excited but parents, mostly her mother, were worried for her. Her father was easy going and didn't seem too concerned but knew how Chelsea would get into trouble, she really wasn't right in the head; not since that thing during the finals of that tournament. Her mother on the other hand, that's a different story. Her mother was firmly opposed too Chelsea leaving home to go to some foreign land "You were in the army, dear, why not just try to find work here?" she asked "Oh come on mum! I just want make more of my life!" Chelsea says as looks at her mother with pleading eyes "Besides, I'm think I'm old enough to look after myself!". With that phrase and that look, her mother reluctantly let her go "Just promise me that you're write back to me?" she asked "Yes mum," Chelsea let out a small sigh "I'll promise that I'll write back".

She remembers when she first touched down onto Liberty City. It took over three hours for Chelsea to find her apartment in North Holland. Liberty City was a lot different than the Gold Coast, their was a beach but not as big as the one back home. Too many tourists bitching about everything. Not a word of English was spoken in certain areas, it was a mixed bag from Spanish to Chinese, Albanian, Ukrainian, Russian, some Serbian and Korean. The other thing that she had to get used too was the sound of the train that was also passing by the apartment building every day of every night; the sound was so irritating too her. Then comes on how she met...him. Chelsea remembers the first time she laid eyes on him. His smile, his eyes, the way his cornflower hair blew in the wind, that funny sense of humor that he had and the way he held her in his arms.

 _They look into each other's eyes. People may have thought he was weird for dating someone like her but he didn't care. Sure, she may be a bit crazy but who wasn't? Besides he liked her for who she was. He didn't care about the piercings that she had or the tattoos that were on her body, it was her personality that he loved about her the most. They continue looking into their eyes, their faces slowly move towards each other. Their lips finally meet, it's tender and heart warming. He pulls her body closer, she let's out a small moan through their mouths. He takes his shirt off, she does the same thing. She jumps onto his hips; he carries her into his room. He gently lays her down on the bed as he continues to kiss her. His mouth starts to go to her chest, she unclasps her bra and tosses it aside. He kissed one of her breast, she shudders as he starts to kiss her torso and then her stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair as his mouth starts to go lower, he unbuttons her pants, her breathing increases. Everything starts to get hazy, she closes her eyes as that sensitive part of her starts to open up._

Chelsea snaps back to attention. She still thinks about him, he's always going to be in her thoughts. It wasn't strange, he died in her arms on that one night. She did all the sobbing all she on that night. She hasn't been the same since.

But she that was then, this is now. Chelsea opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer, she needed a plan of approach. She can't obviously go up and introduce herself to them, they probably end up shooting her and dumping her body on the beach. As she chugs her beer, she finally remembers from her days in the army back home what she was trained to do: reconnaissance.

A little bit of scouting of who she's potentially going to work with might give her some insight on who they are. She's going to have too take caution and not do something stupid. The thing about recon is the amount of information that can be gathered from looking at someone.

Quickly Chelsea chugged her down, she almost chokes on it "Crap! Shouldn't have done that" she humorously said as she threw the bottle in the trash. She grabbed her car keys and heads out the door. The sun is out and it's bright. She's not going to take Jessie, this is a simple recon mission. It won't have to come down to that.

 **...**

Chelsea sat in the back of the Fugitive with a pair of binoculars in her hands. She parked a up the block from Sunny's house in Vinewood, hopefully she doesn't spot her.

She unwraps the egg salad sandwich that she bought at the liquor store, she also bought a couple cans of Sprunk to make sure she didn't go thirsty. Now comes the boring part: waiting. That's the one thing that Chelsea hated the most. She wasn't known to be patient.

After thirteen minutes Sunny's girlfriend leaves the front with, of people, Sunny following behind her. Through the binoculars, Chelsea got a look at Sunny. The way she held herself was something any leader would have, which was with respect. She then looked at her girlfriend, her girlfriend was quite the looker. She was beautiful down to her personality. It was more than just her dark brown curly hair, her smile, those beautiful eyes and her looks; it was the kindness that she showed to her loved one that seemed to impress her. Her girlfriend looked like someone who would stick by that person for as long as she lived. Chelsea continued to look at them, somehow the way the two women talked reminded her of the way him and her would talk to each other.

 _They would talk and talk_ _until the sun started coming up. He would talk, she would just listen. She would say something funny, he would laugh. They would make love as much as possible. The way he moved made her feel in a way that she hasn't felt in a long time. She would call out his name when they were in bed with each other, he would kiss her on every spot of her body. She held on very tight when they were together. She tells him not to let go and just too hold onto her as tight as possible. He looks into her eyes and tells her something that she thought she'd never hear "I love you"._

Chelsea snaps out. Seeing two those together somehow reminded her of what she had before it was lost. In all honesty's she felt jealous. Maybe envious because of the amount of love that they showed each other. Chelsea hasn't felt that type of thing in years. It's just so odd feeling that again; she never thought that she could feel.

She just kept looking at them through the binoculars. They talk for a couple more minutes, her girlfriend looks at her phone and realizes what time it is; she says goodbye and they give each a quick kiss. Her girlfriend walks to work. Sunny walks back to the door but just as she reaches for the doorknob, her head turn towards the horizon. Chelsea ducks down to avoid her eyes, hoping and praying that she doesn't see spot her. Chelsea only briefly peered out to see if Sunny had spotted her, her eyes looked around the area, scanning as if she knew that she was being watched. After a moment or so, she eventually opens the door and heads inside. Chelsea's heart skipped a beat or two, she narrowly dodged her glance "Well...looks like somebody's got some pretty good instincts" she says to herself as she looked at the house.

Hopefully if she ever get's the chance to meet her, she won't shoot her. And hopefully, Chelsea won't do anything stupid like put a bullet through her head and end up destroying her new partnership. That would be bad.

Deciding that she's got enough information, Chelsea decides to meet her next partner.

 _Geraldine's house_

Her eyes peered through the binoculars. Rather than sit in the Fugitive, Chelsea snuck onto the roof of some liquor store down the block from the house.

Chelsea laid on her stomach as she focused on Geraldine's house, it looked dirty from a distance with it's muddy and partially grassy lawn. In the distance she heard some small arms fire, something bad must have happened over there. Not that it matters too her. After a few minutes, Geraldine comes out carrying a bag of garbage to the curb. Chelsea glared at her through the scopes of the binoculars. She and her have something in common, it was their hair. Chelsea was a strawberry blonde, some people thought that she dyed her hair but she was a regular red head, Geraldine's hair looked like she dyed on several occasions to a dark red color. The red was similar too a red lollipop or a red apple.

She got a look at the two tattoos on her body, the pit bull on her right arm and the words 'One Love' in big bold words splashed across her chest. Chelsea just kept looking at her. Almost studying her like the way someone would study birds or butterflies, always watching and waiting to see what happens next. She looked at her arms, she had some muscle on them and she looked like she could hold her own against anyone. Another female starts to approach Geraldine, she wore an orange shirt and walked around in cut off shorts. Her hair had a light caramel brown color that gave it almost a sheen of sorts. The two interact and talk. Chelsea just observed them as they talked to each other, judging by the way talk they knew one another.

She suddenly remembers from the file that she got, Geraldine has a friend who was also her partner when she was bounty hunting at the time. Her name was Reggie Johnson if her memory served correctly. Chelsea kept looking at them through the binoculars, they seemed too be close but judging by the way Geraldine reacted it was more like they're on the edge about something.

Geraldine seemed to be annoyed about something, which Reggie smiled and twirled her hair a bit and reassures her friend about something. And Geraldine becomes more irritated for some reason. If Chelsea had brought a small antenna maybe she could hear what they were saying but she can't and she doesn't have superpowers of course, so she had no way of knowing what they were saying. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important and it looked rather the concerning the two friends.

After a few minutes they entered the house together.

Chelsea got everything she need from the two women who were to become her partners. She has all the information, now it's time to get home and see what she's learned.

 _Chelsea's apartment_

She pops the cap off the beer bottle. Chelsea managed to get home from Geraldine's neighborhood without actually being almost caught.

She was almost caught when she watching Sunny earlier. Hopefully she didn't spook her, and hopefully she won't try to kill her when she meets her. Chelsea sat down on the kitchen table still trying to figure out how she going to convince Sunny and Geraldine too work with her. All Chelsea could do for the time being was think. Though she wasn't considered the thinking type, Chelsea always did have a good plan when she needed it; but when it came to talking to people, that's a whole different story. Some people that she's taken jobs with over the years always said that Chelsea wasn't a people person.

They said that she had an attitude problem. That she need to work on her language, which, they complained was an issue. It wasn't her fault that she spoke the way she spoke like that. Chelsea was always a team player but still people always said that she was a cheat, even though she played fairly people always said that she cheated. She would respond to them in the only language that she understood, mostly with her fist.

Chelsea finishes her beer, she still doesn't have a plan. She grabs another beer _Maybe if I drink a couple more of these I'll have a plan_ she pops the cap off and chugs it down her throat. Two bottles turn to three, three turns to four, four turns to five and five turns to six. Six bottles in total are spread throughout her table, her stomach churns "Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have drank that much..." she carefully gets up from her chair and goes to the sink. The six beers that she drank soon start to come back up to her throat.

She spews out her drinks into the sink.

Even after puking everything out, Chelsea still didn't have a plan of approach.

"Come on! Think!" she complained, then it finally came to her.

She won't try anything fancy but a more simple/subtle approach. Hopefully shots won't be fired in her direction.

And hopefully Chelsea won't do anything stupid, say like pull out her Sig Sauer or Jessie and end up killing one of them by accident. It's never happened too her before but most people would look at her and automatically think that she's crazy and out of her damn mind. Some would work with her, while others wouldn't strictly because they like the way she looked. But this is Chelsea, she didn't care what anyone else thought of her. Maybe Sunny and Geraldine would take her in and treat her as one of they're own or maybe they'll say something like 'We'll get back to you' which was more of a polite way of saying fuck you or fuck off. Right now she has to wait until tomorrow to see if Sunny will take her offer.

That's the one thing that she hates the most, waiting.

 **Chapter 20 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	22. Ch 20 First Impression Mean Something

**Chapter 20: First Impressions Mean Something**

The sugar disappears into her coffee as Sunny stirs the spoon in her mug. The house was empty when she woke up, she was asleep most of the morning and didn't get a chance to kiss Roberta bye before she went to work. Lucky for her, she is the loving type. She left a note when she got into the kitchen 'Good morning sleepy head! Sorry if you didn't the chance to kiss me good bye but I had to go to work a little bit early. I made some coffee and their's some eggs in the fridge. See you when I get home Amor! (Love!)'. Opening the refrigerator, she grabs two eggs and a small stem of green onions. Sunny pours some oil onto a skillet, she lights the stove as she began to chop the onions. Cracking the eggs and putting them and the onions onto the skillet. With the spatula everything gets mixed. the green onions mix with the yellowness of the yolk. Sunny grabs a plate and eases the eggs and onions onto her plate.

She starts to eat her eggs and drink her coffee, her phone starts too ring. Joo Kwan's name is on the screen, she pushes the talk app "Yeoboseyo (Hello)" Sunny answered "How are you doing today?" Joo Kwan asked "I'm doing good, what's going on with you?" "Well, Mr. Park came back yesterday" she announced "Does he have anything for me to do?" Sunny curiously wondered "As a fact, he does; do you mind coming over?" "Okay, just let me change and put the dishes in the sink".

Sunny is in her room and from the drawer pulls out a black t-shirt that reads on the front in white lettering 'If you think I'm bad' and pulls out a pair of light gray cargo pants. As she changes, her mind goes to Park. He was gone for the last few weeks, away on some type of business. Whatever that was. When she came back into town the one thing that was always on her mind was his physique, rather thin; almost like a skeleton. The other thing that seemed to concern her were his eyes; they still strong and intimidating; but they also looked tired. Sunny remembered how he said that he was fine but she suspected something else; like he was hiding something from her. She begins to wonder what's really going on with him. She finishes dressing herself and heads back down stairs.

It had only been a few weeks since Sunny and Roberta moved in together, she never thought that she would move into an upscale neighborhood like Vinewood. But it felt really great to be living with the woman that she loves with all her heart. Sunny felt empty for years but now she has someone who will love her for her. She looks at the clock on the microwave and realizes that it's almost time to go. She takes her plate and mug and carefully puts them in the sink. She quickly grabs the fork that she ate with and just tosses it in the sink. The knife that she cut the onions with is still on the counter top, she grabs it and brings to the sink. Sunny slowly lifts the knife towards her and stares at it. She stands still for several seconds; she brings the knife close to her face. Sunny inhales and then sharply exhales. Like a thunder bolt Sunny turns around and points the knife at the intruder standing in her kitchen. The would be intruder put her hands up "Whoa! Just relax! I just want to talk!".

Sunny studied the intruder that was standing in her kitchen. She was around her height of 5'6. Her eyes were an emerald green color. Her hair was red, not as red as Geraldine's hair but still. Both sides of her head were shaved and her hair was tied into a ponytail with a simple twist. She wore what looked like a dirty white tank top with a pair of ripped jeans. A pair of dog tags hung around her neck, most likely meaning that she was a soldier. Sunny looked at the two tattoos on both of her arms; on the right arm were a set chains went from the top of her arm and down to her wrist; her left arm had what looked like a soldier with a rifle on it's shoulder, on top stood the words in black cursive lettering 'Lest We Forget'. She had some muscle on her but looked rather anorexic. The one thing that Sunny couldn't take her eyes off of were the many piercings that covered both of her ears but mostly the ring that was between her nostrils. If anyone could look at her, they would say that she looked like someone who had been partying too much. She spoke with an accent, which meant that she wasn't from here. Too Sunny, she looked like someone who had either escaped from a mental institution or more like someone who just came back from some coked out circus.

Something about her appearance made Sunny feel uneasy, like she had seen her somewhere before.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are doing in my kitchen?" she asked with the knife still pointed on the intruder "Uh, I'll tell you my name if you put the knife down first" the intruder stood there with a smirk on her face "Not happening" Sunny reiterated, the pierced red headed girl starts to sniffs the air "Is that coffee fresh?" she suddenly asked, Sunny just looked at her rather confused "What?" "Can I have some coffee?" the intruder politely asked "No!" Sunny yelled at the intruder "Please," she pleaded "I haven't drank anything since I left this morning". Sunny felt like she having a weird dream where a bunch of crazy things had happened while she was dreaming "How stupid do you think I am? You're just going to try and jump me!". The intruder rolled her eyes "I'm not going to jump you, like I said I just want to talk", Sunny keeps herself on guard; she's the type that nobody should cross. "Fine, talk then kindly get the fuck out of my house".

"Okay, first let me introduce myself; I'm Chelsea, Chelsea Mitchell" she announced "And I'm a safe cracker!" she also announced "Okay, good for you! Now tell me what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Sunny became a little more irritated "Right, see, I saw your work a while back" the girl identified as Chelsea said rather nonchalantly "What are you talking about?" she asked with the knife steadily pointed at her unwanted guest "The Lombank ring a bell?". A chill went through her veins, someone found out about what she and Geraldine did "W-What are you talking about? I don't know anything about that...", with a quick chuckle Chelsea's smirk became a smile "Right, now listen, I'm not a cop, so don't freak out" she says as she grabbed a seat "I still don't know what you're talking about" Sunny said tried to pretend too not know what she was talking about.

"Look this isn't amateur night, I know about you and your friend taking those bonds", Sunny stood in the same position "I got a propitiation for you, if you're willing to hear me out first?". Sunny slowly lowered the knife, unsure if she's going to take action against her "Okay, so here's my propitiation: I want to work for you. I got some pretty good skills and...I'd figure you might need some help, you know, like opening things that can't be opened..." Chelsea playfully trails off "Am I supposed to just trust you?" Sunny questioned "Well, for starters, I'm pretty good with guns and things that go boom" Chelsea says with some excitement in her voice "I was in the army back home; besides, how many people do you know who can open a lock before the alarm goes off? Or before the cops show up? Hmm?" she hummed.

Sunny just stared at her, she didn't know whether to laugh or stab this person. "So, their you have it, do we have a deal?", Sunny stands there; a girl who looks like a punk rocker with a strong sense of crazy added to the mix. She wonders why she gets the crap end of the stick. "Okay...fine but you got to prove yourself" she says she breathes out "Really?" Chelsea asked with a twinkle in her eyes "Yes, really" "Really? Really? Really?" "Yes!" she snapped "Okay! You got yourself a safe cracker!" Chelsea jumps out of her seat in joy "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sunny muttered under her breath.

She looks the clock and realizes that fifteen minutes had gone by "Shit, I'm late. Uh, Chelsea right? I need to go, I got an appointment right now" she says the knife down onto the kitchen counter "What if I come with you? Maybe you can see me in action?" Chelsea gave her a crooked smile "If you come with me then I want one thing" Sunny demanded "Name it" "Where I'm taking you, you need to keep your mouth shut, do you understand?" Sunny laid out her rule "Whatever you say" Chelsea answered "Second, be respectful, otherwise they're going find you on the beach with a hole in your head" she laid down the second rule "Yes, boss" Chelsea replied with a snark "And third," "How many rules do you have?" she complained "Shut up and let me finish, no screwing around and no asking stupid question, got it?" Sunny laid out the last rule "Fine, no screwing around, boss lady" Chelsea let out a goofy laugh.

"Let's get going, I'm late as it is" Sunny quickly grabbed her phone "Let me get some coffee first" Chelsea said as she went to the cupboard "You're not going to get coffee, we need to go now" Sunny became impatient "I'm just going to grab a quick cup, that's all", Chelsea opened the cupboard. A swish noise whistles through the air. A kitchen knife is stuck on the door of the cupboard, the same one that was used too cut green onions with. The knife was was several centimeters away from Chelsea's head "No...coffee..." Sunny slowly repeated "On second thought, I'm going to buy something on the way back" Chelsea says as she pulls the knife out and closes the cupboard "Good" Sunny simply responds. Chelsea hands the knife back to Sunny, who promptly puts it in the sink.

Sunny goes to the garage too her Tailgater. She opens the passengers side to let Chelsea in.

Seeing how Chelsea acted made Sunny wonder if she's signed up a crazy person to the group. And she also wonders if she's gone crazy herself.

 _Park's private office, Little Seoul_

"Alright," Sunny turned to Chelsea "remember don't say a word; these people are traditional. So show some respect" she whispered "Yeah, yeah, I get it" Chelsea looked at her with a crooked smile "I mean it, I'm not joking" Sunny put her finger in her face "Okay, I will not misbehave; happy?" she sarcastically retorted "I'm already regretting this" Sunny says under her breath.

Ding!

They exit the elevator and head to the door of the office, as Sunny grabs the knob, she looked at Chelsea one last time "Behave" she warned "I get it, god, you're like my mum".

Sunny and Chelsea enter the office. Joo Kwan see's them "Annyeonghaseyo (Hello)" she greeted "Annyeonghaseyo (Hello)" Sunny greeted back, Joo Kwan's eyes turn to Chelsea; already her appearance is causing a stir. "Um, who is she?" she nervously asked "Uh she's-she's a friend! Sort of..." Sunny embarrassingly chuckled "Are you sure? She looks a bit...weird" "I have ears, you know" Chelsea dropped on in the conversation "I-I'm sorry, I didn't to mean too offend you" she quickly and nervously apologized "Better not-ow!" Chelsea cried out as Sunny pinched her side "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she whined "What did I say about behaving...?" she reminded her "Sorry" Chelsea annoyingly rolled her eyes "I'm Chelsea" she introduced herself and extended her for a shake. Joo Kwan hesitated to shake her hand "Uh..." "My hands are clean, honest", slowly and carefully Joo Kwan carefully extends her hand and shakes Chelsea's hand.

"I mean, it's not like I have herpes or anything..." Chelsea gave a funny smirk. Joo Kwan quickly rips her hand away in disgust "Ow!" she cried out as Sunny pinched her side again and gave her a scornful look "I'm just playing! God, can't you take a joke?". Sunny let out an annoyed sigh as she heard a very annoying, if not, irritating and familiar voice coming from Park's office. "What's he doing? I thought this was a meeting between us?" she curiously asked "It is but somehow concerns him too..." Joo Kwan sounded frustrated; with Jin Tae Park, it's always going to frustrating; if not completely irritating. "Alright, you need to stay out" Sunny says to Chelsea "What? Why?" she questioned "Because you're not Korean. That's why" Sunny says looking at her "Uh, actually, this does technically concern your friend too". Sunny turned towards Joo Kwan with a confused look on her face.

"Why? Exactly..." she questioned, Chelsea had a more surprised look on her face "Does she know anything about locks?" she suddenly asked "Why yes!" Chelsea gave a sly smile "I do know something about locks!". Sunny let out an annoyed sigh, a headache starts to form in the frontal part of her brain "Why me...?". They go to the door of the office "Remember, no screwing around" Sunny whispered a warning "Yes mum..." Chelsea snickered.

"We need to get into that, theirs more money involved in it and you know it" Jin Tae pleaded with his grandfather "And risk having drug filled vermin running through the streets? Or better yet, having the police barge in here and take us all in?" Park sarcastically retorted "I think not" he lifts his finger and puts it in his grandson's direction "And until someone else deems it otherwise, my answer can not or will not change and it will remain the same: no. Period and stop" he firmly put his authority down "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Sunny remarked "No, we're just having a conversation" he said unremarkably and not caring if he hurt his grandsons feelings. Park gets a look at the strange strawberry blond girl standing next to Sunny "Uh, t-t-this is-" she stuttered "I don't care" he suddenly says with an uninterested expression "Does she know anything about locks?".

"Ye-!" just as Chelsea was about to answer Sunny quickly covered her mouth with her hand "Yes! Yes, she knows something about locks" she answered for her. Sunny felt something wet slide against her palm "Ew!" she exclaimed in disgust "Dirty fucking freak!" she cursed as she wiped her hand against her pants, Chelsea gave another crazy smirk. "You're going to let a foreigner, a stranger, in on business?" Jin Tae questioned "Who the molly fuck are you?" Chelsea hissed "I'm Jin Tae Park! How many times do I have to tell that to people!?" he huffed. Chelsea sniffed the air around him, it smelled mostly of cheap cologne and god knows what else.

"W-What are you doing?" he questioned "You smell like a boars ass, god no wonder I was getting a headache" she pointed out "That's eight hundred dollars worth of cologne! And it smells great!" he whined "Yeah, from where I'm standing you still smell like shit. Aside from smelling like an ass, you also smell like..." she gives it another whiff "sweat, more ass, frustration and failure", Jin Tae grits his teeth and raises his hand "Why you little-!"; her hand stops his. Chelsea twists his arm and brings him to the floor "Ah! Let go of me!" he screamed, she puts her right foot on his shoulder blade "What are you doing!?" he questioned with panic in his voice "You know with a little bit more pressure, I could easily dislocate your arm..." a crazed and crooked grin appeared on her face "maybe even rip it off", Jin Tae starts to panic. Sunny gets close her ear "Remember what I said about behaving?". After several seconds, Chelsea released him.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there" Chelsea goes back to her original crazy self as Jin Tae gets up and rubs his pained arm "I swear I'm going to-!" he threatened "Enough!" Park roared "This is what happens when you open your mouth, know your place and keep quiet" he warned. "What's this job that's so important?" Sunny asked "The job involves a safe located in a office in the Maze Bank Arena" he says as he pulls up the picture of the safe "It's in the managers office, open it and grab the envelope that's in it" he ordered "An envelope?" Sunny gave Park a questioning look as too why something so trivial as a pocket full of papers could be so important "You don't want the money? Isn't that more important?" she pondered "It's-It's-!" he starts coughing rather hard, he pulls out a handkerchief and puts it to his mouth. The cough worsens. It sounds like he could literally cough his lungs out into his hands. Sunny didn't notice until now, Park still looked thin and now more sickly than before.

"It's important" the cough finally subsided "That's all you need to know". Sunny began to wonder if their is something else going on. "What are you waiting for? Go" he ordered, Sunny motioned Chelsea to follow her.

They walk back in the front part of the office, Sunny looked at Joo Kwan with concern "Hey, do you know what's going on with Park?" she whispered, Joo Kwan looked up at her "What do you mean?" she whispered back "He looks, how do I put this, sick", Joo Kwan stared at Sunny; she looked at her in way that made her feel uneasy. "I don't know what you're talking about" she says with a chill in her voice "Don't tell me that you didn't notice how thin he is?" she questioned "I've been too busy to notice but he works a lot, I'm sure that's the reason" Joo Kwan answered in a way that was more like a polite way of saying 'Fuck off'. "I'm sure it's nothing" she replied with a not so amused tone "Right...I got to go" Sunny said with an unamused expression and heads to the door with Chelsea in tow. Just then Sunny stops and turns towards Chelsea.

"Empty your pockets" she suddenly ordered "What? Why?" Chelsea questioned "Because I said so".

Chelsea complies and empties everything out of her pockets. A set of keys, some mint flavored gum, her phone and some change "See! Nothing there!" Chelsea says with a smile. Sunny reaches under her shirt "Whoa!" Chelsea swatted her hand away "I like you but you don't get to cop a feel until we go out on our first date!" she smiled "What's that on your shirt?" Sunny noted "What? Where?" Chelsea's eyes looked down on her top "Right...there!" Sunny's hand rapidly went down her top "Hey! What are you-?" Chelsea protested. Her hand comes out and much too Sunny's surprise, an expensive looking silver wrist watch is hanging between her fingers "That's my-That's my watch!" Joo Kwan ran over to them "Uh, how'd that get there?" Chelsea nervously chuckled "Really? It just magically appeared between your tits?" Sunny sarcastically questioned "It could have, lots of weird things have happened", Sunny hands the watch back to Joo Kwan, who in turn grabs it with a napkin; she's not taking any chances with this crazy girl.

"Come on, lets just do this job already" Sunny sighed as she opens the door and heads to the elevator. Chelsea goes to the door but turns around to face Joo Kwan "So, you may want to wipe that down, it's been down there for quite a while" she giggled, Joo Kwan revolted in disgust and throws away her watch in the trash bin. Chelsea gave a small laugh, a hand grabs her ponytail and drags her out "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!" she cries out as Sunny dragged her to the elevator.

Joo Kwan looks at the bin, she really did like that watch. Now she'll have to buy another one, hopefully she'll be able too keep it tightly secured on her wrist. That girl that Sunny was with is quite, what the polite word here? Weird. No-scratch that-just plain crazy. Maybe she'll be useful to her in some way. Right now though, she's going on her computer to try and order a new watch.

 **...**

"God, you almost pulled out my hair; can't you take a joke? I was just having some fun" Chelsea pouted "You taking that watch was stupid, I told you to be respectful and not act like an idiot" Sunny says as she takes a left turn "You got to loosen up a bit" Chelsea playfully poked Sunny's arm "Besides, that guy whose arm I twisted was an asshole, I don't know how anyone puts up with him?" "Well no one likes him, so you get a free pass on that one" she said as the Tailgater stops at a red light "And besides, that asshole always had it coming". The sound of champagne popping fills the air, Sunny see's Kenny's name on her screen "Jesus Christ" she annoyingly sighed as she swipes the talk app and puts it on speaker.

"What do you want?" Sunny seemed irritated when talking to him "Have you talked to Park about me?" he asked once again "You know what my answer is going to be?" she reminded him "His answer hasn't changed, so no" she repeated "Try again! Appeal to him! Tell him how good I am!" he demanded as if he were her boss "I'm pretty busy and I don't have a lot of time right now", and like a child whose toy was just taken away Kenny opens his mouth "Seriously? You're going to act like that? I thought you and me were friends?!" he suddenly questioned "What the fuck is that supposed too mean? I told you before he said no and that's fucking final, what more do you want you fucking toad?" Sunny's blood began to simmer "What the fuck do you think I want? I want to be on top goddammit!" he yelled through the line "Okay, I'm going to hang up now" Sunny's finger goes to the end app "Yeos meog-eola! (Fuck you!)" he cursed at her "Neodo yeos meog-eola! (Fuck you too!)" she shoots back as she swipes the app.

The light turns green as her foot hits the gas and drives through the intersect "So..." Chelsea finally opened her mouth "I take it that was personal?", Sunny sighed with contempt "A friend, who just won't take no for a god damn answer" she says with frustration in her voice "And I assume that's not a good thing?" Chelsea asked with a curious look "Me and Kenny go way back, by way back I mean like when we're going to preschool; me and him had each other's backs for a long time; now he's just bitching about how he wants more" Chelsea looked on as Sunny's mood turned to annoyed "Well, he's your friend, shouldn't you help him out at least?" she wondered "Trust me, he doesn't want what I went through...no one should go through that".

The Maze Bank Arena appears in sight, Sunny actually never been inside this type of place before. It was large, lots of fans would come in to watch basketball. Sunny never really liked basketball or any type of sport, she however did like things like mixed martial arts or professional wrestling. The thing about hand to hand fighting is that the human heart craves excitement and fighting really did bring out the best in someone.

She parks across the arena "Do really know how to open a safe?" Sunny suddenly asked "What's that supposed too mean?" Chelsea looked at her with a funny smile "You're not just making that up are you?" Sunny implied with a suspicious look "Why? You think I'm going to stab you in the back or something?" Chelsea had a smile that said that she was honest "Last thing that I ever do is screw over people, that's not how I work" she gave an honest to god answer "Alright, I'll take your word for it but let me make something very clear to you", out of her pocket she pulls out her switchblade and pops the blade out and points it right at Chelsea "If you try anything with me or try to fuck with me, then make no mistake that I'll fucking cut your pretty little head off, got it?" she warned and threatened "I heard this so many times!" Chelsea reiterated "Besides, when this over, you're gonna be so impressed that you're going to be kissing my feet!" she cheerfully squealed "I'm not going to kiss your feet, let alone anything else; I don't know where you've been" Sunny wanted to vomit just thinking about that.

Chelsea grabs her tool bag and exits the Tailgater, Sunny herself gets out and follows her. "So, what's the plan? How are we going to get in?" Chelsea asked "I don't know, I haven't thought that out yet" Sunny said looking back at her "I thought you were smart, guess I was exaggerating" Chelsea chuckled "Look, we just got find a way in and we'll see afterwards" she explained "You're the boss" Chelsea retorted.

As they approach the arena, Chelsea looks at a line of people waiting for something "What's this?" she wondered "Looks like they're doing something, hang on" Sunny looked into the distance and saw a whole amount of people at the doors of the arena "Hey, what's going on?" she asked one of the passerby's "They're doing some talent show in there" he said "Talent show?" she raised a brow "Yeah, the guys from Fame or Shame are doing a talent show to see who's got talent". Chelsea looked at Sunny "So I assume we can't get in?" she asked, Sunny walks to the side "Well, unless you're good at playing music or really, really talented at something, we'll have to find another way in" she suggested.

They wander to the side. They look around for another way in.

After fifteen minutes they spot an equipment truck "Let's see if they left some spare uniforms" Sunny goes to the van and grabs a couple of dark blue uniforms "Put this on" she hands one of the uniforms to Chelsea. They dress as fast as they can. They quickly put their caps on "Alright, let's do this" Chelsea said with enthusiasm "Okay, remember, act normal" Sunny reminded "I always act normal" Chelsea cheerfully implied "Yeah, no offense, but you look like you crawled out of a trailer park" Sunny says looking at her "Uh, that's because I do live in a trailer park" she retorted, Sunny looked at her when she realized that she wasn't kidding. "You got to be kidding me?" Sunny just stared at Chelsea as if she was a part of an unsuspecting comedic scene "I'm not, I really do live in a trailer park" Chelsea says as if she had just been insulted "I didn't mean to make fun of you, okay?" Sunny let out a small sort of apology "You're forgiven, partner" Chelsea happily nudged Sunny's elbow.

They grab an equipment box and roll towards the loading dock "Remember, act normal" Sunny reminded once again "I said that I always act normal" Chelsea whispered back. They near the loading dock. They both look down as the head foreman waves people people in.

Both women make in without anyone suspecting a thing. They ditch the equipment and head for the stairs.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sunny asked "I picked this up when I left the army and around twenty one I just took it up, I made pretty good cash and just feel into it afterwards" Chelsea said as she kept climbing up the stairs "Why'd you come here then from wherever it is you're from?" Sunny questioned as Chelsea stopped and looked at her "I'm from Australia and no, I'm not British" she said with an annoyed sigh "Don't how many times I told that to people. It's really fucking annoying" she says with an even more annoyed expression "As too why I came here, well you know, land of opportunity and a better life blah, blah, blah; that's all you need to know right now" she let out a small but uneasy chuckle.

They make to the top floor. Sunny opens the door and takes a quick look in the hallway; it's all clear. She motions for Chelsea to come on up. The two walk down the hallway until they reach the managers office.

The door isn't locked. Sunny with carefulness opens the door; no one's there, good. They enter, Chelsea takes out her tools. She spots the safe and analyzes it. Sunny keeps an eye out as Chelsea studies the safe, her hands study the texture of the metal. She takes out the stethoscope and starts to hear the mechanics of the inside; it should be easy enough. "Alright, this thing has the basic three locks; I'm gonna drill a hole through them. Should take a few minutes for everything to open up" she said as she grabbed the drill from her bag, Sunny looked at her rather impressed; she thought that might be a crazy person (Which she still thinks so); now she realizes that she might have the talent to pull something bigger if they ever get the chance to.

"Whatever, just hurry up" Sunny ordered "This isn't like opening the cash register at some liquor store, this takes patience" Chelsea reiterated with a smile. She starts to drill. The drill goes through the first lock "Okay, that's one" Chelsea whispered as the drill starts to bypass the second lock; the works it's way like a snake. "Second one is now gone and here comes the final lock", she presses forward as the drill starts to snake it's way through the third and final lock. Sunny looked on; she's actually does have it. Sunny begins to wonder if this girl is worth her salt. The drill finally bypasses the lock. Clink! It made. Chelsea removes the drill and carefully turns the handle. Sunny quickly text Park and ask what the envelope says 'It should say 'Confidential' in Korean' he texted back; she looks around the inside and spots two large envelopes. One of them was indeed marked in Korean, 'Gimil' (Confidential)' it read. Sunny quickly grabbed it and hid it in her uniform.

"So, how'd you like my skills?" Chelsea eagerly asked "I'm impressed, you're still crazy looking but I'm impressed" Sunny said with a small frown "So am I in?" "I still got to talk to Geraldine about this; she might just try to kill you" she says with the same expression "Aw, come on, I opened the safe" Chelsea whined "What more do you want? Do you want me to strip naked and do the whole thing all over again?" she asked with pleading eyes "What? No! Look, you just got to be patient and let me talk to my friend about it, can we agree on that?" Sunny asked the crazy girl with piercings "Oh alright. You're a such spoilsport" she pouted "Let's just go, I just want to get this over with" Sunny demanded "Yes boss lady" Chelsea giggled.

As they snuck out back into towards the Tailgater, Chelsea needed to ask something. "So..." she started "your boss, has he always been sick?" she asked her question; Sunny stops as she reaches the drivers side. She turns around and looks at her "What are you talking about?" she questioned "You heard that cough back in the office. It sounds quite serious" Chelsea looked at her, Sunny looked irritated "I don't know what you mean..." she sadly replied "Don't act like you don't know, I can see it in your eyes; you know something is up" Chelsea said as she went around to the passengers side. Sunny stared, a part of her knew that something was up with Park but she didn't know what that was. She looked back at Chelsea "He helped my mother out the most, he made sure we didn't starve" Sunny gave Chelsea a stern look "He saved my family's life...and he saved my mines" she continued looking at her. Chelsea saw the coldness but also a strong sense of duty from Sunny, she really was like a soldier; dedicated to the end.

"Fine," Chelsea shrugged "maybe I was mistaken..." she answered in a somewhat polite but rather know it all apology "Maybe you were" Sunny said as she opened the door. She starts her car and races back to the office.

Her mind wanders off to Park again. She keeps wondering and wonder of what's he hiding from her. More questions than answers is all she ever got.

 _Park's private office, Little Seoul_

Sunny hands the envelope to Park He takes it and opens it. His eyes examine the paper. His eyes move carefully from top to bottom.

"This is it, you two can go" Park suddenly ordered without looking at her "What-What is it?" she asked "It doesn't concern you" Jin Tae jumped in the conversation "Shut up!" Park angrily yells at his grandson. "Go wait by the elevator" Sunny whispered to Chelsea "Aw! How come?" Chelsea pouted "Because I fucking said so" she angrily whispered "And no, you can't stay with Joo Kwan; not after what happened from before" Sunny reminded her from the incident with the watch, "Fine" Chelsea sighed and went back towards the door. Jin Tae angrily looked at Chelsea, not forgetting what she nearly did to his arm. She see's him and puts up one of her fist as if trying to hit him, he flinches. Chelsea lets out a crazy chuckle "Pussy" she taunted him as she exited out the door.

Aside from Sunny and Geraldine, Jin Tae now hates Chelsea but won't try anything with her; not unless he wants his arm to be shattered into pieces.

Sunny stares at Park, she doesn't plan on leaving until she gets a proper answer as to what's going.

"What's really going on with you?" Sunny asked her question carefully. Park stares at her, knowing and sensing her concern "Nothing is wrong" he reiterates "Really?" Sunny let's out an exasperated sigh "You're really thin, their's more to this and you know it" she continues to look at him with worry in her eyes. He gets up and slowly walks towards her. Sunny backed away slightly as if he was going to do something horrible to her. His mouth went towards her right ear, "Nothing is wrong with me..." he whispered "I understand your concern but I'm fine..." he again whispered into her ear "Are...we...clear...?" he repeated "Algessseubnida...(Yes sir...)" Sunny answered the way a soldier would answer their commander "Leave now" he ordered. Standing in place Sunny looks at him, mostly unsatisfied with the answer that she got.

"Fine...I'll leave" she followed the order that she was given. Sunny turns around heads out of the office and quietly goes to the elevator with Chelsea waiting for her.

As they rode the elevator down together, Sunny's mind keeps going back to Park and again wonders if their is more to this whole thing with him. She has the questions but probably never going to an answer to.

 **...**

 _Sunny's house, Vinewood_

"So how'd I do?" Chelsea eagerly asked "You did good, my friend will want to know what you did" Sunny says as she grabbed a water bottle "And I will have to tell her about you, she's going to flip out" she reminded herself of how Geraldine will react when she finds out about Chelsea.

Chelsea jumped up with glee "Oh, I can't wait to meet your friend!".

"It's late, you got to leave, my girlfriend is going to be wondering why a weirdo with piercings in our house" Sunny says looking at her "Oh alright! See you tomorrow!" Chelsea waved with the same gleeful smile.

Sunny pulls her phone and goes to Geraldine's name.

'Hey what you doing tomorrow?' 'Nothin'. Why?' 'Can you come to my place tomorrow?' 'What for?' 'Their's someone I want you to meet' 'Who?' 'I'll explain it to you in person' 'Okay! ; )'.

"Damn it" Sunny sighed with annoyed expression "I really to have to do hate this".

 _The next day. Sunny's house, Vinewood_

"Are you fuckin' for real?!" Geraldine shouted at Sunny "Look, it wasn't my idea to keep her okay?" Sunny says as she tried to remain calm "How did this bitch find us?" she asked "I don't know how! She must have figured out who we were or something!". The two have been arguing since Geraldine had come over to Sunny's house and Sunny told her about Chelsea, let's just say it wasn't so subtle.

Chelsea acted politely and introduced herself to Geraldine with her crazy smile which didn't make things better

The two women went to the pool area and argued for a better part of fifteen minutes; Chelsea just stayed in the kitchen and watched them argue. Her stomach starts to make noise, she pulls out a bag of potato chips and starts eating them. She continues eating her chips and continues looking at the two women argue. The chips dried her mouth out, she goes to the refrigerator and looks for a beer to drink. "Hey!" Sunny yelled through the glass "Stay out of our fridge!" she yells as Chelsea pulled out a beer "But I'm thirsty! Can't I at least have one beer?" she pleaded "One beer and that's it!" Sunny demanded "And stay seated!" she ordered "And don't try anything funny!" she hissed "Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll sit!" Chelsea took her place on the stool.

On the outside by the pool Geraldine paces back and forth, trying to understand what just Sunny just explained to her. What she just explained to her feel uneasy with paranoia. That this skinny looking Australian girl managed to track them down after their robbery, that she traveled from Blaine County to get here, that she spied on them from far away, that she's a safe cracker and that she wants to work together with them. Basically everything is laid out in a nutshell from top to bottom.

"No! No fuckin' way! We're not gonna take her in!" Geraldine states hysterically "I say we take this bitch somewhere and shoot her!" she proposed her idea of solving this problem "We're not going to kill her, okay?" Sunny shot down that idea "We might need her" she suggested "Need her? This bitch looks like she just walked out of some crazed up party! Why the fuck do we need her?" Geraldine looked at her caution "Can you open a fucking safe in a number of fucking minutes? Huh?" Sunny stared at her apprentice "What about your friend? Can she do that?" she curiously prodded. Geraldine stood there silent mostly because she didn't have an answer "Look," her boss proposes an idea "we don't have to fucking like her but she has some motherfucking skills that I think we fucking need" she says while still looking at her apprentice "She managed to open that safe in a few minutes. That is skill".

Geraldine continues to stare down at her "What if she's some cop huh?" she whispered her paranoid theory "What if she's trying to fuckin' catch us or something?" she continued to whisper "Really?" Sunny sarcastically replied "You think this girl is some cop?" she laughed a bit "Right, so the cops put some girl who looks like she came back from a coked out concert to catch us? I would be very impressed with that!" she laughed a bit harder "Man that ain't fuckin' funny!" Geraldine said with her anger still in her voice "Let's try this: she works with us for a bit. Everything goes out well and we make more money. Everything doesn't work out then...we deal with her in our own way". Geraldine felt dumbfounded mostly because she didn't have an idea "You don't have to trust Chelsea but at least try to work with her, for me at least, okay? Can you do that for me?" Sunny demanded. Geraldine sighs with annoyance "Fine motherfucker but if she turns out to be a snitch or something then that's on you" she points at her tutor "Yeah! Yeah! Don't worry about that" Sunny let's out an irritated sigh "And what about Dominic? Are you gonna to tell him or what?" she asked "One step at a fucking time okay? I'll tell him when I can".

Sunny signals Chelsea to come over to them. Like a rabbit she hops over to them.

"Alright, so me and Geraldine have come to an understanding" Sunny announced "And? And what?" Chelsea eagerly asked "You're in". Chelsea squealed and jumped up like she just won the game of a lifetime. "Oh thank you! You won't regret this!" she excitedly let's out "Yeah whatever" Geraldine mumbled. Sunny gave her an annoyed and sour look at her apprentice, she of course takes the hint. "Welcome to our team" Sunny announced with a small but uneasy smile, she wonders what kind of crazy this girl will bring to the table.

Chelsea hugs Geraldine, who tries wiggle her way out "Hey! Come on! Get off me!" she complained. Sunny pulls Chelsea away and begins to search her pockets "Hey wait!" she tried to stop the search. To her annoyance she pulls out Geraldine's phone "Hey! The fuck-that's my phone!" Geraldine looked at her "Uh, the phone fairy gave that to me..." Chelsea backed away as Geraldine starts to walk towards her. Chelsea starts to run with Geraldine in pursuit "Bitch get back here!" she yelled as she starts chasing Chelsea around the pool.

Sunny looks on as if two young bratty kids are fighting. Now she wonders if she really is going crazy.

 **Chapter 21 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	23. Ch 21 Mining And Dining

**Chapter 21: Mining And Dining**

Three weeks after meeting Chelsea, Sunny still felt weirded out by her. It wasn't the tattoos, the piercings, the thing around her nose or her goofy-if not-crazy behavior. She was weird looking but she always meant well. Roberta actually got to meet Chelsea when she unexpectedly showed up at their house. Roberta automatically thought that she was a girl with a funny personality, while Chelsea thought Roberta was rather beautiful and that Sunny was lucky to have her as a girlfriend; which flattered Roberta a lot. Whenever Chelsea was over their house, Sunny would search her pockets before she would leave and of course would pull out items that did belong to them. From expensive looking wine to some spare keys and a peculiar...toy that belonged to Roberta. Sunny would of get really irritated at her for taking things that don't belong to her, who in turn would just give a crazy smirk and say "Oh come on! I'm just having fun! Nothing wrong with that!".

Geraldine on the other hand still didn't trust seem to trust her. Aside from her crazy behavior, she still kept her at a distance. She looked at her and saw someone from a freak show. She didn't like the idea of her being at their side; she was still at mad at her for the whole thing with her phone. Geraldine was a bounty hunter, Sunny thought that it was natural to be suspicious of Chelsea; after all they didn't know her that well. She would always give Sunny the eye because of her suspicions, Sunny looked back at her not budging over her decision "Look, like I said, if everything works out then we're good; if it doesn't then you know what to do" she reminded her. It still didn't make Geraldine feel better but she won't go against Sunny. But of course Geraldine doesn't trust someone as easily, it takes a lot of time for her to trust someone.

Sunny herself thought something else of Chelsea. Something about her reminded her of someone. Like she's seen her somewhere before, she doesn't know where though. While she did help Sunny with the safe job at the Maze Arena, Chelsea just seemed eager to prove to her that she was capable of doing something. She didn't mind her crazy smile but it was really annoying when she had to pat her down and find things that she attempted to steal from them. She said that she was a soldier back home in Australia but she sure didn't act like one, Sunny had yet seen her skills with guns. And she claimed she was good with things that went boom, hopefully it doesn't get the three of them killed. Just like Geraldine, Sunny kept her at a distance and always had to take everything into account if she tried to take something from them. Sunny even gave her fair warning of what would happen if she tried to take anything from them. Chelsea of course, would smile and take everything very light heartily with not a care in the world.

Sunny pulls a Sprunk out of the fridge and tries to think. Park is still thinking about Park. Somethings not right here, she knows something was up with him; especially since that cough that she saw before. Something about that made her nerves feel uneasy, she wonders what really is going on. And also wonders what was it that he read on that paper. She hates it when she doesn't have any answers. She pops the can open and begins to drink the soda.

Knock! Knock!

She goes the door and there stands Geraldine with a not so subtle look. Chelsea comes up from behind her and seeing her two new compatriots has a big crazy smile on her face. "Hiya! How ya doing?" she happily greeted "Uh hi Chelsea" Sunny uneasily greeted back as she looked at Geraldine with a questioning look "I don't know why she's here, she was just waitin' outside your place when I got here" she said with a sigh. Chelsea runs towards the kitchen to try too find something to eat "Hey! What did I say about going through my fridge!" Sunny scolded her "But I'm hungry" she said as she pulled out a packet of cold cuts and began to peel some of the slices off the paper. Chelsea inserts at least five slices into her mouth. "Damn it, now I got to get another packet!" Sunny complained "I told you before, I don't have any diseases" Chelsea says as she finishes her impromptu meal; Sunny simply rips the packet away from her. She tosses it in the trash bin.

"So what's goin' on?" Geraldine asked "Nothing, just thinking right" Sunny's mind is still on Park's condition. Chelsea grabs a Sprunk herself "Hey, she's takin' some soda" Geraldine pointed out "Just forget it, I'll just buy something else later on" Sunny sighed.

The sound of champagne popping is playing on her phone, Dericourt's name appears on the screen.

"Hello?" "Madame Rhee, are you busy by any chance?" he asked "Not right now, why?" Sunny asked "I have a job if you're interested" he mentioned "Bring your two friends over" "Two friends?" she questioned "That girl that was with you when we first met and also Monsieur Park mentioned another girl that he saw recently with you" Dericourt mentioned Chelsea "Yeah...I guess I could bring her along" Sunny hesitatingly responded "Good, come by when you can". Sunny looks over at Geraldine and Chelsea and shakes her head "Nal yeos meog-eola (Fuck me)".

"It was Dericourt, he said that he has a job for us" Sunny said as Geraldine looked at her "Us?" she questioned "Me, you and Chelsea" Sunny annoyingly said as Chelsea finished her soda "Where are we going?" she let out a burp "East Vinewood, you're going to be working with us today" Sunny says with some hesitation "Really?" Chelsea's eyes lit up with excitment "Yes! Really!". Geraldine looks at Sunny with concern "What the fuck...?" she silently mouthed "Out of my fucking hands..." Sunny shrugged her shoulders

They decide to take Geraldine's SUV. Chelsea grabs the bag containing Jesse and her Sig Sauer and puts it into the back of the Cavalcade. Sunny pulls out her .45 along with a Heckler Koch 416, a gift from Arnold following their heist, and puts it in the back. Geraldine picks up a Mini 14 along with her Beretta and a pair of extra magazines and puts them the back.

Sunny takes her place in the front while Chelsea goes in the back. "Can't believe we takin' her with us" Geraldine angrily whispered "Hey, fucking relax" Sunny whispered back "It's going to be alright" she reassured her "What are you two whispering on about?" Chelsea interrupted "Nothing, don't worry about it" Sunny says turning towards her "Remember, behave and don't act stupid" Sunny reminded "This again? I behaved last time and it turned out well" Chelsea smiled "Yeah and you stole Joo Kwan's watch when you shook her hand" Sunny sternly looked at her "Oh come on!" she giggled "I was just having some fun!" "And you took my fuckin' phone!" Geraldine dropped on in "Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll behave!" Chelsea let's out an irritated sigh "God, you guys are such downers".

 _The Lyon's Den winery & restaurant, East Vinewood_

The three enter, Chelsea sniffs the air coming from the kitchen. It smelled like steak being cooked in the medium rare stage along with a hint of garlic and a little bit of basil. Now she's hungry again. "Um, can I..." she licked her lips "No" Sunny quickly says "But I..." Chelsea tries to plead "I said no" Sunny repeated herself. She see's Dericourt and he invites them over.

"Bonjour (Hello)" he greeted as the three took their at his table. "So how are you all?" he asked "Good" Sunny and Geraldine answered "Can I have something eat?" Chelsea simply asked "You just ate a bunch of cold cuts before we left" Sunny looked at her "I know but smelling everything here made me hungry again" she pouted "I'll get you something" Dericourt politely replied "How about a Steak au poivre?", he snapped his fingers and waiter comes on by with a plate. He puts the plate on the table.

The meat was mostly filet mignon coated in peppercorn sauce and a small hint of onions mixed into the sauce, along with some mashed potatoes on the side. Chelsea's mouth started to water, her stomach growled a lot more. She grabs a knife and fork, the waiter pours some red wine into a glass. Chelsea starts to cut the meat and eventually starts to eat it, Sunny puts her fingers between her eyes "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do with you".

"Onto business" Dericourt announced "What do you know about competition?", Sunny and Geraldine looked at him. "You mean about winnin'?" Geraldine asked "Something like that" he folds a napkin "Someone giving you problems I take it?" Sunny guessed "Correct, his name is Anders van der Sloot; an old business partner". He sighs and looks at them with a stern and serious look on his face. "A long time ago, I expanded my business into Holland. Anders stepped into the picture, I loaned him some money and he managed to make a fortune. However their was a set back..." he paused "What kind of set back?" Sunny asked "He decided to get into the wine business himself, only he decided to stab me in the back and is currently trying to put me out of business".

Geraldine seemed amused "What do you want us to do?", he sighed "I haven't figured that out yet".

Chelsea manages to finish her meal. Like a dog, she licks the plate of any remaining sauce. Sunny looked on and just wanted to vomit. She picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. The taste hits her mouth, she squints and quickly runs to a plant and spits it out. "That's just sick" Sunny said as Chelsea came back "That wine didn't taste right" she said as she grabbed a napkin and wipes her mouth. "It's wine not beer, it's not supposed to taste like fruit punch", Dericourt raised an eyebrow. "It tasted tangy and sweet, like something was in it" Chelsea spat the last of the wine onto the plate. "Come with me" Dericourt suddenly ordered.

The kitchen is busy as usual, Chelsea looked more hungry after seeing everything in the kitchen. She attempts to grab a piece of a beef stock, Sunny simply grabs her wrist and drags "Aw!" she whined "We'll get you something when we're done with everything".

"Monsieur" one of his men waved them over "Something is wrong with the wine", Dericourt quickly sprints over. A man vomits into a bucket, he looked like he wanted to pass out and die. "What happened to him?" he asked "I don't know, he started throwing up after drinking some wine"; Dericourt grabs the bottle and examines it. "The wine came in at the usual schedule, nothing out of the ordinary" he mentions, Dericourt pours the wine that was opened into a plastic container. It was still red but the three women noticed something that was floating at the bottom of the bottle. "What is that?" Sunny looked at the lower end of the bottle "You said that it had a sweet taste right?" Dericourt turned to Chelsea "Yeah, it had that taste to it". "Wait, I think I know what it is" Geraldine managed to come up with an answer "That shits antifreeze".

Dericourt looked at the three of them "Antifreeze?", suddenly a peculiar name popped into his head "Anders...". The three looked at him. "Fils de pute! (Son of a bitch!)" he cursed "I want you halt all wine production temporarily until we have dealt this problem" he ordered his man "Oui monsieur (Yes sir)". Sunny, Geraldine and Chelsea stare as they could see the anger in Dericourt's eyes boiling over "I now know what I want the three of you to do".

"Did you all bring weapons with you?" he asked so suddenly "Yeah, we all brought rifles with us" Sunny states "Anders has a distillery near the fashion district, the three of you will go there and tear it up. If Anders is there, don't kill him; I want him to see what happens when he plays with fire" he says with the anger in his eyes "We should do more than shoot everything up" Chelsea had the crazy smirk on her face "I say let's torch the place down" she suggested "Not a bad idea but we're going to need more that just gasoline to do that" Sunny says as she looked Geraldine who had a look of approval "I think I might be able to help with that, with some special...condiments from the chef" Dericourt snaps his finger as a soldier produces an ice chest. He clears out the ice and pulls out four plastic bags and lays them out on the table. Sunny and Geraldine's widen with shock at they were looking at, while Chelsea had a big crazy smirk on her face. The plastic comes off and there lay four medium sized blocks of Semtex along with wires, detonators and a control.

"You know," Chelsea says as she turned to her new partners "working with you two just got a lot more exciting".

 **...**

Chelsea finishes the last of the wiring of the explosives "Hey you sure you know what the fuck you are doin' with those things?" Geraldine cautiously asked "Yeah, I was in the army back home. Hopefully this goes better then the last time I used explosives" she reminded herself of Gus's job that got her pick up filled with holes and ended up having to dodge those thugs on the freeway "Trust me when I say is that is the last time I let someone build me a bomb, worthless piece of shit timer" she cursed "Just make sure those things work" Sunny looked off into the distance at the distillery trying to get a feel for what they're going to do "It's going to work, don't worry about it" Chelsea reassures Sunny as she puts the finishing touches on the explosives.

"And their goes, okay done" she announced "Alright, here's the plan; me and Geraldine will cause a distraction. We'll shoot the place up and take some of them out. Chelsea will do her thing and put those bombs in place, we'll run for it and Chelsea will flip the switch" Sunny laid out the plan "Everything burns, we go home and Chelsea get's a cheeseburger for not fucking up" "Really?" Chelsea looked excited "That's if that those things work" Sunny said "They'll work! Don't worry!" she assures them.

The three go to the back and retrieve their rifles. Fresh pairs of clips are popped into their rifles. Geraldine looked at Jesse, she never seen a rifle like that before; it looked like something out of a science fiction movie. "You like?" Chelsea saw the look Geraldine was giving at her rifle "What kind of crazy ass gun is that?" she just kept looking at the design "This is a Steyr AUG, perfect for any situation and by the way her name is Jesse".

"You named your rifle?" Geraldine just cocked her head "Yeah, I've had her since I left the army and trust me; she is quite the girl" Chelsea cooed at her rifle as if it was a piece of her. "Man, whatever, just a weird ass gun" Geraldine sneered "Oh? Look at that little BB gun you have" Chelsea pointed out "Looks like something a kid would use" she chuckled "Hey, this Mini 14 is just as good as that fuckin' ray gun you brought with you" "A fuckin' ray gun? Really, you're going to call her that?" Chelsea became incensed when someone insulted Jesse "This fucking ray gun is better than that toy you're carrying" she goaded "Besides, you probably couldn't hit anything with that", Geraldine's temper begins to sizzle "I'm probably a better shot than you motherfucker" she shot back. Sunny punches Geraldine in the arm "Ow! What the fuck did you do that for?!" "Shut the fuck up" she ordered "Ha, ha" Chelsea mocked and stuck out her tongue. Sunny starts swatting Chelsea in the arm over and over again "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cries out "Stop that!".

Sunny breathes out "I'm getting really annoyed by the fact that the both of you can't get along" "Hey look I said-" "Shut the fuck up" she quickly said to Geraldine, Chelsea giggled, Sunny slaps the back of her head "Ow! That fucking hurt!" she complained "Good! You two are going to get along, whether you like it or not!" she demands "No fucking around! Let's just do our thing and get the fuck out of here!" "Fine, I'll work with her" Geraldine says as if a parent had scolded her "Okay, fine, I'll behave mum" Chelsea sarcastically sneered "If you two can't work together then I'll shoot you both and I really don't want to fucking do that" Sunny looked at the both of them very menacingly. They looked at her knowing full well that she was serious. "Let's go and burn this place down" she ordered, the two looked at each.

Geraldine didn't trust Chelsea because of how she found her and Sunny. Chelsea liked Geraldine but always saw the distrust in her eyes that she had towards her since she introduced herself to them, she didn't blame her of course; she could never back stab someone. It really wasn't in her nature to screw people over, especially if their was money too be made.

"Alright," Chelsea looked at Sunny "let's burn this place to the ground", Geraldine sighed and shook her head "Alright girl, I'm with you and I'll try to work with this crazy ass weirdo" "Who you calling a weirdo?" Chelsea looked at her "Don't fucking start" Sunny warned with that same menacing looking "Let's get to work and get this over with".

 _Amsterdam Star winery_

The security guard polishes his badge, it glosses from the reflection of the sunlight. He just got this position and felt rather proud of it. He guarded many sites before this, so when he was told that this was going to be his new assignment he became excited. This type of place was perfect to guard. And it had a fancy sounding title to add to it. Three people suddenly show up on the monitor. From their features they looked like women and it they looks like they were carrying something in their hands. "Post to base, over" he says over the walkie talkie "What is it post? Over" "I got suspicious ladies coming towards the gate, over" "What are you waiting for? Turn them around and tell them to go home, over" "But it's like they're carrying something in their hands, over" "Don't be a wuss! It's probably just their purses!".

The three start to approach the gate.

"Excuse me," he starts to come up to the three women "all of you are not supposed to be here, you need to leave the premises". The one with the punk look turns her body towards him and points whatever it was that she was holding directly at in his direction. He couldn't quite see what it was. His eyes widen as he realized what she was pointing at him, he pushes the button on his walkie talkie "Post-!". The rounds tear through his uniform; stomach and torso are filled with bullets. He falls to the ground. His mind goes to the fact that he just this position and that he was also looking forward a promotion that he really wanted. With the blood flowing out, he dies never getting a chance to get that promotion. Maybe heaven might have a security position for him?

"Damn, that was cold" Geraldine remarked "I do my best" Chelsea chuckles. Sunny goes to the booth and pushes the button, the gate rolls open "Alright, let's go in" Sunny ordered "Remember the plan" "Yeah, yeah; shoot everything up and burn everything down" Chelsea cocks Jesse and readies to put the skills that she had to work "Geraldine and I will take distract some of the guards, you plant those things and we'll make our escape as soon everything is done" Sunny layed out the plan "Did you get all that?" her head turned to the both of them as she walked in front of them "Yeah I got that" Geraldine said "What about?" her eyes turned to Chelsea "Can you work together with Geraldine or are we going to have a problem?". Chelsea just frowned "Yes, I'll work with her just as much as I'm working for you".

"Alright, let's do this" Sunny says with a determined look.

Chelsea goes to the right, Geraldine and Sunny takes the left.

A few guards spot Geraldine and Sunny "Hey! This is private property!", Geraldine points her Mini 14 at him and blast two rounds through him. The guards see, they pull out their guns and try take aim. With the 416 and with the red dot sight going straight down the pair, Sunny squeezes the trigger and a burst smashes at least four. Their bodies are torn like paper. "You take top, I take bottom" she orders "Right", Geraldine goes takes a left and goes up the scaffolding while Sunny runs straight into a wave of guards carrying shotguns and rifles.

Taking cover behind a concrete barrier, Sunny ducks down as the rounds fly over head. She pulls out her .45 and points it at one guard. Bang! Bang! Two bullets go through his legs, the others see this and start to open fire. Geraldine see's them and quickly shoots them down. A few bullets whiz close to her, she aims down across the railing and takes several shots against the two guards who drop dead. More start to appear.

Chelsea sneaks around as best she could, though it's rather difficult when bullets are flying all over the place. She managed to snap a neck or two to get in, the firing started the minute she entered "Christ, couldn't they have waited?". She dodged a few bullets herself and managed to take cover, she got a peek at how Sunny and Geraldine managed to fight; she really was impressed. Geraldine had the look of getting things done quickly, while Sunny seemed to be relaxed; something was different about her though. It was mixed to professional to that of someone whose been fighting for a long, long time. Almost like an old soldier who has seen her fair share of battles. Still their wasn't time to gawk, Chelsea ran towards the first tank and puts the first Semtex bomb on the tank. She ran towards the second tank and places the bomb on that one. The third comes and goes. As Chelsea runs to the final one, a few bullets nearly hit her "Watch where you're shooting! You fucking twits!".

She attaches the bomb to the final tank and rushes as fast as possible to give her new colleagues a boost in firepower.

Chelsea takes aim at the guards and a burst of rounds tear into them. They fall and more start coming out. She see's them and it's all starts coming back to her.

Her military training starts to kick in. She aims down the sight and fires at the center of a guards head, the back explodes as if a pumpkin had been smashed open with a baseball bat. More guards start coming at her, an old familiar dance starts form up in her feet. Several burst fired from Jesse and a few of them do an insane like dance as the rounds tear into them. Chelsea turns thirty degrees to her right and starts slowly sprinting towards them. The trigger is pulled, the muzzle flashes and a set of screams fill the air. Sunny puts a couple of guards down and gets a look at Chelsea. Geraldine finishes taking down her set of guards and like Sunny see's Chelsea getting to work. What they saw left them speechless.

Chelsea changed the magazine and pops a new one into the chamber. Some shots come from behind, she turns around like a robot and takes them out. Another pair of shots come right at her from the left, another turn and the guards quickly go down. The bullets keep on smashing things to pieces. She quickly changes clips and frees her left hand and pulls out the Sig Sauer. With Jesse in the right and the Sig Sauer in the left, she gets on top of a crate and starts shooting both weapons. An endless barrage of bullets go left and right. Guard after guard goes down, forget the wild west or some Saturday night five shot special; this looked something that a mercenary would do. Someone who enjoyed the thrill of combat, who loved the adrenaline that coursed through they're veins, who seemed to take glee or more like a deadly type of satisfaction in dispatching groups of armed individuals one by one. Sunny and Geraldine just kept looking at her, transfixed at what they were seeing.

The gunfire soon dies down. The last remaining guards are taken down, one of them twitches. With the last remaining round, Chelsea fires a round from Jesse through his chest and finally stops moving. The whole scene was reminiscent of a war movie; bullet holes and blood flooding the floor. The numerous casings litter the crate around around the floor, her chest heaves in and then out almost as if coming back from a really hard exercise. The magazine clips pop out and fall to the floor. Chelsea jumped down from the crate and looked at Sunny and Geraldine. They both stood there stunned, if not completely amazed and rather shocked, at what they just witnessed. "What?" she said "You two look like you just saw a horror movie", both women were speechless. "H-How the hell did you do that?" Sunny just kept staring at her "Fuck man, you just wasted those motherfuckers like they were nothin'" Geraldine commented "Well I was in the army, I have mentioned that" she said a smile "Are we done here?" she asked "Yeah..." Sunny still sounded amazed after witnessing everything from that bullet festival.

The three run out as fast as possible.

He manages to lift himself out from one of his bullet ridden colleagues. "Oh god..." he breathed "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he looked at the carnage in front of him. He notices something on one of the tanks. He approaches it and got a look at what was there. It looked rather small and it some wiring hanging from it, it also had some words typed on the side, Semtex. His eyes widened realizing what was planted on the side "Oh shi-!". The explosion obliterates him before he could finish. The other tanks soon follow. Booooooom! Brick and mortar are blasted outward, glass is shattered, a fire erupts somewhere and it soon starts to spread. Everything goes up in flames. The three women watch the whole thing from across the street.

"See, told you it would work" Chelsea happily boasted "Damn man, that was intense!" Geraldine says with a more amazed attitude "Fuck! Did you see those moves?" she looked over at Sunny "Yeah I did" she said as she pulled out her phone and dials Dericourt "Hey, it's been taken care of; it's going up in smoke" "Perfect. Anders wasn't there?" he curiously asked "No, just a lot of guards, that's all" "Doesn't matter, he'll get the message but I doubt this will be over" he hypothesized "Go home and celebrate for the time being" he says as he hangs up.

"Let's get get out of here, and yes Chelsea, we're going to get something to eat" Sunny turned her attention "Really?" she sounded excited "Yes really! Now let's get out of here!" she commanded.

 **...**

Geraldine just watches Chelsea as she scarfs the last of a plate of chili cheese fries. "Goddamn..." Geraldine remarked as Chelsea scrapes the last bit of chili and cheese with a single fry off of her plate "You going to eat that burger?" she points at Geraldine's half eaten double cheese burger who promptly puts her hand on it to cover it "I'll take that as a no" she smiled. Sunny looks out into space and tries to gather her thoughts. Chelsea's hand slowly reaches the fries on her plate. Sunny ordered and ate a steak sandwich but didn't seem to pay any attention to her fries. She drank the milkshake that came with it but nothing more. Her hand creeps towards her uneaten fries "Don't even think about taking any of my fries" Sunny finally spoke.

"Ooh, somebody's a bit protective of her food" Chelsea smiled; her hand tries again to reach for her fries. A fork jabs her hand "Ow!" she pulled back "I said don't touch my fries" Sunny calmly repeated "You didn't have to stab me with that fork" Chelsea says with an irritated look "Well, you could have just asked nicely" she sarcastically said "Can I have some of your fries?" "No".

Sunny grabbed a handful of fries and ate them "You're so stingy" Chelsea pouted "I know I am" Sunny chewed and smiled "So onto more pressing matters, you did pretty good; even better than we hoped". Chelsea's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Shit, all that shit from that shootout made me go 'What the fuck?'" Geraldine finishes the last of her double cheese burger "Still don't trust you though" she added "Oh come on, what more do you want me to do? You want me to strip naked and run around howling like I'm mad?" she proposed "No, you're not going to strip naked" Sunny took the final sip of her milkshake "But you were very impressive" she complimented.

"I still don't like you" Geraldine said as she drank her soda "You two don't have to like each other," Sunny looks sternly at them "just shut up and get along" she added "Man whatever" Geraldine finishes her soda "Okay, so are we friends now?" Chelsea wildly smiles "Yeah. Friends, sort of" Sunny frowns "But we're friends now!" Chelsea clapped her hands together, happy mostly of the friends part; she was just happy that she made new friends.

"Now I just got to break the news to Dominic" Sunny's mood went to an just plain unhappy "Oh come on" Chelsea chuckled "What is it that Americans say? Turn that frown upside down" she looked at her companions "Besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?".

 _The next day, the brewery, Cypress Flats_

"She what?!" Dominic questioned "She wants to work for us and she's pretty good" Sunny explained "No, no! We're not going to take her! She's too much of a liability" he retorted "Come on! How is Chelsea considered a liability?".

For the past forty minutes Sunny and Dominic were talking about Chelsea joining their group and just as it was with Geraldine it wasn't as pleasant. Though Dominic was a little bit more professional than Geraldine was.

"Let me understand this, this skinny tweaker girl from some off the grid rat hole, managed to find out about the whole thing and she wants to join us?" he laid the whole thing almost like something from a badly written soap opera "Yeah that's pretty much it" Sunny plainly said "Jesus Christ" he rubbed his head.

"How do you know she's not a cop?" he questioned "Oh fuck! You sound just like Geraldine!".

The two just stared at each other "Look she managed to open that safe within a few minutes and helped us burn that factory down; I think that's enough qualification right there".

The door suddenly opens and Chelsea's head pops in "Hey, can I-?" "No" Sunny quickly gives her answer "But you didn't let me ask my question" she whined "No their isn't any food or anything to drink here, so don't even bother asking" she retorts "Aw!" she whines more "Stop complaining and wait outside with Geraldine" she ordered "But she's no fun!" "I don't care! Just wait outside!". Chelsea grumbled and went back outside.

Sunny sighed and looked back at Dominic "Look, she's good" she complimented "And?" he questioned "And you should have seen her in that winery," she sounded rather excited "she's got moves that can pretty much help us out". The veteran thief kept staring at his protege "And you say that this scrawny girl, who looks like a tweaker from god knows where, is worth a lot because of the things that she did". Dominic looked like he just walked out of a badly made movie scene. He sighed "Fine" he gave his answer, Sunny went to the door "But," he says "anything happens to us then that's on you" he warned "Yeah, yeah" she bellows the same way that she explained the situation to Geraldine "Just don't get on my back over it".

"So guess what?" Sunny looked at Chelsea "you're officially in".

Chelsea jumped up with joy. She was like a kid who received an expensive gift for her birthday. Dominic came out and uneasily extended his hand, Chelsea of course extended hers. Knowing what happened before with Geraldine, Sunny stops them before they can reach. She gave her a scornful look. "What?" she mouthed "So, er, welcome to the team" Dominic kept his distance from her "We need to get know each other out in the field, can we rely on you?" he asked "Of course!" she answered enthusiastically with a smile, Geraldine raised an eyebrow trying to grasp at what just happened "Great..." Dominic didn't seem to take it too well "This just keeps getting better and better".

"Oh cheer up mate!" Chelsea had that crazy smile on her face. Dominic looked back at Sunny with an expression of _This better be fucking worth it_ on his face; she rolled her eyes. Her expression was more of a _It's too late to go back now_ on her face. Honestly she wonders if the crazy meter is broken. With Chelsea at the helm of things, the obvious answer would be _Of course_ followed up by _What could possibly go wrong?_ and most likely _Why me? Is this your idea of a joke? If so I'm not laughing_. No this wasn't a joke, things are now slightly more crazier.

 **Chapter 22 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	24. Ch 22 The Great Cuisine War

**Chapter 22: The Great Cuisine War**

"Hey girl, listen, you got some time to spare?" Reggie asked over the line "I'm kinda busy right now with some people but I'm gonna hear you out" Geraldine inserts a toothpick between her lips "So listen, I managed to find someone to buy some of those pills" "Come on man, I thought you would get rid of those things" "I said that I will but it's gonna take some time". Geraldine tosses her toothpick into the trash bin, she shakes her head "When I'm done with everythin', come around my place tomorrow" "Alright see you tomorrow then" the line clicks. Geraldine sighs as goes out the kitchen as Sunny and Chelsea were waiting for her.

Sunny looks up at her with concern "Everything alright?", Geraldine looks back unamused "It's nothin', just somethin' between me and Reggie; that's all". She shakes her head "Hey, can I ask you somethin'?" "Shoot" Sunny replied "Do you ever get frustrated at the way things go down in life?" she wondered "Is this about something between you and your friend?" Sunny came over to her "Yeah, I just don't like the fact that Reggie drags me through the crazy shit that drags me into" she voiced her concern "It frustrates the hell out of me every time she does that and we end up with nothin' to show for it". Sunny smiles "I see, you're a wondering if you guys should still be friends because you don't know how the crazy shit that she pulls you into is going to turn out", Geraldine bites her lip, "Look you guys are friends, she's sounds like she means well and just wants to make something of herself and maybe to prove too you that she's a capable person".

Geraldine sighed as Sunny leaned back on the wall "With all the crazy shit that we've gotten into, especially with Chelsea bein' with us now, it just makes me wonder that's all" she voiced her own concerns "When you get the chance to just sit down and try to talk too her" Sunny frowned "Besides, at least she gives a damn about you" she looked down "At least she isn't making impossible fucking demands and driving you crazy about wanting to be on top...", Kenny's the one person that pops into her mind; she knows what he was asking her to do for him. Nonstop everyday. "What are you talkin' about?" Geraldine snaps her back to attention "Nothing, I was just talking to myself" she uneasily smiled "Come on I need to explain what we're going to do".

Chelsea giggles as she played with Tiger. He rolled around as she drags the toy mouse on a string with his claws attached firmly onto it. She drags him on the floor like a fluffy towel that was used to pick up dust. He doesn't let go and she keeps on dragging him. "Chelsea come on, we need to discuss business" Sunny ordered "Cutey little wittle pussy cat!" she cooed "Chelsea? Today" Sunny called again "Sorry" she said as she let's the mouse go and Tiger continues play with the mouse. She skips towards her compatriots "God your pussy is so playful" "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Geraldine and Sunny looked at her "Your cat, he's very playful" she states "Why? What did you think I meant?" she curiously asked "Never my mind" Geraldine sighed "Okay," Sunny took a seat at the kitchen table "onto business". The two take their seat.

"Okay, so that thing at the factory sent the message to that Dutch guy but Paul wants us to do more" "More of what exactly?" Chelsea asked "This guy has a couple of restaurants, one in Rockford Hills and the other one in Richman, we hit those places and tear them up" she tells them "Their's gotta more than just tearin' those places up" Geraldine deduced "Yeah, their's a guy in the second restaurant, some business associate; we're supposed to take him. Bring him back to Dericourt and he's going to do something with him, do what exactly; I really don't want to know".

"So..." Chelsea jumped in the conversation "what's he going to do to him?" "Like I said I don't know and let alone I don't want to know" Sunny restated "We just got to wreck those places and take that guy back to Dericourt".

"Are we goin' to use my car for this?" Geraldine looked at her "We'll use Chelsea's car, hopefully it's clean". Chelsea looked at Sunny "Why my car?" "Because Geraldine's SUV is partially open in the back and last thing I want is someone seeing whose in the back" she added "So are we good?".

"I'm gamed" Chelsea says with a smirk "I got nothin' else to do so guess I'm in" Geraldine get's up and grabs Tiger who is still playing with the toy mouse on a string, she puts him on the couch; he keeps playing with the mouse.

They open the car doors. Both Sunny and Geraldine aren't really surprised as the inside was full of garbage and some used beer cans. They both look at her with a not so surprised look "What? Well it's not a limo, you're not going to get any champagne" Chelsea looked back at them "Goddamn it you really are a dirty fucking person" Sunny stared at her "It's not that bad" she grimaced. Geraldine's nose twitches, something putrid was in the back "What the hell is that smell?", Chelsea reaches in and pulls a small plate of moldy nachos "I thought I left something in here". Sunny sighed with some irritation "It still looks...somewhat good, anybody want a piece?" she offered them a sample "Just toss that crap out" Sunny ordered, Chelsea opened her mouth and tries to take a bite of a chip with some fuzzy looking cheese on it. A hand slaps the plate and the chip onto the ground.

"Hey!" she whined "Let's get going, we got business to do" Sunny says as she gets in the passenger side, she tosses some trash and a couple of beer cans out. Geraldine tosses some trash out of the back, from candy wrappers to a half eaten pineapple barbecue hamburger "God, man, you're so damn disgustin'" "Well sorry, I'm not a couple of neat freaks like you two".

 _The Aardvark restaurant, Rockford_ _Hills_

Just the sudden appearance of all these rich people made Chelsea want to vomit. The air was rather stuffy with this stench of up tightness. Or maybe it was just all the expensive cologne and perfumes that filled the whole place like a gas chamber. The sight of all these parasites made her want to go insane. "God, I really hate these fucking rich twats" she growled under her breath "Really, really just want to kill everyone of these fucks", Sunny tugged her arm "We're not going to kill everyone, just tear this place apart, that's all" she reiterated "Yeah, yeah, I can do that" Chelsea seemed annoyed that she won't get to destroy any rich people with her hands today but at least she get's to watch to them suffer. That's close enough.

They put on black sunglasses and proceed.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a waiter politely asked, Chelsea's fist strikes him in the face. Now the real fun begins.

With a pair of lead pipes in their hands the three smash a part of the bar. A woman starts to scream, some old man spills his martini, a yuppie gets alfredo sauce all over his suit. The pipes smash the bottles into pieces of crushed shards, liquor is splashed everywhere. Chelsea clubs the bartender in the back, she beats the man when a sense of purpose or a sense of pride at taking whatever sadistic glee she can, especially if meant making the rich suffer. When it came to dealing with the rich and watching them squirm like worms, she was the one to talk too if it came down to that.

Geraldine swings the pipe at a waiter, his servings fly onto the wall. For Geraldine she's never been inside a restaurant that was fancy. Maybe in her dreams she could have seen herself and Reggie dining out in one of these places. The thing about the rich is that they were all stuffy and whiny about something. Whether it was the stock market dropping down a few points or backstabbing someone just to get ahead in their circle, they were just parasites. They reminded her of the many thugs and bail jumpers that she took down back then, arrogant and so full of themselves. She knew when it came down to it, the rich were really the biggest criminals of them all.

Sunny knocks down some sap wearing a god awful looking suit. He looked like something from an old gangster film, he really did look like a schmuck. That pathetic haircut and that cheap ass tie that he wore made it ever the more satisfying to dish out the take down. This type of reminded her of the many places that she would threatened if they pay them a percentage in the Midwest. A little more different than the usual setting but it was just the same. She can't quite remember the number of times that she broke certain things, threatened certain people, or the amount of kitchens that she would use to punish those who didn't get the message; it really did remind her of those places.

Chelsea walks towards a woman who was wearing expensive jewelry "Your kind made my life a living hell when I was a girl back home, you know that?" she slowly approaches her "P-P-Please..." the woman begged "Oh I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in doing this" that crazy smiles appears on her face as the pipe is raised high. Sunny locks her arms around hers and stops her before she can strike.

"Don't kill her..." she whispers into her "We're not killing anyone...did you forget that?" she asked "Let go of me..." Chelsea growled like a chained pit bull wanting to strike and finish her attack "Not until you calm down" she orders. Chelsea eventually relaxes "I get it..." she answers "I can't hear you" Sunny kept restraining her "I said I get it, now let go of me" she demanded; Sunny kept her restrained. She releases her from her grasp, Chelsea composed herself. She turned around and faced Sunny, even through the blackness of the sunglasses their eyes met; they just looked into each others eyes. Their eyes trying to get inside each others mind. "We're done here, time to move on" she announced, Geraldine and Sunny head out the door. Chelsea walked towards the door but at the last second turned around to the face the woman who she almost bashed.

"You got lucky..." she stared down at her with anger "next time, I going to finish the job" she threatened with the pipe pointed right at the woman "Hey, come one" Sunny ordered, "See you around".

The three are in Chelsea's car riding to the next destination. Geraldine noticed the silence between Chelsea and Sunny, it got rather tense inside the restaurant. It looked like Chelsea was going to pop a gasket when she cornered that woman and threatened her. "Hey, you guys alright?" she questioned "Yeah everything's fine" Sunny answers "Isn't that right Chelsea?" "Yeah, just...peachy" Chelsea kept herself focused on the road but Geraldine knew that she was agitated about something.

"So uh what are goin' to do in the next place? Aside from snatchin' this fool I mean" she wondered "Well, me and Chelsea shoot the place up; still know use one of these?" Sunny handed her a taser gun "Yeah, remember I was a bounty hunter before meetin' you" "The gunfire should spook him and he'll be running towards the exit, that's when you'll shock the you know what out of him, then we'll tie him up and deliver the prick to Dericourt".

Sunny opens a bag that she had brought with her and she pulls out two Sten guns; perfect for hit and run moves.

She loads the clips into the chamber. The one thing that she hopes for is that these things don't jam. When she got them from Arnold she thought that he had handed two pieces of piping that he managed to create in his spare time, but he said that these were the perfect tools for those quick style assault tactics; in and out. Fast as fast can be. Sunny knew about the Sten, she had used one or two of them when she was in the Midwest. They were reliable of course, but their was a reason that the British army didn't like this thing; reliable but very clunky.

If fired with the first few shots, they're presented with an intimating weapon. But when fired into full automatic and plus with the chamber being opened, it would make a loud sound similar too that of a mini jackhammer. She bought them at a rather cheap price of five hundred dollars, chump change really, along with an extra pair of magazines which cost an additional two hundred dollars. Sunny wondered if she should have gotten the AK-74, at least that was more reliable and completely more durable, it also had a more of the intimation factor to it.

They finally arrive at the restaurant. "Alright, you're going to take Chelsea's car and wait for us in the back. When you hear gunfire you know what to do" Sunny cocks the guns, she and Chelsea step out as Geraldine hops into the drivers seat "Okay see you guys in a bit". As the car disappears around the corner Sunny turns to Chelsea "What? Something wrong?" she looked at her "Don't play coy with me," she says with a cold stare "you almost bashed that woman's face in when I specifically said no civilians need to get hurt" she mentions "Yeah, I remembered what you said but..." Chelsea lifts her finger upward "those rich twits always have it coming" a vicious look is on her face "Besides, their kind always make hard working people like you and me suffer". Sunny steps a centimeter in front of Chelsea "We are not going to kill...any...bystanders" she slowly repeated herself "Do you understand?". Chelsea frowned "Yeah...I understand" "I'm not joking, I don't need a loose cannon fucking us over" Sunny points her Sten underneath Chelsea's chin "I said that I understand and I get it" she slowly lowers the Sten and Chelsea puts the sunglasses onto her eyes "Let's get to work" she smiled grabs her Sten and walks towards the restaurant.

Sunny flips the sunglasses and follows behind, she worries on how Chelsea is going to behave. If what happened in the previous place could happen here, they likely would have a bloodbath on their hands. The headlines will probably read 'Psycho Aussie slaughters restaurateurs while they dine!', that type of thing would fit in with the plot of some serial killer horror movie, with Chelsea starring as the serial killer. A part of her now begins to wonder, what if Chelsea goes too far and becomes a liability?

As she catches up next to Chelsea, Sunny ponders if she really could kill her? Chelsea too her was...unique, to a degree. It wasn't just the safe job at the Maze Bank Arena or on how took down those guards at the winery, something about her seemed to complete her and Geraldine in some strange way. Almost like a lightning rod of sorts, she was the force that made them stronger, if not completely more deadlier. An unholy trininty that could bring down a storm of unprecedented force. "Everything alright?" Chelsea turned her sights to Sunny "Yeah, just thinking that's all" she frowned "Remember what I said" she reminded her "Yeah mum, I heard you the first time". Her question remained unanswered, right now Sunny wants to keep that question that way and wants to make sure that it doesn't get answered.

 _Holland Point restaurant, Richman_

The valet waves the car through. Today is the usual boring day of doing nothing but griping to rich people, parking cars and taking crap from rich folks who give lousy tips to him and always flaunted whatever wealth that they had on them. It was really irritating that they could do whatever the hell they wanted to and that they could get away with it. His life is just miserable. The one thing that he wishes is for something exciting to happen. His head turns and he see's two women wearing black sunglasses approaching the station. They seemed to be carrying something in their hands, looks like sticks and something was sticking out from the sides. They lift the sticks and point it right that the windows.

The sound of jackhammers vibrates the air. The windows smash into sharp pieces and their scattered all across the pavement. The jackhammer sound keeps on pounding into everything that stands. Bullet casings clank onto the cement like coins falling out of a coin slot.

The firing stops. The valet manages to pick himself up, bits of glass are scattered around. Feet crunch on the broken glass, the ringing sound is the only thing that he hears.

"Let's do this" Sunny puts a fresh clip into the chamber "No civilians right?" Chelsea cocks the bolt "Yeah, don't break your promise" Sunny warned "Don't worry about it" she smiles nonchalantly.

A man wearing expensive glasses manages to pick himself up, pieces of his lunch is on Armani suit that he had just put on for this special occasion. Some lady who just recently got some lip fillers keeps herself down on the floor but finds it rather difficult to do so, maybe if she didn't have those fake porn star tits that she got several months back their's a slight chance that she could go all the way down. Everybody else is confused at what just happened, pieces of food and their drinking glasses are the scattered on the carpet. Two women walk on in with guns in their hands "Sorry to interrupt your meal but we're looking for the manager" Sunny looks at them with a stern gaze. They looked at her with fright in their eyes.

"Come on, you lot, where is he?" Chelsea points her Sten at one of them. A fat man stumbles towards the kitchen and manages to get into the kitchen "Oh there he goes!" Chelsea points to him in glee "Come here fat boy!". Bang! Bang! A couple of shots almost hit her, she turns around to see a man with a .25 pistol pointed at her direction. Chelsea aims the Sten at the man. Click! The chamber is jammed "Fuck" Chelsea cursed under her breath. A shot goes through his elbow and he falls back against the wall. Chelsea looked at Sunny with a not so stunned look "Uh, thank you" Chelsea says with a smile "Shut up and chase him!" she orders. The two run to the kitchen, running past chefs and a sous chef who has gone on a ego trip. For a fat man, he sure could run fast. The fat man finally reaches the exit, the way home never felt ever more satisfying. Something that sounds like a bottle being broken catches him off guard. A zapping current moves through his body. He groans as the energy passes through his fat body as he finally falls.

Geraldine puts his hands behind his back ties his hands with zip ties, she manages to tape his mouth shut. Sunny and Chelsea finally exit the restaurant. "I don't think I've ever seen a guy that fat run that fast" Chelsea boasted "Come on, let's get him in the trunk" Sunny says as she sprinted to Chelsea's car.

Chelsea and Geraldine dragged him to the trunk "God, this fucking fat wank weighs a lot" the Australian complained "Shut up and keep movin'" Geraldine grunts as they near the car. They struggled initially to put him in the trunk but they managed to put him in and close the trunk. The three get in the car and take off.

 _The Lyon's Den winery & restaurant, East Vinewood_

"Monsieur? The women are here with your package" the soldier tells him, Dericourt walks towards the back. He wondered if the women had accomplished their mission. Hopefully no bystanders were killed, otherwise they may have a problem. He also hopes that one girl that they brought with them hasn't done anything crazy or stupid. He exits through the back to see that his three favorite employees are there in one piece, no blood stains or blood soaked clothes. They must have done a thorough job after all.

"So I see that you three have finished you job, where their any complications?" he asked "A trigger happy employee but nothing we couldn't handle" Sunny states "For a fat twat he sure could run fast" Chelsea looked at him "Is he really worth it?" "He's very good business associates with Anders, he's worth a lot to him". Chelsea opens the trunk, the fat man eyes are wide open. His eyes recognized the Frenchman that was standing above him "Hello Maurice" Dericourt gives a menacing grin to the man, because he was fat their's a likely chance that his heart may have stopped but upon seeing Dericourt, his blood turned too ice. Two soldiers came by and grabbed the fat man.

"So...what's gonna happen too him?" Geraldine looked as he is dragged to the kitchen "We are going to have a chat, me and him; make sure to watch the news. Their's going to be an interesting story coming on, very, very soon" he grimly remarked with a deadly glimmer in his eyes "Right, are we done?" Sunny asked "Yes, I'll let you know when the final move will take place". Dericourt waved them off, he seemed to be very eager too do some talking with the fat man. Sunny knew a part of her was expecting to hear a scream or two and possibly the sound of skin being pummeled. Maybe certain things being broken. Like she told Chelsea and Geraldine, that's something she doesn't want to know.

"Let's drop Geraldine at her house, Chelsea I need you to drop me off at my place afterwards", Chelsea got into the drivers seat "Shit I got to rest for tomorrow, Reggie's draggin' me into somethin' fucked up; I just know it" she complained "Hey can I come along?" Chelsea asked "I don't want some crazy ass person shootin' up the place, so no" "Come on, it'd probably be fun" Chelsea implies with a chuckle "Shit, you sound like Reggie right now. You and her probably end up in a crazier brand of bullshit" "Okay, stop talking you two, let's just go" Sunny impatiently orders.

 **...**

 _Sunny's house, Vinewood_

After dropping Geraldine off at her home, Chelsea went on by to drop off Sunny at her house. The whole time that they drove they extremely quiet. Rather odd mostly because Chelsea was the talkative type. The silence spoke volumes mostly because of Chelsea acted in the restaurant earlier in the day. Sunny exits the passenger's side, she just wanted to eat and relax with Roberta for the rest of the evening. Chelsea walks with Sunny towards her door, she knew what she did back there. She also knew that Sunny had something to say to her. She stops at the step of the door "You're not going to come in?" Sunny looked back her "No, I just want to go home" she says with subtle look on her face "Really?" Sunny looked on rather surprised "Yeah, really" "That's kind of funny from you".

Chelsea smiled "Oh, why's that?" "Maybe because when you get here you're always raiding our fridge, eating our food and drinking whatever's in there" Sunny frowned "Well I'm not hungry right now" "Roberta's making enchilada's with sour cream, salsa and pepper jack cheese for dinner; that doesn't make you hungry?" Sunny laid out something juicy to trap her in "Like I said, I'm not hungry...", Sunny nodded her head in an understanding manner "Well, let me cut through the bullshit, you know why I'm like this right now don't you?".

Chelsea tilts her head "Still a little upset about what happened at that restaurant? Christ, I thought that you would let that go by know".

"You were out of control back there. You almost caved that woman's face in" Sunny steps towards her "Yeah but I didn't" she retorts "But you almost did..." Sunny is now in front of her "I threatened her to but I didn't kill that bitch" she sneered "Only because I fucking held you down before you could fucking bash her fucking face in" "What do you want me to do? Invite that bitch for dinner?" Chelsea bitterly snarked "I've seen their types before. Arrogant, so full of themselves, always thinking they're better than you 'cause their parents stuck a silver spoon up their ass" the way that she described them sounded rather personal to her "They think that just because they have a lot of money that they can do whatever they want, nobody can touch them. Well when they see me, they're going think twice about that". This sounded more like a vendetta, an age old grudge that she didn't plan on letting go.

"Let's make one thing clear..." Sunny puts her finger towards her face "Don't ever get out of control like that again, never do anything that comprises us; got it?" Chelsea felt like she was getting a lecture from her mother "Is that an order...mum?", Sunny grinds her teeth "Yeah...it is". Chelsea clapped both of her hands "Fine, whatever you say". Sunny turned around and headed back to the door "You know, you and me aren't so different, we're more alike than you think", Sunny turned around and looked back at Chelsea "We're not alike" "Yeah, we are; you just don't know it" she smiled "Chelsea, can I ask you something?" "Sure". Sunny gave a stern look "Are you crazy?", Chelsea chuckled stupidly "Why does everybody always ask me that?" she chuckled some more "Well maybe I am a little but who really knows".

"Is that it?" "Yeah..." Sunny turned back towards the door "For now..." she muttered under her breath. "Well, enjoy your enchiladas; save me some?" she politely asked "Mm...no" Sunny gave her answer "Tsk, you're so mean" Chelsea playfully whined.

 _Chelsea's apartment, Vespucci_

She tosses another beer can at the bedroom wall. After talking with Sunny about everything, Chelsea felt different. Sad. Depressed, possibly confused but still pissed off at that rich skank that got away.

"So what if I hate them?" she growled "Stupid, cock licking, twat fucking cunts..." she drank her sixth beer, everything in her head swivels "Why does she care about I almost did?" she sniffled as some tears swelled up in her eyes. Her mouth felt like she swallowed a pineapple and glass shards. She wiped her tears away, everything felt like it was going in a tailspin.

She remembers the taunts, the name calling, then comes that word that they always used to describe her. What they always called whenever they saw her in the hallway or in the lunch line, everyday of every year. That thing that she always hated being called.

 _"Bogan trash" "Look out! Bogan girl coming your way!" "What expect coming from a piece of bogan rubbish" "Stupid bogan girl" "She was probably raised by some bogan animal in the wild!" "What do you expect from the product of bogan parents?"._

Chelsea laid down on her bed, the half empty beer can spills on the carpet. She places a pillow on her stomach, she breathes in then out hard. Chelsea began to hit the pillow. Those tears came back into her eyes again. She keeps hitting it as her emotions just seem to get the better of her. She puts the pillow on her face and screams into it. The scream is muffled but it's rather intense for her. The scream finally subsides, she sits back up; her dog tags clank together. She grabbed and pulls them towards her. Next too swimming being a soldier was the second best thing she was good at. She loved it.

But not being a soldier anymore was hard, she missed the live fire exercises especially if it was with their instructor, Sergeant Major Kent. A real hard ass who knew that his soldiers were capable of achieving their objectives if they put minds to it but that didn't mean that he was soft. He was strict to the core, either someone came out a soldier or they got their heads chewed off.

 _"Mitchell!" "Yes Sergeant Major!" "What the bloody hell do you call that?" he points to the hole that she dug "A foxhole Sergeant Major" "Get out of that hole". Chelsea climbed out of the hole "Turn around", she looked confused "Turn around" he ordered; she turns and faces the hole. "Now bend down" "What?" she questioned "Just do it", Chelsea slowly bent down. The Sergeant Major's boot kicks her in the posterior and she falls face first into that foxhole, everybody else laughs. One laughed to the point of crying. "Stop that laughing! Get back to work!" he screamed, Chelsea coughs dirt from her mouth "Mitchell, you're going to refill that foxhole and dig it back up and make that thing bigger!" "Yes Sergeant Major" "If you don't it properly I will feed you to the dogs! Do you understand?!" "Yes Sergeant Major!"._

Chelsea missed that life, she should have reenlisted when she got the chance too.

But she's not that anymore.

She kept staring at her dog tags. Her name, ID number and address was on it. Things made sense back then. But she could still hear that name they always called her.

 _"Bogan! Bogan! Bogan! Bogan! Bogan! Bogan! Bogan! Bogan!"._

The one thing that Chelsea wanted to do was go back home and finish them off one by one, that'll probably make her feel happy for a long time until she turns gray and brittle. Then she see's their faces and smiles, people that she loved being with. Then she see's him, his smile, the cornflower hair blowing in the wind and the way he loved her. That one special someone that she wanted to be with. But then their's that one person that she wanted to get her hands on. The one person who stole everything from her, that included him. That one person that she wanted to desperately wrap her hands his throat and strangle the life out of him until he stops breathing, until she beats him into a greasy smear on the ground.

"I'm going to get you...you little fuck...no matter what" she growled in a drunk manner. Chelsea finally rested on her side and passes out curled up next to the pillow. Her breathing finally lightened up and went back to normal. For the rest of the evening and into the night, she slept like a corpse. She was used to bad dreams, they always came to her at night. Just like Sunny she had lost someone that she loved with all her heart. And just like Sunny, she's shed her fair share of tears in her sleep. Whether she knows it, they really are alike.

 **Chapter 23 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	25. Ch 23 Of Iron And Foolishness

**Chapter 23: Of Iron And Foolishness**

 _This is Jane Goodman. Yesterday the restaurant business turned into a chaotic scene as three women wearing black sunglasses and carrying lead pipes destroyed the Aardvark restaurant in Rockford Hills, wrecking havoc. Frightening and injuring numerous people._

 _Later on in the day, two of the women struck again. This time at the Holland Point in Richman._

 _Using machine guns the duo fired into the restaurant, miraculously missing the all patrons. A customer heroically attempted to stop them with a concealed firearm but was injured when one of the women shot him through the elbow. In the ensuing madness of the scene is the disappearance of the owner, Maurice Mackowitz. Mackowitz was last seen fleeing to the kitchen but hasn't been seen since. Law enforcement officials are growing more alarmed as the previous week an explosion tore through the Amsterdam Star winery which was blown up, in what they believe to have been a bomb. The growing fear is also believed by some in the department that this could possibly be related to organized crime. And there are growing fears this could turn into a full scale gang war._

 _If you have any information on the three suspects, contact the police department._

 _I'm Jane Goodman, reporting the news._

Geraldine finished twisting the braid of the second pig tail, she heard everything from the news. A part of her wonders if this whole thing with Dericourt is going to spiral into something that can't be stopped. A war in the streets is something that most people would want to avoid. The streets could turn into something from a war zone. All because he want's to wipe out a former business partner whose pretty much pushed his buttons to a certain extent. However this was going to end, it wasn't going to evolve sitting down and talking it over with tea and cookies. When you cross a certain line, you better prepared to fight tooth and nail to finish it once and for all. The thing about war isn't on how it starts but on how it'll end. But also on how far it's going to be taken.

Knock! Knock!

Reggie said that the day before that she needed help to sell those pills, she couldn't help her out yesterday as she was with Sunny and Chelsea doing that restaurant job. She remembered what Sunny had said to her, that she needed to sit down and have a talk with Reggie. But Geraldine knows that talking to Reggie would be like pulling teeth or talking down too an annoying brat who didn't listen or who didn't take no for an answer. Hopefully today she could probably talk some sense into her. And hopefully she'll get rid of those drugs. They were nothing more than trouble for the both of them. She opens the door.

"Hey girl, you ready?" Reggie asked with a smile, Geraldine frowned "Whatever man" she didn't seem to keen on the idea "Come girl, just relax. We're gonna make some paper with this, trust your girl". Geraldine shook her head in disagreement "Look Reggie, we gotta talk about this whole thing with us and those pills" she says as she put on her sunglasses "We will after we get our paper".

And just as she thought, Reggie dodges her attempt to try and talk her out of this "Besides, didn't I say to lighten up?" a familiar and irritating voice rang through her ear. Frank stood there with that arrogant cocky smile of his. "What the fuck is he doin' here?" Geraldine looked at Reggie as her blood pressure began to rise from all the contempt of seeing the one person that she hated the most "Well..." Reggie bit her lip "I kinda asked him to help us out". Geraldine grabbed her by the arm "What the fuck did you mean do you mean you asked?" she growled "Look I thought we could use some help selling these pills, so...I just kinda asked him if he wanted to help us". Already she wants to point to her gun at that scumbags head.

"If you don't want to work with me then I'll just work with Frank" "Nah, I'll work with you two but if he tries anythin' then I swear-!", Reggie put her hands up to her friend "Relax girl" she says with a smile "Ain't nothin' gonna happen".

"Besides, it's better than havin'-who the fuck is that?" she unexpectedly asked. Geraldine looked at who unexpectedly showed up. "What's going on?" Chelsea skips towards them "What the fuck are you doin' here?" she asked "What do you mean? I'm here to help you with your thing" Chelsea says with a friendly smile "Besides we're friends and that's what friends are for". Reggie looked at Chelsea and automatically was weirded out by her appearance. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Gerry?".

"Reggie this is Chelsea, somebody I sort of work with..." she pained herself just introducing her new acquaintance "Oh come on, you got to do better than that" Chelsea came over and embraced Geraldine, who in turn squirmed her way out of it; she's not taking a chance with her. "Work with?" Reggie raised an eyebrow "Yeah! Me, her and our other friend Sunny!", Reggie looked at Geraldine with a hint of jealousy. "We recently just-" Geraldine violently yanked her hair "Ow! What the bloody hell did you do that for?". Geraldine gave her a scornful look, a sign to keep quiet about what the three of them were doing. "Right, I mean, we just hang out and fuck around like everybody else" Chelsea lied with a sneer at Geraldine for pulling her hair.

"Geraldine aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Frank walked over to them "This fool is nobody and I don't know why Reggie brought him here, when it supposed to be me and her doin' this" Geraldine rudely responded "His names Frank and Geraldine doesn't like him" Reggie corrected. Frank extends his hand for a shake, Chelsea snorts and hawks; a loogie lands on his shoe. "I don't like you" Chelsea said giving him a sour and distasteful look "You ain't the only one..." Geraldine mumbled. "Well, the ladies always like me but I think we should go" he says averting his gaze from Chelsea; he seemed intimated. Geraldine rather thought that was unlike him to be intimated. The way Chelsea looked at him was clear that she didn't like, let alone trust him from the start.

"So where we goin'?" Geraldine asked as she and everybody walked to the van "The iron works at Davis, we're goin' to see some Ballas fool. His names B Dog, he said that he wants to buy some of those pills" Reggie opens the door on the drivers door while Geraldine goes to the passenger side as Chelsea and Frank head to the back "Ballas? Seriously? We're gonna mess around with those fools?" she questioned, Reggie looked at Geraldine with some frustration in her eyes. "Come on girl, just give it a chance" Reggie says with enthusiasm "Ain't nothin' gonna go wrong".

 **...**

The drive is quiet and by quiet, not somber quiet. Frank adverted Chelsea's gaze, she noticed as she kept her eyes on him. Geraldine noticed and part of her was rather gleeful. Seeing him intimated made her want to smile.

"So, er, Geraldine where'd you meet this girl?" Reggie whispered as low as she could "You don't want to know" Geraldine said looking back at her friend "I should tell you but believe me, you don't wanna know".

"What are you two whispering on about?" Chelsea popped into the conversation "Nothin', just bullshittin'" Geraldine reassures "Hey Frank, you gettin' along with Chelsea?" she mocked "Yeah, we're doing fine..." his lied, that voice spelled that he was really uncomfortable. _Keep sweatin' fool_ Geraldine says in her mind "So Frank, I heard that you and Reggie got together a while back" Geraldine insinuates. Reggie slammed on the breaks, thankfully it was a red light. "Girl..." Reggie felt embarrassed "why you got to bring that up?" "That was...a one time...I mean it was so long ago" Frank stuttered "Oh my god! You two shagged?" Chelsea burst out laughing, Reggie felt even more flustered than before "Girl, why'd you have to bring that up?".

"What?" Geraldine playfully exclaimed "Chelsea wanted to know, didn't you Chelsea?", Chelsea continued laughing. The light turns green.

"Look it was a one time thing! Okay! Fuck!" Reggie grunted in embarrassment "Not just the one time..." Frank whispered, which made Chelsea laugh harder. "Can we just not talk about this? Alright, jeez" Frank uncomfortably says "What is it good?" Chelsea giggled "I'm not even gonna go there" Reggie quips "Probably half assed just like him" Geraldine mumbled.

After all the laughing was done, they finally arrive at the iron works. "This better go fuckin' right, no tellin' what this Ballas fool could do" Geraldine knew all about those scum, when she was a bounty hunter a majority of the people that she brought in were Ballas. At least the Families knew something about respect but the Ballas, every bit of them was dirty. Like rats they'll do whatever it takes to screw with somebody if it meant to make money. They really were one of the scummiest bunch to walk the streets.

"Got a bad fuckin' feelin' about this" Geraldine says with concern and suspicion, she knew something about this didn't feel right. She just knew something would go wrong "Girl you worry too much!" Reggie puts off her suspicions aside "I told you before, nothin' bad is gonna happen" she reassures her friend "You always that and bad shit always goes down" her friend retorts as she loads the Mac-10 "Well maybe it'll be worth something" Chelsea chipped in as she pulled out her Sig Sauer "See, even crazy girl here knows we can make some paper" Reggie expressed her gratitude to Chelsea for taking her side "Uh, I'm not crazy okay?" she smiled "Reggie's right, you just got to trust your friend" Frank also jumped in the conversation "Besides, Reggie's pretty smart" his compliment made Reggie blush.

"Nah, Reggie's smart but her stupid ass almost nearly get's us killed" Geraldine retorts as she cocked the Mac "Hey, give my plans a fuckin' chance motherfucker" she quips "Maybe if you changed your that attitude of yours, we wouldn't get any bad luck" Reggie shot at her friends attitude "That usually means that I'm fuckin' right and your stupid ass is wrong" Geraldine corrected "Look, let's just go in, do our thing and get lots of money! Easy as that!" Chelsea happily cocks her gun "Fine but I'm just tellin' you what the fuck is gonna as usual".

The iron works smelled burnt steel, another one was the scent of rotting eggs. It was still hot, it was like walking inside an oven. Geraldine's suspicions didn't seem make her feel better, a part of her knew something was going to go wrong. She could feel it in her bones. The managers office was in sight. They climb up the stairs "Alright, everybody keep quiet and let Reggie do her thing" Geraldine said as she readies her Mac. They cross the scaffolding and reach the door, Reggie opens and see's the two Ballas. One wearing a white shirt, jeans down to mid waist and with a purple bandanna; which was their signature color. The other one is wearing a purple and black letter mans jacket with a purple cap on his head tied with a purple bandanna underneath it, Geraldine looked at them with caution; she never liked Ballas. Just call it instinct if you will.

"You the ones with those pills?" the one with the letter mans jacket asked "You B Dog?" Reggie looked at him "Yeah," he replied "you got those pills?". Reggie tosses the bag containing both the Xanax and pain killers towards the one wearing the white shirt. He picks up the bag and pulls out the baggies with the pills. He examines them in texture, they seem to be legit. "Alright, you got the pills; give me the money" she demanded "Calm down girl, you gonna get your money" B Dog says "I just got to get a taste of this", he unzipped the bag of Xanax and swallowed a piece. After a moment, it starts to kick in "Man, that's good shit" he complimented "Alright, it's good; now where's my money?" Reggie impatiently asked for. B Dog motions his man to hand over the money.

Reggie grabs the bag and opens it. The money was there and it was real, not like before with those coupons. "How much exactly?" she looked at them "70 stack" he says "So we got a deal?". Reggie smiled "Yeah, we got a deal". Chelsea's ears hear something in the distance, footsteps and some voices; she slows flips the safety off. Geraldine looks at B Dog, her eyes look closely at the side of his head; a bead of sweat slides down. Her eyes widen, realizing (and of course her instincts were right once again) at what they just walked into. She raises the Mac and points at him "Hands up motherfucker!".

"Whoa! Geraldine! Calm down!" Reggie put her hands out to stop from squeezing the trigger "Get the fuck out of the way! This motherfucker set us up!" she shouts "Gerry's right, don't you hear those assholes sneaking around out there?" Chelsea kept her Sig Sauer trained on the two bangers "Man, everybody calm the fuck down!" B Dog pulls out his revolver and points it at everybody "Just shut the fuck up! Ain't nobody set-!". Bang! The bullet goes through B Dog's forehead and he falls on the ground. Smoke slowly rises from the .25 caliber pistol that Frank is holding in his hand. Geraldine looks on and wonders what just occurred. His man quickly grabs the bag containing the pills and runs out the door behind where B Dog now lays "Shoot these fools! They killed B Dog!".

Glass shatters as rounds fly on about, everybody ducks down.

"Oh yeah Reggie! Real smooth! I told your stupid ass everythin' was just gonna end up like this!" Geraldine shouts at her friend "Hey! Everythin' was goin' great until you started to freak out!" Reggie crouches next to Chelsea "Yeah bitch! Maybe because I'm always right about this and your stupid ass is always wrong!" Geraldine briefly get's up and fires her Mac at their attackers "You know, we may want to get the fuck out of here now!" Chelsea insisted. "We got to get down there and take out these wanking fucks!" Chelsea runs down to the iron works, bullets narrowly hitting hitting. Geraldine follows behind her.

"So much for your friends plan for going smooth!" Bang! Bang! Bang! Chelsea says as she squeezed off three shots at their attackers "That's the thing about about Reggie, she doesn't listen to a damn thing I tell her!" Geraldine fires the Mac at one of the Ballas striking him. "You go left! I'll take the right!" Chelsea suggested "Right!" Geraldine says as she runs to the left.

The Ballas see her, they start shooting at her. They carry sawed shotguns and some Uzis. Several rounds bounce off a piece of a machine that she taking cover. Geraldine unleashes the blast of her Mac, a few fall; the others keep on shooting. They don't want to give up. That's the problem about gang bangers, they never know when to stop. The rattle of the Mac fuels the unending rounds that goes into their bodies, one by one they fall. Bullets tear through flesh like bloody tissue paper.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Several bangers go down as Chelsea takes aim at another set bangers. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! She ejects the clip and inserts a new clip into the chamber, she takes at a couple of bangers in her sight. Bang! Bang! One is stuck in the chest and the other is struck above his left temple. Bang! One get's hit in the stomach. Bang! Bang! Bang! The last three go down with center mass shots to their sternums. Everything's gone quiet, except for a small moan nearby. Chelsea walks to the area, a gang member has a bloody hole in his leg. Bang! Bang! Two rounds are tapped into his chest.

Everything is now quiet. Reggie and Frank come out of the managers office "They dead?" she asked "Yeah, they're all dead!" Geraldine angrily shouts "And it's all your motherfuckin' fault!" she points the blame at her friend "My fault? Hey you're the one who freaked the fuck out!" Reggie shoots back "Oh really? Oh yeah! You got the whole thing under control!" Geraldine mocks "This whole fuckin' thing was a damn set up!" she asserts angrily "It wasn't a set up! At least we got the money!".

"Let's just go! I don't wanna be here anymore!" Geraldine turned around and head for the way out. Right now every fiber in her body is steaming red hot. She's beginning to wonder if she should take Sunny's advice and just tell Reggie the truth?

 **...**

The drive back to Geraldine's house isn't exactly pleasant as the two friends argued at the whole debacle. It was like two school kids arguing over whose smarter.

"This shit wasn't my fault! If you just shut the fuck up and just relaxed and let your girl handle this, none of this would have happened!" "Yeah! You handle that real well! I say it again! It was a set up! You motherfuckin' stupid ass dum dum!" "Dum dum? You still act like I'm a fuckin' kid Geraldine! I'm not a fuckin' little girl Geraldine! I can handle anything that comes my fuckin' way! That includes the Ballas motherfucker!".

Chelsea patiently listened on in "But on the bright side, we got some money!" she adds in a chipper manner "See, crazy girl even thinks my plans a fucking great thing!" Reggie complimented Chelsea "Besides Geraldine, if I didn't shoot that guy, he would have done something bad" Frank says with a smile "You want some of this motherfucker?!" she turns around and threatens him with the Mac "Whoa! Whoa! Gerry calm down!" Chelsea quickly pushes the hand holding the Mac upward to avoid a shootout in the van. Geraldine breathes in and out with anger and frustration; the pot's boiling. She just wants to dump the contents onto whatever was in her way. "Look, we're almost home," Chelsea cheered her up a bit "let's just relax and enjoy the money that we got".

The van finally arrives at Geraldine's house. Chelsea and Frank exit from the back. "You know what motherfucker?" Reggie turns to Geraldine "Your problem is you got no vision, you got no motivation" she bellowed "Bitch please! I got vision, okay? I just know how shit really works out there!" Geraldine angrily retorts "I wanna make paper without my ass gettin' shot at!", Reggie pulls the bag from the bottom and brings it towards her "You don't want any of this money then I'm gonna keep it" Reggie practically insisted "Good, I don't want any of that dirty ass money; probably ain't gonna be worth shit anyways" Geraldine snides, Reggie unzips the bag "Good! More money-!". Pop! A sound similar to that of a firecracker echoes in the van and something blue was splattered on the windshield and windows.

Chelsea and Frank quickly ran to the front of the van. Reggie carefully exits with blue splashed onto her shirt and face, Geraldine slowly walked around the front. She didn't get the worst of the it, the left side of her face is stained blue with some bits staining her apple red hair and her shirt. Reggie panted unable to fully grasp at what just accrued. "Man, please tell me this isn't happenin'?" she was on the verge of tears, Geraldine's expression was just wordless with a lot of anger and if seen figuratively a lot of steam coming out of her ears.

Chelsea pulls out a small device out of the bag "Would you look at that" she grinned "A homemade dye pack, hmm? I guess Geraldine was right", Reggie looked like just lost the big one. "So what, this shits worthless?" she sadly wondered "Not necessarily" Chelsea looked at a stained bill "If we clean some of these up they can still be worth something, but we got to clean them asap, otherwise they'll be worthless" she suggest "How much are they gonna be worth...?" Reggie eyes her "You're not going too like this...twelve grand". Reggie's heart breaks, a small measly amount of money that could probably buy her a crappy looking car somewhere. "You know what-? Just-!" Geraldine looked like the blood vessels in her body wanted to burst and spill everything into the street. "Just clean that shit and take it out of here" she growled "Right, come on; we got work to do" Chelsea patted Reggie and dragged her back to the van "Uh right, I'm going to come along too" Frank tried to insist on coming with the two women "No..." Chelsea maliciously looked at him "you're not invited...you need to go home...now..." she had this menacing look in her eyes "R-R-Right...I need to go home..." Frank slowly backed away and went the other way. Maybe he really was scared of Chelsea.

As Chelsea and Reggie drove away in her van with the blue splashed on the windshield, Geraldine walked to her garage.

She entered the garage and closed it. Her chest heaves inward and outward, her anger and frustration seethes like she was on fire. She finally lets out a violent scream. The garage door finally opens, Geraldine walks to the front door.

Tiger lazily lifts his head, seeing his master covered in blue. He slowly puts his head back down and goes back too sleep.

Geraldine opens the bathroom door. She turns the hot and cold water on; the tub fills up. She turns off the water. She strips off her clothes, including her blue stained shirt. She lastly takes her panties off and undoes her braids. She lowers herself into the tub. Geraldine grabs the soap bar and dips it in the water. Gently scrubbing the blue off her hair, she's frustrated and pissed off. If Reggie proved anything to her it was that she was incompetent and didn't know a damn thing about what they were walking into.

As she finished scrubbing the blue off of her hair, Geraldine now ponders if she should break things off with Reggie for good. Sunny said that she should sit down and talk things over but now she wonders it's even worth it anymore. She takes the soap and throws it in the water. She sits there, boiling in her own anger and her reason for continuing to be friends with Reggie.

 **Chapter 24 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	26. Ch 24 Salting And Burning The Wound

**Chapter 24: Salting And Burning The Wound**

 _This is Jane Goodman with breaking news!_

 _Maurice Mackowitz has been murdered! A week ago two armed women shot at his restaurant, damaging the interior and frightening customers. In the ensuing madness the owner, Maurice Mackowitz, ran for his life. He was last seen running to the kitchen but he disappeared soon afterwards and hasn't been seen since. Mackowitz was found today in a dumpster with his throat slit, he was covered in numerous bruises and what appeared to be burn marks on his body._

 _Mackowitz was suspected of having ties to Dutch organized crime. Law enforcement now believes that this may now have something with the explosion at the Amsterdam Star winery. As for the ones who were responsible, they are still at large._

 _I'm Jane Goodman, reporting the news._

The flat screen is clicked off. Sunny turns over to Chelsea and Geraldine "Damn, so that's what he did to him?" Geraldine looked on in shock "Technically speaking...yeah" Sunny uneasily said back; she saw that footage. Dericourt showed her a piece of footage that he had taken and sent it to that Dutch guy. It was the one thing that was on her mind as of this moment. She could still see it now.

 _Skin being smacked, the bruises start to bleed. Purple, blue, and a light shade of yellow is covering the skin. His right eye is swollen and black. He heavily breathes and takes a quick gulp of air. Two people come over. Their faces are blurred out. The one on the right smokes a cigarette and blows smoke in his face, the one on the left pulls out a cigarette and lights it himself. The one on the right takes a hit of the cigarette, he inhales until the tip glows bright orange. He finally blows all that smoke in his face and Mackowitz coughs, choking on the nicotine. Suddenly the one on the right puts out the cigarette on his skin, he howls and screams in agony. The smoke burns itself on the flesh_ , _his fat face contorts in pain. The one on the left does the same thing, he howls and howls in pain for several minutes. The blurred faces smoke and put out their cigarettes on Mackowitz's skin, he just screams and screams. They stop and he starts to cry like a baby. He blubbers like one. They move away and his face looks up the camera. The pain not really subsiding is the only thing that's on his face. The camera suddenly goes black and the sound stops._

Sunny snapped out of it, wanting to put that out of her head. She knows that she's going to have a sleepless night or two to try too get rid of that memory.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Chelsea looked at Sunny "Burn something down again? Or just kill this twat?" "Me and Geraldine are going to get this guy. We got to take out his security detail first. Chelsea, you're going to head to Pacific Bluffs. That Dutch guy has some associates that he does business with, they're going to be there for a gathering today" she explained "You're going to sneak in and plant some special package in the boiler room" "What kind of package exactly?" Chelsea looked on in eagerness "It goes boom, is that enough for you?" Sunny frowned "Yeah, that's enough!" she happily clapped her together "When me and Geraldine get done with kidnapping him, we'll park across from the place, I'll give you the signal and we'll watch the fireworks with our friend in the car". Chelsea rubbed her palms together with joy.

"Dericourt said that is the last push and that this guy is on his last legs, we got to put him out of his misery and then this will be over" Sunny suggested "Can we get something to eat afterwards?" Chelsea had a eager look on her face "No" Sunny simply answered "Well, can I take a dip in your pool?" "No" "Aw" she complained "Quit your bitching, just do everything right and we'll be right as rain".

"You're no fun" Chelsea pouted "Just go and plant that thing" Sunny orders. Chelsea runs to her car and takes off.

 **...**

"Hello?" "Hola Sunny" "Que onda Roberta? (What's happening Roberta?)" "Estas listo para esta noche? (Are you ready for tonight?)" "Oh casi lo olvido! Nuestra noches especial! (Oh I almost forgot! Our special night!)" "Te estare esperando (I'll be waiting for you)" "No te preocupas, estarte listo (Don't worry, I'll be ready)".

Roberta giggled and hung up.

"Everythin' good with you?" Geraldine turned her eyes to Sunny "That was just my girlfriend," she happily responded "we have something planned for...tonight" Sunny had a naughty smile "I don't even wanna know" Sunny chuckles. "So listen, Chelsea told me about you and friend; something up?", Geraldine sighed as she stops at the red light "We just had a small fight, nothin' more" she answers "It was a little more than just a fight, bullets and some blue dye splattered on your face" a small smile appears on her face "Look, shit got complicated okay" Geraldine says with frustration "Right, you and your friend arguing the whole way back home is complicated?" she questioned, Geraldine shook her head.

"And did you take my advice and talk to her?", the light turns green "No" she simply answered "Why not?" "Man, if you ever met Reggie she'd dodge your ass from trying to talk her out of something" Geraldine fumed with anger "It's like talkin' to a little kid sometimes, she doesn't wanna listen to me". Sunny chuckles "Man, don't laugh; it ain't funny" Geraldine scoffed "It's a little funny" Sunny retorts "It's not funny okay, fuck". Sunny chuckles "Let me ask you something, is the reason why you won't say anything to your friend is because you're afraid that you might hurt her feelings? Or are you afraid that you might get hurt yourself?", Geraldine drove in silence unable to answer for a moment.

After a couple of minutes "Maybe, shit, I don't know" she uneasily answered "Well like I said, sit down and talk it over with her at least. If you have to tie her to a chair then do it" she chuckles "I'm gonna try next time I see her, I don't know if she's gonna listen to me; may as well shoot her ass".

"Alright we're near the area" Sunny looked at the backseat at the M-14 with a scope attachment "So how is this gonna work?" Geraldine looked on as Sunny grabbed the rifle and the cartridges and pulled them to them to the front "You're going to blow out the tires and snipe those fuckers," she reaches under to the floor and pulls out an MP-40 "I'm going to go down there and finish the rest off and grab that fucker; I'll signal you to come over" she says as she loads the magazine and cocks the bolt. The passenger door opens and Sunny runs to position.

Geraldine loads the cartridge into the chamber, they looked like metallic build blocks She cocks the bolt and carefully the dial on the top of the scope and also on the side. Geraldine got out of her SUV and took a position with the rifle.

She stares down the scope. Two cars are on the highway, the first one obviously carried his security detail. The one behind carried the target. Her eye stared down at the first car. She pulls the trigger, the front tire explodes. It careens to the side and stops, the other car stops as well. Geraldine moves the sight an inch to the driver. The trigger gets pulled, his left ear explodes into a bloody mist. The detail now knows that they walked into. She aims for the driver's section of the second car. The windshield turns red. They all draw their weapons now knowing that somebody is out there. A shot rings out, a guard has a bloody spot on his shirt and he drops to the ground. They all shoot wildly everywhere. Seven more shots are fired, more go down.

Sunny springs up with her machine pistol in tow. Geraldine stares down the scope, some start to fall. The rat tat tat of the machine pistol echoes throughout the freeway. She aims at two as they an inch apart from each other. The bullet tears through their skulls simultaneously exploding together. She looks to the next pair. Three men firing at Sunny, not noticing or caring that two others had their skulls smashed at the same time. Three single shots take them down. Geraldine moves to another three and quickly takes them down. Sunny changes her magazine clip. The bolt is cocked and fires back at the guards. They just don't take the hint and keep firing. Sunny quickly and violently puts them down.

She approaches the backseat. Slowly Sunny opens the door; a scarred Dutchman is cowering on the floor of his car. Her nose gets a small smell of something. She looks to a wet spot between his legs. Somebody must have gone to the bathroom. She grabbed him by the arm and violently dragged him out of the car. She signaled for Geraldine to come over and pick them up.

Geraldine shoves the M-14 into the backseat and drives to their position. Sunny zip ties and gags Anders as Geraldine rapidly comes towards them. The SUV pulls up to them. Anders is shoved into the back seat. "Pacific Bluffs, let's go" Sunny orders as she closed the passenger door. Sunny pulls out her phone.

'We got him, you ready?' 'All set, just waiting you' 'Coming your way in a bit' 'I'll be ready ;-)'.

 _Pacific Bluffs_

"Geraldine, let me ask you something" Sunny looked at her as she was driving "Yeah what?" "Are you happy?", Geraldine scoffed at the question "What do you mean?" "I mean are you happy where you are?" Sunny rephrased "Yeah, I'm sort of happy where I'm at". Sunny smirked "Really? Haven't you done anything with that money that we got from the heist?".

"No" Geraldine answered back as she kept eyes focused on the road "Why not?" her partner shot back "Man I don't know, just waitin' for the right moment I guess" "You mean for you and your friend?" Sunny questioned, Geraldine didn't answer this time. "Uh huh, I knew it..." she snorted "Knew what?" Geraldine looked back at her "You're too scared to tell her the truth". Geraldine growled mostly because Sunny may have been mostly right.

"Geraldine, I'm not trying to put you down but you at least got to grow a pair, and at least tell her what's up".

"Man, I'm tryin' okay...just really hard as hell" Geraldine felt shaky just thinking about it "Reggie's an idiot but like I said, me and her go way back. As far as kids" "You still live in that house that you live in, you got enough money to live in a home in the hills; come on. You know you can do better" Sunny frowned "I don't even wanna think about this anymore" Geraldine kept her eyes trained on the road. They hear some sound coming from their passenger in the backseat "Keep quiet" Sunny turned her head towards him "You're going to be in for a very, very big surprise when we get there" a menacing look is in her eyes. Geraldine sped up a bit more. They were getting close to their destination.

"Alright we're here" Geraldine pulled the SUV over to the side. Sunny slides to the message app. She presses Chelsea's name.

'We're here, ready?' 'Yeah! =D' 'Let her rip'.

Sunny points to the building. Anders simply turns his head to the view of the building that the event was supposed to hold the event.

Boooooooooom!

A loud thundering boom echoes through the area, a large fire soon erupts and engulfs the building. The whole thing is up in flames as another red and orange tear through the structure. People in the area look on as everything burns; quite the sight. Somebody appeared to be coming out, his body covered in flames. The people look on in horror as he walked towards them. The flames blacken his face and body, he stumbles and falls forward. He only showed one sign of life when he slowly turned onto his side and then onto his back, his body looking upward towards the sky. The orange and red flames burn away his face, the side of his cheek burning away exposing his teeth. The air smells of cooked flesh and burning death.

'Did I do good?' 'You did great. No better than great, fckn spectacular!' '=D!' 'Go home, we'll take care of the rest ;-)'.

 _A remote area outside of Los Santos_

They drag Anders out of the car, he's furious above all else. Everything that he's worked for has gone up in flames. That Frenchman destroyed everything that he had worked himself to build, he got three girls of all people to help him out.

"Alright that's far enough" Sunny shoved him to the ground. She ungags him, he spits on her shoe "Teef! (Bitch!) Varkensneuker! (Pig fucker!) Hoeren! (Whores!)" he cursed in Dutch "Hey," Geraldine smiled "I think he's tryin' to tell you that he might be in love with you" she sarcastically chuckled "Aw! That's touching!" Sunny mocked him in a not so funny manner "Only problem I don't like dicks, let alone guys are so overrated; I'm more into girls" she smiled "Besides girls can do things guys can't, like make me happy and not act like a complete asshole praising their cock like it was the king of England". She pulls out her phone and flips to Dericout's name and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" he answered "Klootzak! (Motherfucker!)" a cursing was his response "Ah, Anders" Dericourt boasted his soon to be dead rival "It's been so many years but you really shouldn't have messed with my business" his voice turned to intimidation mode "You really thought that you could bring me to my knees and beg? Didn't I warn once when I did business with you that you must never underestimate the opposing side? You just might get more than you bargained for. And look what you've done," he voice sounded more menacing "you just had to push me and now you're going to pay for your arrogance; Au revoir". Sunny turned the speaker to and puts the phone to her ear "Mm-hmm, yeah I got that" she swaps the off app.

She pulls out her .45, Geraldine pulls out her Beretta. They point them at their targeted area. "Fuck u! (Fuck you!)".

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The bullet's tear through his flesh and chest cavity. Blood covers his nice tweed suit, his tie is covered in a number of holes.

"Man, you think that thing with those two is finally over?" Geraldine looked at Sunny "Well if that thing at that place didn't put the nail into their coffin then I don't what will".

"Come on, let's get out of here, I have something important to do with my girlfriend" Sunny cooed with excitement "Keep that shit to yourself, I don't wanna hear what you do in your bedroom" Geraldine put her hand up to avoid that peculiar subject "Oh don't be bashful!" Sunny playfully poked her arm "It's perfectly natural for two women to be intimate with each other! The way we feel each other and the way our bodies-" "Just stop, you're grossin' me out!" Geraldine laughed.

 **...**

The smoothness of the white silk leg stocking takes on the shape of her leg. Sunny puts the finishing touches on her anime sailor girl outfit.

When Roberta said that they should play a game, she thought of board games or video games. But when she mentioned doing a dress up act for their night she was more willing to do it. Sunny was dressed as the disobedient school girl while Roberta was going to dress as the strict teacher. Sunny actually wanted Roberta to play the mean principal but Roberta insisted mostly because she had a thing for teachers.

Sunny put on her red high tops and ties them as fast as she could "Sunny?" the love of her life called out her name "Are you ready?" "Give me a second, just tying my shoes" she ties the lace and adjust the red scarf around her neck. Sunny finally comes out of their closet.

"I'm ready!" she excitedly says, she gets a look at Roberta. She wore a grey Chanel jacket with matching pants, underneath was a white blouse covered by a dark grey vest. She wore a pair of thick glasses without the lenses. She looked more like a professor at a college or at some high end university. "You look so cute in that outfit" she complimented on Sunny's attire which made her slightly blush "Thanks...you look really great too" Sunny returned with a compliment of her own "So, how will this go down?" she asked "Well, talk naughty and everything should pick up from there" Roberta says with a mischievous smile "I'll start". She slowly walked towards her would be student "Ms. Rhee, you have very poor grades, is their a reason for that?".

"I so sorry, Ms. Fuentes. I've been struggling to keep up with all this hard homework, it's so boring" Sunny put on slightly cheesy performance, Roberta had a seductive look on her face "Oh? Did you even try?" "It's so hard and so boring" Sunny frowned "Maybe I can help you, how about some...extra credit to motivate you?" Roberta was in front of her, her arms wrap around her waist and pulled her in close "Extra credit? Is it worth a lot?" Sunny smirked "Oh it is" Roberta sounded more seductively as they leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss. Sunny wrapped her arms around Roberta's neck as kept kissing, they break off the kiss "You're such a naughty student" she chuckled "Well, I have an equally naughty teacher to thank for that" Sunny smiled as she unbuttoned the Chanel jacket and kisses her again. The jacket falls off.

Roberta's hand moves from the right side of Sunny's waist, the hand moves to her stomach then slowly towards her right breast. A slight squeeze and small moan interrupts their kiss. Sunny's hands move to Roberta's hips, she in return slowly walks her back towards the closet. They settle down on the carpet of the closet, their breathing increases. Roberta lifts her leg slightly up as they keep kissing. Her glasses soon fall off, they both giggle but don't seem to care. They were having their own version of fun. She unbuttons the vest and the blouse, Sunny undoes the shirt of her outfit. They're back to kissing. Her hands go back to her hips, the curves form in her hands.

As they kept kissing and got more and more intimate, Sunny remembered the name of an old game that back then she was too young to understand. Seven in minutes in heaven was the name. This was their version though they know they would need more than seven minutes. Her fingers run through that curly hair of her's. Roberta kissed her chest then slowly went to her stomach. Sunny gulped air, her breathing quickens. She closes her eyes. A bolt of energy shoots through her body.

"Roberta...!".

 **Chapter 25 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	27. Ch 25 Bare Naked Essentials

**Chapter 25: Bare Naked Essentials**

The champagne pops. She see's the name and let's it go to voice mail instead. She's not in the mood to talk with him let alone deal with his usual bitchy and whinny attitude of wanting to be on top; she's so sick of that; and she's sick of him. Sunny saw the news early in the morning. The whole thing with Dericourt's former business partner was quite the mess. Plus the thing at that gathering, the number of charred bodies that were pulled from the debris made a lot of stomachs turn. Some of the firefighters and paramedics managed to find only bits and pieces of certain people. A part of a hand here, a part of a leg somewhere over there. Someone found one person with half of his head missing. Nightmare stuff. Then came more of a peculiar moment in the last week or so. Certain people went missing or were found in rather gruesome ways.

A businessman stopped answering his calls, he was found in the trunk of his car with several bullet holes covering his body.

A man and someone who wasn't his wife were spending their evening in the Jacuzzi, they were found floating in the tub with a radio lying at the bottom.

A lady went for a jog around the park, several minutes into her jog she collapses onto the pavement with some foam seeping from her mouth.

A husband and wife just entered their brand new sports car, half way out of the driveway an explosion tore through the car. The engine was found half way down the block.

Several more bodies would be found in a few more days. Anybody associated with the Dutchman either left the state or met their end somewhere and it usually wasn't pretty.

After the whole thing was over, Dericourt sent the three of them wine from his winery that he managed to start up again. Chelsea, however, gave her bottle to Sunny stating that she wasn't a huge fan wine "Now if they gave me a crate of whiskey or rum I think I'd be in heaven!" she cheerfully boasted "But I'm not a fan of this stuff, I mean it goes well with ravioli and pasta or salad or kale whatever the fuck rich twats eat" her face frowned in dislike when she mentioned the word rich. They're business with Dericourt was more or less done but he had more work for them if they got a chance to ask him.

For a moment today Sunny just wanted to relax for a bit. She wanted to talk about something to Roberta but she was at work, so she figured that she would tell her when she came back. Right now she has the house to herself and she's going to spend some time at the pool. She had a towel but she didn't bathing suit on her, Sunny was going to do a different type of swimming. She looked to the left first, nobody there. Then to the right, nobody. Their house was around the hills, which meant no one would be able to see what anyone would do. She put the towel down. Her flip flops are the first things taken off. Her shirt and sweat pants, which were her pj's, come off next. She only had on her panties which quickly came off.

Sunny dips her toe in, the waters just right. She's naked and not in person is in sight "Perfect". She breathes in and then out. Finally Sunny dives into the water. It's coldness felt like being dropped into a basin full of ice but it felt good, she swam back to the surface "Oh that feels good". On three she breathed in and dove back down, she swam towards the bottom and laid down on the floor of the pool. Sunny looked up at the surface, the sun is shining and it's warming everything up. Every time she looked up at the sky it got bluer and brighter like than before, like a new part of her life was starting to unfold. Sunny had everything, a good looking girlfriend, money, a big house and two incredibly awesome (albeit one of them being crazy) friends. Life couldn't have been more sweeter.

A small bubble floats to the surface, it was time to go back up; didn't want to drown. With a quick push she swam back to the surface. Breathing air again felt like being born again. Sunny swam back to the ledge, she noticed something "Where's my towel?" and then their was something else that she noticed "Where the hell are my clothes?" "Looking for something?" a voice purred. She turned her and there stood Chelsea with a big mischievous smile.

Sunny ducked down in embarrassment "W-What are you doing here?! How did you-?" "I snuck in through the side" she ogled at her friend "And I looked at something that I thought I'd never see, my friend Sunny skinny dipping!" she let out a little laugh "Don't you tell anybody about this!" Sunny threatened her colleague "Oh I won't tell a soul...on one condition", Sunny scoffed "Fine what is it?" "I won't say anything to anybody on the condition that you let me use your pool whenever I want". Sunny scoffed even harder "No way, I'm not doing that" "Oh, then I guess you don't want your towel and clothes back" she smiled as Sunny growled angrily "Okay, you can use our pool!" "And..." Chelsea trails on "And what?" "I get to eat dinner with you and girlfriend tonight".

"Why do you want to eat dinner with us?" Sunny looked on confused "Uh, you mentioned enchiladas last time I was here so I think I may want to fill my stomach, besides your girlfriend sounds like a great cook". Sunny fumed at being caught with her ass in the open, literally. "Okay fine but just for tonight!" "Aw, you're too sweet".

"Now will you give me my towel!" she demanded "Hang on" Chelsea put her pj's down and went around to where she was. "Here you go" Chelsea bent down with the towel. Sunny's hand grabs the towel and with the other grabs a hold of her shirt "Hey what are you doing?!", with all of her strength Sunny hurls Chelsea into the pool. Her body crashes into the water. Sunny pulls herself out and quickly dries herself with the towel; she quickly wraps the towel around herself. Grabbing her pj's Sunny quickly scurries to her flip flops and then to the door. Chelsea steps out of the water, her body now soaking wet.

Sunny opens the door, steaming and fuming over getting caught swimming naked and being blackmailed at the price of using their pool, plus dinner for three; which really irritated her. Mostly because she liked spending alone time with her girlfriend. "Do you have some spare clothes I can borrow?" Chelsea followed her into the kitchen "No" she rudely answered "But I'm going to catch a cold if I don't change" "Not my problem" Sunny says as water drips down the ends of her hair "Hmm? Thought you'd be stubborn so I decided to play extra dirty". Sunny looks back at Chelsea, her eyes widen at she was holding in her hands. A pair of panties. Her panties to be exact. They were bright white and which by chance were covered in red hearts and teddy bears. Sunny's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as well as with anger "Those-Those-! Give that back to me!".

"Now, now, don't get bent out of shape it's just some undies! Albeit cute looking ones!" she giggled "Now I'll ask again, can I borrow some spare clothes...please?" Chelsea a little bit more politely, Sunny stood there fuming in embarrassment "Hmm? Guess Geraldine's going to find out...". With a grunt and a stomp with her foot Sunny gave her response "Alright! I'll give you some clothes I don't wear anymore! Happy!?". Chelsea gave this reassuring smile that she was going to keep quiet about this incident. "Was that so hard?" she chuckles "I fucking hate you..." Sunny mumbled in a pissy manner "Okay just let me take all of this off" Chelsea lifts up her shirt "What the hell are you doing?" "Uh taking my clothes off captain fucking obvious, like I said I don't want to catch a cold" Chelsea simply explained.

"You're not taking your clothes off in our kitchen! That's just gross! You're going to get your diseases all over the place!" Sunny scolded her "I told you before I'm not sick or carrying any known diseases, don't know how many times I have to explain that".

"Take your shoes off first" Sunny orders, Chelsea smirked in a rather silly manner as she took off her shoes which were wet along with her socks, which were also wet. "Your feet better not have any fungus on them" Sunny looked on in disgust "Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't have any diseases" she rolled her eyes in annoyance "First things first" Sunny extended her hand out "Oh right" Chelsea gave Sunny back her panties. She quickly snatches them back and grumbles angrily "You say anything about this-" she warned "Yeah, yeah don't worry; a promise is a promise". Sunny grabbed Chelsea by her hand and drags to their bedroom. Being blackmailed over a pair of underwear isn't exactly a good way to start anyone's morning.

Sunny opened their closet, they walked in too the numerous shelves that cover the walls. From shoes to high heels, dresses to jeans and shorts. Chelsea never saw this much clothes in her life, let alone been inside a closet the size of a bar. "Alright here you go" Sunny handed Chelsea a blue shirt, gray jeans, white socks, a bra and a pair of panties along with a pair of black tennis shoes. Chelsea took them with a smile "Okay now turn around" she suddenly ordered "Huh?" Chelsea tilted her head in confusion "Turn around because I don't want you to see me naked". Chelsea let out a small laugh "Oh come on, their's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides you and girlfriend have great figures" she complimented, Sunny scowled at her "What? You guys are a great couple" she kept scowling and leering at her "Okay, I'll turn around" Chelsea sighed "Little miss bossy pants".

Sunny went off to gather the clothes that she picked out. She's not going to use the pair that Chelsea blackmailed her with. She simply grabbed whatever she could get her hands on. She carefully stripped off the towel. The only thing that was heard was the clanking of Chelsea's dog tags. Sunny ended up looking briefly as Chelsea already unhooked her bra and unzipped her pants. Her eyes move to her back, she noticed the other tattoos that covered her back and side. She still doesn't know where she's seen her, her hair and eyes both familiar but everything else is a blur. _Why can't I remember? Who is she to me?_ that nagging feeling didn't seem to want to go away. Her eyes suddenly go to the beige panties that she was wearing, the shape of her buttocks. Her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

She liked her but not like that at least. Her head turned away as she grabbed a fresh pair of panties and quickly put them on. She liked her as a friend (more or less) but not like that. Chelsea herself briefly looked back as Sunny put on a pair of cut off jeans. The giant dragon covering her whole back was a rather magnificent piece of art to her, a large portrait that likely will be with her to the end of time. She was attractive but rather stubborn and not as easy going as she was. Still it was nice having a friend like her and Geraldine, honestly it was the first time that she had any friends in a long time.

As Chelsea finished changing something catches her eye. She reaches for what appears to be a sailor outfit along with a dark blue frilled skit "Huh..." she curiously examined the outfit, it looked like something out of an anime. "Give me that" Sunny, in her bra, suddenly snatched the outfit "What? I think it's cute" Chelsea complimented. As she was hiding the sailor girl outfit on her side of the closet, something else caught Chelsea's eye. Her hand reaches for what looked like a toy of sorts. She pulled the toy out of the closet. It was rather long, bright pink and attached too a harness, it finally dawned on her what she was holding "Oh...my...god...".

"Chelsea! What are you-!? Oh my god! Give that to me!" Sunny turned bright red, even redder than before. A mix of anger and sheer embarrassment "Oh crap! I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I mean-!" she stuttered, Sunny swipes the toy away and tucks it behind her back. "Uh, so...guess that...is a private thing between..." Chelsea is flushed with some understanding of what she found "Shut up!" Sunny huffed back "Just shut up! You wouldn't understand!" "No, I kinda see why you and girlfriend are so...passionate...with...each...other" she trailed off "Their's nothing to be ashamed of" Chelsea assured her "Get out! J-Just get out!" Sunny looked at her with annoyance and rage "Sunny just relax, I'm not going to say anything to anyone; I swear" "Get out!" "Okay, okay".

Chelsea turned around and hastily left "And don't touch anything!". Sunny fumed like a kettle, angry that she got caught skinny dipping in their pool, being blackmailed on the condition that Chelsea could use their pool whenever she wanted and her having found the toy that she and Roberta had used on one or two occasions. Chelsea's head pops back in "You're-You're not angry at me are you?" she kindly wondered "CHELSEA!" Sunny roared like a dragon, which made Chelsea go back out. She huffs and puffs the remaining hot air from her lungs. Chelsea sat on the edge of the bed, discovering something like that toy will probably put her on some rather thin ice. The bed was rather comfy, more comfy than what Chelsea had back at her beach apartment. Sunny finally came out wearing a plain white shirt; in her hands she had the wet clothes that Chelsea had taken off. She still looked rather angry.

"So, uh...?" Chelsea attempted to sum up a sentence, Sunny handed her the wet clothes back and walked back downstairs. "Um...?" Chelsea again tried to speak as she followed her back to the kitchen "Shut up" Sunny suddenly spoke, though not exactly in a not so friendly manner. "Okay, guess I'll put my clothes in the dryer" Chelsea without hesitation went to the dryer, the door shuts; she pushes the button; it starts.

Sunny looked at her phone, aside the many voice mail messages that she planned on deleting anyways; her eyes go to Joo Kwan's name; a message titled urgent.

'Come to the office, bring your friend with you' 'Which one?' 'The crazy one' 'Why her?' 'Just bring her'.

An irritated grunt came from Sunny as she looked at Chelsea "What? Why are you looking at me like you're going to kill me?" she started to back away "Oh my god, you're really going to kill me". Sunny grabbed her by the hand "You're coming to work with me, don't say anything and don't mention what you saw today, got it?" she growled "Y-Yes ma'am".

 _Park's private office, Little Seoul_

The office door opens, the person who is supposed to be there isn't in right now. Instead the person that she didn't even like was standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Sunny took her shot at Jin Tae "Where's your grandfather?" "He'll be in momentarily, however that doesn't mean that we can't talk" the air of stank of his ego.

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to whatever you got to say" "Because I'm going to be the boss one day and a bitch like you is going to learn her place".

"God, you really are a sad little twat" Chelsea chipped in "It's a wonder why the old man hasn't murdered you yet" she sneered "I wasn't talking to you, you freak" he insults her "Freak? Oh I'm touched! Then again I wouldn't let a pompous little cunt like you boss me around" she bites back "Let me make something clear with you asshole," Sunny sternly looked at him "you might be Park's grandson but you're not going to tell me what to do; beside I've done more for this group; more than you have in your miserable existence".

He looked back at with anger "You better watch your mouth you little whore...you might be my grandfather's favorite right now, but mark my words you going to be begging for your life".

Park steps into the office "What do you think you're doing here? I didn't call for you boy" he looked at him with contempt "Just wanted to get a word from you grandfather, that's all" Jin Tae said while eyeing Sunny "Out now" the old man ordered. Jin Tae heads for the door but both of their eyes met. The amount of dislike that they had for each other was strong, not doubt that if they're weren't anyone else standing between them that their would be a likely chance they would kill each other.

Park went around his to desk, Sunny noticed something a lot more different about him. He looked more thinner, almost like he had lost one too many pounds. He looked like he had aged by several years. The condition of his body looked like it wanted to give up, the steps that he took to his desk looked rather painful. Overall, he looked dead on arrival in a sense. A cough like starts to come out from his mouth, this one a lot more violent than the one from before. He pulled out a bottle of pills and inserts two capsules into his mouth. With a gulp of water he swallowed, he breathed almost as if he was returning to his normal self. He took deep breaths and collected himself. He looked at the two women standing in his office.

"Okay," Park adjusted his seat "someone has some information that's vitally important to me; I need you bring to it to me".

"Who's the target?" Sunny looked on as she saw the physical effects surrounding his body "His name is Ray Tian, he does some business in Taiwan and over in Pusan" he explained "What kind of information?" Sunny simply asked "More files and a flash drive, they should be in a briefcase that he stores in a locker". Chelsea seemed rather impressed that she's getting a rather big opportunity from a high level organisation "Both of you are going to go to the Banner Hotel & Spa in Del Perro, this is where it gets tricky, this man likes massages so you're going have to distract him this way" his eyes turned to Sunny "Huh? You-You want me to give him a massage? I'm not touching him! That's gross!".

"I'm not saying that you need to touch his area, you just need to massage his back, that's all; your friend here, is going to snatch the key for his case" he explained "I cannot fucking believe this..." she sighed "He isn't fat or has back hair does he?" she asked "He's a bit chubby and I don't know for sure if he has back hair", Sunny shivered in revolt just thinking about the mental image itself "Just get the briefcase and come back".

 **...**

"Sunny? What is it?" "So listen, um, I'm bringing my friend over for dinner; if that's okay?" "Okay, their's no problem with that. Which friend is it?" "Err, the crazy looking one" "Oh her! Well of course she can come over!" "I don't know about this, she's a bit weird" "Sunny, she's not that bad. She's just...energetic and she's probably just feeling a bit lonely" "If you say so; what are you going to make?" "Well, I'm going to make a beef, vegetable, cheese and potato casserole" "Okay, that sounds great, I'll tell her right now" "Okay, bye" "Bye".

"I cannot believe this" Sunny mumbled as she turned her ire towards Chelsea "What? You're still mad at what I f-?" "Don't speak about that, ever again" Sunny angrily warned "Like I said I'm not going to say anything; under penalty of death" Chelsea reminded herself. The two remained silent while they were driving to the spa. "Uh...?" Chelsea attempted to start a conversation "Shut up" Sunny quickly snapped "Don't say anything just shut up" her cheeks are still red with anger "Look I know you're upset but I'm not judging you or your girlfriend, alright?".

"She's your girlfriend and this is your relationship, you two are...unique to a degree" she keeps driving through the yellow light "I mean, you guys are special"; Sunny sat in silence. "Whatever you guys do for...fun, it's not anybody's business what you two do in the bedroom". Sunny's mood seemed to lighten up, she slightly looked back at Chelsea. Unsure if she's sincerely understanding or if she's pulling her leg and just joking. "I'm not prejudiced against anyone, I was raised by very good parents" Chelsea seemed to make things more relaxed between them, Sunny thought it was her way of apologizing for what happened in the closet. "Well, it doesn't make it any better that you saw that in our room but thanks for understanding" Sunny mellowed a bit "So...are we good?" Chelsea wondered "Considering the fact that I'm still very pissed off at you," she growled "we're good; more or less" "Okay, that's good" Chelsea smiled "I still fucking hate you for taking my towel" Sunny bitterly retorted "Don't think you're off the fucking hook motherfucker", Chelsea chuckles in an understanding manner.

"So I take it from this whole thing that you don't like giving people massages?" Chelsea curiously wondered "I used to work in a massage parlor" Sunny seemed to hate mentioning that place "It paid good enough and it didn't require any type of training" "So what was the problem?". With an annoyed sigh Sunny looked back at Chelsea "Someone thought it would be great thing if he pinched my ass and wondered if I wanted to play 'Truth or Dare' with him". Chelsea laughed "That's not funny; stupid fat motherfucker" she grumbled "What did you do after he did that?" "I took a small bowl filled with hot wax and smashed it over his fucking head, he started to bleed and they fired me". Chelsea laughed harder, harder than she's ever done before.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny" Sunny felt irritated at the laughter "Yeah thanks for hurting my feelings Chelsea" she sarcastically retorts "Oh come on, big girl. I would have done the same thing in your shoes, maybe not as stylish as you but still" Chelsea happily said with another laugh.

The spa appears in sight "Okay I got the clothes that we're supposed to wear" Sunny reached into the back seat and pulled out two white masseuses uniforms. As Chelsea pulled over, Sunny figured out a quick plan "Alright, so I guess I have to distract this guy by giving him a..." she paused with a sense of disgust "massage" just saying that word made her want to vomit "Come on; it's not going that bad" Chelsea tried to cheer her up "I mean worse case scenario is that you go crazy and kill him while he's taking that massage" Chelsea grabbed her disguise "While I'm massaging him, you're going to go through his pockets and get that key, once you do that you're going to go to his locker and get that briefcase".

Chelsea took off the blue shirt "Well, hopefully we'll be back in time for dinner".

 _Banner Hotel & Spa_

Sunny already hated wearing her uniform, she felt stupid wearing it. Chelsea kept fidgeting, when she put on her disguise she complained that the outfit was tight around her butt "Stop fidgeting" Sunny tells her "I can't, this thing is making my ass feel tight" Chelsea complained "I don't know how anyone can put these things on" she tried to adjust her pants "Does this make my ass look big?" she wondered as she turned to her buttocks towards Sunny "Don't show me your ass" "Oh come on, this thing feels super tight".

"You're just skinny, so I don't know what the problem is" Sunny looked at her "The second this is over I'm going to take these off" Chelsea kept squirming almost as if the pants were strangling her legs.

Ding!

The elevator reached the fourth floor. A fair share of tenants and clients zig zag through the hallway. "Okay, so where's this assholes room?" Chelsea looked around "They said that his room is 99B" Sunny checked her phone for the location "You look nervous" Chelsea saw her hands shake "I'm not nervous, I never get nervous" Sunny retorted "Uh huh" Chelsea raised her brow "So I guess thinking about that fat fucker calmed your nerves down?". Sunny shivered in disgust mostly just thinking about that.

"Yeah, I thought so" Chelsea snarked with a crooked grin "Look, just massage this guy and we'll pretend that this was all a bad dream".

 _Room 99B_

"It's about time that you showed up" Tian looked impatient as Sunny and Chelsea entered the room "Sorry sir, we just got...caught...up...in-" Sunny trailed off as she got her look at Tian, which caused her stomach to revolt. He wasn't fat fat but was chubby with a slight potbelly. His belly button was sticking out, somebody literally could push it like a button. The one thing that will give her nightmares for years on end was the hair on his chest and stomach. The vomit slowly started to rise up through her throat, the disgust and sourness of it filled her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as Sunny looked like she wanted to throw up "Oh, uh, she had a bad breakfast earlier in the day" Chelsea explained "You know, that extra spicy hot sauce that they put in those breakfast burritos can do a great deal of damage to your stomach". Sunny managed to painfully swallow down her own puke back down her throat "I can ask for other girls if she's not up to it" Tian suggested "No! No sir it's okay, it's all under all control" Sunny managed to put on fake smile, that's if anyone could call it a fake smile "I feel a lot better now" the same fake smile was on her face "Alright, if you're up to it then let's do this". He was wearing only a towel around his waist, too Sunny it thankfully was one nightmare that was adverted. It still didn't make it alright that she had to see all that hair on his chest and stomach. Tian went to the bed and laid on his stomach, the other good thing was that Park was right; he didn't have any back hair; which was good.

"If you do a good job then I'll give you two an extra tip" he rested his head on the pillow "Just give us a moment and we'll be right with you sir" Sunny brings Chelsea over into the corner "Okay, when I start massaging him you're going to have to snatch that key" she whispered "Okay. Um where does he keep the key exactly?" Chelsea wondered "I don't know, he probably left it in his robe nearby; we got to keep him distracted".

"Hey, are you two going to start or what?" Tian impatiently asked "Sorry sir, we were just prepping" Sunny says with the same fake smile "You ready to do this?" the nervous look from before returned on her face "Yeah" Chelsea smirked "Just remember, think happy thoughts" she reminds her friend "Like your girlfriend making a warm apple pie or you and her doing it in the kitchen". A sour and scornful look was on Sunny's face when Chelsea mentioned the phrase 'doing it' "What? That's a great thing to think about" a funny smile came on her face "You're such an idiot" Sunny silently scolded.

Sunny went over to the bed, her hands went from warm to clamy cold "Okay, let's begin" her breathing slightly increased, her heart rate began to climb. All that back to cover...she's going to have to wash her hands more than a dozen times or probably dip them in bleach or hot water with Epsom salt just to remove the bacteria and whatever germ that was on her hands. She cracked her knuckles mostly to ease some tension. "Put some music on" he demanded; Sunny motions to Chelsea to turn the CD player on.

The CD plays a mellowed out tune to that of ocean waves crashing and a female acoustic voice that felt like a triage of them were singing in a choir.

Her hands finally touch his back which sent shivers throughout her body, her fingers touching all that back fat made her want to puke on him "Mm, god that feels good! Mm get in there..." he moans, Sunny's hands get in a lot more; the back fat felt moldy clay or play doh; she may have had a calm demeanor but mentally she was going to have nightmares. Chelsea got a look at her face, it looked calm but she could tell that Sunny was in mental hell. She wasn't in the psychical sense but more in the mental sense. If she was shedding any tears they would be invisible. The pain and the disgust that she was hiding was rather obvious.

"Oh my god" he let out another moan "Work that baby!".

 _I fucking hate this!_ Sunny cried in her mind _I'll never touch anything soft again!_ she kept crying in her mind.

As quiet as can be Chelsea searched through the pockets of the robe. The sound of a jingle was made, Chelsea slowly pulled out a small set of keys and showed them to Sunny "Go get the case" she quietly whispered "I'll keep him...busy" Sunny just wanted to burst out crying "Okay, hang in there" Chelsea quietly mouthed, without any effort she snuck out of the room.

"Okay sir, I'm going to apply some oil on your back" just saying that made Sunny want to gag "Oh please do, I could use a little bit of that" Tian groaned with some pleasure. Rubbing oil on her palms Sunny's breathing increased to the point of her wanting to pass out. Her hands once again touched all that back fat, it made it worse with all that oil on her hands _Why me? Why is this happening to me?_ she cried a lot harder in her mind _Chelsea please hurry up!_.

 _The changing room_

Chelsea peaked around the corner, no one was in sight. The only thing that was heard was the rustling of the guest. She looked at the number, 22A.

She searched the rows of lockers until she finally found it.

The lock was a simple combination lock, easy as can be. She reaches into her pocket and pulled out her lock pick. Carefully she picked the lock. A small click was made as the lock popped open.

Chelsea quietly opened the locker. The briefcase was in sight. She pulls out the mini key and opens the case, the file and the flash drive were there. She got on her phone, she presses the message app 'Found the case, how you holding up?' 'Just shut up and come back! I don't want to do this anymore!'. Chelsea closed the case and hurridly left the room.

 _Room 99B_

Sunny huffed as her temper subsided, Tian was lying on the carpet with a bloody gash on the left side of his head. Things more or less, well let's just say, went to peculiar moment that got rather heated. But then again that's happens when somebody decided not to keep their hands to themselves. It went down mostly like this in a very simple way...

As Sunny finished massaging his fat back, she grabbed another bottle as the that she used was already running low, Tian suddenly decided to speak "So, do you want to make some extra cash?" Sunny turned her head "Uh okay" she answered "What do you want me to do?", he rolled onto his back and exposed the hairy portions of his stomach and chest. The sickening feeling rumbled in her stomach "I've been feeling a bit weird around my stomach, see if you could do something about that". Sunny tried to hold her disgust back "Oh, er, I don't think I've been t-trained in that"; she smiled nervously. "Come on, you want to get paid or not?" he insisted, Sunny swallowed whatever pride that she had left and approached the bed.

Her breathing increased again, her hands slowly combed through his stomach hair. Sunny's stomach revolted as her hands will never be clean "Oh yeah, oh god, that's so good" he moaned _Help me! God just end this already!_ she weeped mentally. "Lower..." he demanded "Uh, I-I don't think I'm supposed to do that sir" Sunny nervously said as she tried to move hands away. He grabbed her left hand and held it really tight, not wanting his prey to let go of his prey "I'm the customer and that saying goes that the customer is always right...". She clenches her teeth hard. That fat fucks face from before popped into her mind, mostly the way he tapped her ass; the way he laughed; everything goes mad. "Hey, I'm talking to you".

She balls up her fist and with a quick strike hit's his little friend between his legs. "Oh..." he gasped in pain "What the fuck is wrong with you...?" Tian rolled off the bed, he moaned in pain "Stupid bitch...!". As he tries to get back up Sunny grabbed a jar full of cotton balls and with all her might smashes it against his cranium. Cotton balls and bits of glass lay about on the floor. Fast forward to now.

The door opens "Hey, I heard some-oh my god..." Chelsea looked on as Sunny breathed in and out "Hey, hey, you okay?" Chelsea lightly shook her "I'm fine, I'm fine..." Sunny responded as her breathing slowly went back to normal "I want to leave now" she sounded like she wanted to cry "Alright," Chelsea put her arm around her "let's get out of here" Chelsea lead Sunny away and out of the room. When Tian wakes up he'll probably have one hell of a headache and also is probably going to be needing some stitches.

 _Park's private office, Little Seoul_

"Here you go" Sunny handed the case to Park. He takes it and open the case, he pulls out the file and flash drive. Everything was in order.

Park looked up at Sunny, she looked like she wanted to die "So, I assume things went well? Did you...?" he raised a brow "I-I don't want to talk about it, I'm already disgusted as it is" Sunny sniffled "Can I go now?" "Yes, I'm sorry for making you do that" he apologized "You know I wouldn't do anything like that unless I was in desperate need of your services".

"I know, I don't hate you" Sunny replied "That doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about this" she gritted her teeth as she turned around towards the door, Chelsea followed her out.

As Sunny and Chelsea took the elevator down, Sunny felt like she had drank too much. "Hey, you alright?" Chelsea looked on with concern "I'm fine, I'm fine" she repeated trying to hide her disgust.

Ding!

Chelsea walked out first while Sunny wobbled behind. She looked drunk though not in that alcoholic way.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Chelsea asked again "I just...I just..." Sunny mumbled her words, suddenly stumbled forward towards Chelsea who promptly catches her before she could fall. "Maybe I'll drive us back home" she insisted as she escorted Sunny to her car.

 **...**

The shower was running on full blast, she scrubbed and scrubbed but it somehow didn't want to come off. Sunny never felt so dirty in her life, she'll likely will never be able to get the filth off. When they got home Sunny raced upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut, a minute later she retched and puked whatever was in her stomach into the toilet; she puked three times; the third time was just remaining stuff. She then quickly took off her clothes and ran into the shower.

"Sunny?" Chelsea called through the door "Leave me alone" she responded "Look you been in there for over an hour, I think you're clean enough" "I don't care! I'm not coming out!", Chelsea laughed a bit "Come on, I know you didn't like touching that fat wanker but come on just get past it".

"You have no idea what touching that fucker was like!" she yelled at the door "It was like-! Oh my god! Ugh!" she cried out in revolt "It felt like massaging a bloated fucking whale! Or a bloated hairy gorilla! Ugh oh god!". Chelsea rolled her eyes and laughed some more "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Sunny angrily shouted "Look, I think you're being a bit dramatic" Chelsea still laughed "At least you still got your health" she said with a snark "Shut up!" Sunny shouted back "Okay, little miss drama queen, I'm going to go downstairs; make sure to scrub in those hard to reach places" "Shut up and go away!".

Roberta opened the front door as Chelsea descended down the stairs "Oh, you're Sunny's friend, Chelsea right?" "Yeah and you're Sunny's really hot girlfriend" she giggled "Is Sunny home?" "Uh, she's in the shower, she had a rough day" Chelsea says with a smile "Aren't those Sunny clothes?" Roberta pointed to the clothes that Chelsea was borrowing for the time being "Yeah, er, I had an accident when I showed up here this morning" "What kind of accident?" Roberta raised her eyebrow "Oh, uh, I wasn't paying attention and accidentally fell into your pool". Roberta shook her head "You need to be more careful" "Yeah, I got lucky, Sunny had some spare clothes that she doesn't wear anymore" Chelsea grinned "Oh that's very nice of her" Roberta complimented.

 _Oh girly if you only knew what really went on earlier in the morning_ Chelsea hilariously thought.

"Sunny said that you're staying over for dinner" "Yeah, she mentioned something about enchiladas once last time I was here" Chelsea smiled "Yeah that was weeks ago, we're going to do something a little different, do you want to help out?" Roberta wondered "Yeah sure, I got nothing else to do".

For the next hour both women spent time prepping and cooking dinner. Within an forty minutes after they started Sunny walks into the kitchen as Roberta was washing the potatoes "Hi hun" Sunny greeted her with a kiss "Hey, you took your time in the shower, everything alright?" her love wondered "Oh, I just had a really more or less rough day which was very crazy".

"Listen, Chelsea told me what happened at the pool this morning", Sunny's head turned towards Chelsea who in looked back with fright "Oh really?" she started to walk over to Chelsea grabbing a meat cleaver along the way "Wait...wait...wait" Chelsea silently mouthed, Sunny grabbed her by the wrist and was ready to chop it off until "Yeah, she needs to be more careful where she's walking" Sunny frowned "It was really nice that you gave her some of your clothes, that was really sweet". She released Chelsea from her grasp, Roberta started to turn around; Sunny quickly hid the butcher knife behind her back. "You really are one of the sweetest people" Roberta smiled at Sunny who smiled back "Oh, you know me, always willing to help those in need" she nervously says "Isn't that right Chelsea...?" she growled menacingly all the while her hand clawed into Chelsea's side "Uh yeah" Chelsea let out a painful smile "Thanks a lot Sunny, you're a really swell girl".

Roberta turned back around, "If you drop another hint like that again, I'm going to rip your organs out and sell them on the market" Sunny violently whispered "No more hints, okay" Chelsea whispered back. "Hmm, I could have sworn there was a butcher knife around here" Roberta looked around for the knife "Oh sorry, I thought I needed it" Chelsea faked her apology "I'll give to you hun, I don't think Chelsea's going to need it anymore".

For the rest of those two hours they helped each other make their dinner. The potatoes get washed then slowly chopped, the meat gets cooked, bits of yellow and white cheese are mixed in. The kitchen smells of food, if not complete if reeks of friendship; though for Sunny, it smelled of uneasiness; mostly because of Chelsea nearly dropping hints of what happened at the pool.

The casserole comes and bon apeite.

Chelsea slobbered all over her plate, Roberta didn't seem to mind but Sunny thought it was nauseating watching her scarf down all that food. "So," Roberta briefly interrupted her meal "Sunny says that you're from Australia" her tone sounded more of excitement and curiosity "Yeah and before you ask I'm not a surfer" Chelsea grinned "I'm a swimmer" she chuckled "I bet you have a lot of stories from back home" Roberta smiled "I have quite a few but another time, okay?" she winked.

As her fork went through a piece of potato wrapped in a gooey cheese and meat a question was asked "It must get lonely sometimes, do you have anyone?" Roberta curiously wondered; Chelsea stopped halfway; her mood saddened. "I-I...I don't..." she seemed hesitant to speak on that subject. "I don't have...I mean I had..." she talked in circles trying to come up with an answer "Chelsea?" Sunny whispered "Breathe in and relax" she advised her "Uh, I had a boyfriend but that was a long time ago" Chelsea carefully mended her answer "Uh how about a beer?" Sunny suddenly announced as she got up from her seat and headed to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer bottle. "Can you make that beer to go? I just remembered that I got something to do" Chelsea made up an excuse "Is it okay if I take some food?" she politely asked "Of course, let me get you a tray".

As Sunny escorted Chelsea outside to her car she stops her "Hey, what the hell happened back there?" "Nothing, I just had a brain fart" Chelsea sheepishly looked at her "Roberta asked a question, you froze and acted like a zombie, that wasn't a brain fart". Like a deer in the headlights Chelsea just stares "Like I said I had a brain fart...that's all". Sunny looked at her with confusion, not sure if she was hiding something. "Can I go now?" "Yeah, get out of here" Sunny waved her off "I'll make sure to mail you your clothes".

Going to back inside Sunny singled for Roberta to meet her by the pool.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Sunny smiled "So, listen, do you still want to open that club?" "Yeah, it's still one of the many things that I want do. Why are you asking?".

"Well, I have some money left over...I plan to invest it in a peculiar project", Roberta started to smile slowly "You mean...?" "I want to help you open up that club when we get a moment to relax". Roberta stood there speechless "Roberta? Hun?" Sunny shook her "Woo!" she happily cheered, which startled her love. She jumped into her arms and laughed, they bodies rocked and they ended up falling into the pool together. They swam back up "Sorry" Roberta laughed "It's alright" Sunny wiped water from her eyes, they pull themselves from the pool and are now sopping wet "Are we really going to open it?" "Yeah, not now but maybe when things brighten up somewhere in the city" "I can't believe it" Roberta was still in disbelief but in a happy way "Believe it, we really are on the way to the big time".

 _The next day, Vespucci Beach_

Sunny and Geraldine walked on the sand. Chelsea called them and told them to put on their bathing suits and meet her at the beach. Sunny wore a yellow bikini which was tied down the middle with flower peddles on her top with her bottoms having the same design, Geraldine wore a zebra striped bikini top with matching bottoms. Chelsea waved at them.

Chelsea ran to them, she wore a black bikini top and bottoms with lemon yellow strings tying her top.

"You two took your time getting here" she greeted them "So why did you drag us out here?" Sunny crossed her arm "Yeah don't get me wrong I like the beach and all but why the hell are we here?" Geraldine herself wondered "Well I thought we needed a girls only day" Chelsea answered "Girls only day?" Sunny was bemused "That's pretty corny" "Yeah well their's another reason".

Chelsea looked back the ocean as the waves crash "We've worked and known each other for quite a while now so I thought maybe we should have some fun" she smiled "Your idea of fun means killing people" Sunny remarked "I know how to have fun, unlike you and your bossy self" Chelsea snarked back.

"Sunny, girl, come on; let's just relax for once" Geraldine nudges her arm "Alright, what do you have in mind?" Sunny caved in. Chelsea came over and locked her arm in with Sunny's, she motions Geraldine to do the same. "Okay, now what?" Geraldine looked over at Chelsea "Now we walk to the water". With careful steps the three walk in sync to the ocean. The water hurls towards their feet "Oh fuck that's cold!" Geraldine shivered "I know" Sunny said right back at her "Okay, this is where we let go" Chelsea announced "Is that it?" Sunny asked "No, then there's this", suddenly cold water splashed onto Sunny's face "Oh, you little fucker" she laughed as she splashed Chelsea back, they start to laugh. Geraldine get's in on the fun and starts to splash the both of them.

Sunny playfully puts Geraldine in a head lock and Chelsea splashes them some more.

The three women fall into the water and laugh. They laugh and laugh, the only real time that they felt like ordinary beings and not those deadly ones that they had to be to survive into the next day. The waves crash and the gulls bellow overhead drown out their laughs but the one thing that wasn't going out were they're smiles and the silliness that they felt with one another.

For once they were actually happy. And at least for this one moment, they were truly friends.

 **Chapter 26 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	28. Ch 26 Sister, Sister

**Chapter 26: Sister, Sister**

 _Her eyes move to the left and to the right, Linda was trying to find a way out of the labyrinth that was the darkness of this hole. Everywhere she turned it was the same never ending corner of darkness, it looked like it just went on forever. She heard noises, almost whispering things to her in a very fast manner, to fast for her to even her too understand. "Heh ha ha..." a small childish giggle echoes through the labyrinth; it somehow sounded familiar; a little too familiar._

 _Some footsteps rustle from behind. Linda turned around. Her breathing became nervous. Something moves in the far right corner. "Who there's?" she called out "Show yourself!" her voice echoes. A pair of glowing red eyes emerge along with a growl, then more red eyes appear. They start to go to her position. She pulls out her Taurus PT92 AF pistol and points it right at them "Stay away!" she warned, they keep approaching all the while growling like beasts "I said stay away!" she warned one last time. She aims at the one that she first saw._

 _Click!_

 _The clip falls out onto the ground. "What the-?!" she kneels to try and put the clip back in but it didn't fit. The red eyes are getting closer. Linda grabbed the bullets and tried to insert them into the clip but they seemed to melt and turn into mush "What the hell!?" Linda panicked more, she threw the pistol at them and ran for it. The red eyes chase her. She ran and ran trying to escape them, she only looked back once and saw not only those eyes but now visible razor sharp fangs. She ran faster because of that. The labyrinth seemed to get longer and longer, it didn't matter where she turned those things just followed her wherever she went. Linda starts to run out of steam, she takes a left hoping that it show an exit; any kind of exit would do; but that wouldn't be the case. "Oh no! Please god no!" she reached the end but not the end that she wanted. A solid wall stops her in her tracks. She turns around and now knows she's going to be torn up by whatever those things are. Even if they were in shadows the fangs glistened like knives. They ready. They dash and she closes her eyes._

 _A sudden violent breeze pushes her against the wall. She opened her eyes and they were gone._

 _She breathed a sigh of relief. Linda turned around and that dead end wall was gone. There was nothing but darkness._

 _Suddenly a rotting deformed hand erupts from the ground and snatches her left foot "What the fuck!?", another hand erupts from the ground and snatches her right foot. She struggles and falls to the ground. They start to drag her to their home in the underground. Linda tries to hold on with her hands but they just keep on pulling her. "Let go of me! Let me go!" she screams "Somebody help me!". A familiar figure steps out of the shadows "Sunny! Sunny help me!" she begged. Sunny stared at her unemotionally, her eyes looked cold and heartless; her face was pale and dead looking. "Why?" her voice coldly asked "You never cared about me, you've always hated me" her eyes stared down at Linda "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to hurt you!" the hands keep on pulling "Please! I'm begging you! Help me!" Linda managed grab onto one of her pant legs "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Sunny...!" she cries. A sinister frown appears on her face "No...", Linda's eyes widen with horror "You're not my sister..." Sunny's eyes became black and soulless "I don't know you girl..." and with that she violently yanks her leg away._

 _The hands pull ever so aggressively "No!" Linda tried to stop the inevitable but it was impossible. More hands pull her, Linda cries and cries, trying to claw herself away. The more she struggled the harder they pulled. The ground starts to swallow her up, the last thing she see's is that emotionless look on Sunny's face "Sunny! Sunny! Sunny please! Sunnnnnnnnnyyyyyy...!"._

She shoots up, sweat pouring from her head and gasping for air. "Oh god...oh god..." she repeated to herself, Linda hadn't been sleeping well for the last several weeks. The same nightmares were plaguing her every night. Linda carefully got out of bed, her bed sheets were soaked with sweat.

Her clock reads 6:58 am, Linda felt like garbage. Sunny was the one thing that was on her mind above everything else. She hasn't spoken to her since she moved out of her apartment and she hasn't seen her since then. Sunny wouldn't likely want to speak to her, after all Linda was always there everywhere she went; every pat down; every threat to lock her up if and when she screwed up; that was all on her head. The day was about to begin, she opened the curtains. The sun's warmth felt excellent, even if her shorts and tank top felt damp from all that sweat, it felt good. Linda looked at the warmth of the sun, her shift begins at eight. Her supervisor is probably going to be wondering why she was late. She grabbed whatever pair of panties and bra that she had in her drawer and headed to the bathroom.

Ever since her and Sunny had their spat, all she's been doing is trying to do is put everything back together. It really hasn't been going that well. Aside from the many restless nights all she felt was the immense weight of all that guilt that she was feeling. Her mother's words echoed through her mind everyday _Remember your promise_ "What promise? Goddammit" she cursed to herself. She kept trying to figure it out but all she got were more questions than answers. Lately all she's been doing is focusing on her police work and try to get whatever footing she had to get back on track, it was something that was she familiar with. It really was hard.

Everyday all she did was her thing, which mostly consisted of rounding bangers up and locking them up. Linda still had that edge to her. Anyone she saw, they just went down. She patrolled up and down the streets of every neighborhood that she was sent into. A lot of crooks knew her, she was considered the department's toughest cop; she got a lot of awards to prove it. Every commendation that she had gotten was worth a lot, the same way a soldier would earn his ribbons and awards for things that he had done on the battlefield. She really was that type of person. But it didn't mean anything, especially when the one person that was on her mind was her sister. Everyday Linda always wondered what Sunny was up too. She thought of that girlfriend of her's. She looked adorable the way her and Sunny would walk down the street, the way they held hands, the way they smiled. Their smiles could brighten a whole room and make everyone happy. Roberta was her name, Sunny seemed to be committed to her. They really were in love with each other.

On the one or two occasions, Linda had always looked on from afar. Keeping an eye on Sunny to see if she would slip up. But whenever she saw her, she was different. Sunny wasn't the bratty girl with that goofy laugh, she looked somewhat mature. Gone where the days when she would give a sad look in order to get her way or when she would pout to get something that she desperately wanted; be it a toy or some candy. Her appearance was the same, it mostly her hair that did her in. Linda remembered it used to be longer, she remembered when their mother would braid her hair or make them into pigtails. She remembered the one thing that Sunny didn't like was when their mother gave her bangs, she always said that Sunny looked adorable with them, but Sunny always disagreed and tried to undo them. Her hair was short now, almost boyish with the sides slightly trimmed.

Linda also noticed that she had made two friends. She recognized one, a red headed bounty hunter by the name of Geraldine Winslow. She knew of that scumbag boss of her's, a fat disgusting prick that she doesn't like and wouldn't hesitate to lock him if given the chance to. The other girl, another red head of all things, she hadn't seen her before. She looked rather skinny, both sides of her head were shaved, her ears had multiple piercings, that thing between her nostrils drew a lot of attention and that accent that she had sounded weird; it sounded British or New Zealander. She had some tattoos on her body but that girl was definitely weird looking. Linda caught a glimpse a few times here and there, the three of them just hanging out together. Linda, from a far enough distance, looked on as the three spent time together at the beach. The three of them in their bathing suits, all three splashing each other and all of them laughing. It was strange seeing Sunny laugh and having fun; the way she smiled. The way she acted was, the best word would be normal.

Was it normal to see someone who put a bullet through someone's eye? Was it normal to have that blank expression on her face when she killed that scumbag? The answer to both questions would be no. But anything that Sunny did wasn't normal. It was weird seeing her smile, laughing and having fun; like a normal person. Linda still saw that little girl smiling and using her imagination, despite that thing on her back she was still human and capable of good things; if anyone else said so then that person would be a damn liar. In this world nothing made sense, up is down; black is white.

Despite the work that she put in the department Linda still felt isolated. No personal life other than her job and no friends other those on the job.

Of all things though she had a peculiar encounter while jogging in the park.

As she was half way finished with her jog, her shoelaces became untied again. Her laces had a mind of their own, it didn't matter how many times she tied them they always seemed to undo themselves "Stupid shoes" she huffed and grumbled. Linda bent down and started to tie them again. Her workout shoes were worn out and look like they wanted to break apart, she's had them since her days at the police academy; she was surprised that they held out this long. The laces are tied once again, hopefully they hold up this time. Linda continues on with her. At a section where multiple people were running her laces became undone once again "Goddamn laces" she cursed again. Linda knelt down and tied them again. What happened in the next moment really hit her hard; literally.

"Oof!" another jogger collides with her from the right side. Both fall to the ground. Linda clutched her head, that jogger must have a rock hard head because it almost knocked her out "I'm sorry" the jogger apologized, Linda managed to regain some of her composure "Watch where you're going you idiot!" she let out her irritation "I said I was sorry, you don't need to act like a jerk" the jogger shot back; somehow her voice sounded familiar; maybe it was her imagination. "Don't call me a jerk, I'm a cop you know" "Can't you take a hint? I said I was sorry, geez". Both women lifted themselves up "Yeah, I bet you're so...rry..." Linda trailed off, their eyes meet. Now knowing who she bumped into.

Sunny wore a gray jogging shirt along with a pair of matching gray shorts. She now has fear flowing through her veins. "Oh shit..." she crawled back and rose up to her feet "Sunny wait" Linda got back up and grabbed one of her hands before she could take off "Please don't go," she pleads "I didn't mean to you call that". Sunny fearfully yanked her hand away "I-I don't know you, I'm sorry" she quickly turned around and like a rabbit ran away until Linda lost sight of her. That wasn't actually a good way to end her jogging session.

The next day Linda jogged on the same route as before hoping to bump into Sunny again. She jogged around the whole place but she wasn't anywhere in sight. One of two possibilities popped into her mind. The first one was that Sunny changed her route and she may have missed her. The other one was more likely that Sunny won't be able to jog in the park for sometime, mostly fearing that she'd likely run into Linda again. Linda felt bad that she called her an idiot and she felt worse for scaring her off.

She went down to Little Seoul and went to the one place that she hadn't been to in a long time. The Inchon Bakery and tea house was buzzing with customers, the smell of tea and pastries fill her lungs. It's been many, many years since she's been inside the bakery. The sights and smells came flooding back.

"Lee Yeon?" a voice called her by her full name, she turned around and Uncle Kang stood there with a surprised look on his face "Uncle, it's been so many years" she put on a small smile. He put his hands on her cheeks and felt her face "What are you doing?" Linda felt weirded out "You've gotten a lot older, just like your sister" he commented "Look who's talking" she quipped. Kang requested some tea and bungeo-ppang for his special guest. "How have you been? It's been so many years since I've seen you" he took a sip of tea "Fine, last time I came here somebody hit you over the head" she took a bite of bungeo-ppang "That was a very unpleasant moment for me". Linda wiped her mouth "Listen, I'm not here to talk about what happened before; has Sunny been down here lately?". He was surprised when she mentioned her sister's name. "She's been down here ever since she returned home" "Oh really?" Linda seemed surprised "Yes though I can't really say for that one friend that she brought over".

"Friend?" Linda raised her brow "Some red headed girl with a piercing between her nose", remembering the girl who Sunny was with at the beach "She was a quite strange girl, I mean she gobbled two whole plates of Yeot; the looks on the staffs face is something I won't forget". Linda scoffed then laughed "Well I'm sure she meant well" "The staff looked like they saw a horror show" Linda laughed a little bit more "Where is the manner's on that one?". It was nice to catch up for once, Linda felt like a part of her old self returned. Though what Linda really yearned for was for her and Sunny to become a family again. She knew that's what Sunny really wanted too.

Linda decided to stop by more often at the bakery, hoping that Sunny would drop by. She stayed and stayed but she never came by. Linda even stayed until closing time but nothing, she never showed up. It was only once that she saw Sunny standing on the corner, the crowd bustling around her. Linda hopped out of her seat and ran to where she was. Sunny in turn ran away "Sunny wait!" Linda desperately pleads, she was fast and didn't look back. Sunny turned to the first alley that she saw. When Linda followed her into the alley she disappeared. Some tears flowed from her eyes "Sunny...please...I'm sorry...".

Linda knew that she had a long way to go if she wanted Sunny to trust her again.

 _Linda's apartment_

The closet had a box that was full of things that she had forgotten that were once important, things that she had buried so long ago.

These were things that she hadn't seen in years.

Linda would say that she had forgotten that they were in there. But she really knew that she made herself forget.

She buried it deep so it wouldn't haunt her again. She unearthed it because she needed to see certain things that were in there.

She placed the box on the kitchen table and opened it up. Carefully Linda opened it. These were things that she buried and she pretended that they didn't exist. She was rather amazed that they were still in good condition, Linda spotted an old trophy that she had won. It was an MVP award that she had gotten after a basketball game, the bottom had her name emboldened on the small plaque. The next thing she pulls out is a caramel brown teddy bear "Oh..." Linda remembered that was Sunny's favorite friend; she named him Biscuit. Sunny and Biscuit were always inseparable, they would go everywhere from the park to the pool and she would bring him to school, even when she started middle school she'd bring him along. Their were times that she would even bring him for breakfast and dinner, not like it didn't matter since he couldn't really eat. Though Sunny didn't care, it didn't stop her from feeding him food. Linda can't recall the numerous times that their mother had to wash him over and over again. They were really that close. Linda hugged Biscuit really tight. In the box Linda managed to find an old photo album, she eagerly took it out.

Opening the album felt strange but strange in a good way. One of the first photos she found was when her and her mother came to the United States, her mother was a month pregnant by then; Linda remembered curiously feeling her mother's stomach. Wondering if Sunny was awake and aware of what going on in the outside world. The next photo was the day when Sunny was born, she remembered how her mother cried. Sunny herself cried really loud. The one picture that made her feel sad was when Linda first held Sunny in her arms, the very first time she looked at that baby girl. Another flip of the page presented Sunny's first birthday party. Her face may have been covered in frosting but she was crying because someone stole her piece of cake from her. The page next to it was their first time trick or treating, Linda went as a fairy princess and Sunny was dressed as a puppy; they both were really cute. Linda kept turning the pages, every smile and every happy moment was flooding into her brain. Everything from Sunny's first time going to preschool to them moving into their house at the beach to when all three wore traditional Korean clothing during the New Years festival in Little Seoul, it almost felt surreal. When she's hits the last page something catches her eye; a photo was missing. That right there hit a snag in her finding any more happy memories; if she remembered then she would recall them; but they're not there.

Linda set the photo album aside, she sniffles because she forgot how happy they were. "I see you're trying remember what you lost over those years".

She jumped out of her seat and onto the floor, Young Shin stood there with a smirk on her face. Linda felt like her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. "I didn't mean to scare you, my bad" she apologized "Are you insane? You almost gave me a heart attack!" "I said I was sorry". Linda carefully got back up and regained her composure "Why are you here?" she asked "To check up on you" "Well I'm fine" Linda looked back at her mother "Oh?" Young Shin curiously looked on "Is that why your eyes have some tears in them?", Linda turned her head away "Don't be ridiculous," she rubbed her eyes "just my allergies; that's all" "Allergies? Of course..." her mother was bemused that her daughter would cover up her feelings again. "Oh...your sister's teddy bear..." she cooed "Your sister must miss him so much" "Sunny's too big for him now" Linda grabbed Biscuit and gently put him on the counter top "She's still a little girl at heart, whether you want to admit it or not".

Linda leaned against her refrigerator "I know you're not here just to check up on me" she crossed her arms "I see you're still struggling to remember that promise that you made all those years ago" Young Shin looked sternly at Linda "Can't you just tell me? It's driving me crazy" "Mm..." her mother hummed "no" she answered "That is something that you're going to have to remember when the time comes". Linda felt irritated that her mother wouldn't give her an answer "I know that you're just toying with me, I just want an honest answer!" she yelled "You know I won't tell you" Young Shin simply responded "Besides," she tilts her head "their was a promise that I made you keep, not this one but it was right after Sun Hi was born because you knew that if she ever found out that it would devastate her" her mother's mood darkened "I don't know what you're talking about! You're just going in circles around me! What Promise?!" Linda's temper flared "She never found out what your father did to me when I told him I was pregnant with your sister".

The blood in her body suddenly turned to ice, her heart wanted to stop beating. Linda gripped the sides of her head "No, no, no-no-no-no..." she remembered this one peculiar promise and that one memory that she just wanted forget that it ever happened.

 _She heard a loud smack followed by a painful yelp. Her mother's lip is bleeding and she was shaking. Mother and daughter hold onto each other, not wanting to let go._

"Stop, stop I don't want..." Linda's whole body starts shaking "You still remember what he did to me?" Young Shin came up to her daughter "Yeah I still do...". Linda kept gripping her head "You didn't tell her not just because I made you promise not to say anything about that, but because you were protecting her; also because you really do love her and would never want someone like that to hurt her". She sniffled and wiped her tears away "You two need to make some type of peace together" Young Shin suggested "What do you mean? Sunny hates me and I don't blame her" "She doesn't hate you, you're just too scared to talk to her". Linda regains her composure "If I can make a suggestion, start with her friend right there" she pointed to Biscuit "I think she really needs to know that he's okay" "What if she...?" Linda hesitated "She's has that lady friend of hers, she's understanding of what your sister went through" Young Shin slowly started to fade "Wait! Don't leave!" Linda pleaded "The rest is up to you..." her voice faded away.

Linda grabbed Biscuit and looked at him. She begins to wonder if she can really can reach through to Sunny like this. She won't know until she actually tries.

 _Sunny's house, Vinewood_

"Sunny, this came for you" Roberta handed Sunny a gift bag "A present? Who would give me a present?" she looked at Roberta "I don't know, security said that someone had a package for me but it was addressed to you". Roberta heard some splashing coming from the pool "Is someone swimming in the pool?" "That's Chelsea, she's er having a stressful day, so she's relaxing" Sunny hated that she had to lie but it was better than telling Roberta that Chelsea had caught her skinny dipping in their pool and that she would keep the whole thing a secret on the condition that Chelsea had unlimited access to the pool.

Sunny carefully removed the blue tissue paper and reached inside. It felt soft and plush. She pulled it out. "Aw! It's a teddy bear!" Roberta cooed "Oh it's so cute!". Sunny held him in her hands, she starts to shake "Sunny? Are you okay?" Roberta stared in concern; some tears start to well up in her eyes. "This-This is my friend..." she tearfully looked back up "His names Biscuit..." "This is your bear?" Roberta looked on as Sunny sniffled "I hadn't seen him in years...I thought I lost him..." Sunny hugged him tightly and started to cry more.

"Oh Sunny..." Roberta gently hugged her. Sunny cries softly, she hadn't seen Biscuit ever since she went in. One part of her believes that it's a miracle and that someone really had a heart, the other part says that she knows who really sent him to her. Maybe it was her way of clearing the air between them? Maybe it was her way of wanting to get back into her life and start over again? Or maybe she was just playing mind games with her?

Either way it was good to have Biscuit at her side again.

"Hey, everything okay?" Chelsea interrupted the moment as she wrapped her towel around her body "No, it's okay" Roberta let Sunny go, she promptly wipes her eyes "Okay, well sorry for causing a mess in your pool".

"It's fine" Sunny managed to put on a smile "Are you staying over for dinner again?".

 _2 days later, Sunny's house, Vinewood_

She knew this would be her moment. Linda carefully extended her finger, somehow it's shaking _Stop shaking! Get a grip on yourself!_. Today would be different, Sunny's girlfriend wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so if she's going to do this then she got to do it now. She wore her police uniform because she is technically still on duty but decided to take the time for this moment; hopefully it doesn't send the wrong message. One more time Linda extends her finger and slowly inches her finger towards the door bell.

Ding Dong!

The footsteps start to approach the door. She breathed in then out _Okay, this is it_.

"Oh my god, it took you long enough to get here!" the door started to open "Just so you know, you're not going to get a tip..." Sunny's eyes widen in horror at who rang the bell "Uh hi...". Sunny quickly slammed the door but Linda managed to block it with her foot and hand.

"Sunny relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Linda said as she tried with all her might to hold the door "No! Go away!" Sunny kept on pushing, she managed to push Linda's foot out and pushed the door forward. Linda's fingers were being crushed "Ow! Fuck!" with her shoulder she roughly started to push back. She saw the fright in her sister's eyes. "Sunny, please stop! It's okay!" she tried assure that everything was alright "I don't believe you!" Sunny kept pushing to get her out, Linda suddenly grabs her wrists "Sunny just stop...please...!". Sunny pulled away and with all her energy shoved her away. The door slams shut and the bolt is locked into place. Linda huffed, she knew that Sunny wasn't going to trust her outright. She had to keep trying, she knew this wasn't the time to give up.

"Sunny! Please, I just want to talk!" she shouts at the door "I'm not here as a police officer! I promise I'm not going to hurt you!", the door remained shut "Biscuit...I found Biscuit in my closet, I know you probably missed him a lot, I gave him back to you because I know that you two were always friends" her voice grew sadder "Sunny...please...I'm desperate...I just want to talk, I'm not leaving until you open the door and I'll stay out here all night if I have too". A couple of minutes and nothing.

This one time that she desperately wanted to reconnect with Sunny and her sister didn't want to do anything with her. Scared and distrustful was what she was, Linda knew that she had herself to blame for that. Every pat down that she had done, every threat of locking her up if or when she screwed up was on her head.

The bolt suddenly turned and slowly the door opened; Sunny still had that scared look in her eyes. She just stared at her with uneasiness.

"Go around the side..." she suddenly spoke "meet me in the back" the door closed again. Linda stood there stunned that Sunny actually opened the door, she thought that was a sign that things were going to change.

 **...**

Linda was amazed by the sight of the backyard, it was amazing to see that Sunny could afford such a feat. She really was living in the big time. Especially the view, it was so big that it looked like it could go on forever. Sunny was standing with her back to her and looking off into the distance. Linda knew that this would be it, her one chance to connect with her sister. She kept her distance

"So uh, I like your house!" she started the conversation in an awkward way "It's so big! And that view! It's just amazing!" she complimented "That pool, I mean, it's almost like the one that we had when we were kids-!" "What the hell do you want?" Sunny impatiently asked. Linda was surprised that Sunny finally spoke and it sounded like she wasn't in the mood for a conversation with her sister.

"Right I just wanted to check up on you; um, how have you been...?" "Fine" Sunny simply answered "What have you been up too lately?" "Stuff..." another simple answer. Everything just felt awkward. They hadn't seen each other in years, the both of them grew up very fast over those years they were apart but they took different paths. Linda looked at her back, the only thing that was visible was the dragon on her back; she knew that this was going to be complicated. Sunny was the type that was rather stubborn, that's what she was whenever she was in a bad mood. "Is that all that you have to say?" Sunny slightly turned her head to look back "No, I..." Linda struggled to think of something to say, she wonders if she should mention that she saw their mother but she thought that Sunny would call her crazy. With a quick gulp, she tries one more time to talk "So you mentioned something about a tip when I saw you" "Pizza".

"Pizza?" Linda felt confused "I ordered pizza, I thought Roberta could use a break from cooking, so I decided to order some pizza; little bastard's an hour late".

For a moment Linda looked at Sunny, she had more things to say.

"Look...I know-I know you and me haven't been on good terms," Linda summed up whatever courage she had "but I think maybe you and me can still get along if we just tried" she knew that last part she said sounded rather pathetic or the more appropriate term, lame. Or better yet, just plain sappy. "Don't you want to know?" Sunny suddenly asked "Know about what?" Linda now felt scared "About my time inside, I bet you want to know what it was like inside a cell or seeing things that'll give you nightmares" "S-Sunny...I-I-I don't think-" Linda nervously stuttered "Well I'll tell you anyways" Sunny turned around with a stern and hard look on her face "It was hell, people getting their asses kicked; a stabbing here and over there; a bunch of predators looking to add someone to their collection. Better yet maybe I should tell you about what happened during my first week there, some poor girl had been doused in cleaning fluid and then lit on fire; oh I remember that. The way she screamed and ran down the hallway just to put out the flames, god the place whole place smelled like-".

"Stop, stop..." Linda felt uneasy "Stop? Oh why? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Sunny sarcastically quipped "Then again; isn't that what you do? Lock up people and throw away the key" "Sunny...please I don't want to hear that". The two sisters looked at each other, the tension just seemed to have gotten more inflamed "Sunny, I know that you've had it rough when you went in..." "Rough?" the word triggered her sister "What do you know about rough?". Sunny's mood went to angry "Did you know that I almost died?", Linda looked away because she knew what she was talking about. The way those animals beat her, the way they stomped her almost to death. The way her eye was swollen shut and her face bloodied. "Did you know that three skanks jumped me?" Sunny gripped her left arm, she could still feel that broken mop handle smashing into her arm "They beat me down...smashed my rib cage, I couldn't breathe right for a week..." she shook remembering the way they left her in the hospital wing.

Linda looked away ashamed "I-I heard..." "That wasn't the worst part..." Sunny's gaze hardened "Look at me" she demanded "Sunny...!" "I said look at me!" she sounded more forceful. Linda looked up with fright "The worst part was when I was lying on that hospital bed...I started to cry..." her voice starts to break "I started to cry out for you...I kept crying and I kept calling out for you...but you never came...". The tears start to run down her cheeks "Sunny..." Linda slowly approached, her hands reached towards her face; Sunny pulled away and wiped her tears. "I fucking hate you...".

Her heart sunk like a rock when she heard that. Linda slowly started to cry after hearing all of that "Sunny...I'm sorry...I didn't know that was going to happen to you", sorry was a word that most people would hear when someone was legitimately apologetic, to Sunny it felt like an insult; her blood boiled. "Sorry? Sorry?" she looked back at her big sister "You're sorry? No way, I can't fucking believe it!" she let out a sarcastic laugh "You're sorry! You're fucking sorry!?" she shouted from the top of her lungs, her shout echoes through out the open view "Do you have any idea what that was like?!" Sunny had the appearance of a rabid animal "Sunny! I didn't know that was going to happen to you! I didn't know...I swear to god...!" "Well now you know! You didn't give a damn about me! You just left me there to die!".

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Linda kept apologizing "Stop saying that!" Sunny angrily screamed "I kept crying and crying, I just cried all night..." she clenched her teeth, more tears poured down her face "I kept thinking you were going to show up and get me out of that place...", her hand covered her face "But you never came...you just never came...".

Linda looked at how much pain Sunny was in, it looked like she holding all that pain in for as long she could "You think you're the only who suffered! You know after mommy died I couldn't even come home! Because I knew how angry you were with me!", for the first time Linda felt ashamed "I needed you to be there for me! I needed you...and you let me down...you just let me down...".

Sunny breathed in, all that grief felt like a wave of never ending torture. "Sunny, I-I..." Linda could feel her pain "You know I wouldn't hurt you like that, I was just angry...I admit it okay? I was just being an idiot, I didn't mean for any of that to happen" Linda again slowly approaches "I know I was hard on you when you came back, I just-every time I saw you I just remembered what happened, I was wrong for doing that to you" her hand finally touches her shoulder. Sunny looks up and bolts back, she pulls a Smith & Wesson model 629 snub nose from her waistband and points it at Linda's chest. "Whoa, Sunny...just relax" Linda put her hands up "Shut up, isn't this what you always wanted? Just some punk that you can shoot at, you shoot me and you'll probably get a promotion, right?" Sunny had that very same look that she had all those years ago; cold as ice. Colder than before.

"S-Sunny, you wouldn't hurt me; that's not you; that's not the girl I know" Linda kept her hands away her own gun, not just for her safety but also for sister's safety "Shut up" she commanded "You're...You're still that little girl running crazy and having tea parties with Biscuit" "Shut up...!" Sunny slowly cocked the hammer "Y-Y-You're still my sister, you're still my little sister".

"I'm not your sister!" she yelled "Isn't what you said!? I shouldn't call you sister!". Linda put her hands down and slowly walked to her sister "What are you doing? Get back" she warned pointing the sight at her chest. Linda took her with the revolver and guided it under her chin "If this is what's going to make you feel better, then do it" Sunny's hand starts to shake, something's going on that she can't seem to explain "Just so you know, if you do this then you're just going to hurt yourself more. Your friends, those two girls that you hang out with; they're going to be really sad that you're gone. Your girlfriend, Roberta right? Isn't she going to be sad too? I know you wouldn't want her to be alone". Her whole body starts to shake "I'll-I'll do it! I'm going to do it...!" "Okay, on the count of five" Linda looked directly into her eyes and saw the hurt in her soul "One..." she started the count "two...three..." almost there "four..." Linda started to feel the tremble in Sunny's hand, she knew that if this happened that their was no turning back. A frown appears on Sunny's face, she growled and moved away. She cocks the hammer back into place, her chest goes in then out.

"Go away...just go away..." she sadly pleads "Sunny..." Linda tried to approach again "Just go away...leave me alone..." Sunny turned her back towards Linda "Sunny please..." "Go away! Just leave!" she starts to cry again.

Sunny wiped her tears away, it was too much for her to remember those painful things. Suddenly something grabs her from behind, she looks behind and realizes that Linda had wrapped her arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" she questioned "Let it out, let it all out", Sunny struggled to free herself "No! Get off me!" she demands "Let it out" she says again, Sunny struggled more "Let go of me! You bitch! I fucking hate you! I'll fucking kill you!". Linda kept her grip tight around her waist "Let it go, just let it all go" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sunny shouted, she kept on fighting and fighting, Linda just held her as tight as she could. Sunny's knees buckle, both gently fall to the ground. She starts to sob, her tears fall onto the pavement "That's it...let it all out..." Sunny sobs loudly, Linda carefully released her.

Linda realized that she finally got through to her, Sunny turned around and collapsed on her sisters chest. She sobs loudly through her uniform. Linda gently embraced her sister and held her tight, she could feel her tears. To Linda, it felt like holding that little girl with the skinned knees again. Her tears and possibly some of her snot is going to stain her uniform, she knows she's probably going to have to dry clean it but that can wait she thought. This was more important. Sunny pulled away, her lips quivering, her face and eyes red with grief. "Sunny? Let's get up" the sister carefully get up "Sunny listen...you're right. I treated you bad, everything's on me".

With her fingers, Linda gently wiped away her sister's tears "It's all my fault...I left you all alone, I shouldn't have done that...I was just angry at you, that's on me; you needed my help and I wasn't there. I don't blame you for hating me...I hate myself a lot too". Sunny sniffled, she could see that Linda was going through the same pain too "I know, I know you don't trust me; I get that part; Sunny...I just want you, I don't want anything else". Sunny felt confused, everything was in a tailspin "I just want you in my life...I just want that...I just-I just feel lonely without you".

"You...You know I'm not going to trust you outright...not after everything that happened" "Okay I understand that but please...just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for...please? That's all I want...please just for me?".

Her head hurts too much, she knows she should say no and cast her out of her life forever; but her heart says differently.

"I...I need to think..." Sunny wiped a tear away "Okay-Okay, that's a start, just take all the time you need" Linda saw that the sun was setting "I need to get back to work, otherwise people are going to be wondering what happened to me" Linda composed herself "See you around, stay safe...".

As Linda walked back to the front, only once did she turn back "Do you still have my card?" she wondered looking back "It's in my room somewhere..." Sunny answered "If anything happens, you can always call me" "What are you still doing here? Get going...".

She drove away wondering if this was that one defining moment. The moment that they weren't enemies and just two siblings just trying to settle their differences. Despite the tears that they both shed, Linda knew that she wasn't on Sunny's good graces and their was a lot more work to do. Yet she couldn't help that they were talking again, who knows she thought their might be a day that the both of them were going to be working together. Linda could only hope that in honesty that would be the case.

 _A week later, Linda's apartment_

Today was a long day, Linda managed to arrest a degenerate who hid a tiny camera in the ventilation system of the women's bathroom at the Bean Machine. It wasn't really hard to find the little creep as he was parked about a block away from the place. He at first denied it but after a detective threatened to leave him with a certain muscular inmate, he confessed.

She unbuttoned her shirt and undid her bulletproof vest. She manages to undo her bun and let her hair flow.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three knocks are heard on heard on her door, Linda thought it must have been one of her neighbors. Lately they've been bugging her over some package thefts. She's told them that numerous times that she isn't loss prevention and that she can't just arrest someone that they thought looked suspicious. She even said that's not how it worked and they should refer their complaints to the security company that has jurisdiction in the building.

Linda opened the door and saw someone disappear around the corner. She was about to chase them but her foot bumps something that was left on the floor. It was wrapped in a red cloth with blue stars splashed on the red. It felt rather heavy, her hands feel what was behind the cloth and it was warm, it also had a envelope attached to it. She closes the door and goes to the kitchen table, carefully she unwraps it; wondering if it was a trap. Three Tupperware trays appear out of the cloth. She was amazed at was on the inside.

The first one contained bulgogi. Thinly sliced pieces of beef which was marinated in soy sauce, sesame oil, sugar and black pepper.

The second contained steamed rice with bits of vegetables and the side contained japchae, noodles mixed with stirred fried vegetables and small bits of pork.

The final container had mandu-guk, which was dumpling soup and it was one of her favorite things to eat when she was younger. Linda opened all the containers and smelled all of them, authentic Korean food; it almost reminded her of her mother's cooking. The way her mother poured her heart and soul into every meal that she cooked really was special. Who would make such a meal for her? Linda opened the envelope to see what it had been written, it was written in Korean.

'Naneun neoege ajigdo hwaganassda, (I'm still angry at you,)' she recognized the hand writing 'sigsa mas-issgehaseyo (enjoy your meal)'. Linda now knew that Sunny was the one who disappeared around the corner and she was the one who wrote the letter. She thought back to the week before, the way she sobbed and their embrace. Sunny was still angry at her but the meal that she left was a sign of that she may have, more or less, softened up a bit. Linda chuckled a bit, maybe things were going to change after all. The way things were going with her Linda thought for sure that it would blow up in her face, thankfully it didn't. Attached to the rice were a pair of plastic chopsticks. Convenient was the one thing she thought, nobody who ate Asian food would eat with a fork. Linda was used to eating fast food mostly from hot dog stands or dining out, it was such a long time since she had Korean food. Everything today was mixed with soy or vegan crap, which tasted tasteless.

She grabbed a piece of bulgogi and ate the piece. The flavor flooded throughout her mouth. It was good, not as good as her mother's but it was the thought that counts. Linda forgot what Korean food actually tasted like, it almost brought her to tears. Sunny really did outdo herself, she put her own heart into making this meal and it was probably an accomplishment that Linda could actually be proud of and take pride that her sister actually made something so scrumptious. If their was something that her mother had taught the both of them was to always have hope, no matter the situation big or small, never give up and always look forward. Her chopsticks goes to the third container, she wanted to try the dumplings too see if it was the same as when she ate them as a child. Almost with a sense of eagerness, she ate the first dumpling she saw, her eyes widen in excitement.

"Mm!" Linda groaned through her mouth "Oh my god!" she says chewing the dumpling, it was really like their mother's cooking. If Sunny wasn't a criminal then she'd likely be a great cook.

 **Chapter 27 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	29. Ch 27 The Big Rig Job Recon & Planning

**Chapter 27: The Big Rig Job; Recon And Planning**

Chelsea looked at the giant ferris wheel, she hadn't seen something like that in a long time. "Wow...!" she astonished at the height. She quickly bought a ticket and rushed to the nearest booth. Slowly and gradually the wheel reached the top. Her eyes looked at the view, everything looked so small. Unlike Sunny and Geraldine, Chelsea knew how to have fun; and she also knew how to relax. They always seemed to be preoccupied with something. Their time at the beach was the moment were all three of them actually had fun, it was nice that they could actually spend time as friends and not as three criminals looking for their next score. The wheel started to go back down. She wished that the wheel never went down and that it could stay up forever.

She crams the hot dog mixed with relish and mustard into her mouth "Oh yeah..." she chewed the meat. Chelsea loved hot dogs and hamburgers with great passion but nothing beat her fathers cooking; especially his barbecue. American barbecue was great and she could eat a whole plate of it but nothing beat Australian barbecue.

"Hey you!" a voice called her. Chelsea couldn't believe who it was.

"Well, well, look who it is. Hey wanker! Still a little sore from that arm wrestling match?".

The surfer growled "You bitch! Everybody's laughing at me and it's because of you!" he whined "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Chelsea pouted her face in a baby like manner "Little baby poofter is a cry baby, ooh did I hurt your little wittle feelings?" she gave a duck face "Cut that shit out! You cheated!" he exerts "I didn't cheat, maybe you're just a crappy surfer?" Chelsea manages to stick out her tongue "You little-!" Chelsea grabbed the bottles of ketchup and mustard, red and yellow splash into his eyes. "Argh! You motherfucker!" the surfer screamed, Chelsea grabbed his collar and hurled him over the railing. He falls into the surf. Thankfully he didn't die. He chokes on sea water, the bitch who threw him over just stood up and smiled "You definitely need to cool off dick wad! And you probably need a shower too!" Chelsea laughed like a crazy person. She ran back to her car, she's had enough annoyance's for one day.

 _Chelsea's apartment, Vespucci Beach_

The apartment is quiet as usual.

The only thing that was making sound were the waves.

Her phone starts to ring, Big Gus's name was on the screen. Chelsea swiped the talk app.

"Uh hello?" she answered "It's me, I got a job for you if you're interested". Chelsea wondered how Gus found her, then again it's not like anyone noticed that she was going away and leaving for good, Blaine County was her home; she could never leave that place. "What kind of job?" Chelsea curiously wondered "I'm not going to lie but it involves working at the docks". She scoffed "Oh no, I am not some bloody fucking dock worker" "Not actual work, it involves whats being brought in and it's really valuable". The word valuable set a bell off in her head.

"Valuable huh?" "Mm-hmm".

Chelsea thought it through; remembering the incident with her pick up truck. She wonders if this is just another shoot em' type of job. "Well...what's the cargo?" she asked "I heard you got two new friends, ask them if they might be interested in making some money" he suggest "I asked you a question, what's the cargo? And how much is it worth?". Two minutes later, a huge smile is on Chelsea's face after hearing what the cargo was and how much it was worth. "Well, when you put it that way I happily accept!" she exclaimed "Now, you're going to need to get in. They're not just going to let you in, some special mail is going to come for you in a couple or so" he mentions "What kind of mail?" "An ID card and camera, you got to recon the place first and then make your move. I'm also going to send a uniform for you, so you fit in".

"Uh, I'm not really interested in doing any type of back breaking work" Chelsea informed "You're not going to actually be doing any type of work but you got too blend in, don't want you to draw any attention".

"Aside from the money, what kind of resistance am I looking at exactly?" Chelsea put her Sig Sauer on the kitchen table "Minimal" Gus said "Uh huh, I'm just going to say that I'm not going to take a chance after last time" she flips the safety off "Fine, the truth; bring a gun; make that several guns". Chelsea rolled her eyes, she expected another firefight. Thankfully her pick is still parked next to her trailer. "Okay, thanks for the job" she thanked "What about your friends? Are they going to be on board with this?" "Yeah, they'll do it; I mean, that's a lot of money. And well, they are my friends".

After hanging up, Chelsea wondered how she was going to tell Sunny and Geraldine about this job. She knows that she has too bend the truth a bit. Hopefully they won't get mad at her.

 _Several days later, Port of Los Santos_

The camera clicked as Chelsea snapped a photo. The outfit that she had received her fake ID, along with a uniform. She had to wear a hard hat, which didn't really bother her because all she had to do was put her hair in a bun. Her ID said that she was also a union member, if this job was legit then she'd likely be able to retire early. When she first entered, Chelsea thought for sure that the ID wouldn't work; surprise, surprise. It actually worked.

She was given the job of unloading crates and logging them in, which she didn't do, the crates contained a variety of things. From flat screens to pet food to car parts and shoes possibly made somewhere in Southeast Asia. The wonders of capitalism never cease to annoy her.

Into the last few hours several different trucks would haul away their cargo. Nothing out of the ordinary though. Real work she thought was boring, Chelsea remembered that her father had done this type of work after he had gotten out of the navy and onward into electrical engineering. The many times that he had to get up early in the morning and work, sometimes getting home late and that often times meant missing dinner. Her mother wanted him to spend more time with them, she can't remember the many times that they argued about that; she always heard them fight. She always covered her ears when they did that. Her father wasn't the type of person to do something physical to her mother but she didn't like it when they fought. They never fought in front of her but one time it really did get heated and Chelsea cried and scolded them to stop. They saw how hurt she was and they saw how she was feeling. Her mother and father stopped, after that they never fought again.

Suddenly something caught her attention.

A truck driver who looked awfully anxious. Chelsea snapped a quick photo. _Well this should be good_ she see's two men approach him and hand him an envelope. Chelsea zoomed in on the two men, they both wore expensive suits and sunglasses. They both looked rather snobby looking, judging by their appearance they looked Asian "Huh?" judging by what they gave that truck driver, she's taking a wild guess that he has something to do with her payload.

Chelsea knows that she's going to have to take a chance and sneak around to get a closer look.

She zigs and zags around the containers; her disguise is only going to get her so far, so she also has to be careful. Chelsea get's in close enough to see.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this, certain people are getting suspicious" he complained "Look, all you have to do is shut the fuck up and keep delivering our shit, you're making enough money to take care of yourself" the one man on the left said "The next one is going to be my last and after that I'm done", the man on the right gave a crooked smile "Of course but then we'll have too eliminate you," he threatened "and bear in mind that's something we really don't want to do; when the shit comes, then you're going to do exactly as ordered" the man pulls out a cigarette "By the end of next week, you're going to move our product and you will deliver it on time; as always you're going to have an escort; don't ever question us again".

After hearing all that she needed to hear Chelsea quietly slipped away. When she got her disguise, it also came with some information about the truck that would be bringing in the cargo. The truck was going to be leaving on the highway into Sandy Shores, she was briefly going to reenter Blaine County; she knows that she won't have time to gawk and see if someone had stolen anything from her trailer.

Now comes the planning of everything. This wasn't like her days in the army; things were really going to get messy.

 **...**

"Hey" Geraldine greeted Sunny "Let me guess; Chelsea texted you and said that she had something important to show you?" Sunny deduced "Yeah, I got a text at home; man, I think she's up to somethin'" Geraldine could already feel it "Whatever it is let's just hear her out, hopefully it'll be good" Sunny proposed whatever hair brained thing she wanted to show the both of them. They walk up the stair and to the door. Just as Sunny was about to knock, the door suddenly opens "You're here!" Chelsea hopped with excitement "Uh yeah, you texted us and said that you had something to show us" Sunny impatiently looked on "Right! Come on in!" Chelsea happily ushered them on into her apartment.

Sunny and Geraldine walk to what was the living room, they see the numerous pizza boxes that are piled on top of each other. Empty beer bottles and cans clutter the nearby coffee table "Shit man, this place looks worse than that car of your's" Geraldine managed to kick a couple of cans off the couch "This is actually clean, so I really don't know what you're talking about" Chelsea sneered "Besides, Sunny isn't complaining". Sunny looked at the whiteboard with the plan drawn on the surface, the two men dressed in suits and wearing expensive sunglasses caught her attention. She tilts her head; almost like she knew something big was coming.

"Earth to Sunny!" Chelsea called "I'm not ready to announce my plan yet" Sunny turned her head back to her "Plan? What plan?".

"Have a seat", Sunny found her way to the couch and sat next too Geraldine.

"So before I start; does anybody want anything to drink?" "No" both of her friends said at the same time "Really? You guys got to be-" "Chelsea?" Sunny eyes her "Yeah?" "Tell us why you brought us here and what the fuck is so important?".

"Right" Chelsea quickly went to the whiteboard and rolled towards the couch area "Okay, this is something that Dominic said we can do" "Dominic? Dominic said that you could plan something like this?" Sunny gave a surprised look "Y-Yeah!" Chelsea stammered "How come he didn't tell us anythin' about this?" Geraldine questioned "Uh, he was busy" Chelsea lied "So he left you in charge? Is he crazy?" Sunny snickered "Hey, I'm a capable person" Chelsea retorted "Okay, little miss sunshine; tell us this plan of your's" Sunny sarcastically commented and crossed her arms. "Okay, so their's some cargo on a big rig that's coming in and it's worth a lot", her two compatriots turned to each other "Okay," Sunny turned back to Chelsea "what kind of cargo...?".

"Ah man, let me guess? Toilets? Nah wait, shoes?" Geraldine hilariously guessed "You guys are acting like idiots, I don't know why I bothered telling you two this if you weren't going to take this seriously" Chelsea pouted "Okay, okay, just relax; we're just messing around with you; again, what's the cargo?".

With a roll of her eyes Chelsea again presented her plan, if it can be called a plan. "So the cargo is platinum" she lies because she knew what the _real_ cargo was "Platinum?" Sunny tilts her head "That's right, rare minerals". Geraldine scoffed "What's so important about rocks?" "Not rocks, minerals" Chelsea corrected "They're coming in some crates, those things are worth a lot" Chelsea gave a smirk "How much is it worth?" Sunny wondered "Well, we have to melt it down after we take but it should worth around seven hundred grand each".

Geraldine's mouth almost dropped to the floor "See" Chelsea smiled "What's the security like?" Sunny wondered "Right, so this is where it might get tricky; this thing has an escort; so expect bullets to fly over our heads".

Sunny takes a quick sigh "Where's thing headed exactly?" "Sandy Shores, Blaine County basically".

"Man all the way out there?" Geraldine curiously never stepped out of Los Santos before. She was city born, being out in the sticks would be the equivalent to stepping on an alien planet. "Yup but as soon as we secure the stuff, we got to bring it back here to Los Santos" Chelsea then starts to point at the board "So here's three possible ways we can do this".

"It's only going to be the three of us so their's no need to hire extra help" "Hmm" Sunny sounded amused "These are the options that are, well kind of good".

"Option A, we do things the old fashioned way, we take out the escorts and driver, we then drive take this thing back home".

"Option B, one of us will be in a hidden area, that person is then going to use a rifle and take out the security then the driver; two of us are then going to drive the rig home".

"Option C, well this is going to be a fancy one. We're going to take a chopper up into the air, I'll be piloting the chopper and the other person is going to be firing the rifle from the chopper, they'll cover the person on the ground. That person then will drive the rig back home to LS and boom we got our score".

Sunny starts snicker again "What? What's so funny?" Chelsea felt insulted "Nothing, just feels like I'm drunk". Chelsea shook her head "Okay, so what's it going to be?". Both Sunny and Geraldine begin think.

"The first one sounds a little too risky, we would have to be armed like crazy so that's off the table" Sunny looked at the map of the plan "We could try the second one" Geraldine suggested "You're right but whoever is handling the rifle has to be very precise and take out those fuckers; what kind of vehicles are they going to be escorting the truck with?" "A couple of SUV's with several guards and lots of fire power, rifles and Uzi's" "We'll just have to order heavy duty stuff from Arnold when we have a moment".

"Hmm? C looks tempting, how good are your helicopter skills?" Sunny wondered "It's pretty solid, remember I use to be in the army" Chelsea reminded her. Sunny's brow crinkled trying to imagine the scenario in her mind.

"C, death from above" Sunny licked her lips "Perfect," Chelsea smiles happily "now one of has to drive the rig back home, so either it's you or Gerry".

"On three, one two three! Not it!" Sunny proclaimed "Wait! Aw fuck!" Geraldine cursed "Man, that ain't fair!" she complained "Now, now Geraldine; at least you have some covering fire" Sunny chuckled "Fuck you" she got up "I almost forgot, when does this thing come in?" "Around the end of next week, so we only have a few days to do this". Sunny got up and went over to the board, she takes her phone and snaps a photo of the two individuals in suits. "Okay, I think we're done here" Sunny put her phone back in her pocket "I hate the fact that I got to be the one driving that thing" Geraldine whined "Look, you're a great driver okay? Don't worry, we have your back" Sunny tried to cheer up her apprentice "Whatever, I gonna go back home and chill with my cat" Geraldine went to the door and left.

"So, how'd you like my plan? Hmm?" Chelsea purred like a cat "It's fine; can I tell you something though?" Sunny walked up to her "This wouldn't happen to be a scam now would it?" she suspiciously wondered "N-N-No!" Chelsea stuttered "Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am?" she laughed "You and your silliness!" "You know Chelsea..." Sunny's right hand goes to her collarbone "their is a thing called trust, and what I don't like is when people violate that trust" her hand suddenly squeezes her collarbone "Oh! What are-?" Sunny's eyes meet her's "You really wouldn't do anything to violate the trust that the three of us have built now would you?" her eyes were ruthlessly cold "N-No! I wouldn't do that...!" she answered "Good" Sunny let go "See you in a week".

Sunny slinked her way out, Chelsea leaned against the wall. She knew that Sunny wasn't dumb but lying to someone like her would be the equivalent of signing a death sentence. _God, she's really scary_ Chelsea panted, hopefully when they complete this all would be forgiven. Maybe not entirely forgiven. Chelsea knew what the _real_ cargo was and she knew that those peculiar contents likely belonged to someone really important. But if everything goes well, then they'll enough money to live good for another ten years.

 **Chapter 28 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	30. Ch 28 Hunting In The Hills

**Chapter 28: Hunting In The Hills**

For the last hour Geraldine drove around Rockford Hills, she went through the catalogs to see if she could find a house that she thought was good enough to live in. So far all she's found were places that were full of uptight snobs. Some of them looked at her and saw nothing but a hood rat who crawled out from a sewer hole, they looked at her like she would contaminate the atmosphere. The feeling was mutual as she didn't like them back, Geraldine compared them to a flock of vultures looking on as if their meal is about to be interrupted by some type of stray animal. She just ignored them and went on about of her business.

The catalog that she had went through did indeed have good looking houses, they really were something from the movies.

Geraldine had the money from the heist that she had done with Sunny and Dericourt had sent them some money along the way, plus they're about to do that heist with Chelsea at the end of the week. She hardly used that money that was buried underneath her shed, she may as well put it to good use and doing something with it. And what better way to do it then finding a new house for herself and Reggie. A fresh start for the both of them.

The neighborhood was big and that wasn't an understatement. It was almost alien to her seeing the streets clean. Green grass being trimmed, she was used to seeing lawns that were nothing more than mud and dirt. Their weren't any junkies prowling the streets and asking for change so they get their next score. Their wasn't any hookers asking some trick if they wanted to go for a ride. None of that was seen. Most people dreamed about living in these types of places, lots of them never make it though. Geraldine never thought in her life that she would make it here but here she is.

She stops by a small sandwich shop. A few side way looks make her feel unwanted.

Geraldine ordered a Reuben with Russian dressing along with a coffee.

After a few bites, a middle aged woman walks into the place; who also looked like she had an apparent chip on her shoulder; she ordered a cappuccino with lot of espresso. That right there showed the signs of that it was more than just a chip on the shoulder.

The way she was dressed gave an indication that she was a real estate agent. Judging by the amount of caffeine that she was about to drink, she looked like she had some words to say. The agent pulls out her phone. Geraldine turned her head slightly to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello? It's me. No, I haven't sold it; that Russian bitch refuses to leave. Well I can't make her leave, she's a stubborn one; I don't give a damn who she was with. She may have been fucking Martin Madrazo but that doesn't mean a bitch of her caliber can stay there for free. Madrazo isn't even in the goddamn state anymore, he left this loud mouthed drunken whore behind; I keep saying that we need to find a way to get rid of this skank; well I don't know how. Until you find a way to get that hag out she'll be there mouthing off her crap".

The agent hung up on whoever she was talking to. Geraldine now knows that their might a house that might be available if she says the right phrase.

"Excuse me, you a real estate?" she asked, the agent looked up at Geraldine "What's it to you?" "I'm lookin' for a house and I think I can help".

The agent looked at Geraldine, not just that red apple hair of hers or her tattoos or those hoop earrings. Her eyes never saw a person like her before "Well, I can't help you right now" she shoo's her away "I heard about your little problem" Geraldine whispered as low as she could "I think I can help you out with it". The agent looked at her like she was crazy "Do you have a place we can...negotiate?" "Yeah...I know a place".

They exit and enter the Cavalcade. They silently drive towards a nearby parking lot.

"What do you want? You're trying to blackmail me for money?" the agent suddenly implied "No, I need a fuckin' house; I got a lot of money right now" Geraldine looked at her "Where'd you get the money?" the agent suspiciously wondered "I'm not a fuckin' drug dealer motherfucker, if that's what you're fuckin' assumin'" Geraldine sniped back "I was a bounty hunter back then, now I'm not one anymore and if you're wonderin' on how I got this money, I just worked my ass off". The agent gave this look of 'I don't fucking believe you'.

"Look I overheard you havin' a problem, one thing that I'm good at is fixin' problems".

When Geraldine mentioned the word problem, her mood became numb "How about I help you solve your problem and you put me in touch for a really good house?" Geraldine proposed. The agent didn't know if this was a setup of sorts "Are you wearing a wire?" she asked nonchalantly "Do I look like a fuckin' police officer to you?" Geraldine felt insulted "No," the agent wisely answered "you got that look about you...you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" the way she spoke was as if she had been around the block, like she may done this type of work before.

"Alright, I'll bite; the names Joni by the way" she announced "Geraldine".

Joni looked around the lot to make sure no suspicious individuals were listening in on them.

"This bitch's name is Natalia. Some fake tanned Russian cock slut from whatever Eastern European cesspool that she crawled from, she's been shacking in a house in the neighborhood; we've been trying to get rid of her but she always finds a way to stay there. That slut does whatever she wants and it's because of that customers are being driven away from the area".

"You said Madrazo? As in Martin Madrazo, one psychotic Mexican motherfucker who'd likely kill everyone I fuckin' know?" Geraldine sounded worried "Madrazo left the state, I don't know where he is; when he left, he left behind this skank; she still says his name. She says it to scare people away but she's just some stupid fucking drunk".

Geraldine still looked nervous "Look, Martin Madrazo hasn't been seen since god knows when; he's probably dead or something" Joni reassures "Fine, I believe you" Geraldine still didn't feel safe "I need you to go to West Vinewood, the bitch hangs out at this bar on Eclipse boulevard, follow her around and when she enters Rockford Hills; take her out".

"And if I pull this off, will you help me get a house? A big one at least?" Geraldine desperately asked "I'll see what I can do, until then take the bitch out and maybe I'll be happy".

 _Eclipse boulevard, West Vinewood_

An hour passes as she observed the whore drinking shots.

Shot after shot pours down her throat.

The bartender tries to stop her and tells that she's had enough "Trakhat' tebya! (Fuck you!)" she violently cursed and tosses the shot glass at the man. The glass breaks into bits and she now demands a new one. Bystanders look at her like some circus freak on a temper kept observing her, Joni was right about one thing. She was a drunk and she was loud. Geraldine couldn't understand how this dirty drunken whore managed to fuck Martin Madrazo, one of the most notorious gangsters in the history of organized crime; a man wouldn't hesitate to kill every person that she knew. A man who was feared by every gang banger in the whole state, just say his name and everybody would scatter to the wind.

The good thing was that Madrazo was gone from the state. The only bad news was that he left this drunken wretch behind. Geraldine thought that when this is said and done maybe the prices for housing in the neighborhood will improve. And maybe Geraldine could finally find a home worth living in.

The whore gets into another argument with the bartender, he promptly calls security.

The guard grabs her, she curses in Russian and is thrown out. She curses some more and yells at a cab to stop.

She enters the cab and starts yelling at the driver. He's probably already regretting giving her a ride.

Geraldine looks on as the cab drives north. She pulls out the sawed off 12 gauge; if she was going to do this then it was going to be quick. Just some random act of violence that just happened to a very equally bitchy person.

The Cavalcade closely follows the cab. From a distance Geraldine could see that the whore was still arguing and spouting whatever nonsense that she spouts out. She keeps on following. For more than twenty minutes Geraldine follows. A part of her feels irritated that she's doing this for the price of a house. Sounds stupid, if not, rather comical. Within a moment or two, this whores life is about to get shorter.

The cab pulls over, looks like the cabbie has had enough of this bitch. "You can't do this to me! Do you know I used to fuck? Martin Madrazo! Green light! Green light...!" she slurred her speech, the cabbie ignored her and drove off. Geraldine knew that this was her chance.

Natalia looked around. She was only a block away from her house, she spits on the ground and staggers her way home. The whore smelled of booze and puke. Here she was, somebody who was well taken care of and screwing the most powerful gangster in the state; now she's reduced to drinking at a bar. At least she still has a house.

"Excuse me" a voice from a Cavalcade calls to her "What the fuck do you want?" she rudely replied "Got a surprise for you, from a special friend".

Boom! The blast and pellets through her cranium, smashing the left side of her face open.

Some random scream is heard as the whore drops dead. The Cavalcade speeds off. For someone with a big mouth, she sure knew how to shoot it off. Too bad it got her killed.

When she was far enough and out of sight Geraldine get's on her phone.

"Hey, the bitch is dead" she coldly reported her result "Thank god, any longer and I was going to strangle that whore myself" the agent responded "Yeah, yeah; do you have a fuckin' house for me or not?" Geraldine impatiently asked "Yeah, I think found; sending you the coordinates right now". Within several seconds the address is sent to her phone. In a moment she's about to get a view of a potential new house.

 **...**

The house was spacious. It was as grand as a palace. It was powder blue with white arches similar to those of the Acropolis. The driveway was all brick which gave it that homey feeling to it. The metal gate that had surrounded the door had a Victorian style that gave it that old school feel. The door itself was rich brown mahogany with two oval glass centers, which were shaded.

Joni had the keys and opened the door. It was magical, if not surreal. The stairs were covered in plush purple carpet. The floor was light brown and it was polished over "Oh my god" Geraldine felt stunned, being in the mere presence of this overwhelmed her sense of worth. The living room was spacious with the same shine from the hardwood floor, she could see herself putting a flat screen and watching it like a player. Their wasn't a fireplace which was a real downer for her as she always wanted a fireplace. Total bummer. Geraldine went to the kitchen area "Damn" was the word that she used, a flat electrical stove with no coils is the thing that impresses her. The top had no grill or coil, just clear white circles "Woo hoo hoo" she whistled as she could see herself cooking something special for everybody. The counter top was solid white tile while the floor was a mix of black with dark green.

"What do you think?" Joni asked "It's fuckin' great" Geraldine says looking around "Tell me there's a pool?" "You're in luck, there's one in the back along with a basketball court next to it". Geraldine's jaw almost dropped to the floor, she ran to what was the backyard. She saw the pool. The steps were at the beginning lead to the part of it, which was circuliar in design. The size was around 20x40 in length. It was perfect for parties, there was something missing though "Hey, isn't there supposed to be a Jacuzzi around here?" Geraldine wondered "Sorry to say, there isn't" Joni expressed "Well, it really doesn't matter" Geraldine stated "What about that basketball court?" Joni shows her the way.

A small chain link gate was nearby the pool, Joni opened the door. The basketball court was something that she didn't expect to have, Geraldine didn't play much ball but it didn't stop her from shooting hoops now and then. The pavement was all green with white lines marking the areas, reminiscent of all basketball courts. The hoops were just hoops, lacking netting.

"Do you want to see the rooms now?" "Yeah, let's get goin'" Geraldine says with eagerness.

They walked upstairs, the carpet on top matched the stairs. "How many rooms does this place have?" Geraldine wondered "Four, master bedroom has it's own shower and bathroom, guest room has a half bathroom. Let's look at the master bedroom shall we?". The bedroom door opens. It was big, Geraldine's eyes looked around on how spacious it was, she see's the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. An aurora of awe swept through her body "Shit..." she muttered under her breath. She looked at the closet, it was somewhat more spacious with at least two separate areas for shoes and another for clothes. It didn't to Geraldine since she never considered herself the fancy type, she never wore any type of dress. Let alone she never wore any high heels before in her life. Still there are plenty of uses for a closet of this size. "Hey, that a balcony?" she points to a set doors "Yeah, you missed it when we were looking at the pool and basketball court".

Geraldine dashed to the two doors. She opened them. It wasn't like the view at Sunny's house, this one here was a little smaller. Still it was nice enough to her own balcony.

"Let's see the other rooms shall we?" Joni insisted.

The other two rooms were just rooms, the windows letting in sunlight. She always wanted to put a stripper pole in one of these rooms, well when the time comes she'll differently put one in either room. The guest room didn't have any windows but it some had a skyline view in the shape of a small window in the middle of the ceiling. The bathroom was their lost stop. The tiles are a mix of blue and white, the toilet was powder blue; it matched the tiles along with the blue tub. The counter top for the sink was marble white, beautiful if sunlight had touch them. It's everything that a fancy bathroom is supposed to be.

"So what do you think? Is it up to your standards?" Joni inquired "Hell yeah it is! Fuck man, I never ever imagined myself living here" Geraldine had a passion in her voice that she never had before "How much?" "Original price would have been $800, 000 per month", Geraldine's jaw almost to the floor "But seeing on how you helped out, I'll do it around $50, 000" Joni proposed "Done deal" Geraldine gave a quick answer "Let me deal with all the paperwork and whatever, within a few weeks you'll be able to move in".

"Alright then, so we good?" Geraldine looked back "Yeah, we're good" Joni says pulling out her phone "You should have told me you know Dominic".

Geraldine looked at her stunned that she dropped his name "You know Dominic?".

"We're pretty much friends, and we've...been close; if you know what I mean?".

"Man don't even mention that" just the thought of that made her skin crawl "Right," Joni laughed it off "I got to do that paperwork; let's get out of here".

As the both of them walked out, Geraldine got one last look at her soon to be house. She was nearly there, all that was missing were a pair of strippers to top it off.

 **...**

Arnold heaves the crate containing the rifle. It was brand new, the local National Guard depot had a soldier or two who needed to make a quick buck. So much for serving the country.

Chelsea looked at the expensive looking pottery. The one that she was looking at came from the times of ancient Greece. She didn't collect much art but she had an eye for price value. "Don't even think about taking" Sunny warned "I'm not going to take anything! What? You think I'm going to snatch pots and stuff them into my trousers?" Chelsea sneered back, Sunny eyes her with wariness. "Alright, here it is" Arnold announced as he opened the crate.

"This here is the M110" the rifle wasn't black like most rifles but a desert tan with the scope being the same color "This has been in use for only a few years but it does the job just right, fires a 7.62x51mm round, it can hold around ten to twenty rounds in the chamber".

"Does it come with a silencer?" Sunny wondered "See those ridges on the barrel? Silencer will easily fit onto it".

"How much?" she asked "$15, 000; the silencer is free of charge" "Sold, also pack a shit amount of magazines with it".

Arnold put the rifle down and went on to get a case along with a pair of magazine clips "Alright, we got the rifle down; now we need a helicopter" Sunny looked at Chelsea "Mm, let me take care of that. Shouldn't be too much hassle".

"Well we have a few days to do this, shouldn't really be a problem" Sunny sarcastically finished "By the way, do you even know how to get a helicopter? Let alone fly one?" she questioned "I know where to get one and don't worry! I know how to fly, it's not like I'll crash it into the mountain or something!" Chelsea stupidly laughed "That doesn't make me feel better" Sunny says with a worried look on her face "You're such a worry wart! See that's your problem there, you're always thinking negatively; don't worry so much" Chelsea assures "Their better be a lot of money when this over" "Their will! Like I said, don't worry so much".

 _This so better be worth it._

 **Chapter 29 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	31. Ch 29 The Blue Wall

**Chapter 29: The Blue Wall**

"Good day all" Captain Hicks greeted the officers "If I can have your attention, a few weeks ago we had a robbery at the Maze Bank; so far we haven't gotten a damn lead" he states "So, it's with this moment that I announce that the investigation from here on now is going to be handled by the Task Force". The room became eerily silent.

"Excuse me, sir?" Linda waved at him "Why exactly are they being involved in this?". The captain sternly looked at her "Well," he breathed "they think that this may have something to do with gangs; their's a possibility that one or two of them might be involved with one of the groups out there". Linda crossed her arms "Sir, that's seems very unlikely. This is way too sophisticated too be street gang related"; she knew one of the perps; she also knew where the perp was staying. But she was going to keep her mouth shut. Not just because they were family but because something else felt very wrong. "Officer Rhee, if you have any theories then take it up with them" Hicks insist "Go to Detective Wolf and explain whatever theory that you got on your mind, okay?".

"Alright, dismissed, do your things and get out of my sight".

The officers left both worried and possibly watching their backs a lot more than usual now that _those_ people are going to be taking over. Linda felt different. Her instincts kept clawing at her brain. Like something wasn't right. Nobody had to be a rocket scientist to know it.

Linda was the last to leave. Suspicion just clouded her mind.

Just then a group of men in dark blue police jackets walk towards a group of detectives. They waved at them towards the conference room. That was part of the Task Force, the rest were probably somewhere out there in the shadows. Their reputation wasn't just nasty but utterly ruthless. Everything about them spelled out deadly. A tall man, around 6'1 or so, strolls right behind them. His hair was charcoal black with a lite shade of gray at the sides, it was cut neatly into a crew cut. His face was as stern as stone. Those eyes of his were as blue as the sky. The only facial hair was that on his face was a black and gray mustache which was properly trimmed. Every typist and officer either moved out of the way or looked away. People would call that respect but Linda knew what it was; it was fear. That's what someone like Victor Wolf was. Just say his name and everybody scatters to the wind. Just then he stops and looks towards her direction. Their eyes meet.

Everything had slowed down.

The two officers looked at each other. The two were different but the only difference between her and him was that Linda put in a lot of work to become a good police officer. Wolf on the other hand, that was a different story. One that was littered with controversy, some gun shots, finger pointing and a few dead bodies. Whatever he is spelled bad if not morally horrid. They just keep staring at each other, their eyes piercing whatever invisible shield they had. Wolf calmly looked away and proceeded to follow the rest of the men to the conference room. The aurora around her felt different. Like the energy had shifted.

Linda had felt something. Like a looming storm cloud that was going to pour out rain and shoot out bolts of lightning, wrecking and destroying everything in it's path.

As she entered her squad car to start her day, the feeling didn't want to go away.

 _Later that night, Linda's apartment_

She paces back and forth in her room. The days events on her mind than usual. And it wasn't the boyfriend and girlfriend who went on an all night PCP binge and randomly bit every person they thought was going to harm them.

Linda went on in her mind. She wasn't a detective, even though she was smart enough to take and pass the exam, but the one thing about every investigator does is always follow their nose.

Linda went to her closet and pulled out her uniform.

She stares at her badge.

The numbers at the bottom read 5947. She's had this ever since graduating from the police academy. Everything that she had worked for. Every bust, every gang member that she put in prison, every abuser she threatened could all go down the drain.

Linda pondered if she should go to Sunny and give her a heads up. But relents at that moment, because they were more or less on speaking terms. Linda also speculated that if she told Sunny this then their's a likely chance that she wasn't going to believe her and likely assume that Linda was setting her up for an arrest. If she was going to do this then she would have to do it as quietly as possible without anyone knowing what she was up to. Which meant changing her schedule from patrol routes to finding whatever information she could find.

The only dilemma that was she facing was on how she was going the information.

At the same time, there was also another thing on her mind: going against the badge.

Linda knew what it would mean if she found out something scandalous. Every person in the department would likely assume that she's working with the feds. She wasn't dirty like those filthy few who took whatever bribe they could get their grubby paws on because they felt they deserved a piece of the pie for all their "hard work" to the community. A gigantic target would be painted on her back if anyone found out. That's the thing about cops, if one were to turn and expose something bad. Names would be ruined, people would be reassigned to desk duty for the rest of their careers.

But to her this was for the greater good. Even if it meant destroying her own career in the process.

 _The next day, Los Santos Police Department_

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Linda pops into the captains office "Uh yes, come on in". She notices a familiar face from the day before "I thought er this was going to be a conversation between you and me; what's he doing here?", Hicks looked unnerved for some reason "Uh Detective Wolf wanted to ask you some questions himself" he fidgets around his desk "Take a seat" the detective ordered.

"So you're the top cop that I've heard so much about, you've got quite the reputation" Wolf compliments "Thanks" Linda blandly responded "You said that you got some questions for me; what is it?". Wolf leaned against the captains desk "Well I have a proposition for you, if you're interested", Linda looked on "First let me get to know you". Wolf pulls a file from the captains drawer "You are Lee Yeon Rhee," he says her full name "born in Seoul; immigrated here with your mother" "Yeah, what of it?" Linda felt irked "Nothing just reading what's on the page".

"You grew up in Strawberry and three years later you moved pretty close to Vespucci, you lived quite a life" he notes "Your point?" Linda impatiently wondered "Like I said, I'm just reading what's on the paper". His eyes go back to the file "It says right here that you had a sister," she looks up at him "and that she's had her fair share of run in's with the department" Linda gripped her pants tightly "It's funny, according to this when you came for the interview you said that it was only you and mother who came to the United States" Linda kept on looking "You said initially that your mother gave birth to a girl and that she put her up for adoption, care to explain?".

Linda let go of her pants and wasn't sure if this a trap or something more.

"I-I had a sister..." it pained her to say the word had "And yeah, she did get into trouble a lot; she made a lot of dumb mistakes; and I'm pretty sure that she regrets them a lot". Linda started a lot more proud of Sunny "But I'm pretty sure she still has some good in her".

"Did you ever stay in contact with each other?" the good detective wondered "I don't know where she is, she went to juvenile hall when she was thirteen and she disappeared after she left; I haven't seen her since".

Wolf looked on with ease "Really?" "Yeah, really".

"You haven't spoken to her in that long? That's quite a long time to hold a grudge" "Like I said, she made a lot of mistakes; I'm sure she's sorry about those mistakes".

"She was thirteen when she went in, she'd be...?" Wolf started to guess "Twenty four" Linda answered. Wolf gave her a hard look "Right...". Linda just stared at him "Is that all? What was that your proposition Just look into my life?" "Of course, the proposition; I want you on the Task Force". Linda looked at him "Well, what's your answer?".

"No" she simply answered "This is an opportunity of a lifetime, and you're turning it down?" he questioned "Yeah, I'm turning it down" Linda reiterated "You have a good record and you're tough on criminals, think about it; you could give us an edge". Linda laughed at hearing that "I'm not like the others in the department, who just move to the side when they see you; I'm not stupid. I know what really goes on with you and your people". Captain Hicks puts his hands up in a cautious manner "Oh? What have you heard about us?" he seemed to know what she was talking about "That the Task Force is nothing more than thugs. That you harass and intimidate people, that certain criminals who don't cooperate with you usually find themselves with certain items planted on them".

"Those are just rumors...something that certain people out there concocted, they're nothing but a false reputation from others" he refutes "Besides, I'm pretty sure their's a certain police officer who's done a fair share of things and crossed a line or two to bring justice to those who have done wrong".

"Then their's that thing from last year" Linda looked on "What thing?" Wolf questions "You know, a gang member by the name of Jose Redondo, a junkie who caused too many problems for his Vagos set; he stole money and got into some trouble. He planned on turning states evidence, everything was set. He was at a safe house but somehow he went missing before the trial, his girlfriend even inquired about him; funny thing though; she went missing too after that".

"Crazy enough, Jose was found with his hands tied behind his back and a bullet hole in the back of his head near Chumash" Linda sternly stared at the detective "I don't see how that ties in with us" Wolf says with a cautious gaze "There's no way anybody could have gotten to him without giving certain people information". He scoffed "Maybe he just had bad luck" "Right...I guess then it's bad luck then that his girlfriend was found washed up on the beach a few weeks later with a syringe sticking out of her arm, dead from a hot dose" "Officer Rhee, you have to understand that young lady was just like her boyfriend; an addict and a criminal in her own right" he answered with contempt.

The office sat in a tense silence.

"So you stand by no, I take it?" he questions "That's the final answer that you're going to get...period" Linda mentally put her foot down "Okay" Wolf simple states "Suit yourself, just so you know you're missing out on the chance of a lifetime" he retorts "And just so you know, I really don't give a shit; are we done?" Linda looked at the captain "R-Right...uh dismissed".

She got out of her seat and headed to the door. She exited, unsure what just transpired. It felt more like an interrogation; somebody who was attempting to extract whatever information that she had on her. It was nerve wracking. The prying of her life and that of her family's felt like an intruder rummaging through her belongings looking for something valuable to steal. It was more like he was sizing her up but for what exactly was a mystery to her. For Linda it meant that she would have to have eyes in the back of her head and it also meant that she would have to carry an extra clip or two.

 _Records room, Los Santos Police Department_

"You shouldn't be here, you going to get in trouble" the records officer warns "I don't care, look I need your help; I need files that were written up by the Task Force". Just the name of that group made him think twice "No way, those guys are trouble; I'm not missing with them" he rebuffs, he wet his pants; metaphorically speaking. "First things first, don't forget that I'm the one who got you this job; don't forget that the judge almost gave you that sentence if I didn't intervene" Linda reminded.

"Second, I think your wife may want to know why you're working late Wednesday nights", he was taken aback "I-I don't know what you're taking about..." he stuttered "Oh? I'm pretty sure it was Officer Pecker-I mean Officer Peck who was teaching you a thing or two about wrestling moves, I guess that explains all that grunting and moaning that people have been reportedly been hearing, I'm pretty sure one or two people have heard you calling out for 'Daddy'; or was it 'Officer Nasty'? I can't quite remember, I'm also pretty sure I heard someone say they heard somebody shout out 'Harder! Harder! Harder!'".

"Why doesn't your wife teach class at the local Catholic school? She teaches Sunday school doesn't she? I'm pretty sure she would want to know what her husband's been doing after hours in the records room, especially if it involves somebody who isn't his wife and especially if it's somebody who isn't a lady? I guess she'll get an anonymous message on her-".

"Okay! Okay!" the records officer put his hands up. He looks around to make sure nobody heard anything "Follow me" he caved in "Was that so hard?" Linda mocked sarcastically "Oh by the way, don't try anything funny; otherwise your wife is also going to know about the 'camping trips' that you take at the end of every month that you take with the 'guys'. And by camping I don't mean in the woods, then I wonder why two peculiar officers were always taking extended trips to that motel just off of Chumash" "I get it, okay" he mouthed off "Nothing to be ashamed of, my sister is gay and she's dating a really cute girl" Linda proudly boasted "Their's nothing to be worried about but if I were you, you will have to tell your wife what you been up to, otherwise I don't know but it wouldn't be surprising if she caught you and Officer Peck in an...awkward position, if you know what I mean?".

The row of the many case files lines up. People could get lost in the room, one would need to tie a string or leave a trail of bread crumbs to follow their way back home if they got lost.

The records officer stops and pulls out a few files "Here's a few things that the Task Force has done in the past few years, happy?" "Very much" Linda thanked in her own way. As the officer walked away, Linda looked at the reports. Years of certain secrets are now in her hands. If anyone knew what she had in her hands, they'd likely end up killing her. These files if were in a sense weapons. And these weapons were in fact dangerous, both physically and mentally. This would make her a very dangerous woman, if not a wanted woman.

She quickly stuffed into her gym bag and sprinted out as fast as possible.

Linda thought, with any luck, she might be able to uncover something.

To her secrets were like buried treasure. They're worth a lot and somebody is willing to kill to keep them buried.

She knew their wouldn't be any turning back.

 **Chapter 30 is coming soon. Rate and Rate.**


	32. Ch 30 Up And Away

**Chapter 30: Up And Away**

In a few days the job that they were going pull off was coming up and they still didn't have a helicopter.

Chelsea knew it had to be something simple like a Buzzard, which was plenty fast. Chelsea knew a few people back in Blaine County who could give her one for a cheaper fee but of course she has a lot of old debts to pay off. Especially when it came to playing cards and always winning, they of course would accuse her of cheating which in turn she would always deny. She desperately needed one.

Chelsea thought about sneaking into the local police department and stealing one of theirs, but of course she relented. The last thing she wanted to hear on the radio that a police chopper went missing. And knowing how easily mad Sunny would get, the last thing thing she wanted was to draw any attention to their operation. She would have to steal one but she didn't know where to start.

Then it dawned on her.

She was in Los Santos.

Los Santos International Airport was at least thirty minutes away from Vespucci Beach. Chelsea thought that she could sneak around the airport and snatch herself one while no one was looking. It would better then driving back to Blaine County and it would save her up some gas money. Plus if this was successful then their would be a likely chance that she'll be able to keep the helicopter for herself.

She imagined herself piloting her very own helicopter. The wonders never ceased to amaze her.

 _Los Santos International Airport_

The overalls go on, Chelsea puts on the cap.

The whole thing was relatively easy; all she had to do was pretend that she would lure a poor sap with the promise of a fun night. Instead he got a punch to the face and his outfit stolen. Hopefully they won't dock his pay for this.

"Alright" she flips the sunglasses onto her eyes "Let's go get me a chopper" she says with excitement in her voice.

Chelsea acted as normal as she could. The only drawback of wearing the overalls though was that they kept on sagging. Naturally they were twice her size and only for males, she thought maybe next she should steal one that actually fits for females.

She notices someone coming her way. "Uh hey" she awkwardly greeted "Hey; you new here?" he asked "Y-Yeah! They didn't give me an ID though, they said it'd come in a couple of days" Chelsea answered "When it comes in make sure to clock in, last thing I want is security arresting you" he says with a scowl "You know where the helicopters are?" he asked "Uh, no; they didn't tell me" "Near hanger 12, can't miss it" he points to the runway "Got it! Thanks for showing me the way!". As Chelsea shuffled her way to the area, the man noticed that the person was a little short to be flying a helicopter. Oh well he thought

"Almost there" she muttered, the only thing that was heard were the many planes taking off and landing. It was almost impossible to hear anything. Chelsea thought that her hearing was going to go out.

She see's the helicopter pad, the chopper was right there in front of her. It was a shade of black with red. It was the Buzzard that she was looking for. To the side was a cleaner who just waxed the metal.

Then it hits her, she didn't have the keys for the helicopter. "Just bloody wonderful" she curses under her breath. Chelsea told herself that she would have to hope for the best and that the keys were in the cockpit.

"Hey!" she waved at the cleaner "I think it's clean enough! I got to take this bird for a test flight!" "Right! Keys are in the ignition!" _Lucky me!_ Chelsea tells herself "Just watch it, I just waxed this thing!" he warned "No problem! I'm a pro at this!" she waves him off.

Chelsea opened the door and sure enough the keys were in the ignition. She quickly took her seat and strapped herself in. The ignition is turned on and she flips the switches, the chop chop of the rooter vibrates through the air. The chopper takes off into the air. She reaches enough height to get avoid detection. Chelsea switched the radio off, her phone starts to vibrate. "Hello?" she answered loudly "Chelsea? What's that noise? Where are you?" Sunny yelled over the line "Sunny? I can't hear you! Speak up!" "I said where are you! What's going on?" she repeated "Oh! I don't know if you can hear me but I got that helicopter! I'm flying her to that abandoned oil depot just on the edge of town! Meet me there!" she ordered "Okay! I'll see you in a bit!".

Within seventeen minutes Chelsea see's the oil depot and also see's Sunny.

Sunny signals to her to land down. Chelsea carefully lands the bird onto the ground. Sunny covers her eyes to avoid the dust kicking up onto her face. Chelsea exited the helicopter and skips towards her friend "See! I told I'd get a helicopter!" she proudly exclaims "Okay, that's good for you and us" Sunny complimented "We've got time to prepare for the job, let's cover this up with a tarp".

They cover the bird with a black tarp. Chelsea took off her disguise and quickly got rid of it.

Champagne starts to pop "Geraldine, hey listen; we got that helicopter. We just enough time got to prepare for the next few days" "That's good; can I ask a favor from you?" the bounty hunter asked "Shoot" "I took your advice and decided to move to a new place in Rockford Hills" "That's great, congrats to that".

"I bought it, I wanted to know if you and Chelsea could help me move after all this shit is over?".

"Of course" Sunny promises "See in a bit".

"What was all that?" Chelsea asked "Geraldine bought a new home and we're going to move when this is all over" Sunny put her phone back in her pocket "So long as she is paying me" Chelsea put a happy smile on her face "She's our friend genius" Sunny reminded "We're doing this out the kindness of own hearts numb nuts" "You're no fun" she pouted "Shut up and get in the car, I'll buy you a sandwich on the way back".

With that they took off. The plan was already drawn up and now it was almost to take action.

Everything was in place.

 **Chapter 31 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	33. Ch 31 The Big Rig Job

**Chapter 31: The Big Rig Job**

"Alright," Sunny announces "let's go through the plan one to be sure what everyone is going to do".

"Geraldine is going to follow the truck all the way to Sandy Shores-".

"I'll keep on followin' the motherfuckers while-".

"I follow them from up above in the bird" Chelsea joins in "And then when we're in position -".

"I'll take out the security and then the driver with the rifle" Sunny goes over that detail in sync "When that happens-".

"I'll drive the thing back here to Los Santos and we get our money's worth" Geraldine finally smiled

Sunny went to put her harness around her body. She grabs the rifle and inserts the clip "Geraldine, make sure to stay back as far as possible; don't let them see you; otherwise things are going to go ape shit" she ordered "Got it" Geraldine grabs her walkie talkie "Go on channel two, let us know when the time is right" "I'll be in touch man, don't worry" she takes the AR-18 and loads it into the muscle car. "Stay safe" Sunny wishes "Don't worry, I'm on top of this" she casually reminds, Geraldine starts the muscle car. The engine comes to life. The muscle car backs away and rapidly exits into the street, it thunders to it's destination at the port.

Sunny sits at the edge of the helicopter. She loads the magazine into the chamber. Chelsea comes up from behind and hooks up the harness to her back. Sunny puts her aviator glasses on, it was mostly gave her that deadly edge. Death from above in a literal sense. "Okay, let's get this show on the road" Sunny orders "Here you go" Chelsea handed her the headset.

Chelsea turned the rooter on and flipped on the switches. The dust is blown away as they take off.

"Hey can you hear me?" Chelsea spoke over the mic "Yeah I hear you" Sunny answered.

"Told you'd have some fun" she chirped "I'll be happy once we secure the load and get our money" Sunny looked down at the city below "Hey, let me ask you something" Sunny spoke throgh the piece "Yeah?".

"This cargo isn't hot or anything is it?" she wondered "Hot? W-What? You think I'd lie to you or something?" Chelsea nervously chuckled "I'm not saying that, but something about this seems very off for some reason" Sunny voices her suspicions "Come on!"Chelsea cheerfully says through the radio "This is a simple heist! Nothing more!" she laughed "I mean, what, you think I'd trick you two and made this whole thing up?" "I didn't say _trick_..." Sunny looked back at her "Uh, didn't catch that!" Chelsea made a fake static noise "Their's some interference! C-C-Can't H-Hear you...! You're-breaking up!". Sunny looked back at the view, something else was coming in more than just platinum. Something that wouldn't need that much security unless something more was inside that container.

 _Port of Los Santos_

Geraldine looked. She parked herself outside the port.

Truck after truck came by. She didn't know what was in them. Her phone read 4:53 pm. It was almost time. Within a number of moments she'll follow a truck containing a lot of platinum. Suddenly two SUV's stroll on in. They didn't bother checking in with security since the guard just let them. He must be on the payroll she thought. She looked at her phone again and it read 5:00 pm.

It was time.

Seven minutes later the chainlink and their cargo along with it's escort drive out.

"Hey," Geraldine radioed in "the truck and those guys just left the port" "I see them, get on them" Sunny radioed back "Right".

Geraldine turned the engine back on. She turned and stayed two cars behind. It would be at least a couple of hours before Geraldine would arrive in Sandy Shores. If she knew that this would be a long ride, she would have packed something to eat.

 **...**

The trip along the coast was great. Geraldine had never been outside the city before. Seeing the ocean and the numerous sailing yachts gliding on by was something that she never thought of ever seeing before. She turned the radio to pick up some tunes. Depressingly enough, all it was available was country music. It sounded depressing. They said that country music would make one think of home but for anyone listening it's more likely to blow their brains out. She quickly turned it off "Geraldine? You there?" Sunny chimed in "Yeah, I'm right here" she chirps back "We're right on top of you, everything is going good so far" "Like I said, it's all good". The freeway winds and turns, they pass gas stations and some stores; along with some motels that were shady at best. Geraldine saw the forest and the hills that surrounded the area. She never saw anything that green before, other than weed of course. This place would be perfect for hiking.

"Geraldine?" Sunny chimed back in "Yeah?" she answered "We're getting near Sandy Shores, we're going to fly on over, we'll see you there" "Roger that". Everything was running it's course so far.

 _Up over Sandy Shores_

"Gotta say, I never saw that much forest in my life" Sunny says with a smile "See, told you this place was cool!" Chelsea boasted "Your city might have beaches but we have the forest here", Sunny looked at the desert landscape with the number of rusty trailers and some farms on the land. Their was a strange smell coming from one of the farms. It smelled noxious with a hint of vomit "What's that smell? It's making my nose twitch" "Probably all the local meth labs" Chelsea answered "Meth labs? Christ, an hour already here and we're already smelling ice" Sunny complained "I didn't drag you around here on purpose okay, like I told you a million times already I don't do any type of drug.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that; getting very annoying" "I mean, you do fit the _part_ " Sunny implies "I'm naturally skinny okay! God!" Chelsea irriatably shouts through the piece "I'm just kidding Chelsea" Sunny laughed "You don't have to get mad" she laughed some more "It's not funny! It's not my fault that my body's like this!" Chelsea fires back "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry little girl, no more messing with you anymore! Boo hoo hoo!" Sunny taunted "I'm so going to fucking ram this thing into the mountains if you don't stop that" she warned "You fit the part!" "Fuck you! I'm fucking come back there and rip your face off!". Sunny laughed again "God that was so worth it! Seeing you angry really put me in a good mood".

"Fuck you, hope you choke on a sausage; you mean spirited cunt" Chelsea spat out "Okay, no more screwing around; are we almost there?" "Yeah we're nearly there; hppe you fall out of this chopper" Chelsea grumbled under breath "You know I can hear you right?" Sunny said back "I didn't say anything! It was...static, of me supposedly wishing you fall out of this chopper" Chelsea says back "Uh huh" "Well, we're almost there; better radio Geraldine".

"Geraldine, we're almost there; be ready" she ordered "Alright, they haven't notice me yet; this shit might actually work" "And you two doubted me" Chelsea giggled "Still have some doubts in my head, don't celebrate just yet" Sunny quickly shoots down "You're no fun! You're just jealous that I thought of this and you didn't!" Chelsea sheepishly looks back and sticks out her tongue "Shouldn't you keep your eyes on flying us over our destination and not into a mountain?" "Hey! Work first! Bicker later!" Geraldine snaps at them.

The helicopter approaches a cross roads. Sunny cocked the rifle. Taking down a moving target was going to be tricky, especially if it was something like a truck. The rig starts to pull up at the cross roads.

Sunny aims down the scope. She see's the driver looking straight ahead, he doesn't realize that his light is about to get extinguished. Sunny squeezes the trigger. Because of the silencer she didn't feel the recoil of the rifle, just a small tug.

The bullet travels faster than usual. It smashes through the windshield. It turns red from the blood, bits of skull and brains splashed against the glass. The rig mages to pull over to the left side and stop, Sunny notices somebody in the passenger's side holding a walkie talkie. So much for this going smoothly. "Geraldine! Take out your rifle right now! It's going to get heavy!" Sunny quickly ordered "What's going on?" she questioned "Just do it!". The other vehicles stopped when they realizied that this was a raid. "Crap. they're onto us!" Chelsea said with surprise "No shit! We got to take them out fast!".

Geraldine stopped the muscle car in it's tracks. The SUV's stopped, a trove of men weilding AK's and Armalites come out "Shit!" Geraldine cursed as she ran to cover behind the car. Rifle rounds slam into the side "Goddamn!" Geraldine cursed some more as she covered herself by shooting in their direction.

Sunny takes aim at the man with the walkie talkie in his hand. He exits the rig and run towards the men. A bullet quickly goes through his back.

"Hey man! I need some help right now!" Geraldine radioed "We're coming! Just hang in there!" Sunny shouts back "Come on! We got to help her out!" Sunny ordered "Right!". The helicopter flies to the area. Sunny stared down the scope and takes a shot at one hiding behind the tire. His abdomen opens up and sprays red anatomy on the dirt. The others look up and see them, they point they're rifles at the helicopter. "Shit! They see us!" Sunny quickly points out. Bullets start slamming into the chopper "Hey! You assholes are scratching my chopper!" Chelsea shouts at them. Sunny takes two well aimed shots at the men and they swiftly go down. She struggles to maintain her aim "Chelsea! Hold it still! I can't take a shot!" "I'm trying to! Not easy when people are shooting at me!".

Geraldine shoots her rifle at the ones who are shooting at her. In her mind everything was supposed to go off without a hitch but it was too soon to think about that. She changes the magazine and returns fire. She manages take three down and wound a couple more. Geraldine quickly get's back down. That was the things about plans, they just never seemed to go right. They started to yell her at in their language; which wasn't familiar to her.

The rifle takes four down. Something is going through her head. Like why was there a man with a walkie talkie in the cabin of the truck. Right now she's focused on the current situation at hand. They were putting up a fight, resistance that felt more organizied. She saw one of them pull something out from the backseat. A long tube with something sticking out at the end "Fuck!" she recognizied what it was "Chelsea fly out of the way!" she quickly ordered "What's wrong?" "RPG!". The rocket bolts towards the bird. Chelsea swings the chopper to the left avoid the projectile. The rocket slams into the tip of the rotter and explodes. The rotter wobbles. "Goddamnit!" Chelsea grunts trying to maintain altitude, even with the harness on Sunny had a hard time trying not to fall out. She grips onto the seat and hangs onto it. The chopper manages to maintain it's balance "Okay, going to try too try and keep her in the air" Chelsea anounces.

Geraldine saw the rocket collide and nearly take out the chopper. These weren't ordinary thugs somebody could beat up and rob, this was over the top; especially with that rocket. Three go down as the Armalite takes them down. She keeps shooting, a couple are wounded in the leg; it's the others that she desperately wants to get rid of; but they're not making it easy. Sunny quickly puts one through the rocket man. The man next tries to pick it up, a bullet shatters his skull. Sunny just aims and squeezes the triggers, three men fall dead. It's the last four that are giving the most resistance. She takes the first one down with a round to the chest. The second one goes down with a round between his eyes. Geraldine comes from the side and empties the whole clip into them. She see's the wounded ones and quickly pulls out her Beretta and coldly shoots them.

"Hey!" Geraldine hastily chirps in "Man this shit was crazy!" "Yeah I know!" Sunny chimes back "I thought you said that this was easy!" she scolds the pilot "It was! I didn't think they'd have a rocket!" "Well they fucking did! You fucking chuckle head!" "Well it's too late already! We just got drive back into town! Geraldine, you up for the task?" Chelsea asked "Yeah! How about you guys? You think you can fly your way back?". Sunny peered out and looked at the rotter. It wobbles, the fact that it still spinning is little more than a miracle is the one thing makes Sunny breathe a sigh of relief "I think we can make it but if this thing gives out then we're going to have to make an emergency landing" she says with unease "Start her up and drive, we'll follow you back and make sure that no isn't coming from behind" "Got it". Geraldine hurries over the rig. She opens the side door and grimly looks at the former employer "Damn man, you took half of this motherfuckers face off" "Just take him out and let's get out of here" Sunny ordered. Geraldine unhooked him from the seat belt and dragged him out. She gets into the drivers seat and with a rag nearby, wipes away the bloody anamoty as best she could.

The engine is still running which her job easier "Alright, you two watch my back; I gotta drive this thing back to LS" "Don't worry; we're right on top of you".

 _Elysian Island_

The way back was smooth. No gunfights or anything unexpected. This one part went good but the beginning of the whole thing went bad. The sun had already went down and everything had gotten dark. The rig pulls over; Geraldine see's the chopper. It lands, the roter still wobbling. Chelsea runs towards her and hops into her arms. "Hey! Get the fuck off me!" Geraldine scolded "Sorry!" Chelsea apologized, Sunny was taking off her gear when a bright yellow Inferious quickly pulls up. Dominic comes out from the drivers side and he wasn't happy.

"Hey! What the fuck were the three of you thinking?" he shouts "What?" Sunny looked confused "Do you have any idea the amount of heat you've pulled onto you?" he grunts "What do you mean? We pulled off a job, a job that _you_ told Chelsea we could pull off" Sunny reiterates "Do you think I plan something like this?" Dominic shrugged his shoulders "Do you think I would let that ginger brained nut plan something as stupid as this?". Chelsea comes skipping towards them "Well, well, looks like we managed to pull something off without without your fancy help!" Chelsea gleefully praised herself "Chelsea?" Sunny looked at her "Hmm?" she purred "Dominic said that he never ever told you that you could pull off a job like this; care to explain?". Chelsea kept the ruse up "You're just pissy that you aren't going to get your fifteen percent" "What the hell is goin' on?" Geraldine joins the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well apparently, Chelsea might be full of shit; since Dominic never really said that we could something like this off".

"The fuck you mean?" Geraldine looked at Chelsea "I-I don't know what you're all talking about! You guys are silly!" she laughed stupidly "Chelsea, what's really in the back of that container; I'm taking a guess that it's more than just platinum" "That's it, I swear!". Sunny nodded slightly "Okay, we'll do this the hard way.

"If you don't tell us by the count of ten what's really in that container then I'm going to shoot you".

Sunny went over and grabbed the rifle and points it directly at Chelsea's head "One-ten!" "Okay! Okay!".

Chelsea grunts "It's more than platinum...I'll show you what it is". The four of them go to the back of the container and open it up. They go up and see the wooden crates. With a crowbar they opened some of the crates. The platinum was there, that was the truth. Sunny looked around and started to go towards the end. She knocks around, trying to feel something. She keeps knocking until something feels hollow. With Geraldine's help they pry the hidden carmpartment open. A number of brown taped bricks are stacked neatly on top of one another. The three look back at Chelsea "Okay, I know what you're all thinking and let me explain" "No" Dominic stops her "I'll tell you all myself.

"This here is pure grade brown heroin and meth from the Golden Triangle, from what I've heard it's worth a lot; maybe in the millions at street level; it doesn't say who it belongs to but it's pretty much very valuable to that someone". Chelsea spat on the ground and "Yeah" she simply says "Yeah what?" Sunny looked at her sternly, with a huff of anger Chelsea decided to spill "Okay! Fine! I lied! Happy?!".

"Was that so hard?" Sunny sarcastically quipped "What do you mean? So all this was for nothin'?" Geraldine sounded disappointed "Pretty much yeah" Dominic states "It's not all bad! We can sell it and make a ton of cash" Chelsea tried to plead her case "We just got to keep this hidden and find the right buyer when one presents it's self". The four walk out of the container "More like we're going to get kidnapped and tortured to death" Dominic snaps at her "We have guns! I think we're capable of defending ourselves!" "Motherfucker these are fuckin' gangsters! They don't give a damn if we have guns or not! All they care about is killin' us! Shit, you and Reggie must be hangin' out together 'cause that's the only way you could have planned somethin' like this!" "At least your friend has ambition! Can't say for you little Miss bounty hunter! Oh I forget, ex bounty hunter turned wannabe thief!". The two start arguing, Sunny waits for a reply on her messanger. One finally comes in. And it was the one that she expected.

"Hey" she says as Geraldine and Chelsea argued "Hey, excuse me..." they kept arguing; she breathes in really deep. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!". Her shout echoes throughout. Chelsea and Geraldine looked surprised that she lost her cool "Ahem..." Sunny cleared her throat "Now, I have good news and bad news" she announces "Good news, we'll still get some money out of this", Chelsea gives a wide toothy smile and was ready to jump into Sunny's arms "Don't even fucking try it, that's only half the good news" she states "The amount that we're thankfully are going to accept is a reduced amount of $450,000". Chelsea's smile quickly goes away "Wait, that's it?" Geraldine questioned "Because this is supposedily stolen goods so be lucky that we're going to be getting that much" "No-No-No..." Chelsea tried to complain "Shut up, shut up; let me finish" Sunny took a deep sigh "The bad news, we're not going keep it; instead my friends in Little Seoul are going to...requisition it; ie, they have an interest in this". Chelsea's mouth dropped in disbelief "No! No way!".

Sunny rolled her eyes "Yes way, we're giving it away; Geraldine, you and Dominic drive this thing to a small lot on the edge of Little Seoul; you'll see it when you get there. As you soon as you get there just leave and don't look back".

"Definitly feels like somethin' Reggie would come up with" Geraldine sighed "Woah! Woah! We are not going to give this away!" Chelsea frantically puts herself in front of the rig "This is our first score! Our first score together! Their is no way that I am going to let you give this away!". Sunny looked at her "Chelsea...we're...going...to...give...this...to... my...people...and that's final" she repeats "No you're not! Over my dead body!" Chelsea threatened. "Can you two just give me a minute" Sunny says to Geraldine and Dominic. She goes over to her and puts her arm over. She takes her over to the side and talk, a quiet conversation.

"No, we're not going to give it up..." Chelsea tells her, Sunny just whispers into her ear "But this is our..." Chelsea clenches her dog tags as Sunny tells her something very important. She says her last bit which makes Chelsea growl. "Okay! Fine, take the stupid thing! I hope you all choke on it!" Chelsea yells at them "But you lot owe me a score!" she warns "You'll get a score, a _real_ score, when we find something worth taking" Sunny abbreviates "And when we do, we'll do it properly and professionally as a _team_ not just the three of us".

Sunny motioned Geraldine to go. Dominic got into his car and followed behind her. As soon as they had left, Sunny went over to her car. Chelsea followed suit, angrily and incoherently grumbling "...not fair...stupid cunt..." "Are you going to keep making that noise or are you going to stop acting like a brat?" "Fuck you!" "I'll take that as a yes".

 **...**

She stops at the intersection. Chelsea still kept on mumbling. Sunny looked at her, she was acting like that the whole way "Are you going to keep making that face?" "Are you going to keep face? Blah blah blah" she repeats "Stop that" "Stop that!" she repeats again "Chelsea you need to let it go" "You need to let it go!" it really did feel like dealing with a child "Hi I'm Sunny! I'm a bossy faced cunt! I think I'm smarter than everybody! Blah blah blah blee" she makes poking noises "You forgot the part where I stick my finger in your ear" "Wait what-?". Sunny sticks her finger into her mouth and wets it, then she shoves it into Chelsea's ear and twists it. "Oh! Oh! God that's gross!" she squirms "Stop that! Ewww!". Sunny takes out her finger "Gross" she waved her finger "You need to clean your ears, their full of wax" she wipes her finger on the seat.

"Look, I know you're not happy about what transpired but you need to let it go and move on" she suggested "It was a score, our first score together; does it matter where it came from?". The light turned green. "It does if it means getting killed for a half ton of H and meth" Sunny looked at the road "You need to check with your sources to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again" "Oh, I'll do more than that".

"I'll drop you around the corner, you need to cool off" Sunny tells Chelsea "I'm plenty cooled" she growls "Not from where I'm standing" she quips "You're still going to help Geraldine move out" "Whatever".

They reach the beachfront apartment. Chelsea got out without saying bye, she was still pissed off.

Chelsea entered her apartment. The fumes are coming out of her mouth and her ears. She pulls out her phone and goes straight to Big Gus's number. She can't get Sunny's words out of her head.

 _"This belongs to a certain group of people out there that are causing my people problems._

 _"I know you thought of this but we're going to give this to my people because someone out there is up to something and they want to get to the bottom of it._

 _"Like it or not, that's how it's going to be. That's how the cookie fucking crumbles. We'll get something bigger when the time comes but we'll do it as a team. And if you can't accept that then I guess we'll take your share as compansation for the bullshit that we went through and send your ass back to that piss hole in Blaine County, are we clear?_

Chelsea hates being told off. She wasn't little. People still treat her like she's nine.

Her finger touches the talk app. Dial tone is heard and he finally picks up "Hello?" "Gus? You and me are going to...talk...right...now".

 _Sunny's house, Vinewood_

She finally gets home, she was tired.

It was late and all she wanted to do rest. The fact that they didn't get anything out of the whole thing. Only half of what they were supposed to knew that Chelsea was lying from the start but she needed to confirm everything before she could confirm anything. She didn't want to tell her, it wouldn't be any fun if Chelsea knew that she knew.

The inkling that this might lead to something bigger lingers on her mind. From the amount of fire that was shot at them, it was to well guarded. This wasn't random amounts of narcotics being pushed around. It felt too sophisticated. It was more organizied

She texted Park about this on the phone. Sunny told him it was of the upmost important that they look into this. All she can do is wait.

Sunny walked upstairs to the bedroom. Right now all she wanted was rest.

Roberta lies covered in the blanket. Gently Sunny took her place next to her. "You're back" she tiredly awakens with a yawn "Yeah, sorry about being out so late" "How was your day?" she yawned again "Too much excitment, the usual" Sunny took off her pants and socks "You need to take another day off so it could a you and me day" Roberta scooches up to her and puts her arm across her chest "I know babe, I'm just so exhausted" Sunny slides her fingers through her curly hair "Maybe one day we'll just be able to relax and never have to worry about anything anymore", Roberta nuzzles her "Right now, I just want to be next to you" Sunny eventually just falls asleep.

The weight of the day just made her too tired to do anything.

 _Location unknown, time unknown_

 _"What do you mean hijacked?!_

 _"You heard me! Three women managed to hijack my truck and make off with it's cargo!_

 _"Who the hell-?!_

 _"A red headed woman followed them to Sandy Shores, two other women were seen in a helicopter._

 _"Is that you all you know?_

 _"One of the descriptions matched a certain person you know_

 _He tells him over the phone._

 _"Are you sure it was her?_

 _"I'm positive, it was that bitch...!_

 _"You need to take care of her! Just get her somewhere and take her out!_

 _"You let me worry about her, she's my problem not your's; okay? And you need to be ready to move on him._

 _"Oh I will, I will indeed..._

 **Chapter 32 is coming soon. Rate and Review.**


	34. Ch 32 Moving Day

**Chapter 32: Moving Day**

Sunny and Chelsea packed the last things into the moving van, the only that was left was the bed and the frame.

"Alright, let's take that apart" she grabbed a tool and went to work with Chelsea "I'm tired, can't we just take a break?" she whined "It's only this one thing, so don't complain" Sunny looked at her "But I'm really bored" "I don't give a shit, just shut up and help out".

Geraldine was busy in the backyard. Unearthing the bags that she had hidden, this would be a new start for her "Meow" Tiger looked on "Yeah, I know you wanna see your new place; just give me a minute" she insist, Geraldine heaved the bags out. She didn't bother covering it up since she wasn't going to be living in the area anymore. If anyone asked then she'll say it was like that and that she never ever into that shed. Geraldine was going to personally put them in her SUV, it's not that she didn't trust Sunny and Chelsea but this was something that she earned and that she planned starting her dream soon when the time is right.

As Sunny and Chelsea finished loading the frame into the van, Chelsea decided to take a break "This is so much work" she complained "You didn't do anything but bitch" Sunny nudged her with her foot "It still hard work" "You know, we have to move this into Geraldine's house, right?", Chelsea groaned "Yeah, really does feel like I'm talking to a child". Sunny went to the back of the van to adjust some of Geraldine's belongings, Chelsea's eyes go to a zipped case that was laying across from her. She grabs and examines it. Her fingers felt around the case. It's design felt rather familiar to her. She unzips and reaches inside the case, she grabs what appears to be a handle of sorts. Chelsea pulls out the object.

"Ooh".

Geraldine's M-16 is the thing that she pulls out of the case. This was the first weapon that she used when she went into the military. Before she had Jesse this was her main weapon. Chelsea always remembered that she always scored the highest during firearms training. She was the best and she knew it. Chelsea get's up and takes aim. She felt like a child holding an old toy again. She takes a firing position and aims down the sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sunny looked at her as Chelsea pointed the rifle at her chest "Nothing" "Put that back where it belongs, that's Geraldine's not yours" she says with her arms crossed "Aw come on, I'm just having some fun" Chelsea smiled "Besides, the magazines not even loaded; so just relax".

"Hey! Put that down!" Geraldine's voice yells at her "What? I'm just playing around, don't throw a hissy fit" she jabs. Sunny examined the bags that she was carrying "Is that what I think it is...?" she deduced "What do you think it is?" Geraldine looked "Don't need to know" she smiled "What? Can someone fill me in what's going on?" Chelsea chimed in "Mm, no; just know it's a secret" Sunny grabbed the rifle and put it back in it's case. "What's in the bag?" she asked "None of your business" Geraldine told her "I'm going to guess; clothes? Games? Toys?" Chelsea kept on guessing "Dirty magazines!" "Chelsea, drop it" Sunny ordered "I'm curious, I just want to know", Sunny booted her out of the back and closed the door and locked it "I'm gonna take this with me in my car instead, just for safety concerns" she tries not to act suspicious "That's understandable" Sunny looked at her "And I'm guessing your cat's going to ride with you too?" "Yeah" "Aw, I want to play with him; he's so cute!" "Play later, I'm going to order Thai right now, see you in a bit.

As the moving drives off Geraldine goes to her Cavalcade. She let's Tiger take his place in the front seat. She puts the bags in the back and secures them. "Hey girl" Reggie called from behind "Hey" Geraldine simply replied back "What's goin' on? You leavin'?" she asked "Yeah...I'm movin' out" Geraldine sighed "Where?" "Rockford Hills.

Reggie looked at her friend confused "Rockford Hills? That's for rich people! You ain't rich!" she laughed "Well, I know people; they gave me some work; I got some money and then I was movin' up in the world". Reggie looked perplexed "Wait, how much did you get?" "Just a little bit here and there" Geraldine dodged the question "And you didn't think of givin' your girl some?" "Well, I've been busy doin' _real_ work so I've never got the chance to tell you".

The two friends looked at each other "See you've been hangin' around that Asian girl" Reggie gave a jealous look "Yeah, what of it?" Geraldine could see the look of jealousy in her eyes "Nothin', just that you haven't introduced her to me".

"Why you really here?" Geraldine crossed her arms "Right, I wanted to know if you-" "I'm not interested in doing a job with you, alright" Geraldine answered "Oh, y'all think you're too good for me? Is that it?.

"What the fuck is that is that supposed to mean?" Geraldine felt incensed "What, are you jealous of Sunny? Is that it?" she asserts "Look, it supposed to be me and you takin' over this motherfucker; we ain't going to get shit if someone helps us out" Reggie smugly retorts, Geraldine could see that it was jealousy "You actin' like a fuckin' child 'Ooh! Mommy, why you doin' that? Ooh!'" she imitates a little bratty girl "Don't treat me like a kid Geraldine! I hate when you do that!" Reggie angrily retorts "That's what you act like! A little bitch ass kid who cries a lot!".

Reggie rolled her eyes "You know what? You can keep that motherfuckin' mansion you're gonna be to livin' in 'cause it's fake just like you!.

"Fake?" Geraldine was aghast when heard that word "Fake? Motherfucker I'm real! I got real work! I got real money! I got a real house! I got that for _us!_ Us! You stupid ass feckless fuckin' bitch!" her voice echoes throughout the hood "Don't use big words! I fuckin' hate that! You're a fuckin' sell out! I know how to make money motherfucker!.

"Bitch please! You know what your problem is Reggie? You don't think, you _never_ think! You're brain is fuckin' small! That's why we don't get shit!

"THAT'S WHY WE DON'T MAKE MONEY!

Geraldine heaves "So that's it? That's how it's gonna be?" Reggie looked like she wanted to cry "Well!" Geraldine shouts.

Shaking her head and sniffling "You know what, fine! I'll sell all that shit by myself!" she yells back "And I'm gonna make it and get myself a mansion! And I'm gonna rub that shit in your face!". The two looked away. Tired of the fact that this was an end to something that they have had for years. Both dropped out of school. Both rolled hard on these streets. When Geraldine got her bounty hunting license, she asked Reggie to be her partner too which she said yes without hesitating. And now whatever they had was done; done. D-O-N-E. Just done.

Geraldine turned her back to her and entered her SUV. The engine starts and she leaves.

Only once did she look at the rear view. She could see the sad look in her eyes from far away. Geraldine looked away mostly to avoid crying herself.

She was out. But not the way she wanted it to go. Now, they're no longer what they were; friends.

 **...**

The smell of spicy Thai food makes their mouths water.

Sunny picks up a piece of beef with her chopsticks and inserts it into her mouth. Chelsea coughs because of the spiciness of the noodles "Couldn't you have gotten something that wasn't lighting my mouth on fire?" she coughed "Where's the fun in that?" Sunny smiled "Besides, spicy is good". Chelsea grabbed a cola and chugs it down hard "You know that's not going to make it go away" Sunny chuckles; Chelsea grabs a second and third cola.

"So," Sunny turned her attention to Geraldine "this is it; how do you feel about being in the big time?".

"It hasn't really sunk in yet just, man, I thought I'd never ever make it to one of these motherfuckers. Guess it really hasn't sunk in yet" Geraldine still felt amazed that she was finally out of the ghetto "It'll take a while but this is a great house" Sunny complimented "Where's your friend?" Geraldine looked back up "She said...that she's not ready for this type of place yet" she lied, Sunny studied her mood "So I see...well when she's ready, she'll be impressed by this place".

Up to six cans of cola are consumed as Chelsea let's out a loud burp "Chelsea? Did you drink all that soda?" Sunny looked on stunned "Yeah, that was really spicy; ooh" she rubs her stomach "I'm in for a crazy night in my bathroom" "TMI" Sunny rolled her eyes. Chelsea gave her food to Sunny as she couldn't handle the spiciness of the food. The three spend the rest of the day talking and laughing.

In the next hour they helped put everything up.

The house started to look like a house.

And it's new resident felt like she finally accomplished something. Something that told her that she finally made it.

 **Chapter 33 is coming. Rate and Review.**


End file.
